


Star Wars Knights of the New Jedi Order

by Storymaker2



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 90,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storymaker2/pseuds/Storymaker2
Summary: The time has come. For 5000 years they prepared, grew stronger. While the Republic and Jedi rotted from withing, destroying themselves and being reborn from the ashes. They believed they were safe, but they were deceived. They assumed no force could challenge the New Republic, but they were deceived. Now, the Revenge of the true Sith has come in place of the Yuuzhan Vong War.
Relationships: Jacen Solo/Tenel Ka, Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo, Sith Warrior/Vette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revenge of the Sith

Jaina felt the strong hand of Chewbacca against her arm and yawned. She slowly stretched her arms and saw the large wookie standing over her. He growled, but the young Jedi Knight chuckled back as she gave a playfully innocent expression.

"Ease up on me, Chewie. You know traveling through hyperspace makes me drowsy." The wookie shook his head and walked back towards the cockpit. Finishing her stretch, Jaina got up and followed him. Her black Jedi outfit resembled a pilot's flight suit. Her lightsaber swung a little along the belt with each step until Jaina saw her father sitting in the Captain's seat.

"Chewie says we're here."

"We are, welcome to Mon Calamari." Jaina gazed at the vast ocean planet before her. Its majestic blue colors complimented the abundance of life. Jaina basked in the force's strong presence in the world. In orbit, a city of steel and ships almost dimmed her view of Mon Cala. Dozens of extensive drydocks build hundreds of new vessels for the Republic Navy. MC80 cruisers, assault-class frigates, and the great Mediator-class capital ships, the Republic's newest ship of the line.

Alongside these drydocks were dozens of large satellite turrets and shield projectors. Behind this line of defenses lay a formidable fleet of Republic warships, including all those which the drydocks constructed. Chewie growled as he emphasized a group of approaching A-Wing fighters.

"I see them, give me a minute." Han punched in a code, and the A-Wings quickly broke their formation. Instead, taking a defensive posture around the Falcon.

"General Solo, welcome to Mon Cala." A strong voice called out, one Jaina and her father recognized.

"Jesmin, congratulations on the promotion. I suppose you're Admiral Ackbar now".

"That's right, head over to Kyrell station. I'll meet you there in a few hours. The other Jedi and Special Forces officer have both arrived."

"Perfect, I'm excited to work with you again, Jesmin."

"As am I, Jaina. See you soon." Chewie growled a little as he emphasized Jaina to his partner. Han smirked as he saw the excited glow on his daughter's face. She'd been a Jedi Knight for six months now after years of training under her aunt. Luke always had good things to say about Jaina's abilities as a Jedi. It always made Leia and him immensely proud. Jaina had even proven herself capable in a fight early on.

She, her brother Jacen, and their friend Jaden Korr defeated a cult of Dark Jedi and rescued their friend Rosh who'd been captured and nearly turned to the dark side. Jacen had been a Jedi Knight for almost two years when this happened, but Jaina and Jaden were Knighted only weeks before the incident. Since then, Jaina grew more anxious to prove herself as a Jedi and help those in need. Often it worried Han and Leia, but at least this time, he and Chewie would be with her.

The A-Wing Squadron escorted them to a large space station near the center of the orbital defenses. Jaina noticed that traffic, too and from the planet, had been cut off except for military vessels. The situation was as bad as she'd heard. Even so, Jaina was confident she could handle it.

Slowly the Falcon set down in Kyrell station alongside a few X-Wings and freighter shuttles. Jaina walked down the ramp first and strolled eagerly past the various droids and hanger staff. The young Jedi's smile widened when she saw a familiar figure waiting for them at the ramp's bottom.

A tall and muscular man wearing a black jacket stood before Jaina. His fair skin held a series of scars, and long dark-brown hair matched his eyes. The man appeared to be in his mid-thirties and in his prime, with a lightsaber along his belt.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. I thought that rust-bucket was fast." Chewie growled at the Jedi's comment, but Jaina wrapped her arms around the older Jedi.

"Master Durron, it's great to see you again."

"You as well, Jaina. You've grown quite strong. I can sense it."

"No thanks to you." She chuckled while Durron's smirk intensified.

"Kyp." Han said in a duller tone as he came down with Chewie.

"This way." Durron said as he led them through the station. Kyrell station's interior was different from that of most Republic ships. Rather than white, the walls were a duller gray with far more terminals and windows along the outer walls. The station was mostly filled with Mon Calamari and Quarren personnel, security troopers, maintenance, and other staff. However, there were still plenty of Republic military members inside. The soldiers of varying species with their tan uniforms and white helmets with black fronts, pilots, and officers.

Upon seeing a Jaina's lightsaber and Han in his officer's uniform, each passerby gave them proper courtesy. Though Han couldn't have cared less, and Jaina did her best not to laugh when she saw a Lieutenant-commander snap to attention for her.

"Don't encourage her." Han replied to the Duros officer as they passed. Chewie growled with similar amusement. Jaina wasn't even twenty-three years old, and she commanded the respect of those decades older than her. She never considered herself arrogant, but Jaina did appreciate that her years of hard work under aunt Mara paid off.

In contrast to his daughter, Han didn't seem pleased about his current situation. Not that he didn't wish to be with her, but Han hated wearing his officer's uniform. Officially he was still a general, though he rarely acted as such. Chewie and Jaina continued to smirk at his expense, though it didn't go unnoticed.

"Watch it, Chewie. I could have a custom uniform made for you as well." The Wookie nearly jumped in terror at that thought and immediately ended his teasing.

"Savor their respect. You've earned it." Kyp said as he patted Jaina's shoulder. Han tightened his fist upon seeing this. Although Mara Jade had been Jaina's formal Jedi master, Kyp Durron had been an informal master for her during times when Mara had other business with Luke. The two went on many missions together when Jaina was a padawan and became close friends. Han, however, never liked the influence Kyp had.

Jacen warned him and Leia that Durron wasn't like the other Jedi in Luke's coalition. According to their older son, Kyp was ruthless in hunting his enemies and was known not to take Imperials prisoner. There were even rumors that he'd been responsible for the destruction of Carida and millions of deaths, though none could prove it.

"I never got to congratulate you for your victory over the Disciples of Ragnos. I wish I could have been there."

"Jaden and Jacen defeated their masters. I just helped." Durron shook his head while grinning.

"The way I hear, you defeated three dark Jedi at once, on your own."

"One didn't have a lightsaber." Jaina admitted while trying to sound humble.

"Don't sell yourself short. Master Hamner may think your brother is the future of the Jedi order, but I say it's you."

"I'm glad we're working together again, master."

"As am I." Jaina and Kyp sensed a growing rage in her father as well as Chewie, though they did their best to hide it.

Finally, they saw their destination to their left, a planning room with the door already opened. Inside, a single man waited for them before a holoprojector. He looked two or so years older than Jaina with fair skin, green eyes, and black hair done in a military-buzz cut. At the front of his hair was a streak of white, though it clearly hadn't come from age.

The man wore Republic special forces armor, which bore a heavy resemblance to old Katarn-class clone commando armor with a helmet inspired by phase II clone helmets. The armor was mostly white with streaks of light-blue across the arms, chest, and helmet.

"General, master Jedi. Welcome." He said in a disciplined and robust voice.

"Jaina, Han, Chewie, this is Captain Jagged Fel of Republic 5th Special Forces Regiment."

"It's a pleasure." Jagged came to attention and saluted Han.

"At ease." He said with slight weariness.

"We still need to wait for Admiral Ackbar. She should-" Jagged started.

"No need, we can start now." Kyp interrupted in his bold tone.

"The Admiral knows the situation on Mon Cala better than us." Jagged tried to remain in control as he spoke, almost like a Jedi.

"I know it well enough. We can get started now." Kyp said, sounding very sure of himself. Han and Chewie felt their frustration grow, though Jagged didn't seem bothered, only disciplined. Jaina tried not to blush but did smile as she looked away, much to her Father's horror. Chewie gave a slight smirk as he emphasized Jaina's gaze towards the Captain.

"Shut up." Chewie still chuckled.

"General, I'll follow your lead." Jagged answered calmly.

"If Master Durron wants to start now, fine. But he'll catch the Admiral up later." Durron didn't seem to care much for Han's frustration and activated the projector. From there, the party watched a map of Mon Cala show up with a few ships and aliens.

"Republic Intelligence Serve and the Mon Cala authorities are certain that the Brotherhood is operating here. Smuggling weapons to and off-world, mostly starship components." Jagged said professionally as he went over various points.

Han stroked his chin while going over the briefing. The Brotherhood was a new crime syndicate slowly gaining power and influence in the outer rim. Since the official end of the galactic civil war, dozens of worlds that were formerly under Imperial Rule declared their independence, but faced terribly instability. Many didn't want to join the New Republic but lacked the Empire's power to maintain a stable government.

Thus revolutions and civil wars were causing enormous death and destruction. The Jedi Coalition did their best to stem this violence, as well as the Republic, but the Brotherhood made it difficult. Han's connections with the old underworld helped him identify them early. They were master arms smugglers who could embed themselves into even the most secure Republic planets and steal military weapons to sell at a hefty price. It was they that allowed these wars to continue by supplying all those who started conflict.

"The last thing we need is these revolutionaries gaining the Republic Fleet's weapons. Have we narrowed down where they might be operating from?" Jagged zoomed in on a number of dry docks and a section of the planet.

"Our best intelligence suggests they have a base somewhere in the eastern oceans and agents working on several drydocks. We just don't know which ones. Our plan-"

Jaina stumbled for a moment and held her head as a throbbing pain wrecked through the Jedi's consciousness.

"Jaina!" Han and Kyp tried to reach her, but Jagged beat them, and steadied Jaina with his hand.

"Are you alright?" Jagged asked before her father or former master could.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. The dark side, it approached like a tidal wave." Jaina felt so cold she nearly shivered. Soon Kyp felt it as well, not to the extent that Jaina did, but the darkness grew around them.

"That, that can't be the Brotherhood." Kyp muttered.

"I've never felt the dark side this strong. Not even the Disciples of Ragnos made me feel this cold." Jaina continued to shake when she noticed Jagged's strong hand on her shoulder and felt her face turn slightly red.

Admiral Jesmin Ackbar sat in the Captain's chair of her flagship, the Raddus. A mediator-class capital ship. She stared intensely at a projection of their defensive network around her home planet.

"What's the status of those unidentified objects!?" She bellowed out with pure frustration.

"Our squadrons are still searching, ma'am. The last detected signals we received were thirty-minutes ago." One of the helmsmen replied. Jasin grit her teeth. Two hours earlier, their sensors had picked up unidentified hyperspace signatures. However, since then, they'd detected movement but couldn't find the source.

"Redouble the search and send out another motion detection!" Jesmin feared the Brotherhood might have gotten their hands on cloaked vessels. She had to find out whatever this was before meeting with the others.

"Admiral! Long-range sensors have picked up major hyperspace activity! Only assault fleets match the size, but they aren't picking up friendly signatures!" A helmsman cried out. Jesmin nearly lost her breath from the sheer shock and saw many of her crewmen did the same. Who could be attacking them? None of the revolutionaries had a fleet the size of the approaching one. Perhaps one of the remnant factions, but they'd only recently made peace with the Republic. Maybe a bold new warlord grew too ambitious, but how could they be foolish enough to attack Mon Calamari? It didn't matter. She had to prepare for an attack.

"All ships form up in a defensive formation around the drydocks! Raise planetary shields!" Mon Cala's shields were top of the line. They not only covered the planet's atmosphere but the orbital defenses as well. Their formation was close enough where ships couldn't come out of hyperspace without ramming into the planet. This meant any attacking fleet would be trapped outside the shields, unable to launch an attack unless they moved their ships through exceptionally slow, one at a time.

"Admiral, our ships are in position!" Jesmin nodded and anxiously awaited the arrival of their attackers.

"Hold on, we're picking up another signal, inside the shields!" Jesmin looked over at another display and saw two cylindrical devices the size of freighters appeared out of the darkness of space. The machines began to glow blue around the center with rings of energy swirling about.

"Ma'am, those devices are projecting gravity well generators!"

"Gravity wells?" Jesmin thought. How did those get inside the shield, unless they were the detected signals from earlier and part of this attack. But what purpose did they serve? Gravity well generators stopped ships from entering hyperspace, and she wasn't trying to flee...Unless. Jesmin quickly remembered that gravity well generators worked by pulling ships out of hyperspace.

"Destroy those devices now! Hurry!" Jesmin was too late, over a dozen cruisers exited hyperspace within the shields. The gravity wells prevented the attackers from crashing into Mon Cala. The largest ships resembled monstrous versions of Imperial-class star destroyers. At almost three-thousand meters in length, the ships' bridges weren't extended out like Imperial-class but instead built into the hull, well-protected. Six of these monsters stood at the core of the attack fleet, with over ten smaller supper cruisers of varying sizes, though all held a similar triangular design as Imperial ships. Within moments of their arrival, the ships began deploying squadrons of fighters.

"Incoming! Wait a minute, those are-" Jesmin lost contact with her outer A-Wing patrols.

"Ma'am, our scopes have picked up the fighters. They look like TIE Phantoms and TIE Defenders, but." Jesmin looked closer and saw they were right. They resembled the Empire's most advanced fighters, but with new modifications and design improvements.

"Shields up! All fighters and bombers form-"

"Incoming!" The lead capital ship was within a hundred meters of the Raddus, and Jesmin watched as fifteen-hundred turbolaser turrets filled her bridge's windows with blue plasma.

"No!" Jaina cried out. Both Jedi could sense the terror and fear in thousands of Republic servicemen and women before they went silent. Han and Chewie jumped as they heard the blasting of an alarm with flashing red lights.

"All hands, to battle stations! This is not a drill! All hands, to battle stations!" Jagged ran back to the hall first, quickly followed by Jaina. Together they watched the Raddus go up in a fiery explosion of plasma and debris.

"Jesmin." Han nearly collapsed in agony. He and Ackbar had become close friends after years of fighting the Empire together. Han knew how close the Admiral was to his niece, and now she was dead.

"The Remnant! They'll pay for this!" Kyp sounded angry as he gripped his lightsaber so hard it nearly bent. Jaina sensed subtle darkness in her former master, one that would be easy to miss. She'd always hoped the rumors about Kyp weren't true, but the more she thought back on their time together, the more she wondered.

"This can't be the Remnant. They don't have ships like that." Han argued.

"Who else could it be? Those are Star Destroyers and TIEs!" Jaina shook her head.

"Master, I agree with my dad. I sense something else here, something darker than the Remnant. I've never felt the dark side like this before. I feel like we're on an arctic tundra."

Chewie roared as he pulled out his bowcaster.

"Chewie's right, we need to take the fight to the Remnant!" Jagged took a deep breath as he gazed at Mon Cala and shook his head. Jaina could feel sorrow and lament within the Soldier as he turned back to them.

"There's nothing we can do. The battle is lost. We must warn the Republic."

"Are you a coward, Fel!? It's our duty too-" Kyp started.

"He's right, look!" Han interrupted as he furiously emphasized the space battle. Whoever led the attacking fleet had to be nothing short of a military mastermind. The blitzkrieg smashed Mon Cala's defenses apart like a battering ram against a thin wooden door. The Republic cruisers and defensive satellites were torn to shreds, and the advanced TIEs easily took down their Republic adversaries. It was no battle at all, but a massacre. Before Kyp could speak, a series of blue plasmablasts collided with the station and nearly knocked the party off their feet. A series of explosions could be heard across the halls with cries of pain following soon after.

"Warning! Station shields and defenses are down! All hands, abandon station!"

Jaina put her hand on Kyp's shoulder and tried to ease him with her expression.

"Master, we must warn the Republic." Seeing the dedication and care in Jaina's eyes, Durron relented.

"Let's get to the Falcon!" Han cried. However, Jaina and Kyp sensed approaching danger. Chewie roared and pointed to a series of craft approaching the station.

"Boarding craft incoming!" Jagged announced in a more altered manner. The station rocked again, and across the halls, they could hear blaster fire.

"We've been boarded! Security teams to your sta-" The intercom went silent after blaster fire went off and a yelp. The five now raced back towards the hanger, Jaina and Kyp ignited their lightsabers. Kyp's saber glowed a deep green and Jaina's violet.

"Don't stop!" Han cried. He did his best to keep up but grunted as fatigue set in quickly. He wasn't as young as he had been during the Rebellion. Suddenly an explosion went off behind them. Jagged and Chewie fell down, but Han managed to stay up. More blaster fire followed, and Han tightened his fist as he turned towards the hallway behind them. At the end of the hall, Han watched a squad of Republic soldiers retreat while firing.

"Look out here they come!" The sergeant bellowed out as fear and anguish ripped through his expression. A blue blaster bolt silenced the twi'lek soldier, and the rest of his squad followed quickly. As the smoke and steam cleared, Han saw them. Five marines clad in white and grey armor with a strange sigil on their shoulders. The armor resembled stormtrooper armor, only much fiercer and more efficient.

Narrowing his eyes, Han grabbed two blaster pistols in his holsters. The attacking marines didn't hesitate and opened fire. Or they would have, had Han not acted first. He ripped off two bolts, which struck a pair of marines in the chest and abdomen. However, to the General's horror, his blaster bolts didn't kill the attackers. Both groaned in agony and reeled back with their armor scorched where the bolts hit. However, the armor did its job and protected them. Chewie got up with a feral roar. He used his time on the ground to charge up his bowcaster and fired three bolts at once. Luckily for the wookie, his people's blasters backed a much bigger punch than most. The bolts burned through three of the marines' armor and dropped them to the ground. The two surviving marines ripped off fire at Chewie, striking his arm twice.

"Chewie!" Han roared. His companion wailed in agony while the fur on his arm burned. Jagged now got up with a blaster cannon in his hands. Taking careful aim, the commando unleashed a storm of green bolts into the marines, ripping them apart.

"Take this!" Jagged shouted while tossing a bacta pack to Han who nodded and injected it into Chewie's arm.

"Easy, Chewie, I've got you."

"Ahhh!" The three heard from the hallway they came from. Before Jagged could react, he saw two massive war droids approaching them after having gunned down several Quarren security personnel. Without hesitation, Jagged switched his cannon to mortar rounds and fired at the approaching droids, ripping them apart with ease. However, his success was short-lived. A pair of marines blindsided Jagged and Han, attempting to overpower them. At the same time, Chewie felt the cold arm of a war droid as it slammed him against the glass.

Han grunted and fought back with everything he had. He remembered well his combat training from the Imperial Academy, and the countless dirty tricks he learned in the underworld. Yet every move he made was countered by the much more efficient marine. Han lamented his advancing age, wondering if he'd be able to stand against the marine had he been younger. It didn't matter. A swift strike by the marine's elbow sent Han to the ground. Han braced himself, but it wasn't the end.

Jagged had killed his attacker and now went after Han's. Their fight was intense, but the Republic Commando proved superior, eventually locking his opponent into an armbar and slitting his throat with a combat knife. Han didn't waste his time on the ground; he charged his blaster pistol and took the head off the droid attacking Chewie.

"General, are you ok?"

"Swell." Han said sarcastically as Jagged helped him up with Chewie.

"Where's Jaina!?"

Further down the hall, the Jedi heard more explosions and blaster fire.

"Help! They're coming!" Jaina sensed overwhelming dread from a group of Mon Calamari soldiers ahead of them as they were ruthlessly gunned down by blaster fire. Jaina did her best not to lament the death of these soldiers, for it wasn't the Jedi way. Kyp, however, grit his teeth and surged ahead of Jaina. He'd make these attackers pay.

When he reached the adjoining hallway with Jaina, they saw only two men opposing them. However, they weren't the marines. They wore terrifying black and red armor with crimson visors and pauldrons. Kyp recognized them from the Rebellion's archives. These were Purge troopers, the Empire's elite Jedi hunters who fought alongside Inquisitors. It was the Remnant, after all.

Upon seeing Kyp and Jaina's lightsabers, the Purge troopers lowered their blaster rifles and pulled out black electro-staffs. Neither spoke a word and simply dashed ahead with fanatical resolve. Jaina and Kyp lashed out with the force, attempting to hurl them back. However, both purge troopers sunk their electro-staffs into the ground. The action kept them on their feet and in a fighting stance even as they moved back.

Kyp could help but be impressed. These men knew what they were doing. Both rose up and went at the Jedi. Kyp and Jaina fought off the purge trooper with great difficulty. Even without the force aiding them, these men knew how to fight Jedi. They worked in harmonious-synch, clearly having a long history with each other. Unfortunately for them, Jaina and Kyp proved superior. The Jedi struck down both Purge troopers after a minute of combat. Kyp took a deep breath and stared intensely at his fallen enemies, almost relishing their steaming corpses where the lightsabers cut. Jaina noticed this with mounting concern.

"Master, we must go on." Kyp nodded. Han, Chewie, and Jagged raced behind as more blaster fire ripped apart the hallway behind them. Three more purge troopers now pursued them. One in the center used his electrostaff to deflect the incoming bolts launched at them. Seeing no progress being made, Han blasted the door controls once Chewie made it through. He signed a breath of relief upon seeing the blast doors close, separating them from the purge troopers. Chewie growled with similar exhaustion as Han patted his shoulder.

"You said it, Chewie."

"I don't think you're that old, sir." Jagged responded, trying to sound respectful. Han and Chewie glanced at the Captain with slight annoyance. It came as no surprise that a Special forces officer knew how to speak Shyriiwook. But Han grew tired of Jagged's all too professional manner of speaking.

"Kid, let me give you a word of advice. You're a commando, be less proper." Chewie growled while nodding. Jagged raised an eyebrow, looking more than a little confused.

"Sir? I'm an officer, and-" The blast door in front of them shook, and all three quickly raced towards the hanger. Inside, they watched Jaina and Kyp dispatch a squad of marines who'd killed the Republic personnel inside. Jaina fought masterfully, cutting down the marines efficiently, but without aggression. Unlike Kyp, who seemed to enjoy their deaths subtly. Han breathed with relief upon seeing his daughter safe and then turned to the Falcon, which luckily remained mostly unmolested from the various debris around them.

"Let's get out of here, Chewie warm up the Falcon!" Chewie rushed inside and began working, but just when Jaina deactivated her lightsaber, the chilling sensation of the dark side enveloped her more than ever before.

"Oh no." Jaina watched another ship approach them. It looked imperial in design, but more of a crewed intercepter than a fighter. Slowly it set down and lowered its ramp. Jaina and Kyp instinctively ignited their lightsabers as they watched two figures emerge from the ship.

The first was a portly man adorned in black and grey robes concealed his excess body while the gray mask hid his face. The mask had a face of its own with black eyes and an emotionless expression.

The second wore black armor designed to conform naturally to his body with a rounded belt and red shoulder plates that curved around the shoulders. Four spikes extruding from the tops of the shoulders and a red hood covering a helmet/mask. The mask held a black visor in an overall design, not all that different from the legendary mask of Revan.

Even Tavion and her Dark Jedi cult couldn't compare to a fraction of the darkness which dwelled within these figures. Particularly the second man. The Warrior in armor with spiked shoulders almost seemed to manifest the dark side in his very physical being, and it terrified Jaina to no end.

The approaching warriors both ignited black hilted red lightsabers and approached the Jedi with vicious resolve. There could be no mistake for Kyp or Jaina. These weren't dark Jedi, but Sith. Perhaps they were the new rulers of the Remnant: a master and an apprentice. But where did they come from?

"Dad, get aboard the ship." Jaina said, raising her lightsaber. Han had never felt so afraid in his life as he watched the warriors approach his daughter.

"I-"

"Captain!" Jaina cried. Jagged nodded and grabbed hold of Han, forcing him aboard the Falcon despite fierce resistance.

"No! Let me go, that's an order!"

"Stay close. We can defeat them!" Kyp proclaimed confidently. Jaina wasn't so certain. The fatter Sith walked ahead of the armored Warrior with an arrogant demeanor.

"Apprentice, watch, and learn. This is my hour!" The Sith Lord's voice had a great power behind it, though Kyp could sense his own force abilities, while immense, they didn't seem to match his demeanor. The fatter Sith raised his offhand and unleashed a torrent of violet force lightning at the Jedi.

Kyp and Jaina raised their lightsabers and used the force to draw the incoming lightning into their sabers. However, this wasn't easy for either of them. Jaina had seen her uncle Luke absorb force lightning without a lightsaber, only using his hand and the force. She wondered if she'd ever master that ability.

The armored Sith warrior didn't wait any longer and charged forward through the air like a flying beast. His armored fist nearly cracked the floor upon impact, and from it, a wave of red force lightning coursed through his enemy's veins.

Jaina tried to cry out, but she was in too much pain. The Sith warrior stabbed forward, nearly killing her, luckily, Kyp intercepted his blade. The Sith Lord dashed in and came at the Jedi master with an unrestrained fury. Kyp parried each blow, and with her senses recovered, Jaina exchanged strikes with the Warrior.

The duel didn't remain one on one. Often blades would turn on the other adversary. Jaina would occasionally have the Sith Lord attack her and the Warrior on Kyp. Despite the fatter Sith proclaiming himself as master, it became increasingly clear the Sith warrior was the greater threat. His lightsaber skills and connection to the force both exceeded the Sith Lord's.

Occasionally, the fatter Sith would unleash more force lightning, and drove both Jedi into a tighter defense. The Warrior took advantage of this and came closer to striking them. The red lightsaber's heat emanated onto both Jedi, tightening their nerves. His brutal assault only made things worse. The Sith's feral assault was equally as efficient and disciplined. He wasn't lashing out recklessly but used his aggression in a controlled manner, one that directed it entirely upon his enemies. Each stroke carried an immense weight behind it, and Jaina felt her bones ache.

Fortunately for Jaina and her master, they fought in much better synchronization than the two Sith. Working together, they unleashed a combined blow of force power, hurling their opponents back. The Warrior held his arms out and used the force to level himself while sliding across the ground in a controlled manner. His master attempted to do so the same, but did so clumsily, stumbling while he did it.

Jaina and Kyp finally noticed the Falcon lift up, as well as the Sith. The Sith Lord held his hand out and blasted the Falcon with force lightning. Jagged stood on the entry ramp with his cannon in hand.

"Blast em Chewie!" Han cried. Each moment of watching Jaina fight brought him closer to a heart attack. Chewie activated the ship's autocannon. The turret lowered and unleashed a series of blasts with Jagged's cannon.

The Sith Warrior held his offhand out and deflected these bursts with the force, guiding them safely away. At the same time, he hurled his lightsaber through the air and severed the Falcon's autocannon.

"Come on!" Jagged cried to the Jedi. Jaina hesitated, they were no closer to defeating the Sith, and the situation around them grew worse.

"Jaina! Get aboard now!" Han now stood on the ramp with Jagged. Never in her life had Jaina heard her father cry out with such passion. Kyp took a deep breath and placed his hand on Jaina's shoulder.

"You must go, Jaina." Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth as if to speak.

"You're destined for much greater things, Jaina. Go, save the Republic." With a heavy heart, Jaina hugged Kyp and raced towards the Falcon. Calling upon the power of the force, Jaina leaped onto the ramp and into her father's arms. Han felt a great weight lift from his shoulders, though only for a moment, for he knew they were still in great danger. Kyp charged at the Sith, hoping to occupy their attention so Jaina could escape.

"Master!" She cried out, hurling her lightsaber to the other Jedi. Kyp acrobatically leaped up and caught her lightsaber with his offhand. Seeing the Falcon escape safely, Kyp experienced a surge of strength flow within him. He elegantly fought off both Sith, striking fast and hard until, at last, it was they who were on the defensive. With a swift blow of Jaina's lightsaber, Kyp sliced through the Sith Lord's mask and sent it flying.

Now, Kyp saw the Sith's face. A fresh mark from his lightsaber burned over the human's gray skin. Wrinkled and dark-veins ravaged his plump face and yellow eyes. The wound enraged him and sent the Sith Lord into another fury. Though with little success. Kyp continued to fight off the Sith, until finally blasting the Warrior back with another force blow.

The Warrior performed a controlled landing as he had before, sliding across the hanger while still on his feet. Kyp now turned his full attention onto the Sith Lord, striking successively with a furious resolve. The Sith Lord desperately lashed out with force-lightning, but Kyp used both lightsabers to redirect it. With another two strokes, Kyp knocked his enemy's lightsaber away and slashed across his side.

"Ahhh!" The Sith Lord yelped in agony. His side sizzled from the lightsaber strike, and he collapsed onto the ground, nearly paralyzed in pain. Kyp took a deep breath and raised both lightsabers over the now helpless Sith Lord. However, something happened that Kyp hadn't expected. The Sith Lord's lightsaber flew from his hand across the hanger.

Kyp now watched the Sith Warrior catch his master's lightsaber, stripping him of his weapon instead of coming to his defense. Rather than igniting the lightsaber, the Sith Warrior lowered his hood and reached for his helmet. Finally, Kyp saw the Warrior's face and trembled.

The young-man had deep-red skin with dark black hair that was thicker on top than on the sides. The yellow in his eyes almost illuminated the scars across his face. Under his chin rested a pair of claw-like appendages while the sides of his mouth housed four tendrils. He stood exactly six feet tall with a muscular frame to him.

Kyp hadn't seen a species like this in his entire life. No one in the Republic had for thousands of years. However, the Jedi master did recognize the being's description from the ancient Jedi archives. This Warrior was of the Sith race, a true Sith descendant from Korriban.

An all too excited smile took hold on the Sith Warrior's face. Bloodlust and tenacity mixed in perfectly with the dark side's power as it rose around him. When he ignited the second lightsaber, a red aura of the dark side surrounded him.

Kyp quickly reached out with the force and hurled a piece of debris at the Sith, but with a swift strike, the Sith Warrior sliced it into pieces. Kyp hurled a burning crate, yet just like before, the Sith Warrior blew it apart with the force. Finally, Kyp lifted a destroyed X-Wing and launched it at his enemy.

The Sith warrior now sprinted forward and charged through the air. In a terrifying fury, the Sith Warrior smashed through the X-Wing and nearly brought Kyp to his knees upon impact. Each blow from the Warrior's lightsabers felt like being struck by a droid's metal arm. Kyp wondered how long he could keep up his defense. With his bones aching, the Jedi attempted to lash out with the force.

In response, the Sith Warrior unleashed a thunderous roar that struck Kyp with the dark side's fury. With his stance now completely broken, Kyp's lightsabers were forced aside, and the Jedi master became impaled by the Warrior's blades.

Inside the Falcon, Han and Chewie desperately tried to avoid being shot down by the advanced TIE Phantoms. Their shields buckled against precise fire from three pursuing Phantoms. Jaina and Jagged fought back with the gun turrets, but the Phantom pilots proved too skilled, evading each blast. At that moment, Jaina felt her heart break, and Kyp's presence within the force passed away. He was gone. The Jedi Knight grit her teeth and struggled to maintain her composure.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." She stuttered.

Back aboard Kyrell station, the Sith Warrior basked in his victory. Smiling with pride and accomplishment as he gazed upon the dead Jedi.

"Draikor! Draikor, you imbecile! Get me a bacta pack!" The Sith Lord barked out in agony. Draikor's expression changed quickly, and he slowly approached his master. By the time he reached him, the Sith Lord held out a communicator with the force.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, come in!" He growled. Normally, Draikor's master would speak in a more controlled manner, but his injury clearly sapped any patience and subtlety he would have had. From the communicator, the image of a Chiss man wearing a white officer's uniform with golden epaulets greeted the Sith Lord.

"Greetings, Darth Baras. The enemy orbital defenses lay in ruin. General Zarron is ready to launch the ground invasion." The Chiss commander spoke in a controlled voice, but one that carried more weight than even Darth Baras's.

"No! Destroy their drydocks! Then bombard the planet's surface until its oceans boil!" Draikor narrowed his eyes and stared closer at Darth Baras as he panted. Grand Admiral Thrawn kept his hands behind his back and similarly narrowed his eyes for a moment. He didn't appear upset or distressed,but unwilling.

"My Lord, if I may, I must object to this strategy. Those dry docks could serve us well if we captured them, as could Mon Cala itself under our control. Such ruthless destruction could also embolden our enemies, strengthening their resolve." Thrawn spoke to the point and efficiently. He didn't seem concerned about the loss of innocent life, but rather convinced his strategic intuition was correct.

"The Sith Empire has returned! We will have our revenge, and this will strike fear into the Republic!" Baras roared even while in pain. Even so, Thrawn remained unmoved.

"My Lord, I must object-" Thrawn began until he felt his throat tighten. The Chiss didn't look afraid as many Imperial officers did when such punishment came upon them. He simply held his throat in a controlled manner as Baras slowly tightened his grasp.

"Insolent Chiss! I am Darth Baras! You will not defy me! All ships open fire!" Baras screamed over the comm channel. The Sith Lord's usual calculating demeanor was overcome by pain and excitement for the glory of victory and the fame which would come with it.

Draikor now watched as their fleet annihilated the Republic Shipyard, and then turned their fire onto Mon Cala itself. Onboard the Falcon, Han and Chewie escaped the Phantoms and disabled one of the gravity well projectors.

"We're all clear, let's" Han started before he saw what was happening. Chewie let out a low groan in horror. Jaina staggered upon watching the destruction, and Jagged once again had to hold her up. The Jedi Knight watched with unrelenting horror as the attacking fleet burned Mon Cala's surface with an unforgiving salvo of fire.

"By the force." Jagged lost his breath and nearly dropped Jaina. The Jedi's eyes filled with tears, for she could sense all the lives of Mon Cala. Their pain, their terror, and lament. This was without a doubt, the most traumatic moment of Jaina's life. She became so overwhelmed she nearly passed out.

"Let's get out of here." Han said quietly. He entered lightspeed and sent them away from Mon Cala. Back inside the station, Draikor crossed his arms and continued to watch Mon Calamari burn. Part of him savored the destruction of his enemies, but he also considered what Thrawn said. However, he snapped out of the daze when he could no longer sense the other Jedi nearby.

"Draikor, what are you doing? I said, get me a bacta pack!" Baras wailed. Draikor looked down at his master full of malice.

"They escaped, master. You failed." The darkness and power in his voice began to frighten Baras.

"Failed!? Look around you! All of this is my victory, you wretch!" Draikor shook his head.

"The Fleet's victory is Thrawn's. You were at the Jedi's mercy. I killed him, that victory is mine."

"You fool! I'll teach you some humility!" Baras unleashed a pulse of force lightning. The pain in his side enhancing its power. Despite this, Draiker reached out with the force and redirected the lightning harmlessly away. He then seized Baras by the throat and lifted him up. Thrawn gasped for breath and quickly regained his composure, watching with interest as Draikor lifted his master up.

Baras clutched at his throat as so many of his servants had before him. The Sith Lord desperately tried to lash out at Draikor with the force, but to no success. Slowly he felt the life squeezed out of his throat as terror set in.

"You! You can't kill me! I'm Darth Baras! My power and influence is felt throughout the Empire! You're nothing but my servant! Without me, you're nothing!" As if to answer him, Draikor smiled with satisfaction built up over several years. With a swift flick of his wrist, Draikor snapped Baras's neck and ended his life. Now, his victory was truly complete. Taking a deep breath, Draikor savored this moment. Thrawn didn't respond at first; he simply watched carefully before turning to his communications officer.

"All ships cease-fire immediately." He said calmly. Draikor continued basking over his victory even as he heard the sound of approaching blaster fire. From one doorway, a squad of Purge troopers entered. From another, six Republic soldiers were gunned down by three more Imperials.

A naval officer with neat black hair, A Purge trooper officer with broad shoulders and a thick brown beard, and finally a young twi'lek woman with dark red skin, not all that different from Draikor's skin. Her eyes were a lighter shade of red than her skin, but her most distinctive feature was a series of black tattoo-like markings across her face and lekku. The twi'lek was relatively slender in her body's shape and stood several inches shorter than Draikor while wearing a black flight suit.

The twi'lek holstered her blaster pistols before she noticed Draikor standing over a body. She almost ran over with her companions close behind.

"Hey! The station's secure! We-" Her soft but punctual voice was cut off when she saw the corpse of Darth Baras at Draikor's feet.

"My, my Lord." The naval officer almost stuttered. The Purge troopers didn't seem to react much, all except their officer who smiled like Draikor. The twi'lek's expression held a mixture of fear and excitement. She slowly took the Draikor's hand and felt him wrap his arms around her. Moving fast, Draikor planted a passionate kiss upon the twi'lek's lips, turning her face even redder as she moaned in delight and excitement.

The Millenium Falcon glided over Ossus's surface. The desert planet almost glowed in the sunlight with scattered patches of green vegetation around arid plateaus and towering rock formations. Han and Chewie looked at a massive temple built into one of the rock formations. The structure appeared as a renovated version of an ancient building with enormous statues of robed warriors. The two saw dozens of ships coming in towards the temple, all of them Republic class vessels.

"Take us in, Chewie, I'm going to check on Jaina." His wookie companion nodded, and Han got up. Since they escaped Mon Calamari, Jaina hadn't spoken a word and secluded herself from the others. Han had witnessed the aftermath of the Empire's destruction of Alderaan, but it didn't make it easier for him. He could only imagine how horrific it must have been for Jaina. Her connection to the Force would have let her feel the anguish and terror of millions of deaths. Perhaps that's what Obi-Wan felt when Alderaan was destroyed.

Han reached the center of his ship but found Jagged already trying to console Jaina. Her arms were wrapped around his commando armor while she rested upon his shoulder. Typically Han would have had a fiercer reaction to seeing his only daughter with a man in such a position. However, from the looks on both their faces, he could tell it was anything but what he feared.

Jaina looked almost paralyzed with her face having gone pale. Embracing Jagged helped steady her trembling, but the Captain didn't look in control himself. His earlier discipline evaporated into lament and sorrow for what occurred on Mon Cala. Jaina comforted him just as much as he did her.

"Jaina, Captain." Han took a deep breath and tried to find words. He was never any good at this kind of thing and desperately wished Leia was there. She'd know what say, his wife saw her home planet destroyed before her eyes, and yet continued to fight for her cause with a dedicated resolve. Still, Jaina needed someone, and he was her father.

Han sat beside the Jedi knight, who immediately turned her frightened embrace onto him. Han held her there, not saying anything for a moment. Even in her twenties, Han still saw Jaina as his little girl and always would.

Finally, Chewie set the Falcon down on a launchpad, and Jaina eventually found the strength to stand up. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the ramp first and spotted dozens of other new arrivals doing the same. Jedi and Republic officials alike made their way into the temple where many Jedi already were.

"Jaina!" An all too familiar voice cried out. Just beyond the ramp came none other than her mother. Leia wore a regal white robe more akin to a politician but still carried a lightsaber on her belt. The younger woman didn't speak. She simply reached out towards Leia and embraced her. For Leia, just having Jaina there unharmed was the most considerable relief, followed quickly by Han and Chewie. Not far behind Leia came two more Jedi. Both young men who bore a striking similarity to each other. The older looked Jaina's age, both being a few years ahead of the younger Jedi.

"Dad." The older of the young-men started as he moved ahead of his brother. Without speaking, Han embraced him just as Leia did Jaina. The youngest of the Jedi glanced at his parents, hugging both his siblings first. He took a momentary sigh before feeling Chewie's strong arms surround him.

"Gaahh, yes, it's good to see you too Chewie." He grunted. Moments later, Han took over for the wookie. Seeing his family safe and together gave Han some ease in the troubled times ahead of him.

"First Senator Solo." Jagged revealed himself and attempted to restore his professional demeanor, though it came with immense difficulty. Leia only gave him a nominal greeting, her family, and other matters taking priority.

"This way, we'll be starting soon." Leia led her family inside the temple and past hundreds of other Jedi. As they moved through the halls, Jaina noticed many Jedi speaking with weapons manufacturers with holograms projecting armor designs.

"What's this about?" She asked her twin brother.

"Master Hamner has long been interested in designing armor for The Knights of the Republic. Now he has even more reason too." Jacen answered. The Jedi Knight did his best to sound at peace, but Jaina knew her brother too well. She could sense the angst and dedication within him.

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force. Kyp?" Jacen struggled to ask the question, and Jaina felt herself tear up.

"He's become one with the force." Jacen knew deep down Durron was dead, but the answer made it no easier. He remembered his Jedi training and did everything to keep himself at peace.

"Is it true they were Sith?"

"Yes, Jacen. Tavion and her dark Jedi were nothing compared to the two we faced. I was lucky to survive."

"There is no luck, only the force." Jacen's words made Jaina think back to what Kyp told her.

"Jaina, I-" The younger sibling started.

"Is uncle Luke here yet?"

"He arrived with Aunt Mara and Ben from Tython an hour ago." Jacen and Jaina's brother grew frustrated as his siblings inhibited his attempts to enter their conversation. He then looked back at his parents who's conversation was just as deep. Giving a deep sigh, the young Jedi shook his head with a lonely expression.

"Anakin, did you say something?" Jaina asked as she turned to him.

"No." He said coldly. Usually, Jaina and Jacen would have noticed their brother's tone, but with everything going on, and Jaina's traumatic experience, it went over their heads. Jagged, however, saw this with concern and approached the youngest Solo child.

"Anakin, was it?"

"Yes." He spoke to the point.

"Give your sister time. There's much on her mind." Anakin took another deep breath and nodded with sympathy. At last, they reached a massive audience chamber where hundreds of Jedi and Republic officials. At the head of this chamber sat none other than Luke Skywalker, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Coalition. To his right sat High-Master Mara Skywalker, Luke's wife, and their son, the teenage Ben Skywalker. Near Jaina's uncle sat the other Jedi High-Masters. Rather than a council as the old order had, the Coalition anointed High-Masters as leaders of specific areas or factions within the Coalition.

Luke served as the Coalition's Grandmaster, with Mara as his number two. A hologram of Jedi High-Master Corran Horn, leader of the Correllian Green Jedi, sat near Luke. Beside him sat High-Master Kyle Katarn, the Coalition's Battlemaster. Next sat High-Master Kam Solusar, the leader of Jedi training doctrine, beside him sat his wife, High-Master Tionne, the Coalition's top historian. High-Masters, Kirana Ti, Streen, Madurrin, and Cilghal all sat in via hologram as master Horn did. The last two High-Masters were Celeste Morne and Kenth Hamner, Jacen's former master.

The restoration of the Jedi should have taken generations, but Luke had restored the order to the galaxy-spanning glory they hadn't known since before the Ruusan reformations. Part of his success came from Palpatine's failures. After establishing a Jedi academy on Yavin IV, Luke also searched for Jedi, who may have survived order 66. He proved more successful than he could have imagined.

Luke found dozens of Jedi who'd been in hiding for decades, many from species with longer lifespans. Jedi, such as High-Master Morne, had been found on hidden words, where breakaway sects of the Jedi order after the Reformations hid. Her Jedi Covenant had thousands of members and eagerly joined Luke.

Similarly, upon rediscovering the Jedi homeworld of Tython, Luke discovered that the descendants of twi'lek pilgrims and Jedi, who remained behind, had built their own separate Jedi Order known as the Blue Jedi, they too joined him. Luke eventually established Tython as the Jedi's central location. While Yavin IV was still used as a minor academy, it was but one of dozens across the galaxy.

Jaina noticed Red-haired Jedi woman approach. Tenel Ka, her brother Jacen's wife.

"Jaina, there you are. We could sense struggle from across the galaxy. Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Tenel."

"You should take some time to rest. There's no rush for-"

"Jacen!" A loud voice overtook Tenel's. Anakin tightened his fist as he saw Master Hamner approach with an all too eager expression towards Jacen.

"Jacen, we're ready to begin, I'll need you and your family with me." Jacen nodded before he and the others followed. Anakin attempted to do the same with Jagged and Chewie. However, they were stopped.

"Not you, Anakin."

"Why not?" He tried to contain his frustration upon watching Hamner's condescending look.

"The rest of your family has a purpose in the council. You don't." Hamner walked off before Anakin could get another word in. His family focused so much on the situation that they didn't notice and left without him. Chewie growled at the Jedi master and guided Anakin to a seat. A few minutes later, Luke stood up, and the chamber went silent. The Grandmaster looked around with a concerned but focused expression as he sensed the emotions and aura of everyone around him as well as the living Force.

"Jedi, members of the Republic. Mon Calamari has been destroyed." Master Cilghal and any other Mon Cala or Quarren within the chamber lowered their heads. Luke tried to speak sympathetically and without passion, though he could appreciate the severity of the situation.

"My Niece, Jaina Solo, was present at the battle." Luke extended his hand forward, and Jaina got up with her mother's help.

"Th-, the attack came swiftly, and without mercy. Two Sith led them." Whispers and murmurs broke out among the chamber. Since Palpatine's death, many self-proclaimed Sith Lord attempted to seize power in the Remnant, only to be defeated by Luke and the Jedi. Jaina hadn't encountered any of them, but she knew the Sith she had faced were different. Jaina sat back down as Leia stood up.

"Master Durron fell during the battle, but I'm afraid the news get's worse. First Senator Solo of the New Republic will explain." Leia nodded at her brother and gave the same strong expression she'd given countless times during the rebellion.

"Similar attacks have been reported across the outer rim. Our intelligence reports that this cannot be the Remnant."

"Who else could it be then?!" A Jedi called out. Leia took a deep breath.

"Many planets report more Sith Warriors and Inquisitors among the attackers."

"More?! But there can only be two Sith?" Another Jedi argued.

"The Rule of two was established by Darth Bane. Before that, there could be as many Sith as they could train. Our forces have identified many of these Sith as a race long thought extinct. True Sith." Luke heard a collective gasp and series of murmurs upon announcing this.

"That's impossible! The Old Republic wiped out the Sith of Korriban after the Great Hyperspace War!" Another Jedi cried.

"Clearly, they didn't." Kyle Katarn said grimly. His former students Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin sitting close behind him.

"Our best hypothesis for the situation is that remnants of the Sith Race must have fled from known space and rebuilt their Empire over thousands of years. For whatever reason, they have returned." Leia retook command of the conversation.

"The Republic and our allies in the Hapes Consortium have formally declared war on these Resurgent Sith. However, we've gotten word the Imperial Remnant has submitted to their forces and are now vassals of the Sith." Many Jedi and Republic officials cursed under their breaths. The Imperials continued to be a thorn in their side even now.

"Dark days are ahead of us, my fellow Jedi. But there is hope! The Force will guide us!" Master Hamner now stepped forward and spoke charismatically. He brought Jacen up with him as and Emphasized the Jedi Knight to the others.

"We are the Guardians of peace, and Knights of the Republic! Jacen Solo is the most promising among us." Jacen opened his mouth, but Hamner spoke over him.

"Under his example, we'll drive the Sith back to the unknown and save the Republic!" Jacen looked back at Tenel, who smirked and nodded to him with encouragement. Jacen didn't enjoy this kind of attention but knew his former master thought the galaxy of him. Mustering his strength, Jacen spoke.

"The Force will guide us to victory. Many hardships lay ahead, but it is the duty of the Jedi to bear such burdens. We do this because it is our duty because it is the will of the Force to see peace in the galaxy! I will answer its call and defend the people of the galaxy! Who's with me!" Roaring applause overtook the chamber. Tenel almost blushed at her husband's speech. Han and Leia smiled with proud expressions. Luke and Mara did the same while Ben looked on in admiration.

Anakin watched from the back as his brother received endless praise and admiration. Even Chewie stood up and roared, forgetting Anakin was beside him as his abrupt motion knocked the Jedi's chair over and him with it. Jagged offered Anakin his hand, but he knocked it away. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes in frustration.

Later that evening, Jaina sat along a cliffside, gazing out at the vast landscape of Ossus as the sunset around it. A deep orange light enveloped the desert and magnificent rock formations, with patches of green foliage scattered across the plateau. Jaina looked at the planet with ominous anxiety. She knew well that Ossus was once a vibrant world teeming with life and knowledge. Now only a fragment of that knowledge remained, and even less life. The Sith took both, and now they'd returned. The voices from Mon Cala screamed in Jaina's head so loud they felt ready to rip it apart. The young Jedi held her head and tried to stay conscious.

That was until a pair of comforting force presences approached her. Jaina looked over to see none other than her aunt and uncle approach from both sides.

"There is no chaos." Mara said. Taking a deep breath, Jaina sat up and stared back out at the desert plateau.

"There is harmony." She finished.

"May we sit?" Luke asked.

"You don't need to ask." Jaina almost laughed. Now in his forties, Luke sported a goatee that complimented his well-groomed hair. Mara's deep-red hair flowed freely in the gentle breeze like her nieces, and she gently placed her hand upon Jaina's shoulder.

"Few Jedi can understand what you endured, Jaina. It's natural to feel overwhelmed." Mara spoke softly and full of tenderness.

"So much death and destruction, all out of pure hatred...I can't stop hearing their voices, their cries for help."

"They're with the Force now. Just as Kyp is." Luke added. Jaina held her legs again and dropped her head between them.

"You want me to go out there, don't you. Fight these Sith again. I, I don't know if I can."

"Jaina, it's not the Jedi way to go into battle when you aren't ready." Luke now placed his own hand on Jaina's shoulder.

"If you don't feel at peace yet. Take as much time as you need."

"...But if I don't, more people might suffer as they did on Mon Cala." Jaina said as she raised her head with a tear in her eyes.

"Focus on that then. Understand what you can achieve over what's been done. There are trillions of lives you can save focus on them, not on sorrow, or revenge." Jaina listened closely to her aunt and stood up with newfound resolve.

"You're right. I'm a Jedi, I have a duty, and I won't fail the Republic." Mara reached for Jaina, but she walked off at a breakneck pace. The Jedi High-Master almost regretted her words. She'd hoped they'd help Jaina feel better, but that came almost too quickly.

"I should talk to her again. She may still be in the wrong place." Luke nodded in agreement but then took a tired breath.

"We may not have the time like before. Not since the Great Hyperspace War has the Republic faces a Sith Incursion like this." Mara took her husband's hand and pulled him in close.

"I thank the force Ben's still a padawan. I couldn't imagine him going out to fight in this war."

"All the more reason for us to win. If we don't, it will come to him regardless." Luke's forboding words sent a shiver down Mara's spine, but she knew he was right. They had to win, to protect their son.

Author's note:

Yes, this is quite similar to the SWTOR return trailer, but I thought it fit well

The Sith Empire has now returned to face the New Republic and Jedi Coalition, can the next generation of Jedi face this millennia-old threat?

But within the Empire, a young Sith Warrior has now freed himself from his master's grip, what future and ambitions lay ahead for him?

Yes, this is quite similar to another story I made, however, this story will focus on both the Jedi and Sith's perspectives, going back and forth. It will be more episodic like the Clone Wars with time skips. It will also be only 14-15 chapters max.

So until next time,

Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)


	2. Chapter 2: Judgement

"Five Dark Councilmen to decide a Sith Apprentice's fate, I should almost feel honored." Draikor thought to himself as he sat in a cold-steel chair before Five throne-like seats above him. The chamber around him emanated with a dark gray color meant to damper hope and instill fear into the accused. Over three dozen various Sith Lords and Imperial officials, both military and civilian, sat in the audience along the chamber's sides, with just as many there via hologram.

Draikor's twi'lek companion wasn't allowed inside, but the Purge trooper and Naval officers were. The naval officer anxiously tugged at his uniform's collar as he watched Draikor with two red-cloaked imperial guards flanking him. The Purge trooper officer appeared calmer and sat back into his chair.

"Pierce, how can you be so laid back? His very life hangs in the balance."

The purge trooper smiled confidently and put his hands behind his head.

"I have a feeling this will go well, Quinn."

"I wish I had your optimism." The naval officer sighed in response.

Draikor didn't appear nervous, and it echoed inside him. Even with five Dark Councilmen staring at him with darkness few Sith could rival, he felt ready to face their judgment. For a moment, Draikor glanced at the Imperial Guardsmen beside him. Both adorned in red-cloaks over efficient armor with electro staffs on their backs, and fierce helmets covering their heads.

Draikor understood why almost half the Dark Council stood as judges of his trial. After all, he had killed one of them, his master. But the fact that Imperial Guardsmen were involved meant he also attracted Emperor Vowrawn's attention. That fact was the only bit that truly frightened the Sith Apprentice. But, he worked hard to hide it. Fear could be a great tool for channeling the dark side, but to show it would be suicidal for a Sith. He had to remember that the Emperor did not appear himself, and thus he still considered this matter beneath him.

Instead, Draikor stared down the five Darths above him. First, there was Darth Mortis, the master of Laws and Justice, a human with a thick black beard in the same robes Baras wore. It was only natural he'd be part of the tribunal. Next sat Darth Arkous, a true Sith like Draikor adorned in fierce black armor and satisfied expression. Arkous had only recently joined the Dark Council as the master of Military Offense, a position previously held by Darth Baras. In theory, Arkous's presence as a judge should have worked in Draikor's favor. After all, the Arkous owed his position to Draikor. However, Draikor was well aware Arkous could rule against him to avoid the suspicion that he was involved in Baras's death, but killing Draikor could also make it appear that he was disposing of evidence.

Next sat Darth Ravage, an aging human with cybernetic implants on his face. He was the master of Diplomacy and Expansion. Ravage attacked Draikor with his gaze even before the trial began. The apprentice knew Ravage would be the biggest problem for him. His master and Ravage had been close allies, and he more than anyone had good reason to execute Draikor.

Beside Ravage sat Darth Decimus, a hulking human man in red armor with the corruption of the dark side, taking a heavy toll on his face. Decimus was the master of Military Strategy and often clashed with Baras on how to go about their recent invasion. It was Decimus who recommended Darth Arkous to Emperor Vowrawn as Baras's replacement. Therefore, Draikor could expect more or less the same from him as Arkous.

Finally, in the middle, sat the highest-ranked member of the Dark Council, its elite, and most feared Sith, Darth Marr. His armor and mask were almost identical to Draikor's, with only a slight difference in color distribution. Draikor's being redder with black areas, and Marr's being black with red areas. Many wondered if Marr was human or true Sith, the man hadn't taken his mask off in years, and the last person to see his face was said to have killed themselves minutes later.

Marr was the master of Military Defense, and unlike the other councilmen, he wasn't interested in politics. He was devoted entirely to the Empire's success, surviving the cutthroat intrigues fear and sheer power. Any Dark Councilmen who dared make a move on Marr was swiftly dealt with, and many believed that this was the doing of Emperor Vowrawn, who appreciated Marr's dedication. Marr would only judge in Draikor's favor if he thought the apprentice acted in the Empire's best interest.

There was, however, another factor Draikor couldn't ignore. Each of these men knew his family, particularly his father, Draikor wondered if that would help him or make things worse. It didn't matter now, he supposed, he had to focus on what was within his control. It was the only way he'd survive.

"We're ready to begin the trial. Apprentice Draikor is accused of killing his master, Darth Baras, of the Dark Council. Do you deny committing this act?" Darth Mortis asked in a controlled tone. All eyes turned to the apprentice. Taking a deep breath, Draikor stared down his judges without fear and smiled.

"No, I ended his miserable life." Many in the audience gasped at Draikor's audacity, while others chuckled at his expense. Those who didn't almost smiled in admiration. Quinn held the bridge of his nose in fear, but Pierce nodded with a grin. This wasn't the first time Draikor's confidence inspired him.

Draikor knew denying his killing of Baras was pointless. Thrawn saw the ordeal, and all the evidence pointed to him killing his master. Unlike Baras, Draikor wasn't a deceiver or manipulator, nor did he want to be. Telling the truth was the only way he'd survive, and even if he didn't, Draikor would go out with all flags waving.

"There you have it. He doesn't even deny his crimes. Let's not waste any more time then!" Ravage growled with excitement.

"Calm yourself, Ravage. The trial has only just begin." Mortis replied in a surprisingly calm tone for a Sith Lord.

"Apprentice Draikor, you understand the severity of your crime. The Sith cannot devolve into our self-destructive tendencies which doomed us in the Great Hyperspace War." Marr answered in his terrifyingly powerful voice.

Officially, Sith weren't supposed to kill each other. Darth Marr was correct that infighting had historically doomed their Empire after Naga Sadow's apprentice turned on him. Of course, Sith still killed each other. After years of serving Baras, Draikor knew that all too well. However, their Empire had taken great efforts to reduce infighting, especially as they prepared for their invasion. Emperor Vowrawn and his dynasty had been a massive stabilizing agent for the Sith in the last thousand years, to the point where civil wars were almost impossible, and the occasional murder or intrigue was the worst they encountered. Draikor was the first Sith to kill a Dark Councilmen in decades openly.

"What is your defense for this action?" Marr continued. Draikor changed his expression to be more defensive and vengeful.

"My master was weak and a fool. He was bested by a Jedi and put as his mercy had I not slain him." Draikor heard a series of murmurs from those around him. This bit of information wouldn't particularly help Draikor, at least on its own. However, Draikor knew that destroying Baras's image as a worthy Sith might help sway Darth Marr. If he understood what kind of Sith Baras really was, perhaps he'd be more willing to change his judgment. Draikor almost felt shocked when his master told him he wanted to personally board the space station after hearing there were Jedi onboard. Baras wasn't one to expose himself to danger or handle things himself. He always relied on servants and executioners like him.

In his years as Baras's apprentice, Draikor had killed over a dozen Sith Lords who opposed his master. However, Draikor wasn't an assassin. He always gave the Sith Lords a fair duel, not only to prove himself better than Baras but prove himself worthy as a Sith Warrior. Draikor hoped that defeating so many Sith Lords would show Baras he was ready to become a Lord himself, but his master always denied him the rank, even as lesser Sith achieved it. Draikor eventually realized Baras kept him an Apprentice to keep him reliant upon his master, and to curb his ambition to perhaps one day supplant him. Baras only went in to claim the honor of being the first Sith in their Empire to kill a Jedi in thousands of years. Now that honor belonged to him, and he just reminded the court of that indisputable fact.

"That doesn't change the fact that you killed him!" Ravage screamed. Arkous stroked his chin while smiling, looking immensely entertained.

"Baras was a Dark Councilmen, yet a Jedi had him at his mercy. If a Councilmen's apprentice can do what he cannot, what does that say about them." Arkous said, full of satisfaction.

"Regardless, this does not justify your actions." Mortis said in his controlled tone.

"I was justified in killing Baras. For the good of the Empire." Draikor said without hesitation.

"Really? How does killing the Master of Military Offense at the star of the greatest invasion of our Empire's history help us?!" Ravage almost snarled. Draikor saw the looks on Arkous and Decimus's faces. Ravage's question may have helped Draikor more than it hindered him.

"I would call Grand Admiral Thrawn as a witness in my defense." Ravage's eyes widened.

"The Grand Admiral's testimony is irrelevant!" Ravage tried to argue, though the other councilmen couldn't have disagreed more by the looks in their eyes.

"Thrawn was the only witness to this killing. His testimony is crucial." Decimus said with a terrifying smile, much to Ravage's chagrin.

"Indeed, contact the Grand Admiral immediately." Marr ordered. Two soldiers set up a hologram projector and brought the Grand Admiral in from across the galaxy.

"Greetings, my Lords." Thrawn gave a respectful bow through his hologram.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, you're here to testify on the death of Darth Baras at the hands of his apprentice." Mortis informed the Chiss.

"I understand." Thrawn replied calmly. Draikor knew that using Thrawn was risky, but he had no other choice. He may have saved Thrawn, but the Chiss was just as dedicated to the Empire as Darth Marr, if not perhaps more. He wasn't one to let personal biases or lust for revenge impact his judgment. Draikor would need to convince Thrawn that his actions helped the Empire just as much as the councilmen.

"My master ordered the destruction of Mon Calamari's important shipyards against Thrawn's objections and then continued to wipe out the planet itself, wasting potential resources and putting us at a strategic disadvantage moving forward. When the Grand Admiral tried to speak sense, my master allowed his rage to control his actions and nearly killed the Grand Admiral." This bit of information would also help Draikor. Sith were supposed to be more than just dark force users. Rage and fury were meant to be controlled by a Sith, not the other way around. Sith, who acted recklessly based on blind aggression were no better than simple dark Jedi.

Marr and the others except for Ravage took great interest in this. They turned to Thrawn's hologram.

"Is this true, Grand Admiral?" All five knew that Mon Cala and the shipyards were destroyed by Baras's order, but hearing it directly from Thrawn would offer them a better perspective.

"It is, I'm afraid. Darth Baras seemed quite distraught by his injury and acted hastily. I reminded him that the shipyard could be a valuable resource in our hands and that wiping out Mon Cala would likely embolden our enemy's resolve. However, he responded by attempting to execute me." Draikor did his best to contain his excitement. Thrawn's testimony was just what he needed, and Ravage knew it too. The Dark Councilman became increasingly desperate in his composure.

"Darth Baras was well within his right to punish insubordination!" Thrawn turned his gaze onto Ravage in a way that almost frightened the Sith Lord.

"I'd hardly call offering sound strategy insubordination." Decimus countered.

"Not to mention, Thrawn is no ordinary officer. He's the commander of the Imperial Armada and the highest-ranking officer in the military. Emperor Vowrawn declared him a tier-one asset, decreeing that only he could issue punishments to the Grand Admiral. Therefore, it would seem Apprentice Draikor was acting in defense of the Emperor's asset."

"Killing a dark councilman for revenge cannot go unpunished!" Ravage stood up with so much rage his face turned red.

"You can't prove what may or may not have been in his mind. His actions were saved someone under the Emperor's protection. By threatening Thrawn's life, Baras defied Emperor Vowrawn, and apprentice Draikor's actions were in line with that decree." Arkous argued. His smile made Ravage ready to explode.

"Do you wish to present any other evidence?" Darth Mortis asked.

"No, I'm ready for judgment." Draikor said without hesitation. Mortis nodded before he stood up.

"Not guilty."

"Guilty!" Ravage screamed so loud, his voice nearly broke.

"Not guilty." Arkous said with pleasure as he stood up.

"Not guilty." Decimus echoed with similar enthusiasm.

"Not guilty." Marr answered at last. Many in the audience applauded, others murmured. Pierce simply nodded with his smile that remained the entire trial. Quinn, however, let out a deep sigh of relief. Draikor felt an immense burden lift from his shoulders. At last, he was free from Darth Baras. But an apprentice without a master still didn't have many prospects. Draikor would now have to struggle just to find-

"Apprentice Draikor, remind me again when you became Darth Baras's apprentice?" Darth Marr asked.

"Nineteen, my Lord. Upon graduation of the Tulak Hord academy."

"For the last six years, you were his apprentice, no doubt achieving much." From Marr's tone, Draikor could tell the Sith Lord obviously knew of the numerous Sith Lords Draikor dispatched by Baras's command. He tried to calm himself. If Darth Marr wanted to punish him for those deaths, he would have done so already.

"No challenge is too great."

"Indeed, yet your master never chose to reward you properly. I believe the first Sith Warrior to slay a Jedi in millennia should be leading our forces from the front. I'm hereby elevating you to the rank of Sith Lord." Draikor almost felt his heart stop.

"What!? Darth Marr, you cannot be serious! He's killed a Dark Councilman, and not only do you intend to let him go unpunished, but to reward him!"

"I agree, lesser Sith have been named Lords, this apprentice is overdue for such recognition." Arkous said as he stared particularly intensely at Ravage.

"You honor me, my Lord! I will bring the Empire's enemies to their knees!" Draikor stood up and raised his fist. Marr nodded and rose again with the others.

"This matter is ended." He said with a particular focus on Darth Ravage. The Dark Councilman continued to burn holes in Draikor's face with his eyes. However, Draikor was so overwhelmed by his ascension to Sith Lord that he didn't notice.

Pierce and Quinn were the first to greet him after the trial ended. Both bowed respectfully and with congratulatory expressions.

"Congratulations, my Lord." Pierce said in a way that bolstered Draikor's excitement.

"Indeed, you've certainly earned this, my Lord." Quinn added.

"I have. This is a glorious new beginning for us all." Draikor became so excited that he almost felt ready to jump.

Vette waited outside the Imperial Citadel on a landing pad overlooking Kaas city. The Imperial Capital built upon a dark jungle world of endless storms. The city itself was a testament to everything the Empire stood for. From its magnificent skyscrapers, efficient and clean streets patrolled by formations of legionaries, and immense wealth from the spoils of conquest and effective governance.

The twi'lek, however, also noticed the darker aspects. Along the lowers streets and areas still being developed, she saw countless slaves working alongside droids. Slavery was a life Vette escaped. Now her Sith husband was on trial and could face execution. Vette had no idea what she'd do if that happened. Losing Draikor would be bad enough, but the fear of what the Sith would do with her.

Vette tried not to stare at the many Sith walking in and out of the citadel. Further down to her left and right, she also spotted various Mandalorians meeting with Sith and Imperial coordinators as well as Imperial Officers meeting with Intelligence agents. How she, a former slave/smuggler, ended up at the heart of the Sith Empire was still lost on her. She wasn't even twenty-four years old, and yet she'd seen more in her life than most twi'leks.

There was, of course, another matter that tore at her mind. Something she'd found out only recently. Vette hadn't told Draikor yet. She wanted him to focus solely on his trial. Now, she wondered if it was the right decision.

"Vette." A familiar voice reached Vette's ear and filled her with joy. She almost teared up, seeing Draikor walk from the Sith Sanctum with Pierce and Quinn close behind. She didn't wait another moment and sprinted towards him, tears of joy in her eyes. The newly anointed Sith Lord lowered his hood and swept Vette up in his arms, giving her a long and passionate kiss.

The sight of a true-sith Lord kissing a twi'lek at the Imperial Citadel certainly caught many eyes. But none approached them.

"It's over then?"

"Better, I'm now a Sith Lord."

"You are! That's great! I-" Vette tried to hold in her exuberance. For a moment, she considered telling Draikor the news but soon realized she now had the time to wait for a better opportunity.

"Let's go home." Draikor said as Vette nodded.

"My Lord, if I may, we should head to the cantina and celebrate."

"Later, Lieutenant. You and the men celebrate without me."

"Will do, my Lord." Pierce had a fierce look of anticipation.

"My Lord, I would ask for some time to tend to my own affairs now."

"Do what you must, Quinn. But be ready to report in tomorrow."

"Of course, my Lord." The two gave respectful bows and allowed Draikor to leave with Vette. The twi'lek rested her head against Draikor's shoulder as they rode back towards their apartment.

"I'm surprised Quinn took you killing Baras so well." Draikor smirked back as he stroked one of Vette's lekku.

"He's loyal to me. Of that, I have no doubt." Draikor couldn't imagine it was easy for Quinn knowing he killed Baras. His former master saved Quinn's career after a foolish Moff demoted him from Admiral to Lieutenant after he disobeyed an order that would have doomed his entire fleet during a campaign against alien rebels. For the last four years, Quinn had been assigned to serve directly under Draikor, and he'd managed to get him promoted back to the rank of Captain, and even put him in command of a Resurgent Class Star Destroyer. Whatever loyalty Quinn had for Baras, his time with Draikor overwrote it.

Then there was First-Lieutenant Pierce, a former black-ops commando before the formation of Purge Trooper battalions in preparation for the invasion. Despite only being a First-Lieutenant, Pierce was made a battalion commander and served under Draikor. He'd grown to admire the Lieutenant immensely. In many ways, he acted more like a Sith warrior than a soldier. Draikor almost wished Pierce was force sensitive. He'd make an excellent apprentice. Draikor now smiled wider thinking about that. Now that he was a Sith Lord, he might have an apprentice of his own soon.

He'd make any future apprentices fierce and unstoppable like him. But unlike Baras, he'd make them loyal to him. Despite the number of Sith he'd killed on Baras's behalf, Draikor firmly believed that infighting was something that needed to stop if they were to be successful. Still, he could appreciate some Sith had to die for the greater good of the Empire. Now that he was a Lord, perhaps he could move past it. But he didn't plan on stopping there. Draikor would one day become a Darth, and perhaps a Dark Councilman in his own right.

Vette held Draikor's hand as they walked through their apartment building. Since they lived in a higher-end area, seeing an alien in that part of the city, upset many, particularly when they saw her wearing an Imperial uniform. Officially, Vette was part of the Imperial Navy and held the rank of ensign, though she served directly under Draikor and wasn't supposed to have direct authority over any humans. Still, Vette enjoyed the gesture. She grew giddy in anticipation as they approached their apartment, once inside she'd break the news to Draikor and-

"What's this!?" Draikor stopped, and Vette saw a series of droids and workers moving things out of their apartment.

"Hey!" Vette cried. Draikor didn't wait, and reached out with The Force, crushing each droid. The workers jumped back in terror and held their hands up.

"Wait, wait!" One started before he and the others felt a crushing force against their throats. Each man was lifted up and thrashed their legs around. Draikor controlled his rage and focused it on the men while Vette crossed her arms. This kind of response might have been offputting to the twi'lek when she first met Draikor, but after years at his side, he'd slowly influenced her. Now Vette was more ruthless like her husband and didn't care much if he behaved with a level of cruelty, particularly if it was in response to something done to them.

"Please! Apprentice Draikor-" The man knew who Draikor was, or at least the thought he did.

"Lord Draikor." Vette corrected him. The man and his companions felt their trousers grow wet upon hearing this.

"Please! We were just doing as ordered by the building's new owner!" Draikor's eyes narrowed, and he lessened his grip slightly.

"What new owner?"

"Darth Ravage, he purchased the building less than an hour ago and ordered you to be evicted! Please, he promised to kill us all if you weren't evicted! Please!" Draikor released the grip and listened to the men gasp with purple faces. Vette rarely saw her husband with such fury, as much as she loved him, Vette also knew when to stay quiet and not to provoke a Sith Warrior. The metal in the walls around them began to bend and break while the windows cracked.

"You will wait here for my instructions. You will do as my wife says, or you will die. Vette, I'll be back." She nodded and watched him storm off with a terrible storm growing inside him.

Draikor returned to the Sith Sanctum and approached an office where two large Imperial soldiers stood guard. The men wore yellow and gray armor in the likeness of Darth Ravage's personal sigil. As Draikor approached, one held his hand up.

"Hold here, my Lord. You cannot enter."

"I will see Darth Ravage."

"My Lord, he-" The men reached for their throats and shook as Draikor choked them.

"Enough, let him in." Draikor released the soldiers upon hearing Ravage's voice and forced himself inside the Dark Councilmen's office. Like his old master, Ravage adorned his chambers with the splendor of excess. A number of server droids, uniformed slavers, expensive artwork, and prisoners frozen in carbonite.

Ravage himself sat behind a desk made of gold, marble, and precious stones while being served by scantily clad twi'lek women who couldn't appear more afraid. Ravage smiled with malevolence as he saw Draikor approach, and he forced both twi'leks to serve him wine. Draikor noticed Ravage almost emphasizing the fact that they were twi'leks. Though it didn't have the effect Ravage hoped it would. Draikor didn't care about twi'leks or slaves. He grew up in the Empire and accepted slavery as an acceptable practice. His relationship with Vette had nothing to do with her being one, and as far as Draikor was concerned, he didn't care about any other twi'leks.

"Lord Draikor. Welcome."

"Ravage." Draikor snarled.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. Lord or not, I'm still a Dark Councilmen, and you will address me as such." Ravage noticed parts of his office begin to break apart from Driakor's fury.

"My Lord." Draikor forced the words from his mouth, much to Ravage's joy.

"I see you returned home? Though I suppose it's not your home anymore. You'll have to forgive me, the real estate market is booming right now, and I had to get in on it. I'm afraid it isn't looking good for up and coming Sith Lords though. Anywhere on Dromund Kaas, I'm afraid."

"What's your game?"

"My game is what it always has been. Power! A part of me almost wants to thank you for killing Baras. He was a valuable partner, but now that he's dead, I've seized almost all of his assets!" Draikor's eyes widened, and he watched Ravage's smile grow.

"Yes, all of his fleets, agents, wealth, and influence, are all mine! You think just because you were his apprentice that you'd inherit it all!? You think killing Baras makes you his equal?! You're wrong! Marr may have granted you the rank of Lord and forbid me from executing you this time, but I still have other ways of punishing you fool! Enjoy the title of Lord, I can assure you. It's the last glory you'll ever receive." Draikor turned to leave when he thought more about what Ravage said and felt a newfound terror rip through him. Ravage smiled and sat further back in his chair while sipping wine, unaware of the dragon he'd just unleashed on himself going forward.

Immediately upon exiting Ravage's chamber, Draikor took out his communicator and contacted Vette.

"Hey, did you find out what's going on?"

"Vette, get everything you can from the apartment and get to the ship! You must hurry before Ravage seizes it too!" The twi'lek nodded and immediately went to work. A few minutes later, Draikor sat in front of an Imperial financial advisor's desk as he went over a number of databases. The pale and scrawny man appeared more disappointed rather than afraid like the others.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. Darth Ravage worked fast. He has access to some of the best slicers in the Empire. I'm afraid he's seized most of your assets." Draikor felt ready to rip the office apart, but what good would that do. It wasn't Sechel's fault.

"I managed to withdraw as much of your money and personal treasures as I could before all the accounts were taken. However, I could only get two-hundred and fifty-thousand Imperial Credits, my Lord." He handed Draikor two briefcases filled with the money and a crate with his personal collection of treasures.

"I'm afraid Ravage has also threatened to kill your old business associates if they continued to work with you." For the last few years, Draikor and his companions mastered the skill of scavenging metal from destroyed droids and machinery. Working with various clients, Draikor sold the metal back at good prices, particularly with the invasion approaching and metal growing scarcer in the private sector. This private enterprise made Draikor a fortune of over two-million Imperial Credits. Now he had less than half of that. Standing up, Draikor took his belongings and stared intensely at Sechel.

"This is not the end. I will recover."

"Of that, I have no doubt. I'll be here to help when you're ready."

By evening, Draikor left Dromund Kass and sat in his Fury-Class Interceptor's conference room with Vette and the protocol droid 2V-R8. Quinn and Pierce both appeared via hologram with troubled expressions.

"He took it, sir, the Basilisk. Darth Ravage took my ship and is even threatening to demote me to ensign!"

"Calm yourself Quinn. I won't let that happen."

"Yes, my Lord."

"The boys and I made it offworld. Ravage can't reassign us if he can't find us. Don't worry, my Lord. We're loyal to you." Draikor nodded.

"I understand these are dark times. But your loyalty will be rewarded. For now, you must both lay low until further orders." Both officers bowed and then vanished. Draikor clasped his hands together and tried to take in the gravity of his situation. He was now a Sith Lord. This should have been the time where he could ascend to true power and greatness, but in a cruel twist of fate, by killing Baras, he also cut off his connection to so much influence and assets.

Draikor longed for a position in the invasion, but where would he get ships, troops, and supplies? Ravage would make acquiring those nearly impossible. He could offer his service to another Darth, but Ravage would likely hinder those prospects as well. Draikor's options were now becoming more limited than ever.

He could try to enter the service of another Dark Councilman. Perhaps Darth Arkous or Darth Decimus. Both were heavily involved in the war and seemed fond enough of Draikor. However, for the last six years, Draikor served as a Dark Councilman's pawn. He wasn't anxious to return to that life, for he knew even under Arkous and Ravage, he could easily be relegated to more intrigues against other Sith.

There was, of course, his family. Draikor's father, mother, brother, and sister were all exceptionally powerful true Sith with incredible influence and assets at their disposal. The problem was that his family had all but disowned him after he married Vette. Draikor's family had ancestry dating back to the earliest Sith Lords and were staunch believers in Sith purity.

Draikor's older brother and sister were both married to powerful true Sith like them and gave their parents well over a dozen true sith grandchildren between the two of them. Draikor, on the other hand, married a twi'lek. He hadn't spoken to his family since then, and he doubted they'd be eager to take him back. Despite marrying Vette, Draikor himself still believed in the power of the true Sith. He recognized that no other beings took to the dark side as his race did. Nor did they suffer the physical decay of prolonged use of the dark side as all other species did. Humans and aliens who used the dark side their whole lives would have a great toll taken on their physical appearance. True Sith did not suffer such things unless they delved deep into unnatural Sith alchemy.

Draikor's marriage to Vette was complicated, to say the least. They first met at the academy where she was held prisoner after trying to steal Sith artifacts and later given to him by Baras as a guide through a tomb. Draikor grew fond of her bold personality and marksmanship and decided to keep her on as a gunner. The two became closer over the years, eventually entering into a romantic relationship. The problem was, Vette never felt comfortable being simply someone's mistress, even if she loved them. Draikor could appreciate this, and couldn't even consider forcing himself on her. By then, he'd fallen in love with his twi'lek companion, and marrying her was the only solution.

They'd been married for a year now, and despite being alienated from his family, Draikor didn't regret it. Vette carefully put her hands onto Draikor's shoulders and stared into his eyes with a determined and fearless expression.

"Look, I won't pretend like I understand Sith politics. But we'll get through this. You're stronger than most of the Sith in the Empire, you've struggled through worse and came out stronger! Now we're free of Baras, and you're a Sith Lord! The galaxy is yours. You just need to take it!" Draikor smiled back with vigor and pulled Vette in for a passionate kiss, savoring the sensation of her soft lips. Vette lost herself in the kiss and quickly wrapped her arms around Draikor.

"Oh my, I'd best ensure their bed chamber is ready."

Draikor and Vette spent the next several hours, at last, celebrating Draikor's ascension to Sith Lord by rolling in the sheets of their bed.

After several hours, Vette rested her head on Draikor's chest and kept her arms wrapped around him. The stress had vanished from his face, and now she, at last, felt ready for her news.

"Draikor, now that you're in a better mood. There's something else you should know. It's very big." The Sith Lord took a long breath and sat up slightly.

"What now?"

"Well, the thing is, I'm pregnant." At that moment, everything else which occurred that day disappeared from Draikor's mind for a few seconds. Vette appeared both excited and nervous at the same time.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, they checked me three times. We're going to have a baby." Vette carefully watched his reaction and prepared for the worse. Much to her relief, Vette felt Draikor's lips again. He held his wife in a strong embrace as she teared up in joy.

The news was good, but also concerning. Draikor needed to find a path to success now more than ever. Not just for himself, but for his child, and perhaps he did know where to start.

The next day, Draikor and Vette walked through the halls of Vaiken Spacedock, the central command hub for the Imperial Navy, and so much more. Draikor and his wife walked through a galactic market with riches from across the galaxy, from furniture, speeders, weapons, armor, and treasures. This was one of the few places where aliens walked about freely without a second glance. Draikor and Vette both spent much time here conducting business, but now it served only as a reminder of Ravage's sabotage.

After passing through the market, they passed through sections where Imperial and Sith forces were being supplied for their missions across the frontlines. However, it wasn't just Imperials there. Mandalorians from multiple clans loyal to the Empire were allowed the authority to purchase supplies or receive them if they worked directly on assignment.

Finally, Draikor and Vette arrived at their destination, the combat training area. Inside, he saw over a dozen sparring areas where Sith, Imperials, and Mandalorians trained with each other to hone their skills. Draikor also remembered spending a great deal of time here, sparring with dozens of great Sith warriors over the years. His former master did little to train him, but perhaps that was for the best.

"Are you sure he's here?" Vette asked almost nervously. Vette wasn't unfamiliar with the combat training area, either. Like her husband, she also trained here when he did. However, aliens received less of a warm welcome in this part of the station. Even as they walked through, many glanced at her with unsavory expressions, except for the Mandalorians. Normally, Vette would have grown dull to such things, but now that she was pregnant, any threat to her had that much more impact. As such, Vette stayed even closer to Draikor than she had before.

Draikor finally saw who he was looking for. Another true Sith around his age with no tendrils or claw appendages on his face as. His red skin was a lighter shade than Draikor's, almost orangish, and his hair a thick red.

He was an inch or two shorter than Draikor and not quite as muscular, but still strong enough.

The true Sith wore a red and black variant of the robes Baras and Mortis wore.

"Arvidas?" Vette asked. Draikor nodded with a deep smile. His old friend from the academy, and a powerful Sith Sorcerer. Arvidas had been granted the title of Sith Lord earlier that year.

Sparring with him was a young true Sith woman who looked perhaps twenty. Her skin was the same shade of red as Draikor's with two claw-like appendages on her chin and deep orange eyes. She had lighter red hair which came back into a ponytail. Arvidas's training saber clashed with the young Sith woman's two as she furiously assaulted the young Sith Lord. After parrying another blow, Arvidas brought her to the ground with a short burst of violet force lightning.

"Ahhh!" She roared in pain, struggling to stay on her feet.

"You rely too much on your skills with lightsabers, apprentice. Had I intended to kill you, you'd be helpless." Arvidas spoke firmly but with reason and confidence.

"He's right. A true Sith can endure any force attack." Arvidas grinned as he turned and saw Draikor approaching. The Sith Lords met each other with a powerful grip of their hands.

"Lord Arvidas."

"Lord Draikor, if I'm told correctly."

"You are my friend." Arvidas nodded with respect.

"Long overdue, as was your master's death."

"Yes, very much so." Draikor looked over at the younger Sith who growled as she got up.

"You have an apprentice now?" Arvidas smiled back at the Sith woman with pride and satisfaction.

"Indeed, this is Nyrah. She was top of her class at the Ludo Kressh academy. She also comes from a prestigious family. Naturally, she was quite upset that she was relegated being chosen by me." Draikor chuckled with Arvidas. Sith Lord could gain their apprentices generally in two ways.

They could apply to be given a class at an academy. Of those acolytes who made it through to graduation, the Lord would choose one as their apprentice, which was the fastest way for a Sith to reach Lordhood. Those not selected became warriors and inquisitors for the Empire. However, a Lord could also take one of these warriors as an apprentice after proving their worth in service.

"I would have thought someone like her would approve of being placed under a pure-blooded Sith Lord."

"Not many look fondly on my history as a slave." Draikor knew well of Arvidas's past from their time together at the academy. Draikor almost couldn't believe a true Sith could ever be a slave. However, he discovered that Arvidas's parents both lacked an affinity for The Force, an exceptionally rare condition in true Sith, however, not unheard of. Men like his father still considered true Sith without force sensitivity valuable, and often took them on as guards and officers. But clearly, Arvidas's grandparents couldn't bear the shame of children without force sensitivity and orphaned them.

Arvidas explained how his parents were then sold as slaves to a wealthy alien on the edge of the Empire who'd been a former slave himself, and enjoyed tormenting humans as they tormented him. Apparently, Arvidas's parents had been the prize of his collection, and he only allowed them to have Arvidas because he wanted more Sith slaves. This became a fatal mistake, for Arvidas was force sensitive, and his years of slavery fueled hatred for his master and all aliens that culminated in Arvidas killing his master brutally and being taken to the academy. Still, even with his true sith heritage, being born a slave still carried a great stigma, one that Arvidas's classmates never let him forget. Draikor, however, always respected his friend's strength in The Force, and dedication to the dark side.

"Nyrah, come and greet Lord Draikor. The champion of Mon Cala, the first Sith to slay a Jedi in millennia, and the destroyer of Darth Baras." Draikor enjoyed hearing these honors granted upon him. Nyrah approached him and gave a respectful bow.

"My Lord, it's an honor to meet one of Darth Malice's sons."

"I'm not his son anymore as far as my father's concerned. Nor am I Baras's apprentice. I'm my own Sith now." Draikor boldly proclaimed. Vette smiled deeply and almost blushed as she held onto Draikor's arm and rested against his shoulder. Nyrah noticed this with a look of near disgust but did her best to hide it.

"So what brings you here, my friend? I'm afraid I don't have time to join in any celebrations at the moment. Perhaps later."

"I wish I had more to celebrate. My situation is far from ideal." Arvidas raised an eyebrow.

"You were exonerated and named a Sith Lord?"

"Ravage was Baras's closest ally. He may not have been able to execute me, but he all but destroyed my prospects. I was forced from my apartment, my funds all but stolen, and my business associated forced away. Most Darths and commanders won't take me on with him breathing down their necks. Ravage is doing everything in his power to keep me isolated and unable to accumulate power." Arvidas stroked his chin and nodded.

"I see, that is a problem. You've come to me for advice then. After all, a former slave doesn't have much influence or resources to call upon after his Sith Master goes on to take another apprentice."

"Your power base has grown considerably since you were named a Lord. You may not have had a Dark Councilmen trying to destroy you, but you had no other connections or influence."

"I had your help, at least."

"My contacts won't help anymore."

"Yes, you're right. Have you considered seeking out another Dark Councilman?"

"Yes, and I'd rather not get bogged down in more political maneuvering." Draikor would have loved to enter the Emperor's service, but, one didn't seek out the Emperor; you were chosen by his hand.

"Fair enough. Well, there is one other option. Your contacts helped me get a start. But my power truly grew when I entered the service of Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Thrawn." Draikor thought. The Chiss Grand Admiral often sought out individuals with exceptional abilities to work with him. Not just Sith and Imperials, but Mandalorians, and others as well. Few Sith willingly entered his service, as they saw obeying an officer as beneath them. However, the Grand Admiral had the Emperor's favor and a greater military record than any officer who'd ever served in the Empire before. But perhaps most importantly, Thrawn owed Draikor his life, of course, he did pay that debt back during the trial. Then again, all Thrawn did was tell the truth, and his actions freed Thrawn from Baras's self-destructive strategies. Draikor could still leverage what he did on Mon Cala to his advantage.

"Can you get me a meeting with the Grand Admiral?" Arvidas nodded in response.

"We were going to see him after this. In the meantime, perhaps you'd like to join us. I told my apprentice you were the best lightsaber duelist at the academy." Draikor smiled as he approached the sparring chamber.

"It's not called the Tulak Hord Academy for nothing." Nyrah felt a mixture of terror and excitement as Draikor pulled a training saber to his hand with The Force.

An hour later, the four walked through the interior of Thrawn's Flagship, the Resurgent Class Star Destroyer Chimera II. Onboard, Draikor saw a good number of Imperial agents, and officers were Chiss. The blue-skinned alien race was perhaps the only alien species treated generally the same as humans in the Empire, except maybe Zabrack. Besides Thrawn, many of their best agents and commanders were of the Chiss species. Even Baras had a few in his service.

However, most of the crew were still human, with a few other aliens mixed in, including at least one true Sith woman in a General's uniform. The sight of twi'lek and other aliens in Imperial uniforms intrigued Vette more than the others. For inside the ship, Thrawn's crew greeted her as if she were one of them, even the humans.

"So, it is true. Thrawn chooses those who perform." Draikor thought to himself. Realizing, that each of these aliens had to be hand-selected by either Thrawn or someone he trusted for their abilities. As they got further into the ship, Draikor noticed a few other Sith, mostly human and true Sith, but at least one Chiss among them. A squad of Mandalorians and Chiss agents stood guard outside a planning room.

"Lord Arvidas requests an audience with the Grand Admiral." The Chiss agents nodded, and one took out a communicator. Officially, a Sith Lord didn't need permission to see an officer, but Thrawn was no simple officer. After receiving an answer, the agents opened the door and stepped aside.

Arvidas went in first, and Draikor soon saw the Grand Admiral. The attack on Mon Cala was his first time working with Thrawn, so he couldn't rely on history with him. Instead, Arvidas would have to do his part.

Thrawn stood around a map of the galaxy with two human officers. The first was a man in his mid-forties with slightly tan skin, similarly colored eyes and hair. He wore a white uniform like Thrawn, but only had the rank of Rear-Admiral on his shoulders.

The woman looked perhaps twenty-two and shared the man's featured, with long hair done up into a ponytail. She also wore a white naval officer's uniform with a black patch of a black wreath on her jacket.

"Grand Admiral." Arvidas said respectfully.

"Lord Arvidas, and Lord Draikor now. It's good to see you both, my Lords. I must offer my congratulations." Thrawn spoke back with similar respect.

"I appreciated your testimony yesterday."

"I only spoke the truth, nothing more. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Lord Draikor finds himself in difficult circumstances as I had when we first met. He wishes to join your service as I did." Thrawn carefully looked Draikor over, examining every facial expression and movement like a scholar reading a book.

"Is this so, my Lord." Draikor took a deep breath and felt Vette's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I would be honored to work with someone of your legend."

"I wouldn't call it legend. I simply do my part for the Empire. Although our experience with each other is limited, from what I saw of your performance at Mon Cala, I am most impressed. Lord Arvidas has similarly proved to be a most effective ally. If you wish to join my personal fleet, I would see the Empire benefits greatly from your abilities, and would eagerly accept you as an ally."

Draikor and Vette appreciated the humble way Thrawn spoke. Never once did he speak of serving him or refer to Draikor as a servant. Instead, he regarded him as an ally, an equal.

"I don't come alone either." Draikor moved aside as two more officers came in and stood at attention.

"Captain Malavai Quinn and Lieutenant Pierce."

"Sir, it is an honor and privilege to stand before you." Quinn almost trembled as he saluted.

"At ease, gentlemen." The young-woman pulled up a datapad and handed it to Thrawn. Quinn still shook as he waited in silence for Thrawn to continue.

"Quite impressive military records for both of you. I'm quite sorry for your trouble with Moff Brosyc Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant Pierce, your Purge Troopers will be more than welcome among us."

"Glad to hear it, sir."

"We've just received additional ships today. One of those Resurgants requires a Captain. It shall be provided as your base of operations, and Captain Quinn will serve as its commanding officer.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" Quinn and Draikor relished in this information. Already they had a Resurgent and a place in their Empire's greatest fleet. Perhaps there was a future for them, after all.

"I'll inform the boys to head tot he ship." Pierce added.

"Now that you've joined us, I should introduce you to Rear Admiral Eli Vanto, the commander of Task Force 1, and Ensign Sarah Vanto, my aide."

"My Lord." Admiral Vanto said with a thick outer-rim accent.

"My Lord." Sarah said with a more Imperialized accent. Draikor glanced at Admiral Vanto and then Ensign Vanto before Arvidas nodded. If she was there, it couldn't have been from nepotism, that didn't match Thrawn's reputation.

"There is also someone else you should meet. Another ally you'll be working with." Draikor saw another Mandalorian reveal himself within the chamber. He wasn't particularly large like Pierce, but closer to Draikor and Quinn's size. His armor almost seemed somewhat simple, just dark gray Mandalorian steel with a helmet that matched, and a black cape behind it. However, Draikor did see someone quite interesting, a strange lightsaber on his belt.

"Who might you be?" Draikor asked with intrigue.

"Just call me Mando."

Author's note

Draikor may be a Lord, but without Baras's base of power he must start over from square one, but he's not alone

Yes, in case any of you are wondering, that is Mando from the Mandalorian

Let me know what you guys think so far, what you like, don't like, maybe even what you'd want to see going forward.

So until next time, please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)


	3. Chapter 3: The battle of Fondor

Jaina steadily walked through the halls of Miraden station in orbit alongside the extensive shipyards over Fondor. Jaina watched the massive drydocks with an immense sense of dedication and importance. Since the destruction of Mon Cala, the Republic's other shipyards had become vital to ensuring their fleet could replenish their mounting losses against the Sith Empire.

More ships had arrived with Jaina and her siblings. Alongside the Squadron of two Mediators and half a dozen support ships which already guarded the system, another four capital ships, and twice as many support ships came to support Fondor's defense.

Anakin glanced at the Republic personnel moving about the station with a feeling of urgency. Inside each of them, he could sense their fear and anxiety about the impending attack. He could hardly blame them either, aside from Mon Cala's destruction, the Sith had seized over a dozen Republic systems in the outer rim in a matter of weeks. Despite their best efforts, the Imperial Navy butchered any Republic fleet that faced them head-on, and old Rebellion styled guerilla tactics proved even less effective. Entire squadrons of fighters and bombers were annihilated by the Sith's variant of the TIE Defender. Thus far, they'd won no major victory against the Empire, and with hidden hyperspace lanes provided by the remnant, the Sith had even managed to launch raids against Republic targets as deep as the core worlds.

Thankfully, no Jedi worlds had been touched yet, but if the Empire could reach Fondor, Anakin began to wonder how long that would last. He looked back at his brother and sister with a fearful glance. Both Jaina and Jacen fought in many battles since the invasion began, whatever feelings of resentment Anakin had struggled with between him and his siblings melted away at the thought that either of them might be killed.

Jacen glanced back at Anakin and Jaina for a moment. He sensed the fear in his brother's aura, but only felt single-minded devotion in Jaina. Both concerned Jacen, but considering they might enter battle soon, he felt Jaina could wait. Jacen slowed down and came beside Anakin with a comforting look.

"Anakin, don't focus on your anxiety, keep your focus on the present."

"I'm sorry, I, I just get worried about you two."

"There is no emotion. There is peace."

"I'm not allowed to be worried about those I love?" Jacen felt a bit of heat in his brother's voice and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Anakin. It's alright to care about others. It just won't do you any good to worry about it right now or in battle. The best thing you can do is focus on what's in front of you. I know it's hard, but you're a Jedi, remember your training." Anakin took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

Eventually, they reached the station's command deck and stood around a hologram projector with four other Jedi Knights and several Republic officers, including Jagged Fel. Among the leaders, Anakin noticed a female rodian wearing a more business-esk attire with the mark of New Republic Engineering Corporation on her jacket.

Among the officers was a hologram projection of Admiral Wedge Antilles. His presence as the commanding officer brought ease to most of the other leaders. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin grew up hearing stories of Wedge's heroism in the Rebellion. Their father and uncle claimed he was among the best pilots in the galaxy, noted for leading the legendary Rogue Squadron after Luke left it to continue his Jedi training. As of late, Wedge was one of the few Republic Admirals to have any real success against the Empire. The station commander, a Nemodian named Bors Rok, activated a projection that displayed their defenses.

"Intelligence has been working on the intercepted Imperial communications restlessly and have deciphered plans for three possible attacks against our shipyards. If they're correct, this could be among the largest of their raids with multiple capital ships and a Sith Lord leading it." Wedge tried to sound calm, but all six Jedi could sense a growing tension in his words.

"Admiral, can we be sure of the validity of the information. Bad intelligence has cost us many lives recently." Jaina said pragmatically.

"We're confident enough in it. The information suggests the attack could come to either Sullest, Kuat, here, or potentially all three. We must be prepared for any of these possibilities. However, intelligence also suggests that Fondor may be the most likely target."

"Why might that be?" Jacen asked as he glanced at the Rodian official with suspicion.

"Because of our project here." She stepped forward and inserted a datapad that revealed the designs for a new warship that bore a resemblance to the Sith's Resurgent Class Star Destroyers, however, much smaller, perhaps even smaller than an Imperial Class.

"This is the new Nebula-class Star Destroyer! A masterpiece of engineering that will turn the tide of the war in our favor!" The Rodian woman exclaimed, full of pride. Jacen, Wedge, and the other Jedi looked at the designs skeptically. A bold claim, to say the least. The other naval officers looked intrigued, and Jagged simply appeared hopeful.

"This ship is designed as the next generation of Star Destroyers. It may be smaller and slightly less powerful than the Imperial-Class. However, it is much faster, easier to produce, efficient in battle, and has superior shielding. It is everything the Republic Navy needs to drive the Sith Empire back into the unknown regions! It is also being developed here on Fondor. We suspect the Empire may have spies within the military who've leaked this information." The officers narrowed their eyes in frustration, Jagged in particular.

"More likely in her corporation." Anakin whispered as Jagged nodded.

"In either case, with the destruction of Mon Cala and mounting losses in the outer rim, losing any of our shipyards could have catastrophic effects, which is why we must defend Fondor at all costs. Commander Rok." The Nemodian nodded to Wedge and plugged in his own datapad, which now projected dozens of satellite turrets across the shipyards.

"Our best option is to force the Empire to enter the teeth of our defenses. The satellites here are top of the line and designed to deal with their TIE Defenders." Jacen felt wary again, and he could sense the same in Wedge's officers. Another bold claim, and in these dark times, many were skeptical of such things.

"Should we be attacked, it's essential that-" Rok was cut off by the blasting of an alarm and flashing red lights.

"What's happening!?" The Rodian and Commander Rok both jumped upon hearing the alarm, fear filling their hearts.

"Long-range sensors have picked up hyperspace activity! All hands to your stations!" Wedge barked out with profound authority.

"Let's go!" Jaina echoed. The three Solo siblings dashed to Miraden's main hangar with Jagged and a few others. Upon arrival, Jacen and Jaina immediately went to their fighters. However, Jacen noticed Anakin attempting to do the same and quickly got in his path.

"Anakin, not you." Jacen saw shock in Anakin's eyes, and then frustration.

"Why not? I'm a fine pilot, I could-"

"I need you here with Mastar Paratus, Mival, and Tahiri. The station controls our turret defenses, and it must be protected." Anakin narrowed his eyes. The station was undoubtedly the safest place to be. It had as many turrets as a cruiser and the shields of a capital ship, not to mention it rested behind their satellite defenses and the fleet. The only thing he could do from there was stop boarding parties, and the satellites would quickly dispatch any boarding craft.

As Anakin suspected, his brother still didn't see him as a capable Jedi Knight, just like master Hamner. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like this. But perhaps Jacen was just trying to keep him safe. Anakin thought back to his earlier worries and wondered if Jacen too struggled with them despite what he said. Perhaps this was his way of keeping focus.

Anakin took a deep breath and nodded before walked back towards Tahiri Veila and a squad of Republic soldiers setting up defenses for a possible boarding party. Now at ease, Jacen leaped into his fighter before hearing a familiar chirp.

"I'm afraid so, R4." The astromech beeped in a way that made her sound very frightened.

"Calm down. You're going to short circuit yourself." R4 chirped back, and Jacen chuckled.

"Were you this nervous before those buzz droids cut off your head? If you can be put back together after decades of floating above Coruscant, you have little to be frightened about." R4 helped Jacen lift up the ship alongside Jaina and the others.

The fighters sallied forth and alongside their cruisers. With them was another Jedi Knight and Rogue Squadron themselves, all of them flying in the new E-Wing advanced starfighters. So far, Jacen and Jaina enjoyed the way the craft handled themselves in flight. However, they hadn't faced an actual battle, so now would be the chance.

"All Rogues, report in." Another strong voice ordered. Jaina listened carefully for each pilot to make sure their count was good.

"All Rogues are ready, Jedi."

"Good to hear, Captain Klivian." Jaina said back in her focused tone. Jacen and Jaina were glad to have Klivian with them. Like Wedge, he was a veteran of the Rebellion and a famous pilot. Jacen heard rumors that Klivian was offered a promotion to rear-admiral when the war broke out, but turned it down so he could stay in command of Rogue Squadron.

"Time to see if these new E-Wings are as good as FreiTek Inc says they are." One of the Rogue pilots joked though Jaina didn't appreciate it. The E-Wings they flew were still prototypes, but fully functional. The E-Wing had been in development for years as a response to the old imperial version of the TIE Defender. With the Sith upgraded version making mincemeat out of any Republic Fighter in every battle thus far, the E-Wings were pushed into service faster. However, at the moment, only Rogue Squadron and Jedi pilots used them.

"This is Admiral Antilles. All ships are in position, bring up the satellites and activate gravity well generators!" Just beyond their defenses, two massive satellites lit up with spinning gravity wells. Jacen heard R4 nervously chirp again and sympathized with her. The maneuver Thrawn pulled at Mon Cala was repeated numerous times against other Republic blockades. The stealth gravity well projectors were still impossible to track despite their best efforts. The newest countermeasure was to utilize gravity wells of their own and force incoming Imperial Ships to come out where they were more prepared for them.

"Time to see if this new strategy works." Jacen said warily.

"It will." Jaina said in a calmer tone.

"Here they come!" Klivian cried. Soon, Jaina and Jacen saw their enemy. Three monstrous Resurgent Star Destroyers jumped from hyperspace, with over twice as many support ships. Their fleet may have had more capital ships, but the Resurgents were nearly as big as two mediators. Much to Jacen's relief, their plan worked, and the Imperial ships were pulled out of Lightspeed beyond their defenses.

"Got them! Now we-" Before Klivian could finish, the Imperial cruisers opened up and wiped out both Republic gravity well projectors. Jacen heard R4 give an unimpressed chirp before placing his palms upon his face. The Jedi Knight almost felt embarrassed that they'd overlooked that obvious possibility.

"Damn, those are expensive too." Wedge grumbled. Though it didn't matter, even if the Imperials had their gravity wells hidden, they were too close now. The Republic would simply destroy their generators before they could fully enter Lightspeed.

"All ships hold position, let them come to us!" Wedge ordered. Rogue Squadron carefully waited among the satellites as squadrons of X-Wings and A-Wings formed up around them. The tension grew unbearable as minutes passed, and the Imperial fleet remained in place. Jacen and Jaina could sense restlessness within Rogue Squadron. For a brief moment, Jacen considered the possibility that their enemies were reconsidering an attack. After all, their initial strategy failed, and they were deep in Republic territory.

However, a dark aura of ruthlessness and resolve towards an objective made him see otherwise. Whoever this Sith Lord was, he had another plan, and they would need to be ready for it.

"Hold on. We're picking up a proximity alert." Klivian reported.

"R4, zoom in on our scopes. See if you can get a better look." R4 chirped back and then beeped frantically. Soon Jacen understood what she was worried about. Hidden within the Imperial support ships were two broadside cruisers.

"Missiles incoming! Evasive action!" Jacen's command fell on attentive ears, and the sheer number of Republic fighters did their best to avoid the salvo of rockets, which now came into sight. The satellites opened up and shot as many of the missiles as they could, but even their extensive network couldn't stop them all.

"Ahhh!"

"No!"

Jaina tried to dull herself to the creams of Republic pilots unable to escape the explosions. Half-a-dozen satellites were also torn apart, and it became increasingly clear that their enemy came prepared for Fondor's defenses. Broadside cruisers were designed to pick apart space stations, satellites, corvettes, and fighters from a distance. Their larger ships weren't in any real danger from just two broadside cruisers.

"Admiral, what are your orders!?" Klivian cried out with immense frustration. Jacen didn't envy the Admiral's position. They had to do something or watch their great defenses get systematically destroyed.

"We have no choice! All ships move in! Cruisers stay within range of our satellites. Rogue Squadron eliminate those missile ships."

"Finally! Let's teach these Imps a lesson!" Klivian enthusiastically announced.

"Alright, R4, ease into it. Let's take it steady." Jacen carefully guided his E-Wing forward with Jaina and Klivian close beside him. The Imperial ships held position and deployed their fighters. Dozens of TIE Phantoms took a similar defensive approach, rather than engaging the approaching Republic forces. They formed a defensive screen around their ships.

"Moving into position, form up in two flanking pincers!" Klivian ordered. Jaina went with half the Squadron left, while Jacen and Klivian went right. The TIE Phantoms were no easy prey like old TIE fighters, but between Rogue Squadron's skill and their new E-Wings, the formation of Phantoms defending the first Broadside cruiser were dispatched without incident. Jacen himself squeezed the trigger calmly and without emotion, claiming a TIE Phantom.

"Coming in, open fire!" Both pincers finished their encirclement, overwhelming the broadside cruiser's shields and then tearing through its hull until only a burning husk remained.

"We're clear, fall back!" Klivian barked out as he saw an Imperial corvette approaching.

"Scratch one broadside cruiser!"

"Copy, excellent work, move in on the second one, cruiser Wampa, move in with corvettes Fire and Stone back them up." The E-Wings found little difficulty avoiding the overwhelming fire from the larger Imperial ship. However, many A and X wings weren't so lucky. It was clear the Sith had designed their ships and fleets much better than the Empire had. The vessels had adequate anti-fighter capabilities and sufficient support ships alongside their Destroyers.

In the age of the Rebellion, their speed and mobility allowed them to pick apart more powerful Imperial Capital ships, which more often than not lacked proper support ships. So far, Rogue Squadron was the only part of their fleet making any progress. The Republic cruisers only got close enough to draw corvette fire and attention away from their fighters.

Jaina saw their target approaching fast and sensed greater excitement from the men aboard, as well as a noticeable lack of fear. At first, she didn't think much of it. The ship had two corvettes and a frigate class vessel protecting it. But something about the confidence of those aboard was distressing.

"Keep your eyes open." Jaina warned with a hint of wariness.

"Let them draw off the escorts." Klivian added. Jaina carefully watched as their support ships moved in with their superior speed and mobility, only coming close enough to force the Imperial support ships' attention onto them.

"Move in!" The E-Wings raced ahead, excitement filling the lead two pilots.

"Look out!" Jaina shouted out, but too late. A swarm of blue laser fire ripped apart the E-Wings. Not far behind came a squadron of TIE Defenders. Jacen and Jaina grit their teeth.

"Scatter!" Klivian barked out. Jaina used The Force to heighten her senses and pull away from an incoming defender. Despite her efforts, she couldn't fully avoid the fighter's attack and buckled as two bolts splashed across her shields.

"I know R6, hold on." She said upon hearing her astromech droid chirp. Jaina performed a hard bank and u-turn in a manner that would make someone without a Jedi's abilities would pass-out. Jaina had done such maneuvers back in her old X-Wing, but with great difficulty. The E-Wing handled much better and allowed her to escape the attacking defender.

"Help! He's all over me!" Jaina heard over the comm-channel. She could sense the terror and angst in his voice, and it reminded her of the countless voices on Mon Cala.

"Hold on, Rogue-three I'm coming." Jaina came up behind the defender as it brought Rogue-three's deflector shields to the brink.

"Hurry, my shields are gone!"

"Just a moment." Jaina opened up, but the defender was agile. Its pilot avoided most of her blasts while his shields absorbed the others, all the while he stayed on his prey. Jaina used The Force to try and focus herself, but in doing so, she became aware of another defender as it came in at her flank. R6 beeped loud, and Jaina furiously avoided most of the blasts, her shields absorbing the rest.

"Ahhhh!"

Jaina grit her teeth and anguished while she watched Rogue-three go up in flames. Jaina nearly became lost to grief, when she remembered what her uncle and aunt said. Jaina centered her focus on the battle and banked hard. It wasn't easy, but she managed to train her cannons on a pair of incoming defenders and fire. The ships attempted an evasion, but their proximity to each other made this too difficult and were both brought down.

Jacen and Klivian backed each other up as they advanced. Jacen drew out defenders while Klivian dispatched them, though not easily. More than once, Jacen heard R4 almost angrily beep at him as their shields buckled against the defenders' cannons. Finally, Klivian destroyed the third and final defender.

"We're clear." Jacen said, breathing a sigh of relief. However, their victory had come at a cost.

"Copy, we lost Rogues, three, six, ten, eight, twelve, and seven." Klivian said with sorrow filing his heart and the others. Losing even six pilots from Rogue Squadron was a terrible loss, but Jaina reminded herself to concentrate. She followed the other fighters in their attack run. However, the broadside cruiser now seemed to be firing rapidly, like it was trying to empty out all of its missiles. Did they know that they'd soon be destroyed? After seeing a number of escape pods launch, she thought this was it and opened up. The combined fire shattered its shields, and soon the broadside cruiser broke apart like its shields.

"Admiral, we've destroyed the broadside cruisers." Jacen reported with an eased tone.

"Perfect, all fighters fall back to the satellite perimeter and-"

"This is Miraden station! We've been hit! Long-range missiles have penetrated out shields and knocked out our primary control dish!" Commander Rok bellowed out with a terrified cry. Jacen and Jaina almost frantically looked back to see their satellite grid shut down without a signal from the station.

"That's what it was doing." Jaina said while trying not to tremble. Rogue Squadron could now only watch as the Imperial fleet now closed the distance and prepared for an all-out assault.

Back aboard the station, Anakin and Tahiri struggled to stay on their feet after the station shook.

"Warning, station defenses offline, station defenses offline." Anakin took a deep breath and reached out with The Force to help a squad of Republic troopers in the hangar stay on their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Tahiri asked in her soft voice.

"Not really." A twi'lek soldier groaned as he tried to get a crate off him. Anakin sensed something approaching and gazed outside the hangar forcefield.

"Proximity alert! Boarding craft incoming! All hands prepare to repel boarders!"

"Incoming, ready yourselves!" Anakin used The Force to pull both lightsabers to his hands and lit the room up with their blue light. Across the hangar, Tahiri drew her yellow lightsaber and lay in wait. Both wore the new armor explicitly designed for Jedi Knights. It was made of the same material as Republic commando armor with a cloak-like jacket around it.

Finally, a boarding pod latched onto the hangar just outside The Forcefield. Slowly, the pod opened and revealed dozens of black battle droids hung from racks. Like something out of a nightmare, their eyes lit up the darkness with glowing red lights like a chiss.

"Open fire!" A Sergeant bellowed out, and red blaster bolts ripped through as many droids as the soldiers could shoot. Anakin and Tahiri assisted by hurling their lightsabers in and cutting down entire racks. Despite all of this, the droids came down with blaster carbines in hand and returned fire. Luckily for the Republic soldiers, they had time to position themselves behind cover, and the Jedi easily deflected away many other bolts.

Once the ranks were thin enough, Anakin and Tahiri leaped into the droids, their impact blowing several away with force power. Anakin's lightsaber hummed with delight with each elegant stroke. One by one, he effortlessly cut the droids down while trying to remain in control of himself and his emotions.

"Anakin!" Tahiri cried out. Soon he saw Three larger droids emerge from the craft. Walking on three legs with square bodies, the droids unleashed heavier bolts into their enemies. Anakin knew his lightsabers couldn't deflect plasma that large and instead used acrobatically avoid them. Two soldiers weren't so lucky, as the explosive blasts ripped through the crates they hid behind and killed them.

"Tahiri, I'll distract them!" Anakin dashed forward, forcing all three droids to focus their attention on him. Tahiri used this opportunity to hurl a pair of explosive crates into one of the droids, ripping it apart. The other Republic soldiers similarly took advantage of the distraction to overwhelm the second droid with blaster fire. With only one left, Anakin launched forward and sliced it in half.

Anakin was about to relax a little when he felt The Force around him grew colder. He almost felt ready to shiver and realized something far worse was coming.

"Get ready!" Another boarding pod attached itself to the other hangar opening and revealed more droids inside. However, the machines weren't alone. Anakin and Tahiri raised their lightsabers defensively as three cloaked figures emerged. Two Sith acolytes and a Sith Inquisitor emerged with red lightsabers drawn.

"Jedi" He turned to the other dark hooded figures. "Acolytes, it's time to prove yourselves." The Sith Inquisitor raised his hand and blasted force lightning towards his enemies. Anakin and Tahiri quickly absorbed the lightning with their lightsabers.

The acolytes made a mad dash for Anakin and came at him from different directions, slashing high and low with their sabers. Both Acolytes were Danthomirian Zabrak while the Sith Inquisitor was human. Anakin moved swiftly and precisely with each stroke, parrying both Sith acolytes' lightsabers back. Individually, the Sith Acolytes were no match for a Jedi Knight, but fighting together, they managed to keep Anakin at bay. Each time Anakin gained an advantage over one with his lightsaber or a blow of force power, the other would strike using force lightning and their lightsaber, forcing Anakin back onto the defensive.

Realizing that his defensive formation wasn't getting him anywhere, Anakin shifted to the more aggressive Ataru form. Attacking the Sith one after the other, he now pushed them closer together until they couldn't move independently and sliced across their chests. With his opponents dead, Anakin swiftly turned to help Tahiri but saw it wasn't necessary.

His fellow Jedi pushed the Sith Inquisitor back with her ferocious juyo form. Once banned by the old Jedi order, Luke brought the style back, and it became quite popular among many Jedi. The Sith did his best, but as an Inquisitor, he clearly didn't possess the skills with a lightsaber as a Sith Warrior would. He was proficient without a doubt, but Tahiri proved superior. After another powerful strike, the Inquisitor backed up and unleashed more force lightning. Tahiri slowly advanced while holding the lightning at bay with her lightsaber until finally slashing across his chest.

Despite this, Tahiri broke down into an exhausted pant and held her knees for support. Anakin similarly took a deep breath and deactivated his lightsabers when he saw the last few droids gunned down.

"Commander, we've secured the west hangar."

"This is Kazdan, east hangar secure." Anakin and Tahiri could still sense the dark side nearby and warily looked around.

"Master, there were Sith in the boarding party here. Did you see any?"

"Indeed, two acolytes and an inquisitor. Mival and I dispatched them." If that were true, there had to be more Sith in the station.

"Help! The command deck is under attack! We-" Commander Rok's voice broke before the transmission did.

"No! Tahiri, keep the hangar secure!" Anakin dashed through the halls but nearly stumbled when he felt the station rock again.

"Look out! They're coming! Ahhhhh!" Anakin used The Force to blow a disabled door open nearly gagging when he smelled the stench of flesh and uniforms burned with plasma. A squad of Republic soldiers and several crewmen lay dead with four Imperial marines systematically moving through the hall.

"Jedi!" Anakin experienced intense remorse for not being able to help the fallen Republic soldiers but to seek revenge wasn't the Jedi way. Instead, he tried to focus on reaching the bridge. The marines proved far more dangerous than the droids, their blasts, and maneuvers forcing Anakin to move far more carefully. Even so, the Jedi Knight cut them down one by one and continued on.

"Help! No!" Fear and anguish coated the chamber ahead of him, and Anakin grit his teeth when he saw over two dozen dead Republic personnel with two squads of Imperial Marines. The ruthless efficiency of Imperial Soldiers was truly frightening and made it harder for Anakin to act without emotion. Even so, he charged into the first squad, knocking them off their feet with a force repulse and cutting two down. The other three recovered quickly and tried to surround Anakin, luckily having two lightsabers made deflecting them easier. One by one, he cut the marines down until he realized the second squad hadn't attacked.

"Surround him, no look out!" Anakin spotted a marine fly into a wall. Moving around the other marines was an Aleena wearing a backpack with robotic arms and legs, which held a blue lightsaber pike. The Aleena held his hands out while being carried by the legs and used The Force to strip two marines of their weapons before cutting them down. The last pair tried desperately to blast him, but the Aleena's cybernetic limbs carried him around like a spider until he leaped into the marines and decapitated them.

"Master Paratus." Anakin said quietly. The Aleena Jedi narrowed his eyes at Anakin, slowly taking off a single goggle over his right eye.

"Solo." Kazdan sounded more than a little wary of Anakin as he emphasized the elevator.

"We best get moving." Both Jedi Knights stood in silence as they rode in the elevator. Every few moments, Anakin would glance at Kazdan, who kept his face away. Kazdan was one of the Jedi coalition's most veteran members. He had survived order 66 and hid on Raxus prime for decades until a Jedi watchman, Rosh Penin, found Kazdan and brought him back. Kazdan had been half-crazed when Rosh found him, but after two years of healing and care, he'd apparently recovered.

Even so, Kazdan was always distant and harsh with Anakin, avoiding him whenever possible. It was only because he'd already been stationed at the newly built Jedi enclave on Fondor that they worked together now. Anakin considered that Kazdan might be uncomfortable with him considering his relation to Darth Vader, even being named after his grandfather, but Kazdan wasn't like this with his uncle, cousin, or siblings.

"When we reach the command deck, maybe you can help repair the relay dish."

"...I do have expertise there." Kazdan said coldly, still not looking at Anakin.

"If there are Sith there, we should-"

"I know how to fight. Don't get in my way." Anakin tightened the grip on his lightsaber and finally released his frustration.

"Alright, Master Paratus, what's your problem with me!? I'm sorry Darth Vader was my grandfather, but that's that's not something I can control, you also never gave Jacen and Jaina this kind of trouble. So why me?!" Kazdan turned to face Anakin with a haunting thousand-yard stare of intensity that reached into Anakin's very soul.

"You remind me of him, Skywalker." The door opened, and Kazdan dashed out without hesitation. Anakin, however, remained still for several moments, haunted by Kazdan's words. Eventually though, he followed, both Jedi walked over groups of dead Republic soldiers and crewmen among burning debris.

Two squads of Marines opposed them but couldn't stop the Jedi, and they reached the command deck. Inside, they saw the command crew and the rodian corporate agent all dead with a Sith assassin and two acolytes over their bodies. Commander Rok clenched his throat while the assassin held him up with The Force.

"Thank you ever so much for the codes, Commander." With a swift blast of force lightning, the assassin killed Roc and waved an astromech droid into the terminal.

"Turn those satellites against the Republic. We'll crush them here as we did on Mon Cala!"

"No!" Anakin and Kazdun soared through the air, but the Sith readied themselves. Both acolytes went at Kazdan, and the assassin ignited both ends of his lightsaber as he caught Anakin's blades. With a sadistically satisfied grin, the Sith assassin danced around Anakin, parrying each blow masterfully.

Unlike the acolytes from earlier, this Sith was fully trained and skilled in combat. Anakin kept the pace up and continued to utilize Ataru and eventually found an opening. Reaching out, Anakin trapped his opponent in a blue veil of force stasis. The Sith growled in frustration as he watched Anakin move closer. Channeling all his strength, the assassin unleashed a wave of lightning and broke free, forcing Anakin to back up. The assassin chuckled before cloaking himself in a veil of the dark side, vanishing from sight.

Anakin frantically looked around and reached out with The Force. But the Sith vanished completely, that was until the horrific pain of force lightning coursing through his veins. The sith assassin reappeared behind him and attempted to stab Anakin. Despite his agony, the Jedi forced himself away and to a safe distance. The assassin vanished again, and Anakin grit his teeth.

"Face me your coward!" Anakin's challenge went unanswered. The Sith was obviously wiser than he realized, but perhaps there was another way. Throwing his hands out, Anakin repulsed The Force around him in a wave that forced the assassin into sight.

Moving fast, Anakin delivered successive lightsaber blows one after the other. One blow held the assassin's front blade up, and with his offhand saber, he stabbed through the Sith's hilt chest.

"Gaaah." The assassin grunted, clearly shocked by what just occurred. Without wasting a moment, Anakin hurled his lightsaber at the Imperial astromech, slicing it in half before it could finish. Kazdan had just finished the two acolytes and raced to work on the satellite controls. Looking out at the space battle, Anakin could finally relax. For a moment, he actually chuckled. Perhaps Jacen was right, him staying behind had proven critical.

Meanwhile, Jaina brought down a pair of TIE phantoms with difficulty. The battle was becoming more intense, and Jaina found it increasingly hard to drown out the cries of death and pain as she heard at Mon Cala. Particularly when she watched one of their Mediators and two nearby support ships get ripped apart by Imperial cruiser fire. Despite their satellites going down, Admiral Antilles still kept the fighters on the offensive. Half the Imperial fighters pressed this advantage and ravaged the Republic ships.

"This is the Alderaan Hope. Shields are down, hull integrity compromised, ahhh!" Jaina tightened her fist when she saw a second Mediator break apart in a series of explosions after the Imperial Flagship opened up its fifteen-hundred guns upon it. All the pain and fear from those inside the ship attacked Jaina's senses, and she nearly collapsed.

"Jaina, there is no emotion." She heard Jacen's comforting voice from across space and took a long breath, clearing her mind.

"There is peace."

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Klivian said when he witnessed the Mediator's destruction.

"Where the hell are the satellites!" Another Rogue pilot cried out.

"This is Miraden station. Boarders have been repelled, and satellites should be coming back online in a few moments." Jacen and Jaina were surprised to hear Anakin reporting this instead of Commander Rok but grimly realized what this meant for the Commander's fate. However, both were even more relieved, knowing Anakin was safe. Just as he said, the satellites lit up and came to life around them. In a blazing spectacle, a firestorm of incredibly precise missiles and laser cannons ripped apart the TIEs, which swarmed over the Republic fleet. Even a Squadron of Defenders couldn't escape, though they did bring down four satellites in their attempt. A unified cheer followed the destruction, and Jaina could sense her allies' collective morale soar.

"We're clear! Bombers move in, target the capital ships!" Dozens of K-Wings and twice as many B-Wings soared from the Republic fleet. With half the Imperial fighters destroyed and the other half-suppressed by Republic fighters, the bombers approached their target unmolested. Even after taking heavy losses, the Republic ships were still able to suppress the Imperial corvettes, leaving their larger ships to fend for themselves.

Klivian and the rest of Rogue Squadron anxiously waited in anticipation for the bombing run to commence. However, the Resurgents and their cruisers weren't Imperial-class star destroyers. Their point defense cannons brought down many of the approaching bombers even without fighter or corvette support.

"Pull back!"

"No, it's too late, aahhhhh!" The B-Wings suffered particularly heavy losses, over half were shot down before they even got within range. The K-Wings were a different story. They were faster and nimbler than B-Wings, while also packing a bigger punch. Had they not been so expensive, they'd be used in greater quantity. Despite losing so many B-Wings, the bombing run proved successful. Their payloads overwhelmed the Resurgents' shields and tore through entire sections of their thick hulls. The explosions tore off turrets and chucks of ship exterior.

At least three smaller Imperial cruisers were destroyed or disabled by the bombing run, but the Resurgents continued fighting despite their damage.

"Bombers pull back!" Wedge ordered. Jacen and Jaina could see the Imperial fleet repositioning itself entirely. They were beginning to form a more defensive position, meaning another bombing run would be far less successful, particularly with over half their B-Wings destroyed.

However, Jacen noticed that the run had destroyed many of the Imperial Flagship's exterior defenses and had a bold idea.

"Captain Fel is Tsunami Squadron up for some boarding action!?" Jaina looked over at her brother's fighter with interest.

"We're already ready for something bold." Jagged said back with bursting confidence.

"Admiral, I'm requesting permission to board the enemy flagship while its hangar defenses are down and destroy it with a bomb."

"Permission granted, Solo. Don't take too long, though. Rogue Squadron provide escort for the special forces boarding party." Jaina flew in close to the nearest boarding ship, knowing that if even a single one was destroyed, dozens of men would be lost.

Luckily for them, the Imperial ships were slow to change their formation, and it allowed the boarding party to land with little resistance. Inside the Resurgent's hangar, Jaina could see pilots and crewmen scattering about in a desperate attempt to stop the boarding party, but it proved futile. Jaina, Jacen, and the other Jedi who accompanied them lip up the hangar with cannon fire, destroying the Imperial ships and crates they used as cover.

After a series of explosions, the hangar went silent, and Jaina set her fighter down. Carefully, she emerged and looked over at Jacen, who did the same.

"Yes, you can stay in the ship R4. Hopefully, we won't be here long." The third Jedi Knight was a Bothan named Tellec. He used The Force to clear away some debris for the Republic transports as they landed. Jagged came out with three dozen Republic commandos and special forces operators wearing identical armor as him.

"Set up a defensive perimeter, now!" Jagged shouted while giving a few hand signals. Jacen, Jaina, and Tellec used The Force to move debris in front of their position as a makeshift barricade for the special forces. Jagged carefully examined his men and then looked back at six more who dragged massive explosive devices into the hangar center.

"Alright, let's get these lovely pieces of military hardware set up." An all too eager Dug exclaimed gleefully as he began arming a bomb with his feet.

"On the double, Sergeant. We don't have much time."

"You can't rush with these beauties, Captain. A ZX-T300 is strong enough to split an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer in half."

"This isn't an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer." Jagged reminded the dug who simply laughed back.

"That's why we brought two." Jacen's eyes widened as he and the other Jedi sensed it.

"Take cover!" Jagged's men didn't hesitate and obeyed Jacen's command. Moments later, the hangar doors opened, and men poured in. Many were simple Navy troopers. Clad in gray uniforms with helmets that resembled those worn by old scout-troopers. However, these helmets were as gray as the uniforms and didn't cover their faces, only a pair of black goggles concealed their eyes.

The navy troopers opened up, but Jagged's men were too well positioned. He opened up with a pair of mortar rounds into the doorways. Any of the troopers who survived became easy prey to the special forces. However, it didn't stop there. When the navy troopers fell, grenades came in next. Jaina and Tellec quickly pushed them away, but the resulting explosions made enough cover for additional Imperials to rush in.

This time, however, the navy troopers had help, two squads of marines laid down suppressing fire and forced Jagged's men behind their cover. All three Jedi deflected the bolts, and let their commandos return fire. This firefight became a far more drawn-out affair. Jagged spread out his fire very carefully as to not accidentally hit one of the Jedi. Occasionally, the Captain glanced back at his demolitions team to make sure they hadn't been hit. The stress of their situation became heavier by the moment. Jagged didn't doubt his men's ability. They were among the best in the Republic military, but three dozen couldn't beat the small army which could sweep over them any moment.

Each navy trooper and marine Jagged killed only made him think of the ten more, which would likely come. The marines proved to be as difficult to kill as ever. Their armor could take multiple hits and keep the wearer safe. The marines' accuracy was just as deadly. One by one Jagged's men fell to marine fire, only saved by the durability of their own armor. Even Jagged took a bolt to his upper chest and lower abdomen. He grunted and ducked down behind the cover. Had the Jedi not done their job so well, the special forces would have been in far worse shape.

A twi'lek medic performed a low-crawl behind the cover and administered first aid to each wounded commando before she reached Jagged.

"I'm alright, corporal. Have we lost anyone yet?" The twi'lek shook her head.

"Not yet, sir, but three are in bad shape. They need to get to bacta tanks sooner rather than later." Jagged tightened the grip on his cannon and came back up, spraying the walkway until the weapon nearly overheated.

Jaina, Jacen, and Tellec did their best to keep the marines from flanking and overwhelming the special forces. However, the air grew colder, and the dark side with it. All three looked at each other ominously.

"Brace yourselves!" Jacen warned. Two commandos fired mortar rounds into the doorways, but the blasts were reflected away. Jaina raised her lightsaber and saw two Sith marauders charging at them. Both had a red lightsaber in each hand and made for a Jedi.

"Tellec, disable the doors, we have the Sith." Jacen said as their companion nodded and waved over a few special forces. Jagged nodded and gave an approving hand signal to five of his men, who quickly followed Tellec in a flanking maneuver.

Jacen and Jaina formed up together, readying themselves for the confrontation. Both marauders were human and wore black armor over their muscular bodies. With acrobatic leaps, they unleashed a furious assault of lightsaber blows, hoping to break down their opponents, adding in an occasional force blow or scream.

The Sith warriors' skill was apparent, and had they fought lesser Jedi victory would have been theirs. However, Jacen and Jaina proved too skilled, and unlike their Sith counterparts, they fought in excellent synch. Both trusted one another to cover their weaknesses and brought years of familiarization with each other's style to bear. It only took a few minutes, and Jacen hurled both Sith away with a force repulse. Jaina had leaped off his shoulders in preparation and would have otherwise been exposed by such a maneuver. But with Jacen's repulse, she now had the Sith at her mercy and cut them down with two precise strokes.

For a brief moment, the siblings experienced a sense of relief. But it passed like a fleeting shadow, for the dark side's aura became far stronger.

"Gaaah!" Jaina saw Tellec's double-bladed lightsaber fly away in pieces, and the Bothan Jedi floated up with his hands at his throat. A surge of force lightning ensnared all five commandos who'd accompanied him, and both ends of a red lightsaber cut them down with brutal efficiency.

Before Jacen or Jaina could react, they could only watch Tellec's neck snap, and his limp body tossed away. Out of the doorway came two more figures, far stronger in The Force than the warriors. Now they saw him, the Sith Lord in charge of the attack came forward with a violet lightsaber drawn.

He stood well over six-feet tall with broad shoulders and a scarred face. Unlike the warriors, he wasn't a human, but a red-skinned true Sith with two tendrils hanging from his mouth. The Sith Lord's armor was black and violet with a hood and spiked shoulders.

Beside him came a young human woman, perhaps in her twenties. She had pale skin and short, brown hair and yellow eyes. Her violet robes matching a Sith's appearance well. She gazed at Jacen and Jaina with all too eager expression.

"Jedi, two of them. Master, allow me to prove my strength!"

"Don't be greedy, apprentice. There is a Jedi for both of us, pick one." She stared at Jaina with the same hunger that a predator felt for their prey. Jacen and Jaina attempted to form up as they had before, but these Sith came faster and more ferociously.

Jaina backed up as the Sith apprentice struck with both ends of her lightsaber, one after the other like a well-choreographed dance. As she did so, Jaina felt each blow carrying an electrified presence to it. Soon, the Jedi understood why. The Sith apprentice channeled force lightning, but instead of unleashing it directly upon Jaina, she imbued it into the ends of her lightsaber, which surged into Jaina with each blow.

At the same time, Jacen struggled against the Sith Lord, who performed the same technique, only with red lightning. Jacen called upon The Force to bolster his defenses against the Sith's lightning and powerful strokes. Luckily for Jacen, his djem so was perfected, and even with immense power behind the Sith Lord's strokes, he was able to counter them and keep his opponent at bay.

Master Hamner was one of the order's greatest lightsaber duelists and during Jacen's time as his padawan, the Jedi High-Master almost ruthlessly trained him to become even greater than himself. Despite how harsh the training could get, it yielded results. After being Knighted, Jacen challenged his uncle to a sparring match and nearly forced Luke into a stalemate. However, the Grandmaster was second to none with a lightsaber among the Jedi.

Even with this, Jacen couldn't deny his current opponent's skill would have impressed even master Hamner. Not only was his technique brilliantly executed, but the warrior truly knew how to focus the dark side into heightening his abilities. Luckily, for Jacen, he did the same using the light. After countering another blow, Jacen thrust his hand forward and sent the Sith Lord sliding back across the hangar. Unfortunately, the Sith managed to stay on his feet in a controlled manner, smiling with terrible satisfaction.

Jagged watched the two battles anxiously. He desperately wanted to help them, but every time the Captain tried to train his blaster on one of the Sith, their position shifted, and one of the Jedi got in the way. Jagged's feeling of helplessness became worse than any blaster bolt. Each blow the Sith apprentice made against Jaina made the Captain's heart race faster and faster. But alas, his help might only make things worse, and he forced himself to keep on the Imperials.

Jaina jerked back when she felt more lightning course through her veins. The Sith apprentice's hunger for death and victory echoed across her face. Jaina struggled to maintain her discipline and calm mind, but the Sith's aggression made this increasingly difficult. Jaina tried to recall her aunt's teachings.

"Focus on The Force around you." Jaina reminded herself. After another counter-blow, Jaina blasted her opponent back with force push and earned a few moments of relief. However, the Sith acrobatically leaped up and aimed her offhand at Jaina.

The Jedi Knight raised her lightsaber defensively, but lightning didn't come out. Instead, the dark side enveloped Jaina in a cloud of crushing darkness. She desperately tried to force the darkness away, but her opponent chuckled while pushing up the intensity. Jaina felt the very bones in her body ache and her skin burn. Slowly the darkness closed in around her, and the Sith felt ready to taste victory.

Gathering all her remaining strength, Jaina leaped through the air and away from the darkness. The Sith apprentice instinctively raised her lightsaber to block Jaina's flying stroke. But Jaina had other plans. While in the air, she hurled her lightsaber and impaled the Sith apprentice through the stomach. A surprised gasp escaped the human, and she dropped her lightsaber, reaching out for Jaina in a vain attempt to find victory, but there was none.

Jaina landed and pulled her lightsaber free, taking a long breath to try and calm her nerves and recover from the Sith's lingering crushing darkness.

Meanwhile, Jacen stumbled after a blow from the Sith Lord. He smiled and reached out towards burning pieces of debris. Giving each piece a charge of red lightning, he hurled them at Jacen. Rather than try to avoid the projectiles, Jacen closed his eyes and held both hands out. The Sith Lord watched in awe as a sphere of Force power grew around Jacen, sucking the projected debris and any other nearby object in a swirly maelstrom.

With a quick growl, the Sith Lord charged at Jacen, preparing to impale him while his lightsaber was off. Jacen, however, was ready. He unleashed the maelstrom and its collected debris all into his opponent at once. The Sith groaned in pain and landed hard on his back. Drawing his green lightsaber, Jacen dashed forward, The Force speeding him up. The Sith Lord could only strike at Jacen twice with his head still dazed, and the Jedi Knight's second counter blow sliced through the Sith's chest, toppling him in half.

Jagged finally got a series of mortar rounds off on the door controls and watched both shut. At last, the flow of Imperial reinforcements stopped for the moment.

"Captain bombs are armed, setting them for five minutes."

"Let's go!" Jagged picked up one of his wounded men and rushed to the nearest shuttle. Jacen heard R4 frantically beeping even as he climbed inside.

"I know, I know, we're leaving." The ships lifted up and soared away at top speed.

"Clear the blast radius!" Jagged cried. Jaina and Jacen rejoined Rogue Squadron while Jagged's squadron reached the safety of their station. Minutes passed, and nothing happened.

"That's it!? I knew special ops were-" A rogue pilot started before blinding light enveloped the entire battle. R6 chirped in delight while reporting what happened to Jaina, who sensed the terror and dread of the Imperials aboard. At last, she saw the Resurgent destroyer split in half with debris smashing into every nearby support ship.

The comm channel became flooded by a series of cheers and chants from the Republic pilots. Wedge, however, remained focused on his duty.

"Bombers move into the breach! Cruisers back them up!" Dozens of Bombers swarmed into the massive gap with Wedge's ships following close behind. The already damaged Resurgents suffered another crippling bomber run, destroying most of their weapons and bringing down their shields.

"Open fire!" Rogue Squadron joined in and strafed the nearest cruiser, ripping through its hull. The two Resurgents returned fire in defiance, but after suffering so much damage, they became ineffective and were taken apart by the fire of Wedge's cruisers. Within minutes, most of the remaining ships were destroyed, and the last few support ships limped away, barely able to escape into hyperspace.

"It's over! We won! We defeated the Sith and destroyed their fleet!" Klivian cried out in exuberance. Jacen took a heavy breath and rested against his seat while R4 beeped.

"Maybe, R4. Come on, let's get back to the station."

Anakin waited in the main hangar with dozens of troopers and the other Jedi. Jagged's squadron had already arrived and rushed their wounded to the medical bay. A few minutes later, Rogue Squadron landed, and Anakin's siblings with them. When he saw his brother and sister climb out tired but unharmed, he smiled with immense relief.

"Jacen, Jaina! We-"

"There he is! The hero of Fondor!" One of Jagged's commandos roared over Anakin's voice. All eyes now turned to a weary Jacen as he left his ship with R4.

"Solo slew the Sith Lord in command! He won the battle!" Another commando shouted. Jacen sighed and opened his mouth, but was quickly swarmed by soldiers, pilots and Jedi alike.

"Jacen is the greatest Jedi in the order!" One of Jagged's commandos bellowed out while he and the others lifted Jacen up over them. Anakin couldn't see it, but Jacen tried desperately to get down. His words of protest became drowned out by the cheers. Anakin tightened his fists and looked away, his own contribution to their victory completely overlooked for Jacen's accomplishment.

Jaina became similarly swarmed when she came out of her fighter, though not as badly as Jacen.

"That's enough, give her some breathing room!" Jagged barked out to his men, who quickly obeyed. Jaina gazed at the Captain, who still looked to be in pain from the blaster bolts he took.

"Are you alright?"

Jagged grunted but forced a smile.

"Well enough, I've been through some bacta won't help. You were very impressive out there, not just in the destroyer but in your E-Wing." Jaina nodded and stared out at the destroyed Imperial fleet with a look of admiration.

"We've finally won a proper victory. An enemy fleet destroyed and a Sith Lord dead. Hope and morale will be replenished by our actions here." Jagged nodded but not eagerly. Sorrow began to fill his eyes as he looked back at the bodies of their troopers as they were placed into caskets.

"Maybe, but a lot of good men and women gave their lives for it."

"They didn't die in vain. This victory was worth it." Jaina didn't sound as if she enjoyed losing so many men, but she did sound dull to it, and Jagged looked back at her with concern.

Author's note

As I said, the story will be episodic with many time skips

also, I will be drawing on many characters from many sources like Kazdan Paratus,

Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and character's portrayal,


	4. Chapter 4: Jungles of Yavin IV

The thick foliage and cold air of Yavin IV's jungle reminded Draikor of Dromund Kaas. Draikor almost chuckled to himself that their ancestors fled the desert world of Korriban for planets like this. Though Dromund Kaas and Yavin seethed in the dark side. Draikor and Arvidas basked in its overwhelming presence. Both Sith Lord wondered why the Jedi would choose such a place to train their students. Though it didn't matter, they'd suffer for such a mistake.

Draikor and Arvidas wore their usual armor and robes. However, both had been colored with the jungle's color to blend in perfectly. Around them, a dozen Imperial Jungle troopers carefully moved forward while scanning the environment around them for signs of their enemy. These soldiers wore similar armor and helmets as marines but were camouflaged in shades of green.

Normally Draikor would have preferred having Pierce and his Purge troopers beside him, but his men were assigned elsewhere by the Sith Lord in charge, and considering who it was, Draikor wasn't going to argue. The jungle troopers still had a fearsome reputation, during the battle at Alaris Prime, a single corps of them defeated a larger Wookie army decisively.

Draikor couldn't help but lose himself to the dark aura around him. Many of the jungle's creatures grew around this aura and became corrupted by it. Unlike Dromund Kaas, Yavin clearly hadn't originally been a planet strong in the dark side, but Naga Sadow's presence clearly still held a strong influence over it. Draikor saw a hunger like expression on Arvidas's face. The other Sith Lord fantasized about bringing a similar influence to every planet in the galaxy until the dark side held dominion over everything.

Moments later, Draikor and Arvidas's heightened senses picked something up before their jungle troopers. Halting them with his hand, Draikor knelt down and came up beside Arvidas, who nodded. One of the jungle troopers handed Arvidas a blue gackle bat's corpse and watched his Lord lifted it up with the force.

A sharp rustling of foliage above them put the jungle troopers on edge, but Draikor smiled when he saw none other than Mando gliding through the air on his jetpack. His dark-grey armor now matched the jungle's color as he landed beside Draikor and Arvidas.

"Two enemy patrols, both dealt with. The path to the sentry post is clear for now, but I give it another fifteen minutes before they start looking for their lost scouts." Draikor nodded and listened to Mando's hushed voice that got straight to the point. He was a man of few words, but always decisive ones.

Mando now took point and hastened their pace while remaining vigilant towards their surrounding. Draikor turned back to Arvidas and slowed his own pace until both Sith Lords walked side by side.

"This will be a glorious day, my friend. We shall be among the first Sith to destroy an infestation of Jedi at a nest. It shall be just as glorious as we pictured it back at the academy." Arvidas grinned and nodded in response. Both Sith remembered late nights in their dormitory, picturing great exploits and victories they'd one day achieve. Now, that day came at last. However, Draikor could see a hint of disappointment in Arvidas's eyes.

"What's got you so dishearted?"

"I almost hope our intelligence is wrong. A little more than three dozen Knights, padawans, and perhaps one master will hardly be satisfying for three Sith Lords. Particularly with one of our leader's reputation." Draikor nervously agreed. He, too, felt disappointed by the fact that a Darth had taken charge of the operation, relegating Arvidas and himself to mere lieutenants. However, Draikor knew better than to trifle with the man who led them, Baras was a mere acolyte compared to the Sith Lord in command here. It was he who ordered comm-silence until they moved into position.

"I imagine Nyrah is excited." Arvidas's grin returned.

"She is, I'm quite pleased with her bloodlust. She may lack respect, but she's always eager to learn and never shirks her effort to improve."

"You'd best be careful, my friend. She may seek to supplant you one day."

"Yes, you are quite knowledgeable about such things." Draikor chuckled, but Arvidas didn't appear dishearted.

"I will make her loyal to me. I have no desire to mirror your relationship with Baras."

"A wise choice." Unlike the Sith pretenders who kept the Jedi at bay for millennia, Sith of the Empire didn't kill their masters as often as many believed they did. If a Sith Lord could create more Sith Lords, it brought them more allies, power, and potentially closer to becoming a Darth. Darth Marr had trained almost a dozen Sith lords who still lived throughout the Empire, including one who now sat on the Darth Council with him. Darth Arkous had been one of Draikor's father's many apprentices. Thinking more about this, Draikor's grin widened, and he prodded Arvidas with it.

"My mother was my father's apprentice." Arvidas smirked back.

"She is quite beautiful and properly ferocious. I wouldn't say no to preserving the purity of her family's bloodline."

"Hmp, even after all these years. I still find it odd you can appreciate the power of true Sith purity." Arvidas shook his head, and Draikor saw old hatred boiling up inside his friend.

"My master never let me forget what I was and what he was, an alien ruling over a Sith. For some time, I hated my grandparents for abandoning my parents. I hated my parents for not having the force. But above all, I hated my master. The way he used my parents like prized zoo animals for breeding more, even when they were only sixteen years old. I would show him what a true Sith could do." Arvidas's smile turned malevolent as he thought back more.

"I never realized my abilities until I he came to me. The spirit of my ancestor, Aloysius Kallig, showed me who I was and who I could be." The pride and satisfaction in Arvidas's voice grew like a fire. He basked in the hatred and passion Draikor provided him. It would be put to good use soon enough. Draikor's expression, however, hardened slightly.

"How are your parents these days?"

"Still well enough. I set them up with a farm on the agricultural world of Cubist IV." Draikor's expression softened slightly.

"Do you ever visit them?" Arvidas narrowed his eyes and didn't look back at his friend.

"Rarely, I understand they had another two children, both girls. At least one is force sensitive. She'll likely attend an academy one day."

"You don't suppose they'll ask you to take her on as an apprentice." Arvidas turned his hardened gaze back onto Draikor.

"Did either of your siblings take you as an apprentice?" Draikor shook his head. Unlike Arvidas, who struggled through the academy to gain any kind of recognition, Draikor's heritage and family name earned him admiration from his overseers. Many longed to snatch him up for their own gain, and more than one Sith Lord wished to make him their apprentice.

Baras took him because of his own prestige, but also because Draikor proved his abilities against a rival student, who, like Arvidas, clawed his way up from the drudges of society. It still amazed both Draikor and Arvidas they became friends given their backgrounds. However, Arvidas admired that Draikor never personally relied on his family. He always sought to gain his own glory and prestige. Unlike other Sith who coasted on their family's power, Draikor sought to build his own.

For a long time, Draikor longed to escape his family's shadow. He didn't merely want to be known as Darth Malice's son, or the brother of Darth Skageps and Lord Drachie.

"I imagine it's been some time since you've spoken with your family." Arvidas added. Draikor tightened his fist and looked back at the sky over them. He reached out to their fleet, and one being in particular. Vette, Draikor, didn't want her involved in the battle while she carried their child. But where else could she go? They'd been forced from their home on Dromund Kaas, and he didn't want Vette anywhere he couldn't directly protect her or their child. Draikor attempted to focus that fear and passion towards the dark side. By marrying Vette, it cost him his family, but in return, he'd have a new family, his own family.

"They aren't my family anymore. In less than nine months, I'll have my own legacy." Arvidas saw a smile return to Draikor's face and slowly grinned with a nod.

"I never did congratulate you both. That child will give you something greater to fight for."

"Indeed, my friend. Motivation drives the Sith just as much as passion."

"Too right." Arvidas added with a hint of intense agreement. Mando held his hand up, and the party halted. The dark side's power grew around them, and the presence of others filled Draikor's senses. Carefully, he, Arvidas, and Mando moved through the foliage until they saw it. An ancient temple, long past its former glory, drudged out of the jungle floor. Vines spread over its cracked and weathered structure. Despite this, the temple's sheer presence seemed to chill the surrounding air. This building was the source of the dark side aura they felt.

On and around the temple, they saw three squads of Republic scouts operating a makeshift communications outpost build around the temple. Four sentry-towers with a scout standing in each formed a square around their perimeter with the rest of the scouts operating comm-equipment or working on a few speeders.

Draikor and Arvidas carefully looked over the temple until they found who they'd been searching for. Two Jedi revealed themselves atop the temple. These Jedi didn't wear the armored robes that Jedi knights at the front lines wore. Instead, they appeared more quaint, almost as if they'd been Republic agents instead of Jedi, but their lightsabers remained visible. One was a Bith woman, the other a quarren male.

The temple which they and their allies stood on was a massassi temple. The massassi were an ancient subspecies of the Sith race, very similar to Draikor and Arvidas. After the Great Hyperspace War, most of the massassi suffered the same fate as any other Sith who didn't escape the Republic's genocide of their people. Those that survived followed Naga Sadow here, where they attempted to rebuild their civilization, that was until the Jedi returned to finish them off. If their history was right, the massassi met their ultimate extinction in a conflict known as the Great Sith War. Draikor scoffed at the title, for they knew that the so-called "Dark Lord of the Sith" Exar Kun was nothing but a fallen Jedi and one of the many Sith pretenders like Darth Bane and Sidious.

Kun enslaved the last remnants of the true Sith race outside the unknown regions, and ultimately lead to their extinction when the Jedi arrived. The Jedi spoke of peace and mercy, but history showed they never rested while Sith of any kind, even Sith pretenders existed. They tried to wipe his people off the face of the galaxy more times, and here on Yavin, they'd succeed where they failed on Korriban. Now, the Jedi had the audacity to claim this Sith world as theirs, to desecrate this once sacred temple with their blasphemy!

Draikor used this hatred to channel his darkness into a red aura of sith fury. Arvidas similarly gathered the dark side's power inside him. Mando calmly and meticulously took a measure of the outpost, noting its strengths and weaknesses. Draikor gave him a pressing look, for he knew it wouldn't take the Jedi long to sense their presence and blow any chance for an ambush. Mando didn't seem to acknowledge the Sith Lord and kept scoping.

Draikor didn't have time to get irritated and waved Sergeant Cortair over before giving him a rundown of how he wanted the jungle troopers to attack. Arvidas listened in and whispered a few comments and suggestions, Draikor agreed with most of them and simply nodded back. By the time they finished, Mando had revealed he'd overheard everything.

"Not a bad plan, but I got a better view from above earlier. I'd say there are at least three more scouts around here somewhere, judging by a few more speeders on the other side. You should have another two men providing fire from the jungle."

"That will put the rest of our rushing teams at greater risk for being targeted." Sergeant Cortair countered. Draikor could hear the heat in his voice, but Mando simply shook his head.

"I can draw their attention better. Just get in there quick." Mando didn't sound cocky or overconfident in his abilities. He merely sounded convinced that he could perform such a task. Draikor turned to Arvidas, who nodded. Mando came highly recommended from Thrawn, and they didn't have time to argue.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." The Imperial soldiers got into position just in time, and Arvidas sent a quick signal to their forces in orbit. As Draikor suspected, both Jedi sensed a disturbance, and their connection to the force alerted them something was about to happen. Both ignited yellow lightsabers and tried to warn their men, but did so too late.

Mando soared into the air and fired two small rockets from his left wrist-launcher. The explosives enveloped two sentry towers and the scouts in them. Before the now alerted scouts ripped off blaster bolts at the flying Mandalorian. Luckily for Mando, his flying allowed him to avoid most of the shots, while his armor reflected any lucky shots that did hit.

"Attack!" Draikor and Arvidas charged from the jungle with eight jungle troopers rushing in three smaller groups around them. The other four provided covering fire from behind the jungle foliage. A few of the Republic scouts heard warnings from their Jedi advisors and shirted fire towards the advancing Sith. However, the two Lord easily deflected this fire and watched as their jungle-troopers replied in kind. Draikor's lightsaber now glowed violet as Arvidas's did.

One by one, the republic scouts were mercilessly killed by the Imperial jungle-troopers. Draikor and Arvidas cut down a few themselves, but only those between them and the Jedi. Draikor went for the Bith while Arvidas took the quarren.

The Jedi woman took the Makashi form. Her precise jabs and fluid movements came fast with the force guiding them. Draikor preferred the Sith variant of Soresu as a practitioner of the Immortal Sith Warrior. Using Sith fury to enhance his power, he took his defensive form and used it in the same way a shield could also be used as a weapon. His parries and blocks carried an immense counterblow to them, not all that different from djem so.

The Jedi's elegant form was broken like a fencing blade being knocked away by a shield. This technique came at a cost, as it greater exposed Draikor to blaster fire, but his jungle troopers kept the scouts occupied, and if a stray bolt did hit him, his armor could absorb at least a few blows. Draikor smiled behind his mask and savored the excitement and before long he broke the Jedi's stance, slashing her apart with two successive blows in an almost feral manner. For a brief moment, Draikor almost felt disappointed he killed her so quickly but remembered there were more Jedi to kill elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Arvidas effectively parried the quarren Jedi's blow before blasting him away with a force repulse. Now with more space, he surged a powerful chained-lightning burst through his arms and unleashed it into the Jedi, who was unable to shield himself with his lightsaber. Arvidas's lightning proved too powerful and killed the quarren within moments.

Mando landed hard on the other side of the temple, breaking a scout's neck with his boot. Before the scout's companions could react, Mando unleashed a flamethrower into another scout's face and then his blaster pistol into another. However, Mando's fortune soon took a turn when his body seized up in horrible pain. He turned just enough to see what attacked him. A massive lasat republic scout stood over him, wielding an electrostaff.

"Mandalorian scum!" The lasat snarled, and before Mando could react, he was struck again, his left arm seizing up in immense pain as the blow toppled him onto the ground. Mando couldn't use his flamethrower with a seized up arm and sat at the alien's mercy as the electrostaff rose up.

Draikor saw this and prepared to charge through the air at the lasat. However, he froze in awe when he saw what Mando did next. From his belt, the Mandalorian pulled out what appeared to be a lightsaber hilt, and to Draikor's amazement, it was! A black blade gleamed out with an almost white aura around it. The blade didn't extend as far as a normal lightsaber, and it was shaped more like a sword. However, Draikor became lost in the blade's design.

Mando easily deflected two strikes from the lasat's staff and then cut him in half with a third blow. Seeing the lightsaber in action only made Draikor admire it more. Mando readjusted his neck and back before snapping his left arm back into place. Draikor finally approached Mando, who noticed the Sith Lord eyeballing the lightsaber even from behind his mask.

"Where did you get a lightsaber? More importantly, what kind of lightsaber is it?" Mando carefully placed the lightsaber on his belt and kept a distance from Draikor.

"I took it from a thief." Draikor chuckled.

"Doesn't that make you a thief as well?" Mando shook his head.

"It belongs to the Mandalorians, not me. I'm just holding onto it for safekeeping." From the tone in Mando's voice and the way he intentionally obscured the lightsaber from Draikor made it clear the Mandalorian wouldn't part with it, not without a deadly fight. Had Baras wanted the lightsaber, he'd have been more than willing to arrange Mando's death. But while the blade fascinated Draikor, he wasn't ready to kill Mando over it, especially in the midst of an invasion. Draikor felt disappointed, but not resentful. Only fools felt hatred over petty things like that, and Draikor was no fool.

"Perhaps you could show me how to convert my saber one day."

"I didn't build it." Mando answered plainly, his stance easing a bit. All twelve jungle troopers now went to work on the various equipment in the outpost. Sergeant Cortair took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

"Good news, my Lords, they didn't transmit back in time, looks like momentary jamming from orbit worked." Arvidas nodded with Draikor, who got on his own comm device.

"Pierce, can you hear me?"

"Copy, my Lord. I take it you were successful if you're contacting us."

"Indeed, Lieutenant." Now that Draikor's team controlled this portion of the enemy's communication capabilities, they couldn't listen in on their own comms or know they were nearby.

"What's your status, Pierce?"

"All good, my Lord. We took the Republic scouts completely by surprise. They didn't stand a chance." The confidence in Pierce's voice carried through even by communicator.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant Javis, what's your status?"

"We're, we're here, my Lord, and the outpost is secure." Draikor sensed immense fear and uncertainty in the officer's voice.

"Lieutenant, is there something else you want to tell me?" The Sith Lord's words became harsher, and even from a great distance, Draikor felt the Lieutenant shiver, not just from the Sith Lord's tone.

"My Lord, the outpost was empty." Draikor turned back to Arvidas and Cortair, who overheard the conversation with equal confusion.

"What do you mean it was empty? Did they get wind of your attack!?"

"No, my Lord!" The officer hastily reported, avoiding the impression that he failed.

"My Lord, someone beat us here. The Republic scouts are all dead." Draikor's body went still for a moment, and he tightened the grip on his communicator.

"What killed them?"

"I, I don't know, my Lord. Their bodies are gone, but there's plenty of blood splatter around the temple, some parts of their uniform, and the equipment is torn up, including their speeders."

"That's impossible. There are no other intelligent life forms here besides the Jedi and Republic forces. Our troops certainly didn't do this." Arvidas interjected.

"I agree, my Lord. I don't see many blaster marks around the temple, either. The few there are match Republic standard weapons."

"Could it have been predators, sir, we nearly ran into a few during the march." Cortair offered as an explanation. Draikor and Arvidas looked at each other while pondering that possibility.

"I don't think so, my Lord. There are some sonic emitters around their perimeter. By this point, they had to have been aware of how to use them against the local wildlife." Cortair motioned to one of his men who looked around until he found a sonic emitter among the Republic equipment.

"Could they have gone down?" Draikor asked.

"They were ripped apart with the other equipment. It's possible, I suppose, but the odds off all four emitters going down at once and staying down long enough for a whole pack of predators to swam the outpost is quite the coincidence, my Lord."

Draikor didn't like this, during any military operation, things didn't always go to plan, but a commander had to be able to properly respond to changing circumstances, and part of that was knowing the whole situation. Whatever got the Republic soldiers could easily turn against them.

"Check this out." Mando said just loud enough for Draikor, Arvidas, and Cortair to hear him as he waved them over. The three joined Mando as he knelt in front of a temple doorway, staring into the dark void inside.

"Well?" Arvidas asked almost impatiently.

"I took a count of the speeders. There are too few bodies here."

"What about the Jedi?" Draikor asked.

"I took them into account and that hidden lasat. There should have been at least two more Republic soldiers here."

"Eyes open! We may have more hostiles in the area!" Cortair barked out to his men. Draikor and Arvidas shook their heads.

"I don't sense any other soldiers nearby." Draikor said before he and Arvidas looked back with Mando at the temple entrance. Both Sith sensed the same dark aura which they'd felt since arriving on Yavin. It was an almost foreboding sensation as if something or someone was watching them. Both chalked it up to the planet's natural dark side power, and possibly the jungle beasts. But now, they weren't so certain. Draikor carefully examined the weathered remains of hieroglyphics inscribed on the temple. The massassi text shared similar features to ancient Sith, which he knew well. Draikor couldn't exactly make out what it said, but the building itself seemed to be marked as a shelter or haven.

At that moment, Draikor thought of something else, flipping on his communicator, he hailed Pierce.

"Lieutenant, were there any Jedi at your outpost?"

"No, my Lord."

"Are there any signs that Jedi were at yours?" Arvidas asked Javis.

"No, my Lord." Arvidas stroked his chin while trying to figure it out.

"Why would there only be Jedi at this outpost? Intelligence reported it was no more important than the others?"

"Unless they came later, perhaps in response to two missing scouts." Draikor said in a foreboding tone. Cortair backed up nervously while carefully looking around.

"Why, why would they need Jedi to find two missing men?" Mando, Arvidas, and Draikor stared back into the pitch-black temple interior for a moment. Mando raised his left wrist and fired a flare inside, momentarily lighting up the hallway with a flash of yellow light. As the flare moved further inside, they could see it, trails of blood dragging against the floor as it led further inside the temple.

"No, that's impossible. They've been extinct for millennia. The Jedi have been here for years. They would have known!" Draikor argued to himself, but at that moment, it was the only possibility that made any sense. Draikor shook his head. There wasn't time for such intrigue or investigation; they had achieved their objectives and had to move on or risk the operation.

"Pierce, Javis, send out the false information into the Republic comm-channel, then get moving towards your next objectives! Inform all forces to stay away from any Massassi ruins for the time being."

"Yes, my Lord!" The two men echoed back. Cortair didn't wait for Draikor to finish and quickly resumed working with his men. Arvidas seemed to be thinking the same thing as Draikor from the look on his face.

"Do you really think there could still be any massassi still alive?" Draikor kept staring at the temple entrance even as Arvidas spoke.

"I don't know. They are part of the Sith race. Perhaps, our presence has emboldened them, finally giving them the courage to reveal themselves to the Jedi?"

"It's possible, I suppose. We do need to keep moving, but we ought not to keep the rest of our forces blind to this potential danger." Draikor nodded and changed the frequency of his communicator and carefully held it to his face.

"My Lord, we've secured the primary objective and are preparing for the next phase. However, there's something you should know."

Captain Malavai Quinn stood at the bridge of his Resurgent Class Star Destroyer, the Korriban Dragon. Draikor named the ship, and Quinn found it quite fitting for his Lord. He stared out the windows at the rest of the assault fleet. Not including the Korriban Dragon, there were five other Resurgents with at least twenty support ships of various sizes and classes. Alongside the Imperial ships were at least five cruisers of the Chiss Ascendency and three ships of Mandalorian origin. Evey ship came from the legendary Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, the force which expanded the Empire further and further into the unknown regions for centuries. Opposing their fleet was the Republic defenders. Nine mediator class capital ships with over twenty-five support ships. But like the Imperials, they didn't stand alone. Another fifteen ships of various systems and factions, all allied to the Republic, or at least against the Empire, joined them. This included the smuggler's alliance. Quinn noticed that almost half the Republic support cruisers were ships from the Hapes Consortium, a powerful ally of the Republic as of late.

Malavai almost basked in the situation he found himself in. The masterful structure, discipline, and efficient atmosphere of a Star Destroyer's bridge. The crisp uniforms and respectful tones of men and women committed to their duties. This was what he lived for.

At last, Quinn commanded a Star Destroyer in combat again, even if he hadn't regained his former glory as an admiral yet, this was an important step. For years he'd clawed his way back up, fighting by Lord Draikor's side under Baras. For a time, Quinn thought everything of Baras, the man who'd saved his career, or so he thought. Very briefly after Draikor killed Baras and seemed to have put them all at Ravage's mercy, Quinn resented his Lord for acting so foolish. But the more Quinn thought about it, the more he realized that Baras used him as much as he used Draikor.

Quinn proved himself ready to become an Admiral again countless times under Baras, yet just like Draikor, he'd been denied the rank he deserved. Only now did Quinn realize that was Baras's game. He kept his subordinates dependent on him, if he allowed them success, they'd move on, and he'd lose their obedience. Quinn hated Baras now, and almost wished he could have seen Draikor kill the fool. Men like Baras didn't serve the Empire. They served themselves at the Empire's expense. Not Lord Draikor, he served both the Empire and himself, and sometimes that was even more effective than selfless service.

"Sir, Rear-Admiral Vanto is contacting us." His communications officer announced.

"Put him through."

"Yes, sir." A hologram of the Admiral appeared before Quinn as the Captain came to attention and saluted.

"Sir, the Korriban Dragon is ready for battle and awaiting orders, sir." Vanto nodded. The Grand Admiral has the order of battle planned. Our task force is going to move along the left and act as a pincer. Once we're in range, we'll launch defenders to take out their gravity well generators. From there, the objective is to surround the enemy ships once the Hapan contingent goes for Vice Admiral Faro's task. That is our primary objective, any questions?" Quinn shook his head.

"Good, standby for the unencrypted communications." Vanto spoke with a thick wild-space accent, a far cry from the upper-class dialect Quinn and the other high-members of Imperial society used. For all his appreciation, Quinn almost felt cheated that he wasn't interacting with Thrawn directly. Of course, he had joined him with other captains in preparation for the invasion, but Quinn needed more direct exposure with Thrawn. If the stories were true, Thrawn had a way of ensuring the right people got into the right positions. If Quinn could just get Thrawn to understand his abilities, he'd be an Admiral again in no time.

Still, Quinn took a deep breath and remembered he had to respect the chain of command. Vanto wasn't like many other Admirals Quinn met in his career. He lacked the confidence of many. However, he was somewhat like Thrawn in many ways. His personality was quite different, but he possessed the ability to understand a situation and people brilliantly and put it to good use during many of their battles. He was different, but he worked, just like Thrawn.

"Hey, Quinn, the fighters and bombers are ready." Quinn clenched his teeth and felt his nerves tighten as he heard Vette's brash and almost careless voice. He turned to the twi'lek with a look of annoyance, which only grew as he saw her smile in response.

"Vette, I understand your position as an ensign is less formal, but for the sake of maintaining discipline aboard this ship, could you use proper curtesy during battle at the very least?" Vette glanced at a handful of alien helmsmen among the crew and took a deep breath.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Quinn narrowed his eyes and sighed. That would have to do. Normally her behavior wouldn't have undermined discipline as most crewmen would look upon her with disdain for being an alien. But the Expeditionary fleet was the only force that had aliens in its ranks, and for many, they wouldn't distinguish her from the other non-human officers.

Usually, Vette wouldn't be on the bridge at all, either. She'd either join Draikor in his mission or fly his Fury Interceptor into battle. But since she'd gotten pregnant, Vette remained behind, instead, using her experience with flying ships to direct fighter and bomber squadrons. Quinn and Vette had a contemptuous relationship for years, but over time they grew more tolerant of each other, mostly out of mutual devotion towards Draikor.

Quinn also couldn't deny Vette had useful abilities. She was cunning, resourceful, a good shot in tight spaces, and an excellent pilot. Thus far, she'd also proven a capable advisor for fighters in space combat.

"We'll engage in battle soon, get to your station."

"Yes, Captain, and don't worry, I'll make sure ensign Rescht stays safe." Quinn's face shot red, and he nearly shook for a moment. His anger and frustration towards Vette matched a Sith's as she giggled and walked to her station. Quinn's fist shook, at least until he saw Vette's stomach, which now began to show signs of the child inside her. The Captain took a deep breath and returned to his position.

"Sir, ready to display transmission."

"Put it through." Quinn and the entire bridge saw three holograms appear. One was Rear-Admiral Vanto, the other Grand Admiral Thrawn, and the third figure was Vice-Admiral Faro. The Vice-Admiral appeared dignified in her hologram, and her well-trimmed uniform matched her sharp physical appearance.

"Admiral Vanto, Admiral Faro, you may move into position."

"Yes, sir." The Admirals reported back. The need for a transmission over an unencrypted channel to order the attack hardly seemed necessary to Vette, but Quinn didn't question it. Thrawn did everything for a reason. Slowly, the Task Force under Admiral Vanto moved forward as directed. Quinn glanced across their fleet and spotted Admiral Faro's Destroyer. Across from her task force came the Hapan contingent. The lead ship appeared larger than the others and was adorned with magnificent artwork, as well as other alterations to make the ship look as prestigious and beautiful as possible.

In response to the Imperial fleet's movement, the Republic ships now began to move as well. As they got closer, Quinn could see the sheer size of their fleet. These combined forces had to be made up of every smaller force in this sector of space, all coming to defend a Jedi enclave, just as Thrawn wanted them too. Everything he did had a purpose, from a tactical and strategic standpoint.

"Sir, smuggler ships approaching us, multiple Republic cruisers moving to back them up."

"Steady, continue on course, we'll draw them from the main fleet." Quinn waited patiently for Admiral Vanto to give an order first. If he didn't give a direct order, it meant he trusted his Captains to do what was necessary to achieve their assigned objectives. When the ships came in range, and no additional orders came, Quinn had his answer. Smiling, he turned to one of his officers.

"Deploy Phantom Squadrons two and four. Provide support for us and the light-cruisers."

"You heard him, go!" Vette cried, and two squadrons of TIE Phantoms soared from the Korriban Dragon's hangers. They didn't fly alone either, Vanto's Destroyer sent out three Squadrons while any other support ships in their task force with fighters similarly deployed them. The smuggler ships had no standardized craft. Instead, their ships comprised of heavily modified gunships, fighters, and freighters, though they were no less deadly than the X-Wings which joined them.

"Steady! Don't let them scatter!" Vette cried out over the comm-channel. Her experience with smuggling gave the twi'lek great insight into the smuggler vessel's capabilities. This quickly became apparent when the Squadrons under her direction quickly dealt with any smuggler ships they encountered without suffering any losses.

"Focus our ion cannons on the smuggler ships." Quinn ordered to his weapons officers.

"Yes, sir!" To his delight, he watched the blue-ionized plasma, which was almost indistinguishable from their blue turbolasers, soar through space, and crash into multiple smuggler ships. The Smuggler ships were faster, but the Republic ships had better shields. Ion cannons moved faster than turbolasers, and Quinn wanted to deal with the smuggler ships first. One by one, he watched the larger smuggler ships get disabled by his ion cannons, and the moment drew nearer.

"Captain Quinn, be advised the enemy cruisers are locking in on your ship to help those smugglers you disabled. Refocus your fire and deploy remaining fighters." Admiral Vanto ordered in a calm tone over the comm-channel.

"All due respect, sir. I have a plan to dispatch the smugglers' vessels and cannot alter my fire. I instead request support to continue my course of action." Quinn waited patiently for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few moments while Vanto assessed the situation.

"Copy, sending additional ships to support you." Quinn saw Vanto deploy his TIE Defender Squadron and remaining Phantom Squadron while another two cruisers moved into position alongside the Korriban Dragon. With Vanto's reinforcements, the Dragon, was now adequately protected from the swarms of Republic and Smuggler bombers which now came in. Similarly, the countless Turbolaser batteries of Quinn's ship now had two cruisers backing them up as they discouraged the Republic cruisers from advancing any closer. Their arrival also divided incoming fire from one targe to three.

Quinn waited for the right moment and then saw it, he'd disabled most of the smuggler ships larger than a fighter with his ion cannons, although only temporarily. But it was still long enough for his plan.

"Squadrons one and three, deploy with our TIE Defenders." Quinn's excitement was checked by his angst as he watched Ensign Rescht's Defender soar out. The Captian shook his head and focused on the battle. Just as he planned, the disabled Smuggler ships became helpless prey for his reserve Phantoms and Defenders who ripped them apart without mercy. Within a matter of minutes, they were all floating debris.

"Concentrate your fire on the cruisers, Quinn take out the mediator."

"Yes, sir." A smile of pure satisfaction and gratification filled his face as his ship lined up to unleash its full might on the Republic Mediator, which lead the section of their fleet that opposed them. The Korriban Dragon closed in like a predator ready to pounce upon its prey. With most of the smuggler supper ships destroyed, the rest of the Imperial Task Force could focus their attention on the Republic ships and freeing up Quinn to unleash his fury upon the Mediator.

The capital ship desperately launched the last of its bombers in an attempt to protect themselves, but Vette guided their Defenders on an intercept course. The B and K-Wings were all but massacred at the Defenders' hands.

"Sir, we're in range." Holding his hands behind his back, Quinn stared intensely at the Republic ship, which now lay at his mercy. To destroy an enemy Capital ship in this manner was the most satisfying thing for Quinn.

"Fire." A tidal wave of turbolaser and ion cannons lit up the Mediator, its shields stood no chance, and any return fire was all but useless against the Korriban Dragon's shields and hull. Soon, nothing but scattered debris remained.

At one point, Vette would have been horrified by such a sight, but now she'd grown dull to it and continued directing the fighters. With the loss of their capital ship, the remaining Republic and smuggler forces fell back to avoid being swallowed up by similar salvos. With that, the task force sped ahead with only light resistance until finally, they reached the Republic orbital defenses.

A pair of gravity well generators and a Golan defense platform, none of which lasted long against the power of Eli's task force.

"Alright, all ships get into position and standby for the jump." Eli ordered. The Phantoms returned to their respective hangers, but the Defenders formed up with the larger ships. Quinn gazed out at the rest of the battle. As Thrawn expected, the Hapan ships all seemed to attack Faro's task force while the Republic forces concentrated on him. Despite their superiority in numbers, Thrawn arranged a strong defensive formation. The Chiss ships backed up Thrawn's formation while the Mandalorians backed up Faro's. If the enemy fleet attempted to mass their numbers against either of the task forces, the other was in a good position to close in with a pincer.

Not that this was lost on the Republic fleet, Quinn's decryptors intercepted hasty communication from the Republic flagship to the lead Hapan ship. Apparently, the Republic Admiral was barking at the Hapan commander to regroup with them. Evidently, a Jedi on board his ship also discovered the influence of Lord Dost'pour'igao's battle meditation, not only bolstering the Imperial forces but hindering theirs. Quinn and a few of his officers chuckled when they heard the Hapan respond with something along the lines of them not needing a man's counsel when conducting battle. The battle meditation was clearly working.

With Vanto's task force so far from the others, the remaining smugglers could move in to support the Republic ships. But they wouldn't get the chance.

"All ships enter hyperspace now!" Vanto barked out, and his task force jumped. At that exact moment, three interdictor cruisers hidden among Thrawn and Faro's ships lit up their gravity well generators, pulling Vanto's ships out of hyperspace directly behind the enemy fleet.

"All ships attack!" At the same time, Vanto's forces moved in, Thrawn and Faro deployed their reserve fighters and caught the Republic fleet in a crossfire. From there, Quinn knew the battle was all but over. He imagined the terror and confusion in the Republic fleet, wondering how this could have happened.

"All ships, fall in, sweep the area for survivors, take them alive if possible." Thrawn ordered.


	5. Ch 5: Massacre

While the space battle raged on, Draikor, Arvidas, and Mando rode together in a dropship with their Jungle-troopers. Two other dropships carried Javis and Pierce's men as they sped towards an Imperial cruiser, which concealed itself in low-orbit.

By now, the two Sith Lords and Mandalorian had removed the camo from their attire and watched the ships land in a hanger. Inside, over a dozen more dropships and vehicle transports waited. The dropship doors opened, and sergeant Cortair disembarked with his men.

"Best of luck, my Lord." He said while bowing. As the jungle troopers left, half a dozen dark figures approached to take their place. All of them were Sith warriors, including Nyrah, who wore black sith warrior armor and bowed to Arvidas.

"Master, I'm ready to achieve my first taste of real glory." Arvidas smiled back upon hearing her enthusiasm.

"Soon, apprentice. Very soon." Draikor took a deep breathing watching the two. He would need an apprentice soon.

A team of Sith warriors and purge troopers boarded half the dropships, with one, in particular, coming in beside Draikor and Arvidas. The overall commander of the operation, a Sith whose mere presence and aura of the dark side swarmed around him like a typhoon, nearly making the other Sith tremble.

His pale face was marred by black scar-like veins around his eyes. A breathing mask covered his mouth and chin. The thick sounds of metallic seething into his breath. The white in his eyes replaced by red while surrounding yellow irises. The Sith Lord's monster of a body raised him to over seven feet tall with a body bulkier than Pierces, all kept inside thick black armor and an equally dark cape. Alongside his belt, hung two lightsabers.

"Darth Malgus." Draikor and Arvidas respectfully bowed their heads, and Malgus nodded back.

"You achieved your objectives faster than expected." Malgus didn't sound overly impressed, nor did he sound condescending either. His harsh tone matched the metallics of his breathing mask almost perfectly.

"That's job's done, that's what matters, my Lord." Mando said calmly. Unlike the Sith, he showed no sign of fear around Malgus, though he did show proper respect. Even Mando knew when to show all respects. For anyone in the Empire, Malgus was the one to show it too.

The Dark Lord was among the most famous and feared Sith in the Empire. Malgus's reputation as a warrior was almost unchallenged, and only a handful of Sith were considered on his level. Sith such as Darth Marr or Draikor's father, and of course Emperor Vowrawn. Malgus had been offered a seat on the Dark Council many times, but always declined. Malgus refused to take part in politics, and instead committed himself entirely to war.

In his time as commander of the Expeditionary Fleet, he'd conquered hundreds of systems and crushed countless enemies. But perhaps what made him more famous than anything else was that in a way, he made war with the Republic possible in his campaign against the grysk. In the millennia after their exile into the unknown regions, the Sith Empire slowly regained its strength, and it took them thousands of years to build up an empire large enough to even challenge the Republic. Even now, their enemy still outnumbered them over ten-to-one.

Just before the rise of the Vowrawn dynasty a thousand years ago, the Sith encountered another powerful race in the unknown regions, the grysk. The alien empire were a nomadic people who pillaged worlds and enslaved entire species to their will. Before encountering the grysks, the Sith hadn't faced any major opposition outside of the occasional small alliance of systems within the unknown regions. As such, the Empire almost welcomed a good challenge to keep their military forces and warriors sharp outside of occasionally putting down rebellions and invasions.

However, the grysks went from a mere nuisance to a serious concern when their nomadic nature made tracking them down nearly impossible. For almost a thousand years, the Empire had to deal with on and off wars with the grysks. That was until Thrawn arrived and brought the rest of the Chiss Ascendency with him. They, too, had fought the grysks, and since Chiss were already part of the Empire, the transition for many ascendency officers into the Imperial military was almost seamless.

Together, Thrawn and Malgus waged a ruthless campaign against the Grysks, tracking down their fleets and wiping them out one by one until the entire race was wiped from existence. Malgus didn't make the same mistake the Republic had after the great hyperspace war, and thus with the grysks finally defeated, and the Imperial Military seasoned with experience, the Empire was ready for an invasion. Malgus was ready for more bloodshed than he could imagine.

Draikor heard the stories of Malgus from Sith and Imperials who served beside him, and now he'd get to see first hand how the legendary Sith Warrior truly stacked up, and so far, his mere presence didn't disappoint. Malgus tossed a hologram projector onto the dropship floor and watched as a dozen or so Sith appeared.

"Now that we control their communications, the Republic army will fall into our trap. While their soldiers battle ours in the jungle, we'll bring the same destruction upon the Jedi that they brought on our ancestors!"

"Huahh!" The Sith roared back, including Draikor and Arvidas. Moments later, another image appeared before them. It showed a young human woman adorned in Jedi attire.

"Before we move out, all forces will be aware of this target or opportunity. One of the Jedi Padawans being trained here, here name is Jaesa Willsaam, and intelligence reports that she possesses a unique force skill, the ability to see through any deception, and understand exactly who someone truly is."

Arvidas and Draikor stared closer to each other with interest. That was an impressive ability one that could certainly be used to great effect against the countless Imperial spies embedded into the Republic. But her skills could also serve the Empire. They just needed to free her from the Jedi, and as a padawan, there was no better time to do so. Draikor, in particular, gazed upon the hologram with ambition. Arvidas noticed this and elbowed his friend. Draikor saw him pointing out Malgus's expression as he stared at the hologram, one that matched Draikor's.

"Willsaam is being trained by the one Jedi master of this academy. She will be taken alive by any means necessary. Anyone who does otherwise will suffer the consequences." Malgus's tone deepened with the threat, and Nyrah shivered, moving closer to her master.

"Perhaps, perhaps it would be best if I didn't try to fight her. My skills aren't as honed, and I'd be more likely to kill her by accident." Arvidas nodded with a stern look.

"Don't trifle with Malgus, my apprentice."

"Pilots take off, now!" The dropships lifted up on Malgus's command and soared down towards the planet below. As the side doors opened, Draikor and a few other Sith watched a fierce battle ensuring within the jungle. Just as they planned, false information was sent through the Republic comm-channels, which fooled the bulk of their troops into engaging a few battalions of jungle troopers.

Even from their altitude, the Sith basked in the sensation of violence and emotions going on below. Explosions rocked the jungle as shock troopers, Mandalorian fighters, and a squad of Sith warriors battled the Republic garrison and a handful of Jedi Knights who joined them. The battle appeared to be going in the Empire's favor, particularly as an AT-M6 moved in to support them.

Draikor almost wished he could be part of that battle, but reminded himself he was going after a much bigger target. However, he also noticed a few more massassi temples in the distance and thought back to earlier. Malgus stepped beside Draikor and also stared at the temples.

"That was an excellent deduction, Lord Draikor." Draikor did his best to sound confident before Malgus, but even the Dark Council seemed less menacing than the monster who stood before him.

"It was the only logical explanation, and I thought it best you be aware of the possibility." Malgus nodded.

"Indeed, now isn't the time to deal with any massassi that might still be here, but it is better to know of a potential threat." Draikor turned back to Malgus with a puzzled look.

"My Lord, deal with them? If there are still massassi in this world, should we not try and bring them into the Empire? They're more primitive, but still Sith, they could be a great asset and-"

"The massassi, if they do exist, will likely be a step above animals. Animals can be trained, but you don't treat them as your equals, and you must be ready to put them down if they attack." Draikor now felt even more confused. Malgus was famous for being tolerant of aliens; the entire reason the Expeditionary Fleet allowed them in was because of Malgus. Malgus was also quite famous for being a firm opponent to true Sith supremacy.

He perpetuated the lie that true Sith were no stronger in the dark side than any other species, which was something Draikor knew wasn't true. He didn't deny that humans could become incredibly powerful, some even more powerful than some true Sith. But as a whole, the dark side manifested itself in his race in a way it never could in any other beings. Not only that but Malgus and most human Sith in the Empire had true Sith ancestry somewhere in their bloodlines if they looked hard enough, and true Sith genes were very resilient.

This opinion made Malgus quite unpopular with many Sith like his father, who once even challenged Malgus to a Kaggath before Emperor Vowrawn. The duel ended in a draw and leaving both Sith unsatisfied. Draikor noticed the other true Sith Warriors in their assault force similarly keeping their distance from Malgus. However, not all of them, while Malgus didn't recognize true Sith as superior, he didn't mistreat them either.

"My Lord, I agree that if the massassi are a threat, we should treat them as such. But we're in the greatest war our people have ever fought, surpassing even the Great Hyperspace War. Surely the addition of massassi into our ranks would be more beneficial than slaughtering them." Malgus crossed his arms and kept staring at the temples.

"I agree, if they can be controlled, they'd be a valuable asset. However, an uncontrollable asset can also be dangerous to leave unchecked. If I find it necessary to slaughter them, I will."

"I don't believe the decision would be yours, my Lord. It would be Emperor Vowrawn's." Draikor's bold statement brought all eyes in the dropship to him. Arvidas looked beyond shocked and slightly afraid for his friend. Nyrah stepped behind her master with growing fear. Malgus hadn't turned to face Draikor. He just kept staring at the temples.

"You're bold, Lord Draikor, just like your father. He is a powerful Sith, but he puts too much stalk into outdated and decadent ideas of Sith purity. Such thoughts can lead to unearned confidence. But, you're right, the Emperor should be consulted on such matters."

Arvidas didn't know if Draikor was fearless, or just stupid, but by now, he almost felt impressed by Draikor's words towards Malgus. Draikor took a deep breath and tried to walk straight as he joined Arvidas.

"That was quite the adrenaline rush." He almost chuckled to himself.

"You're taking your life in your own hands, my friend. Malgus isn't Baras."

"There's nothing more accurate than that. But sometimes fortune favors the bold."

"Sometimes." Arvidas reminded him. After another fifteen minutes, their target finally came into view, the great temple built upon a great basin overlooking the jungle below. It, too, had once been a massassi temple before the Rebellion made it into a base. Now the Jedi defiled it with their presence, and Draikor would cleanse it. However, the Jedi hadn't left their academy unprotected. A massive shield enveloped the entire perimeter with anti-atrial batteries and squads of soldiers defending the courtyards. Luckily, they came prepared.

"Lieutenant, move in now." Malgus ordered from his comm-link.

"Copy, my Lord. Stand by!" The sound of TIE Defenders filled the air, and soon they came into view. Seven of the advanced fighters raced towards the temple and strafed it with a terrible fury. The shields, however, did their job and absorbed everything. Despite this, the fighters came back for another run, again and again.

"Move in, now." Malgus ordered.

"Moving in." Mando responded in his subdued tone. The Mandalorian, at last, revealed himself upon the back of a Basilisk war-droid, which flew under their dropships. Slowly, he flew the war-droid towards the shield and passed through without incident. Typically, a flying craft of any kind could never slow down enough to pass through a shield, however, with the Defenders strafing the shield elsewhere, more power had to be diverted to that section of the shield.

Now Mando flew inside, and the Republic defenders were caught completely off guard. Rapid firing plasma cannons ripped from the basilisk and tore apart the shield generator. Before any of the AA-batteries could target Mando, the defenders returned and lit up the entire courtyard. Even the AA-guns couldn't target a TIE Defender fast enough, and the resulting explosions left the Republic troops scattered, wounded, or dead.

Mando's Basilisk moved in like a vulture and picked off the few troopers who remained until, at last, the courtyard was cleared. Draikor felt his adrenaline rush again and donned his helmet. This was it, his first mass killing of Jedi. The first Sith mass killing of Jedi in thousands of years.

The dropships didn't land in front of the temple entrance. Instead, they stopped over a hole above the entrance made by their defenders. One by one, the Sith drew their lightsabers, and the Purge troopers similarly readied their weapons.

Nyrah drew her lightsabers and snarled in preparation. The young woman's ferocious demeanor charmed Arvidas. Seeing her like this only made her more appealing. He too surged lightning through his body while arming himself.

Malgus stepped forward first and cracked the hangar floor around him upon impact. Draikor and Arvidas followed, with both Sith Lords landing on either side of Malgus. Nyrah and Mando came in next alongside dozens of other Sith warriors. Pierce and his Purge troopers repelled down and formed up in a defensive position.

The hanger was reasonably large, with most of its fighters gone to fight in the space battle. A pair of transport ships remained, and the Sith saw Jedi padawans being loaded inside.

From the looks of things, almost the entire academy had come to the hanger. A few dozen Jedi knights and padawan appeared to be preparing an evacuation with squads of Republic soldiers helping. Opposing the Jedi were a few dozen Sith warriors. Most of the warriors were marauders wielding two lightsabers each like Nyrah. The few remaining Sith were juggernauts and two other sorcerers like Arvidas. Most of these Sith were humans, with perhaps a third being true Sith, including Draikor, Arvidas, and Nyrah. The rest were zabrak, including one of the sorcerers.

Draikor could sense the overwhelming fear and angst in the Jedi padawans as they saw them approach. The Jedi Knights, however, showed no fear and drew their lightsabers as they took a defensive formation. Unlike the Knights from earlier, many of these Jedi wore their armored robes. Flashes of blue, green, and yellow filled the hanger as the Jedi formed up. At their head came a human man in his late thirties. He didn't wear armor, but his robes were dignified, appearing more as a sage. The force was particularly strong with him, and his position soon became clear.

"Master Zuma." Malgus growled. The Jedi master raised a green lightsaber over his head with narrowed yes.

"Be gone, Sith! This is a place of knowledge and wisdom! I will not let you desecrate it!" A surge of hatred and rage overtook Draikor. The Jedi were the ones defiling this temple with their presence! He drew his violet lightsaber and channeled the aura of Sith Fury around him.

Malgus, however, wouldn't let Draikor take the lead. Drawing both his red lightsabers, Malgus soared through the air and crashed into the ground before Master Zuma, sending a shock wave of force power that knocked the entire Jedi force back.

With a thunderous roar, Draikor and Arvidas led the other Sith in a tenacious charge. Now, the melee began. Draikor fought his way through the Jedi, basking in every moment of the battle! Just as he hoped, the Knights proved worthy adversaries that truly challenged his abilities as a Sith Warrior. Even so, they couldn't stop him, Draikor first brought down a twi'lek man, slicing him in half after a few parries. Next, he all but shattered the bones of a human male before crushing his neck with a force grip.

Nearby, Arvidas found similar success as he beat back a kel dor woman's lightsaber and trapped her in a crushing darkness until she all but begged for death, which he granted with a swift lightsaber stroke. After dealing with her, the Sith Lord engaged a wookie Jedi, effectively parrying both ends of his lightsaber before overwhelming him with a storm of force lightning that burned the fur off his body.

Pierce and his men made short work of the Republic guards, even outnumbered three too one they stood no chance against his Purge troopers. Mando flew overhead and helped Pierce's platoon, raining fire and missiles on groups of Republic soldiers who tried to rush in from other parts of the academy.

However, his luck soon changed when a powerful force blow nearly sent Mando tumbling. He tried to recover, but another blast sent him to the ground. As the Mandalorian looked up, he saw who'd knocked him from the air. A Zabrak Jedi woman dashed towards him with her blue lightsaber draw.

Mando furiously unleashed a few blaster bolts and wrist rockets, but using her lightsaber and the force, the Jedi deflected all his attacks. She lashed forward but found a black lightsaber blocking her own. At first, the Zabrak woman appeared shocked and confused, but Mando pressed the advantage and unleashed his flamethrower.

The Jedi lurched backward, quickly using the force to drive the flames away. Once clear, she attempted to attack again, but Mando wasn't alone anymore. Nyrah leaped acrobatically over Mando, slamming her boot into the Jedi's face and knocking her off balance.

"Die Jedi!" Nyrah unleashed her furious lightsaber assault, striking with both sabers again and again. Just like Arvidas taught her, she channeled her rage into the attack rather than wildly lashing out. Soon she began to see progress as the Jedi buckled under her assault. With a powerful force scream, Nyrah, at last, broke her opponent's stance and impaled the Zabrak with both lightsabers.

An overwhelming excitement captured Nyrah. She did it, she killed a Jedi! This moment was- The young Sith woman's daze broke when Mando lit up a trio of Republic guards who nearly shot her in the back. A sheepish look now overtook her.

"Eyes on the battle." Mando scolded her.

"Yes, please don't tell my master." She almost mumbled.

Meanwhile, Draikor cut down a rodian Jedi woman and searched for more Jedi. Instead, he saw Darth Malgus fighting four Knights at once. His speed and precision only matched his terrifying strength. Both lightsabers held off all four Jedi flawlessly until he decapitated two of them. Gorging on the dark side, Malgus then seized the two remaining Jedi and crushed their throats within seconds.

Only moments later, a Republic pilot entered one of the remaining fighters and flew over Malgus, attempting to kill the Sith Lord. But this fool knew little of the dark side's power. Malgus deflected the A-Wing's cannons and reached out, crushing the starship like a tin can. Malgus's power was even more impressive than Draikor imagined.

"Jaesa, no! You must leave! All of you must leave!" Master Zuma cried out. Draikor and Malgus's heads both shot in that direction. There, they saw the Jedi master battling two human Sith warriors. He parried their lightsabers before stunning one with a mind trick which stunned his psyche before he had three large crates projected into him, killing the Sith. The other Sith became overwhelmed by successive telekinetic blows until Zuma lunged forward with his lightsaber and impaled the human's stomach, killing her.

"Master, let us help you!" A soft but strong-willed voice cried out. A group of Padawans approached Zuma while he began fighting another Sith.

"I said leave!" His voice turned stern but not angry.

"This is what you trained us to do! For the Jedi!" Many of the padawans drew their lightsabers and rushed in to help the Knights. This proved to be a fatal error. The padawans went down quickly, standing no chance against the Sith warriors. Draikor didn't waste his time with them, particularly when he saw her.

Jaesa Willsaam! He saw her near Master Zuma, her face just like the holograms. She was a few years younger than him, perhaps Nyrah's age with long black hair that came to her shoulders, fair but slightly tanned skin, and Brown eyes. Jaesa looked quite beautiful and appealing, so much so that Draikor would have almost considered courting her had he not been married. But Vette quickly pushed such thoughts out of his mind. No one was more beautiful than his twi'lek wife. Instead, he focused on his objective.

Malgus and Draikor both looked at each other and grasped the situation. It was now a race; whoever reached Zuma first would claim the honor of killing a Jedi master and would take Jaesa as their prize. Both Sith Lord surged forward, desperate to reach Zuma before the other. If Draikor could initiate combat with the Jedi master, then by Sith Honor Malgus couldn't intervene unless Draikor was killed or sufficiently taken out of the fight, nor would he come to his aid should it appear the Jedi would kill him.

"Jaesa, I said leave now!" Zuma continued to bark at her as he held back a true Sith sorcerer's force lightning with his offhand.

"I can do this master! I'm strong with the force, you said so yourself!"

"You aren't ready, Jaesa!"

"You've said that for years! You've never taken me out on assignment like the others!"

"Now is not the time, Jaesa!" Draikor smiled behind his helmet. This brief conversation gave him everything he needed. The padawan was in a dangerous state. She knew the power of the force, she was confident in her abilities; she felt restrained by her master, and lacked a Jedi's discipline. All Draikor had to do was give her a taste of the dark side, and she'd break free of the Jedi Order's shackles.

Draikor cut down another Jedi Knight in his path and saw three padawans had foolishly challenged Malgus. Draikor chuckled at their stupidity before removing his mask. Now was his moment, Master Zuma forced the Sith Sorcerer's lightning back into him along with a telekinetic pulse, killing the Sith. Zuma was his, and he needed to act now!

Malgus saw this, and desperately unleashed a storm of force lightning into all three padawans. The Jedi students cried out in pain, but no sounds came out. Their limp bodies collapsed onto the ground, and Malgus readied his assault on Zuma. However, he was too late.

Channeling Sith Fury once more, Draikor charged through the air and crashed his lightsaber into Master Zuma's. The human Jedi maneuvered in a way that would allow him to absorb the impact, but couldn't avoid the surge of red force lightning that followed. He now stared into Draikor's eyes and saw a terrible eagerness in the true Sith's face.

"You're going to die, you and all your students." Zuma pushed Draikor back with a force repulse and regained himself. By now, the padawans who hadn't joined the melee were guided into a transport by three Jedi Knights and took off. Malgus boiled in rage as he watched over half the padawans escape. He'd already been potentially robbed of Zuma and Jaesa, and he wouldn't let any more Jedi escape. Reaching out to the second transport, Malgus lifted it up and slammed the ship against the hangar walls. No more would slip through his grasp.

Master Zuma proved to be a much stronger opponent than any of the Jedi Knights. His lightsaber skills weren't as good as the Jedi Master Draikor killed at Mon Cala, but his force powers more than made up for it. Every time Draikor thought he gained an edge, the Jedi Master would drive him back with a blow of force power or project debris into him.

Draikor's immortal defense and Sith aura protected him from the blows, but he was also smart enough to not underestimate the Jedi Master. Even if he was a Sith Lord, he'd watched this Jedi kill three Sith, including a true Sith. Arrogance could mean death, and an end to a life's ambitions, not to mention his future family.

Draikor focused on these passions to draw upon the dark side in its strongest form and utilized his Sith teachings to channel it properly. Zuma nearly buckled until Draikor's next assault, each blow felt like a gundark's punch, and occasionally, the Sith Lord would land a crippling punch or elbow strike. Draikor's force screams, and force pushes matched Zuma's force telekinetics in strength, but despite all this, the Jedi master retained his concentration and inner peace.

He strategically fell back again and projected a storm of objects at his opponent. Moving fast, Draikor charged forward, slashing each incoming debris apart or hurling it away with force blasts. Zuma raised his lightsaber to parry, but Draikor came in too strong. Using the dark side to amplify his blow, Draikor lifted the Jedi off the ground and relished in his gasping pain. Zuma desperately attempted to catch his breath and began coughing up blood as he lay on the ground.

Draikor pounced forward like a predator but found his lightsaber blocked by the front end of a yellow double-bladed lightsaber. The Sith Lord's grin widened when he saw Jaesa had joined the fight with a determined expression.

"Jaesa, what are you doing!?" Zuma cried.

"What you promised I'd do some day!" The padawan began her own assault on Draikor. She clearly had skill but lacked finesse or proper experience, and Draikor would teach her that lesson the hard way. He easily blocked every strike and lifted Jaesa up with a powerful force grip. A rush of fear and helplessness in her eyes as she dangled at Draikor's mercy.

"Your master has deceived you. He is afraid of your true power."

"What?" Jaesa muttered.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuma cried. The Jedi master recovered and freed Jaesa with a powerful force blast. Draikor recovered quickly and charged into Zuma, resuming their duel. Despite what happened, Jaesa drew her lightsaber and rushed to help Zuma. Even so, Draikor fought off both of them and soon turned his fury upon the padawan, beating her back again and again. He could sense Jaesa's frustration and relished in it.

Zuma tried desperately to get himself between Draikor and Jaesa but failed. Finally, Draikor's assault broke Zuma, and his lightsaber impaled the Jedi through the waist.

"Ahhh!" Zuma collapsed into the ground with pain, clutching at his injury. Despite the Jedi master's attempts to heal himself, Draikor reached out with his lightsaber hand and held the Jedi in place.

"Master!" Jaesa lunged at Draikor only to be tossed away once again.

"Ahhhg! Why can't I beat him!? I've been trained, and I'm strong in the force!" Her frustration and lament grew with each word.

"Jaesa, you're just a padawan! You must fleet while you can!"

"What about you, Jedi? You're supposed to be a master, yet you now kneel at my mercy." Draikor turned back to Jaesa with a malevolent smile.

"I'm told you can see who someone truly is, padawan. Why not use that ability on me?" Jaesa looked confused but also intrigued. Perhaps she could learn something that would help her defeat the Sith Lord.

"No, Jaesa, you must escape!"

"Quiet!" Draikor began to choke the life out of Zuma. Jaesa reached out to Draikor with the force and saw who he truly was.

"I see, loyalty, dedication? Patriotism, love? From a Sith? Wait, I also see, passion, bloodlust, greed, fury, wrath! Ahhh!" Jaesa was overwhelmed by the darkness inside Draikor's force aura and stumbled backward. The fear inside her fueled Draikor more and more. In a final vain attempt, she lashed out at Draikor only to be easily swept aside. She now lay on the ground, utterly demoralized.

"You saw who I truly am, and now I can sense who you are. You've lived your entire life in servitude for those above you. The Jedi came and enticed you with stories of becoming a powerful force guardian like them. But al they ever did was restrain you, control all your actions, forbid you from achieving your full potential."

"Jaesa, run! Don't listen to his Sith lies! He's manipulating you!" Zuma pleaded even as he was choked.

"He wanted to make you an obedient servant of the Jedi Order, a slave of the Republic. The dark side is freedom, and I can teach it too you." Jaesa stared back at him with disbelief.

"What?"

"I can unlock your true potential and set your free from the Jedi's shackles! You know I'm not lying." Jaesa began to tremble as she contemplated everything he said.

"Jaesa no!" Zuma pleased, but it was too late. She rose up with rage in her eyes.

"No more lies! You used me as a servant just like those nobles on Scarif! You never let me reach my true potential! You were just afraid of my power! I see the truth now, and the truth will set me free." Jaesa knelt before Draikor and bowed her head.

"I am yours to command, my Lord. Teach me the ways of the Sith." Draikor savored this moment. His newest and possibly greatest triumph yet.

"Prove your loyalty to myself and the Empire. Sever your ties to the Jedi Coalition and kill your former master." Jaesa slowly turned to Zuma without hesitation. Sure enough, she recovered her lightsaber and slowly walked toward him.

"Jaesa, please." Zuma begged. With a swift slash, Jaesa severed the man's torso and ended his life. At that moment, Draikor felt her entire force aura shift. The Dark Side had taken its place inside Jaesa, and when she turned, her face had changed.

The young woman's black hair had turned even darker, her eyes had turned yellow, and parts of her skin around the eyes had turned violet.

She once again knelt before Draikor. His satisfied smile returned stronger than ever.

"Very good, my apprentice." Malgus narrowed his eyes as he stared at Jaesa, kneeling before Draikor. Arvidas blasted the last Jedi Knight with a violet death field and ended his life. He then turned to the other Sith attackers who stood over the bodies of their slain enemies. Leading them, Arvidas threw up his arm and roared, "Victory belongs to the Sith!"

"Victory belongs to the Sith!" They echoed back, Nyrah among them. Pierce and his soldiers similarly joined in, but Mando remained silent. The next hour was spent preparing for exfiltration. Pierce's men searched the temple for any other survivors but found none.

The Jedi bodies were piled up after the Sith warriors looted anything valuable from them, including their lightsabers. Arvidas looked at their own fallen. Eleven Sith warriors and one of the Sith sorcerers. The sorcerer being the only true Sith casualty. The Jedi's losses were over twice as high, and that wasn't including their padawans or the Jedi, who fell in the jungle. It was a worthy trade-off. Arvidas himself killed three Jedi Knights and three padawans.

He noticed Nyrah staring at a Jedi's lightsaber she held with tremendous pride and indulgence. However, the apprentice's demeanor stiffened when she saw her master approach.

"My Lord." She said in a disciplined tone. Arvidas reached out and pulled the Jedi's lightsaber from her hand using the force. Nyrah hadn't expected this and nearly jumped. Arvidas inspected the lightsaber closely and then narrowed his eyes at the young Sith-woman in a stern manner.

"If this had been one of your lightsabers, what would you have done?"

"I, I-"

"You may savor your victories, my apprentice, but never lose focus, unless you want to end up like these Jedi." Nyrah cursed under her breath, did Mando tell him about the soldiers. No, that wasn't like him, this was purely allowing her master to take the lightsaber so easily, and he was right.

"I understand, master." Arvidas's expression lost its stern edge but stayed fierce even as he smiled.

"You performed well, though, Mando told me how you defeated that Jedi Knight. It would seem you're ability to control rage rather than be controlled by it has improved. Let's see if it can continue to do so." Nyrah slowly began to smile again.

"Yes, my Lord." Arvidas offered her the lightsaber back and guided his apprentice towards a dropship.

"Come, now is a time to celebrate." Nyrah glanced over at Lord Draikor as he led Jaesa to the same dropship.

"Lord Draikor captured the target of opportunity then?"

"Indeed, she's his apprentice now."

"If Darth Malgus was right, her powers will be a great asset to the Empire and Lord Draikor, for a human anyway. Still, Lord Draikor earned the honor of killing a Jedi master and seized the valuable prize for himself. He may have been the greatest victor of this battle." Arvidas carefully looked at Darth Malgus, who stared at his friend as he boarded the dropship.

"Perhaps, but victories can come at a cost." The Sith Lord said forebodingly.

Back in orbit, Quinn sat in the commander's conference room of Grand Admiral Thrawn's flagship, the Chimera II. He sat beside Admiral Vanto and across from Admiral Faro. Joining them were the other Resurgents' captains, Grand Admiral Thrawn himself, Lord Dost'pour'igao, and another Chiss woman. She wore a service uniform like the officers but had a unique rank plaque that marked her as chief-navigator.

The Chiss Ascendency had provided the Empire with many valuable assets, among them were the navigators, force-sensitive chiss girls with the ability to guide ships through more efficient hyperspace routes without the need for nav computers. Since their addition, Imperial fleets could move through Republic space unhindered and unopposed, not needing to follow known hyperspace routes and often catching their enemy completely off-guard.

The Chiss woman sitting beside Vanto was the lead navigator for the expeditionary fleet, Vah'nya Vanto, the Rear-Admiral's wife. When Quinn first met Ensign Sara Vanto, he didn't recognize her as a hybrid. But after knowing what to look for, he began to see it. Human/chiss hybrids had been rare in the Empire before the Ascendency joined them and still remained scarce. Even the Chiss who'd been part of the Imperial civilization for centuries usually kept to their own kind, but occasionally hybrids could be seen. When they did happen, the child usually resembled one species more than the other.

Lord Dost'pour'igao sat beside the Grand Admiral and wore a black Sith robe. She, too, was a Chiss and one of the only members of her kind to become a Sith. She was the fleet's master of battle meditation, a force technique that aided a military force in battle and hindered their enemy. Most Imperial fleets and armies had at least one Sith skilled in battle meditation with them, but Lord Dost'pour'igao was renowned for her abilities with the technique. Together, she and Thrawn proved to be a near-invincible duo.

Ensign Vanto activated a hologram projector, which showed Darth Malgus inside the Jedi Academy.

"My Lord, I'm pleased to report the Republic fleet has been destroyed and orbit is secured." Malgus nodded.

"As expected, Grand Admiral. The moon is ours as well, a number of Jedi and padawans managed to escape, but their master is dead and the academy in our hands. Most importantly, the target of opportunity has been seized." Quinn and the others could hear a deep resentment in Malgus's voice as he said the last bit.

"We'll return to the fleet shortly, in the meantime, you may begin planning out the next phases of conquest."

"I understand, my Lord." The transmission ended, and Ensign Vanto switched on a map of the nearby systems.

"The fleet we destroyed comprised most of the Republic's available forces in this sector. We must now decide which systems are worth invading, which are worth raiding, which are worth and which are worth blockading, and which may serve as a potential quagmire for the Republic." Thrawn didn't sound confident or proud of his recent decisive victory over a much larger fleet, instead, going right back to business, but that was Thrawn, and Quinn admired him for it.

The next two hours were spent detailing potential operations against their enemy. Of course, these were only preliminary outlines. In-depth planning would be done with other Fleet admirals, Darth Malgus, and other High-ranking Sith Lords. Still, just being in early planning and being given a chance to contribute his own thoughts was beyond exhilarating for Quinn. He almost felt like an Admiral again, and hoped that such inclusion meant he was on his way to recovering that rank. Finally, Ensign Vanto deactivated the hologram, and Thrawn looked around the table.

"Are there anything further thoughts on the matter?" The room went silent, and Thrawn nodded.

"Then we're dismissed, you are as well, ensign." Sara nodded and departed with her parents. Quinn, however, waited behind, not wanting to miss out on a chance to speak with the Grand Admiral alone. Thrawn noticed this and peered at him.

"Captain, is there something you wished to discuss with me?"

"If you wouldn't mind, sir."

"By all means." Thrawn took a deep breath and thought very carefully about every word he was about to speak.

"Sir, I must say, in all my years as an officer, I've never seen such efficient and effective leadership as I have under you. Your actions today were beyond belief." Thrawn didn't seem particularly pleased by the compliments but did acknowledge them.

"Thank you, Captain. Admiral Vanto has well noted your own contributions and only speaks highly of your abilities. Of course, I would expect nothing less from a former Admiral." Quinn nearly shook, and his heart raced like a speeder. He fought back the urge to ask for his rank back, thought it wasn't easy. A lesser officer would presume that such praise would be the best time to ask, but Quinn knew better. Moff Broysc ended his career with a snap of his fingers, and Thrawn had the power to put it right back on track. However, Quinn recognized that Thrawn wouldn't do so unless he thought it was for the good of the Empire, he'd have to show him.

"I must admit, I didn't expect the enemy to fall for such a clear trap." Thrawn nodded.

"Sometimes, the greatest victories are achieved by manipulating your enemy into making mistakes." Thrawn stood up and motioned for Quinn to come over. He did so eagerly and tried not to trip in his haste. By the time Quinn arrived, Thrawn had pulled up holographic recreations of two art pieces. One was a painting of an almost unrealistically beautiful woman adorned in a violet robe with a look of elegance but also authority. Beneath her were other similarly beautiful women at lower levels but still just as dignified.

"If a commander knows his enemy, their culture, their values, then he can understand any of them to some degree. With such knowledge, a commander knows how to influence them. Tell me, Captain, what do you see in this Hapan painting?"

Quinn felt like a student back at the academy and very carefully examined the painting for anything that might stick out. Then, he saw it.

"I don't see any men, only women."

"Exactly, the Hapes Consortium is a Matriarical society, women hold all the power and rule their people. What else do you see?"

"All of them are beautiful, but the one at the top is the most beautiful."

"Yes, their society values beauty above almost anything; it is seen as a sign of prestige and worth. Not just in physical appearance, but everything."

Quinn grew more excited as he kept looking and saw something else.

"This woman is on top, but the others aren't that far below. Any appear ready to take her spot." Thrawn finally smiled a little.

"Assassinations are common among their people. Often it is seen as the fastest way to achieve power. What did you notice about the Hapan fleet?" Quinn thought back carefully and remembered.

"Their flagship, it was more extravagant than functional. Meaning their leader was likely a political figure rather than an effective military commander who'd know better."

"Precisely." Quinn's adrenaline ran fast. He couldn't believe how much information Thrawn could get out of something so seemingly simple. The Grand Admiral then Emphasized the second painting. This one was of Republic origin. It dramatized the New Republic's conquest of Coruscant from the Galactic Empire, particularly the destruction of Emperor Palpatine's statue. In the painting, it depicted Luke Skywalker alongside other heroes of the Rebellion as the ones toppling the statue.

"What can you tell me about this?" Quinn carefully examined the piece and stroked his chin.

"Its importance is clear. This is a defining moment for the New Republic and its people. They emphasize their heroes, and more importantly, the symbolic death of the Empire's leaders." Thrawn's smile widened.

"Good, what does that say about them?"

"It says that the Republic idolizes heroes who perform exceptional deeds, more importantly, those who defeat an enemy leader."

"Yes, the Rebel's greatest victories came from the destruction of the Palpatine's hubris and the deaths of the Empire's leaders. The Death Stars, the Super Star Destroyers, Tarkin, the Moffs and warlords who followed, and Palpatine himself. These actions defined the Rebellion and the government they established."

Quinn began to understand.

"Our enemy may have outnumbered us, but their forces were a coalition effort. In a tactical situation, a larger army with no clear chain of command and leaders who cannot cooperate can easily fall to a smaller but more unified force." Quinn nodded. While there were non-imperial forces in the Expeditionary fleet, they'd been part of it for years and developed a tight cohesion with them.

The Republic fleet, on the other hand, had clearly been a rushed response with commanders who'd never worked together before. Yet that wasn't even the end of it. Quinn slowly turned to Thrawn with a growing smile.

"That unencrypted transmission before the battle, it was meant to be overheard by the enemy. They received no real information that could be used against us, but in doing so, you made sure they knew two things, that a woman was leading a portion of our force, and that you, the Leader of the Imperial Navy were in overall command. Naturally, the Hapan commander being a political figure who saw victory as assassinating her enemy, saw Faro as the largest threat and attacked her task force." Thrawn remained quiet and carefully listened to Quinn's explanation.

"The Republic Admiral, however, would be more enticed to try and kill the greatest Imperial military commander and become a hero of the Republic himself. Of course, if he were a competent commander, he'd know better than to leave his defensive position. That was where Lord Dost'pour'igao came in. Her battle meditation subtly influenced him and the entire Republic fleet, preying off the values instilled into them. By the time they figured this out, it was too late." Thrawn's smile returned.

"As I said, sometimes the greatest victory comes from maneuvering your enemy into making a mistake."

"And if it didn't work. We'd have been in no worse a position."

"You learn fast, Captain." Thrawn deactivated the holos and now faced Quinn directly.

"Admiral Faro and Vanto have served under me for many years. They're both capable leaders and given our war with the Republic. We'll need competent Admirals. After recent events, Fifth-Fleet requires a new commander." Quinn held his breath and did his best to stay still.

"Therefore, I'm promoting Faro to Admiral, and placing her as its commander." It took everything Quinn had to not appear disappointed or upset. He merely nodded.

"A fine choice, sir. She is more than capable."

"She is, however, with her gone, I shall require a new second in the Expeditionary Fleet. Rear-Admiral Vanto will take her spot and be promoted to Vice-Admiral." Quinn's expression became more focused as he picked up on where the conversation might be going.

"As such, his Task Force will require a new Rear-Admiral. You will take this position if you feel ready."

"Yes! I, I'm more than willing, sir!" Quinn almost jumped out of his skin and held back a scream of joy. Thrawn reached into his tunic and took out a Rear-Admiral's rank-pin before carefully replacing the Captain's rank on Quinn's chest.

"I'll have Ensign Vanto send over the paperwork you'll need to sign."

"Of course, sir! Thank you, sir. Thank you-'

"No thanks is required, Admiral, you are the correct choice for this position."

Quinn came to attention and saluted Thrawn. After being saluted back, Quinn departed with a look of satisfaction he hadn't used in years. Admiral Malavai Quinn, it was about damned time.

Draikor, Pierce, and Jaesa stepped off their dropship into the Korriban Dragon's hangar. Jaesa gazed around at the ship's massive interior with a look of surprise.

"Bigger than you thought it would be, eh." Pierce chuckled.

"You could say that." Jaesa's soft and warm tone from only hours earlier had vanished into a cold and almost vicious one.

"This ship is your new home for the time being."

"Yes, master." She said obediently and without hesitation. Waiting for them in the hangar were Vette and Quinn, both looking quite excited.

"My Lord, we heard of your success. Congratulations." Quinn said respectfully, but with excitement clearly ready to burst through him.

Vette didn't wait and jumped into Draikor's arms before planting a warm kiss upon him. Normally such a display of affection in front of so many crewmen would have bothered Quinn, but his recent promotion put such things out of his mind. Jaesa, however, watched the twi'lek with shock and interest.

"I'm glad you made it back safe. Wait, who's this?" Only now did Quinn and Vette even notice the young human woman beside Draikor.

"This is Jaesa Willsaam, my new apprentice. Jaesa, this is my wife, Vette, and my Captain, Malavai Quinn."

"Greetings." Jaesa responded in her cold and efficient voice.

"Uhhh, hi." Vette said nervously.

"Lord Draikor picked her up from the Jedi Academy. Freed her from the Jedi Order." Pierce added with a thick smile.

"That's correct. I'm privileged to learn the ways of the Sith from Lord Draikor."

"Alright." Vette didn't like the look of this young woman. She appeared far too eager and bloodthirsty, not to mention beautiful. Now her husband and the father of her child would be training her? No, Vette couldn't think about such things. Draikor wasn't the kind of man do behave like that.

"You'll learn a lot under him."

"My Lord, I'm happy to report that Grand Admiral Thrawn saw fit to promote me." Draikor now saw the new rank on Quinn's tunic and smiled.

"Rear-Admiral Quinn then, well done, this is long overdue."

"Yes, but at least I'm back on track. It feels good to be called Admiral again."

"As it should, you earned it, more than once. Have a crewman show Jaesa to her quarters. We'll begin training tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord." Jaesa respectfully bowed before one of the crew led her deeper inside. Draikor and the others would have continued, but he soon felt a familair overwhelming power.

"My Lord!" Another crewman frantically shouted as he ran over.

"My Lord, Darth Malgus is here!" Draikor's eyes shot to the menacing Sith Lord as he stepped off a dropship and approached. Vette, Pierce, and Quinn all backed up. Malgus frightened them beyond words, even Pierce and when Vette saw the way he looked at her husband, she grabbed Draikor's hand and held it tightly.

"My, my Lord." Pierce and Quinn muttered.

"Darth Malgus, I wasn't expecting you on my ship." Malgus's deadly gaze remained fixed on Draikor like a volcano ready to burst.

"I merely came to congratulate you on killing Zuma and acquiring Willsaam as your apprentice."

"Thank you, My Lord. That means much coming from-"

"I also wished to speak with you alone." Draikor swallowed hard and felt Vette's hand tighten. He sensed the immense fear in his companions for him, but still pulled free of Vette and followed Malgus to his dropship. There, the larger Sith Lord resumed his terrifying gaze.

"Is there something else you needed, my Lord?" Malgus remained silent and continued to terrorize Draikor with his mere presence.

"You are strong, Lord Draikor, and bold. Two good qualities for a Sith Warrior. But a warrior must also know when to pick his battles, and when to act boldly. You chose wisely on Mon Cala, and you tried to do the same here."

Draikor stood his ground and returned a stalwart look at Malgus's eyes.

"I will not quiver because I acted decisively before you could." Malgus took one step closer. The mechanical sound of his breathing mask now raking against Draikor's senses.

"You may try to surpass me pureblood, but remember this, men like Lord Adraas learned too late the consequences of failing in that objective." Malgus raised his offhand lightsaber and held it in front of Draikor to emphasize the point.

"I'll keep that in mind." Draikor couldn't be certain, but he suspected Malgus began to smile beneath his breathing mask. The larger Sith Lord walked aboard his shuttle and departed. Draikor carefully watched it and felt the overwhelming aura of Malgus leave with him. The Sith Lord's words, however, remained.


	6. Chapter 6: The Homefront

Leia held her face for a moment and tried to alieve the unrelenting stress as is collected inside her very being. She was starting to understand why no Jedi before her ever became the Republic's head of state. It was almost impossible to stay at peace with the endless squabbling of countless senators and delegates.

As First Senator of the New Republic, she held more authority than the previous position of Supreme Chancellor, but even with this new power, Leia more often than not found herself unable to lead so many systems all fighting with each other. The senate had already been divided and often self-serving towards individual interests before the Sith Invasion, but now, those divisions had somehow gotten worse. She'd hoped that at the very least threat of destruction would temporarily unite the Republic, but it almost seemed to do the opposite.

The war had now been raging on for over a year, and despite a few significant victories, the Empire seemed almost unstoppable. Now senators were arguing over who's system should be defended and what corporations could provide superior military arms.

"We cannot afford to divert any more funds away from military spending! The Republic is in a fight for our very survival!" Senator Mathis of Kuat barked out.

"I won't sit by and take any more of your warmongering, Senator, while the rest of the Republic suffers, Kuat has been made rich by the fighting." Senator Karres of Chandrila shouted back in a self-righteous tone.

"How dare you! Systems like Kuat provide the means to hold off the Sith invasion! What has Chandrila contributed?!" Many other senators joined Mathis in shouts of anger and frustration. However, Karres kept up her sanctimonious demeanor, acting as if she were above such insults.

"Enough, we will have order!" Kull Gerisk shouted. Leia's twi'lek vice-chair silenced the squabbles much to her appreciation.

"We will hear senator Karres's proposal." Leia said begrudgingly. She stared over towards Han, who sat in a senators chair alongside Wedge, Chewie, and Lando. All of them, save Chewie, adorned in proper military uniforms and acted as the Republic Armed Force's voices in the senate for this meeting.

"The only winners of this war are those who profit from it, have we even considered opening up peace talks with the Sith Empire?" Despite Leia's orders, a considerable portion of the senate erupted into an uproar of verbal attacks.

"Peace! This isn't a dispute over policies or trade routes! The Sith want nothing but our total annihilation!" Senator Terrance of Corellia bellowed out.

"You may see it that way. Perhaps the Sith see themselves as a legitimate part of the galaxy and only want to rejoin us." Karres's words sent a rush of anger inside Leia. She struggled to suppress that anger.

"They destroyed Mon Cala! My home!" Senator Guthen roared as tears came down her face.

"More planets will be destroyed if we don't end this war, and clearly, the force of arms is getting us nowhere." Senator Rathbor of Naboo chimed in as he brought his chair beside Senator Karres.

"Yes, perhaps if we offer them concessions, and-" Karres began.

"Offer them concessions! That's easy for you to say! Your world hasn't been conquered! You'd ask others to sacrifice while your people stay safe in the core!" Senator Rask of Hosnian Prime cried out.

"Peace is sometimes worth sacrifices." Karres said in a condescending tone.

"So long as it's others sacrificing, you traitor!" Terrance snarled.

"How dare you, Corellia, has certainly profited off this war as well." Rathbor said.

"Appeasement will get us nowhere. Do you think this is the Clone Wars? That the Sith want to play war by our rules? Ask how that went for the Banking Clan when the traitors attempted to sell to the Empire and us!" Mathis shouted. With this, both senators went silent.

"Perhaps we should discuss the matter of our military leadership?" Senator Yaash of Atzerri sneered as he turned to Han and the others. Leia felt her heart race as she watched them float out before the senate.

"Our forces are fully deployed, and all efforts are being made to-" Lando started as he tried to sound as charming and optimistic as possible. His business-like demeanor was attempting to mix in with a military-style.

"General Calrissian, what is the military's assessment of the situation!? Give us a straight answer!" The senator snarled. Han stood up with a determined expression.

"Millions of men and women from every corner of the galaxy are fighting tooth and nail to defend you find politicians, their homes, and their people from an Empire which seeks to destroy everything we've worked to build!" Han's words inspired applause from a few senators and brought a smile to Leia's face.

"Charming words, General, we, of course, haven't forgotten your service in the Rebellion. But given the way this war is progressing, perhaps it's time the military look to new leadership." Leia opened her mouth, but Senator Kilisk of Raxus sprung up first.

"How dare you! Our Military leaders overthrew an Empire far worse than the one we face now! If anyone can defeat them, it's those who are in command now!"

"Hmp, that's rich coming from you, the military has decided your system is worth defending while mine has been left to its own devices!"

"If our generals cannot defeat the Sith with all our resources, how did they even defeat the Empire with so little?"

"Who is more qualified to lead us!?"

"I could do a better job than these fools!"

"Enough!" Leia's voice silenced the entire senate floor as she stood up. The strength of her leadership was felt by every being in the chamber. With a stern tone, she looked at the generals and then the countless politicians around her.

"As First Senator, I am responsible for appointing and removing the leaders of our armed forces. No one system will decide for the entire Republic on who leads our defenses. If you don't believe our current military leaders are sufficient to perform their duties, you may elect a new First Senator!" Silence followed, and Leia took a long breath before sitting back down.

"Let us continue." The next few hours dragged on, and when they, at last, ended, Leia nearly collapsed onto her desk inside the First Senator's office. She lamented that things got done easier when she was leading a small band of rebels rather than the government with more resources and manpower than any other in the galaxy, even the Sith Empire. Leia almost chuckled, thinking about the hardships Palpatine must have faced when they opposed him. A small part of her wished she could have held the power he did. It would have made things so much easier.

Leia thought back to her childhood, watching holorecordings of her father debating in the Imperial Senate. She also remembered perhaps the greatest gift he ever gave her, holorecordings of her mother during the Clone Wars. Seeing Padme's strength and fearlessness in a corrupt senate inspired Leia, perhaps even more than Bail had. Ironically, she now had to support the opposite position as her mother. Leia knew that the Sith couldn't be appeased, much like Palpatine, they had to be defeated.

"Mistress, are you alright." C3P0's mechanical but comforting voice reached Leia, and she tried to sit up.

"I don't know, 3P0, I don't know."

"I'm glad you're not saying that in front of your people." Leia felt a warm kiss on her cheek and opened her eyes to see Han standing above her. Her husband's usual charm brought a smile to Leia's face.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Mon Monthma would have done a better job than me."

"Leia, Mon Monthma was a good political leader, and she helped stabilize the New Republic. But you're a military leader, something we need now more than ever."

"He's right, mistress. Your leadership during the Rebellion was key to our victory."

"Even golden-rod here is right sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Leia continued to smile as she got up.

"Where are the others?" Han's face now turned weary.

"Getting ready for our next strategy meeting. If you think politics are bad in the senate, you should hear all the different factional commanders arguing over how to fight the Sith most effectively. Luckily men like Wedge and Ackbar are voices of reason."

Leia's face turned grim. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Ackbar in person. They'd talked extensively over hologram, but only now did she think about his well-being.

"How's he doing lately? I haven't gotten to see him for some time." The grim look on her husband's face made Leia wary.

"You should check in on him then, he's seen better days, and I think we can go one meeting without him. We do have Wedge." Leia smiled again.

"Don't forget you and Lando." Han rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. By the way, Luke asked you to meet with him at the temple. You should head there after talking to Ackbar. The kids should be back too."

"Really!" Leia, at last, felt life return to her. She hadn't seen their children for months, and every day they spent fighting on the frontlines was agony to her. A Jedi wasn't supposed to let fear overtake them, but that was easier said than done for a mother.

"You should come with me then. We'll all be together." Han took a long and painful breath.

"I can't. This meeting will take up most of the day."

"Han, you haven't seen the children in months. We-"

"I know, Leia. There's nothing I want more, but as we speak, thousands of men and women are dying in a war we're losing. They'll be back for some time, right now I have a job to do." Leia gazed at her husband for some time. The reckless smuggler she'd met so long ago was gone. But Leia was fine was that. The rogue charmed her, but it was the man she fell in love with. Despite being in the senate building in front of many peering eyes, Leia pulled Han in for a long kiss.

"I'll give the kids your love." Han clearly didn't want to put off seeing them but remembered his duties as a general.

"Good luck with Ackbar." Han said as Chewie growled for him to hurry from down the hall.

"Alright, fuzzball, I'm coming." Leia made her way through the halls of the senate building towards Ackbar's office. The building itself had long been refurbished since the New Republic's creation. The hallways shined a bright blue with golden yellow lining the pillars and ceilings. Walking the halls beside Leia were countless politicians, aids, workers, droids, and senate guards. Six of the blue-armored protectors walked around Leia and 3P0.

However, Leia also saw many soldiers along her path. The men and women of the Coruscant Guard. Officially the Coruscant Guard wasn't a standing unit, but rather it comprised the military forces currently stationed at the capital. Despite their heavy losses, the Republic had the numbers to cycle out soldiers and units who'd been at the front for extended periods of time. These soldiers would be brought back to Coruscant and other core worlds to rest and recover while fresher regiments took their place.

As Leia walked past them, many tried to come to attention for her, but she felt guilty for making them do so. Almost every one of them bore scars and not just visible ones either. Leia could sense the terror, dread, and sorrow each of the soldiers endured even in the safety of the senate building. Many looked and felt so tired that they might pass out at any moment. But it wasn't physical exhaustion, it was mental. Leia spotted a young man trembling as his sergeant tried to get a hold of him.

"Easy son, we're on Coruscant. You're safe."

"Safe! Nowhere's safe! The Jungle-troopers! They're everywhere. They're nowhere! They''re in this building! We have to run!" Leia considered stopping to speak with him, but nearby she saw another soldier muttering similar things to her own fellow soldiers. Leia couldn't help them all and sighed as she approached Ackbar's office.

Inside, she saw a naval Lieutenant sitting at a reception desk. The officer was a human with thick brown hair and green eyes.

"First Senator!" The Lieutenant sprung up to attention, but Leia shook her head.

"Is Fleet Admiral Ackbar in?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll let him know you're here." Leia, however, didn't wait, and immediately walked into Ackbar's actual office where she saw the Mon Calamari himself. Leia almost jumped in horror when she saw and smelled what had become of her old friend.

Ackbar was getting on in his age, but he looked over a decade older than he really was. The alien's eyes were bloodshot and struggled to stay open. His skin became paler and appeared ready to fall off. A foul odor surrounded his stained and unmaintained uniform. She also noticed he'd become quite physically out of shape, with a large and protruding gut almost poking out of his tunic. Ackbar's desk mirrored his own appearance, with datapads scattered around piles of empty caf cups and half-eaten food containers. Certainly not healthy food by the looks of it. Meals meant to be made quickly and cheaply. All the while, Ackbar meticulously gazed at a star map of the galaxy and planned out fleet movement. Never had Leia seen him in such a state, not even during the Rebellion's darkest hours.

"Gial." She said in a soft and warm tone.

"First Senator! I-"

"Gial, you know my name." Ackbar took a deep breath and tried to ease the tension in his body that felt ready to break him in half.

"I didn't know you were coming by Leia. I would have cleaned up my office."

"Not just your office, I hope." She chuckled while taking another whiff of his odor.

"Is everything going alright with the senate? Have those damn shyracks you call politicians made my job that much harder?" Leia wearily looked away for a moment.

"Han and the others can deal with that. I came to check on you."

"Ohhh, well, I appreciate it, but I'm afraid I find myself far too busy. I have an Empire to defeat and a Republic to save." Ackbar's drained eyes turned back on the map before Leia approached him and shut it off.

"Leia?"

"Gial, I think you've been spending too much time on duty."

"Of course I have! We're in the midst of the greatest crisis the galaxy has ever known!" Ackbar furiously reactivated the map and stared at the section of space marked with the Sith Empire's banners like a madman.

"The Republic with our allies have the second-largest fleet and army the galaxy has ever known! We outnumber the Sith by over ten-to-one, yet they continue to make mincemeat out of every force we send against them! I've lost more fleets than I can count!" Ackbar slammed both fists against his desk so fast that it would have startled Leia had she not been a Jedi.

"We've had successes as well. Fondor, Felucia, Mannan, Dantooine, and Evaan's recent victory on Ilum." Leia tried to encourage her old friend, but his lament remained.

"Leia, those victories have boosted morale, but they're far and few in-between. For every victory, we achieve the Sith win five more battles. Not to mention their blasted allies, even after all these years, the damn Imperials still come back to haunt us!"

Leia tensed up for a moment and knew what he meant. Since becoming a vassal state to the Sith, the old Imperial Remnant revealed it had far more military forces than the Republic initially believed and now utilized it alongside their Sith overlords. There was also the Chiss Ascendency' who's fleet and tactics proved more than alien to the Republic. Lastly, well over a dozen Mandalorian clans joined the service of notable Sith and Imperials such as Thrawn, Malgus, and many others.

"Is it true?" Leia asked nervously. Ackbar held his face for almost a minute.

"Yes, the Remnant does have an Executor Super Star Destroyer we didn't know about. Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon is using it as his flagship." Ackbar zoomed in on the outer rim as his eyes turned more intense.

"I don't know how we survived Thrawn as long as we did when he had Palpatine's resources. His strategy is destroying us piece by piece. He's smart enough not to invade every system, but instead, he only focuses on those critical to maintaining the Republic infrastructure and sustaining the government." Ackbar now emphasized fleet movements.

"Somehow, the Sith fleets are traversing through our space outside of hyperspace lanes and ambushing our forces without warning. He intentionally tries to draw in as many of our squadrons to a single location to wipe them out all at once, depriving an entire sector of defenses. In other instances, he uses the Remnant and Ascendency to launch guerilla campaigns on multiple worlds, forcing us to divert manpower and resources away from his true objective. Then once the system he wants is taken, he doesn't even bother with those that we don't have a direct military presence. Only blockading the hyperspace routes to cut them off from the Republic." Ackbar's eyes began to twitch in frustration as he emphasized hundreds of systems that now fell under imperial banners.

"Most of these planets haven't even been invaded, and yet they're still lost to us!" Leia sighed while slowly nodding. Thrawn's strategy was maddening and often reminded her of how the Rebel alliance operated. It would seem the tables had turned on them. However, one thing that stood out to Leia was that despite how the war started, the Sith hadn't repeated the destruction on Mon Cala. No other worlds suffered a similar fate so far, which was quite peculiar.

"It seems Thrawn and the Sith aren't interested in blazing a path of destruction, but rather destroying the Republic's ability to oppose them and then establishing themselves as the dominant force in the galaxy."

"Not blazing a path of destruction! After what they did to Mon Cala! My home! My people! My-" Ackbar nearly collapsed as he stared at a holo of himself with his niece as a little girl. Tears filled the Admiral's eyes, and Leia quickly helped him stay upright.

"Gial, I'm sorry, I-'

"No, I shouldn't act that way, to you of all people. At least Mon Cala remains in one peace. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you, standing there helpless as Tarkin destroyed Alderaan." Leia tightened her fist and felt a tear grow in her eye. She did understand Ackbar's pain and the drive to defeat those responsible.

"Alderaan has survived through her people." Leia said with a slight smile. Thousands of off-world Alderaanians had come together after their plant's destruction and recolonized a world. There they hoped to preserve their culture and civilization. So far, New Alderaan was a thriving member of the New Republic.

"I should have been there. Maybe I could have stopped it."

"Don't say that Gial, you would have been killed too, and the Republic wouldn't have its commanding officer to lead the navy." Ackbar sighed.

"Some Admiral I've been. In the last few months, Admiral Faro and her wretched 5th Fleet alone have captured Ryloth, Bothawui, Lothal, and destroyed an entire fleet with each capture. I'm starting to think those I promote to Admiral is akin to a death sentence...Cham." Ackbar muttered the last bit. Leia, too recalled the sorrow which followed Ryloth's fall. Their legendary defender, Cham Syndulla, inspired his people to rise up in rebellion even after the Republic fleet and garrison fell to Admiral Faro's forces, but it turned into a massacre. The Sith, their troopers, and an allied Mandalorian clan ruthlessly wiped out Syndulla's army. Cham himself was taken prisoner and executed by Admiral Faro over the holonet, claiming he was guilty of war crimes against the Empire.

"That's just one fleet. Between Thrawn, Faro, the other Admirals, and the Sith Lords, we're losing this war. The worst part is, we can't even strike back!" Ackbar nearly flipped his desk over in frustration. The Republic had launched a few counter offenses, but these were limited to worlds under Sith occupation.

The actual Sith Empire itself was still hidden in the unknown regions. A few attempts had been made to try and discover them, only to result in fatal failure. The Sith had existed in the unknown regions for thousands of years. They knew all its mysteries and dangers. For the Republic, it was like stumbling in the dark while surrounded by enemies with night vision.

"Gial, you need rest. You're no good to the Republic like this." Leia said in a comforting but stern tone. Despite this, Gial shook his head.

"No! The Republic and its people are counting on me to stop the Empire! Thousands of men and women are dying at this very moment and as their leader I-"

"You need sleep to recover your strength." Leia waved her hand over Ackbar's head, and with a bit of force influence, the Mon Calamari collapsed into her arms. Leia buckled for a moment with his horrible stench now up close and personal. His increase in weight was also more apparent.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, your excellency."

"See that the Admiral gets eight, no, ten hours of uninterrupted sleep. If anyone says they need him, tell them he's not to be disturbed by the orders of the First Senator. When the Admiral wakes up, see that he bathes, puts on a clean tunic, and has a proper meal." The naval officer nodded and waved in two of the soldiers standing guard outside before all three lifted Ackbar up.

It was another thirty-minutes before Leia could leave the senate building, and each moment before she could see her children dragged on. She rode through the vast cityscape of Coruscant while the sun began to set. 3P0 and her guards sat beside Leia while she took in the countless speeders and towering skyscrapers around them. From an outward appearance, the city appeared to be thriving, but Leia knew it was a facade. She could feel the agony and destitute of those below the outer surface.

Among the flood of neon signs which lit up the darkening city, Leia saw great display screens and holoprojectors. These depicted heroic actions against the Empire by Republic Special Forces and Jedi Knights, all while showing Lando asking the brave men and women of the Republic to join the military and become heroes. Among those heroes, Leia saw her older son Jacen.

"Jacen Solo! Son of First Senator Solo, the hero of Fondor, Mannan, and slayer of Darth Charnus! Hero of the Republic and its people alongside Jedi Battlemaster Evaan Verlaine!" Leia smiled a little seeing her son displayed so prominently. While she did often worry about Jacen's safety, Leia often felt encouraged by his heroisms thus far. He'd become an inspiration to countless individuals and a beacon of hope for victory.

"Mistress, we're approaching the temple." 3P0 reported. Leia now gazed upon the restored Jedi Temple. Once the Palace of Emperor Palpatine, the building had been restored to its proper place as a Jedi Temple. For many in the Republic, it stood as a symbolic beacon of the Jedi's ultimate return. However, that's all it was, a symbolic gesture. Luke and most of the prominent masters were still based on Tython or Ossus. The temple here was only a step above the Jedi Coalition's dozens of smaller enclaves around the galaxy. However, for this occasion, Luke was on Coruscant, along with an interesting individual, if she'd heard correctly.

A squad of uniformed temple guards greeted Leia upon her arrival, leading the first senator inside. The temple interior was even more beautiful than its exterior. Vibrant colors and grand architecture lined the halls and corridors with dozens of Jedi Knights and hundreds of students moving about.

According to Luke, since the Sith invaded, The Force had somehow awoken, making it far clearer for the Jedi to know who was and wasn't force sensitive. As it turned out, force sensitive individuals weren't as rare as many believed. Even with the casualties the Jedi Coalition was sustaining, they hadn't lacked for recruits. Luke didn't turn away anyone based on age or history. Many of the padawans Leia passed were her age or even older, and others were the children of other Jedi.

With the Sith Invasion and the heroism of Luke and Jacen, Jedi had transformed into an almost worshiped status. As a result, anyone who was force sensetive flocked to the coalition, eager to become a Jedi themselves. Leia noticed with interest two young Mandalorians clad in armor both following a Jedi master and wondered what that was about.

The further into the temple, Leia walked the more in tune with the peace and serenity of it she became. More than once, Leia almost longed to give up the life of a politician and fully embrace herself as a member of the Jedi coalition.

"The First Senator of the Republic! We should feel honored!" Leia felt an unstoppable grin overtake her face upon hearing the voice of her old friend. She turned to see none other than Evaan Verlaine adorned in Jedi armor just down the hallway. Evaan was roughly Leia's age with fair skin, amber eyes, and thick blonde hair.

"Excuse me, but such sarcasm is not becoming of-" 3P0 started before Leia, and the woman embraced in a short hug.

"I hear you've been made the Jedi Coalition's Battlemaster now?" Evaan raised her hands and shoulders.

"I supposed my victory over Darth Arho on Ilum may have convinced Luke and the other High-Masters. It was a hard-fought victory, and many good soldiers lost their lives, as well as a dozen good Jedi." Leia could sense the pain in Evaan's voice, but her demeanor remained strong.

"You and Jacen have brought hope to many in the Republic." Evaan nodded.

"Indeed, your son is among the strongest in our order. He may even surpass Luke one day. I also hope I inspired many on New Alderaan." Leia smiled wider. Like her, Evaan was a former rebel and a survivor of Alderaan.

"When was the last time you visited Scarif? Leia asked.

"Too long, and don't call it Scarif Leia. Scarif was an Imperial world that helped build the Death Star, the fact that it's now New Alderaan is poetic Justice." Leia nodded.

"Indeed."

"I also have more good news. Luke and the other High-masters have authorized the construction of a new Jedi enclave there and appointed me as its Master!"

"Evaan, that's tremendous!"

"I know, Alderaan will survive through her people. Our future will be intertwined with the Jedi. I'll make sure of that."

After finishing her conversation with Evaan, Leia found herself in what appeared to be the high-council chamber, even though there was no official high-council, only high-masters. Inside, she saw Masters Hamner and Morne present with the other high-masters all there via hologram.

"Leia, there you are." Hamner said with a thick smile. Leia, however, looked around for her family but found none of them.

"Where's Luke? Jacen, Jaina, An-"

"Try looking harder, mother." Jacen's unmistakable voice took hold of Leia's very being. She almost jumped around and saw her firstborn children before her. Jacen and Jaina standing beside each other. Leia didn't speak, she simply reached out and embraced them both with a sense of longing and relief.

"It's good to see you too, mother." Leia was too distracted to hear the almost cold way her daughter spoke, just as she'd tried to ignore to Jaina's single-minded demeanor since the war began. Master Hamner smiled wider upon seeing his former student.

"Jacen, welcome back to Coruscant! The conquering hero of the Republic!" Jacen's face turned fatigued upon hearing this, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Leia did so first.

"Where's Anakin?!"

"He's outside with the rest of their Jedi team. He's not needed for this meeting." Hamner said vehemently. Before Leia could say anything else, two more figures entered the chamber. One was Luke, but the other drew all eyes to him. Standing behind, Luke was a Sith Pureblood adorned in the robes of a Jedi Padawan. The Pureblood had long-black hair combed back over his head and appeared to be roughly Luke's age.

Leia could sense the angst and nervousness in the Sith as he stood before the Jedi masters, even if most of them were only there as holograms.

"So, it is true." Leia thought to herself in disbelief. In the recent battle of Dantooine, Luke had personally led the defense of the Jedi Enclave there against an invasion led by Darth Sajar, a member of the Sith Dark Council. During the battle, Darth Sajar sought out Luke and dueled him only to be defeated. However, rather than killing the Sith Lord, Luke had somehow convinced him to abandon the dark side and become a Jedi. Leia's brother never ceased to amaze her.

"Sajar, you aren't needed for this meeting. I have everything, go and meditate."

"Yes, master." The Sith said, sounding more than a little relieved.

"I never truly believed it when news broke, yet now I see him. Luke, I'm beyond words." Kyle Katarn said over his hologram. Luke smiled before sitting down.

"No one is beyond redemption. Leia, it's good to see you again."

"You as well, Luke." Leia sat between her children, and the meeting began.

"I still don't think we should keep Darth Sajar's defection a secret. Morale would skyrocket, and enemy morale would sink." Master Morne said almost forcefully.

"Sajar isn't some prize. He's a Padawan who's opened himself up to peace and wisdom." Luke retorted in a stern tone as he glanced at Jacen fearfully.

"I agree with master Morne, as a former Dark Councilman, his inside information on the Sith Empire is invaluable. Yet he refuses to give us anything regarding the location of Sith worlds in the unknown regions or how their fleets move throughout our space." Hamner added with similar ferocity.

"Sajar didn't defect to the Republic. He wished to learn the ways of the Jedi. You must understand he still sees the Sith as his people. You can't expect him to betray them."

"Are we confident he is what he claims to be, and not a spy or assassin?" Master Streen asked warily.

"If he had been any other Sith perhaps, but a sitting Dark Councilman, surely they could part with someone less important for such a task." Master Ti added. A series of nods followed.

"I still think you should press him for more information. Such knowledge could help us win the war!" Hamner almost shouted.

"Sajar grew up in a society that believed the Jedi and Republic sought their total annihilation. You can't expect him to just turn against them. I want to show him the truth. If we push him too hard, he'll fall back to the Dark Side. He's my padawan, and I'm the only one who'll speak to him on such matters, am I understood!" The room went silent with more nods. Luke took a deep breath.

"I have great hopes for Sajar. This is how we're truly going to win, not by destroying the Sith, but showing them a different way besides the Dark Side."

"Indeed, I take no pleasure in killing Sith. If I could have turned any of those Lords I fought, I would have." Jacen said with pure sincerity. Hamner looked concerned, but Luke and Leia smiled at him warmly. All in the room knew he meant it.

Master Celeste Morne, however, clasped her hands together and stared more intensely at Luke.

"Perhaps, but even with all our wisdom. None of us truly understand the Sith's true power like a Dark Councilmen. There's so much we could learn from him. You should remember that, Grandmaster." She said eerily. Master Hamner and Horn glanced at each other before looking back at Morne.

"If we're done, we must discuss something he did tell me about. The Dread Masters." Once again, the room went silent.

"I assume you all know about the recent incident of entire planets surrendering without firing a shot, fortress worlds with planetary shields and local defense fleets. This is the work of the Dread Masters, six incredibly dangerous Sith Lords who've mastered a form of Sith Alchemy that allows them to induce terrible visions, nightmares, and illusions into their victims. They're the ones responsible for these planets surrendering." Leia grit her teeth. She, too, had heard of these mysterious surrenders, and so far, it had been kept a secret from the public to prevent a panic. Never could she have imagined it was the work of Sith Lords alone.

"How disturbing." Master Madurrin said.

"I think that's the point." Kyle said with some wit.

"Quite interesting abilities if you ask me." Morne said with more eyes lingering on her.

"That's not the worst of it, I'm afraid. According to Sajar, the Sith Emperor has taken an interest in their abilities and requisitioned a new Sith Academy to be led by them." The other Jedis' eyes widened at the idea of hundreds if not thousands of Sith with such abilities thrown against the Republic.

"We must stop them!" Hamner roared. Luke took a deep breath and nodded.

"I agree, according to Sajar, the Dread Master's new academy is set up on Thule, an ancient Sith world and the cite of a major battle of the Clone Wars. We must put together a team of Jedi to capture the Dread Masters." Luke said.

"They are quite dangerous, Grandmaster, we must be prepared to make a tough decision." Master Hamner said as Luke lowered his head.

"Yes."

"I'll lead the mission. I'm not afraid of a few nightmares." Master Katarn offered. Luke and many others nodded.

"Very well, High-Master Katarn will lead the mission." Luke said.

"Jacen is among the most proven Jedi in the coalition. He should join you." Master Hamner said, sounding all too sure of himself. Leia tightened her fist and did her best to suppress anger. She never approved of the way Jacen's old master treated him like a prized Nerf, particularly in a way that put his life at risk.

"I'll choose who's on my team, thank you." Kyle added as he stared Hamner down.

"Master Katarn, do try to bring them back alive if you can. Their abilities could teach us much." Morne said.

"What!? Those nightmares are Sith alchemy!" Horn almost shouted.

"I believe learning from your enemy can be the key to defeating them. If we could master this ability, it could end the war without the need for more bloodshed."

"Need we remind Master Morne that many of these victims who suffered from the nightmares ended up taking their own lives. That is not the Jedi way." Master Madurrin said sternly.

"Master Morne, you're walking a dangerous path. It is not the Jedi way to win through compelling our enemies with fear and self-destruction ." Luke said in a firm but calm tone.

With that, Morne didn't bring it up again. When the meeting ended, she departed.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be on Arorua." She said. Most of the holograms vanished, all except Master Horn.

"Grandmaster, may we speak with you for a moment?" Hamner said as Luke and Mara sensed the wariness in Hamner and Horn.

"Yes." Luke said cautiously.

"Luke, we understand when you were rebuilding the Jedi, finding survivors of the old order was exceptionally beneficial. However, we need to talk about Celeste." Hamner said.

"Behind her back?" Mara asked with a stern look.

"Luke, we all know Celeste is anything but a normal Jedi. The rumors of the things she did while in exile. Things that prevented even your father from killing her." Horn said with caution in his voice.

"We cannot blame her for delving into the Dark Side while in exile. She was alone and afraid for many years, but Celeste came back and embraced the Light. The Jedi forgive and help those who seek redemption."

"It's easy for you both to stand in judgment of Morne. She's endured things none of us can imagine. No one is beyond redemption." Mara said firmly as Luke took her hand.

"Your time as Palpatine's hand is not the same as what she's done, Mara." Horn argued.

"Whatever you may think, she's a Jedi and deserves our trust. That is the end of it." Luke stood up, and the other Jedi Masters submitted with a head bow.

Anakin paced through the halls of the Jedi temple impatiently. Once again, he'd been denied entry to an important meeting among the masters when Jacen and Jaina were allowed, typical. Anakin took a deep breath and passed the Jedi library, where he saw his wookie companion, Lowbacca. The nephew of Chewbacca and a Jedi Knight who'd fought beside him and his siblings in many battles. Anakin saw another Jedi Knight, a human-twi'lek hybrid, who appeared far more human and looked slightly older than his siblings.

"Jacen." Anakin said sympathetically. The older Jedi stopped and looked back at Anakin.

"Solo." He said quietly.

"Jacen, I heard about what happened on Ryloth with your grandfather. I'm sorry, I never got to know General Syndulla, but-"

"Thanks." Jacen Syndulla left before Anakin could finish, his grief still making it too difficult to speak. Anakin took a deep breath when at last, he saw him, master Hamner leaving the chamber for his office. Now was Anakin's chance. The young Jedi Knight rushed to the office and nervously knocked on the door.

"Enter." Anakin gathered his courage and slowly entered Master Hamner's chamber, where he saw the Jedi High-Master sitting at his desk. Hamner's expression already soured as he saw Anakin enter.

"Anakin, what do you want?" Hamner's words were dripping in disdain as he spoke. Anakin tried to suppress his emotions and took another deep breath.

"Master, I wished to speak about my brother."

"Your brother, the greatest Jedi in the coalition." Anakin tightened his fist and called upon his strength to resist.

"Master, I wanted to talk about how you've been using Jacen as a figurehead for the war effort." Hamner sat further back in his chair and stared at a number of artwork pieces depicting Jacen that the Republic used.

"Your brother is a war hero. His actions inspire hope for the Republic, something we desperately need."

"I'm just saying that you emphasize Jacen's heroics, but many other Jedi were just as involved in the battles." Hamner stared intensely at Anakin and shook his head.

"Ahh, there it is. Jedi do not deceive, and I can see through your words. You seek to gain the same notoriety as your brother, you little ingrate!"Anakin's fists clenched again.

"I've contributed to those victories just as much as Jacen! I deserve just as much recognition!"

"A Jedi is humble, but you are not. You covet your brother's success because you are an envious fool who wishes he could be half the Jedi his brother is!"

"I am a skilled Jedi! You just never wanted to see it! You just wanted another Jacen!" Anakin growled.

Hamner began to chuckle.

"I can sense your anger, boy. Further proof you're a half-rate Jedi. Get out of my sight!" Anakin stormed out, steaming in frustration and rage. Anakin tried to retain his composure, but Hamner's words stuck with him like a disease. Anakin almost felt ready to tear up until a familiar presence came upon him.

"Anakin!" He felt his mother's arms wrap around him and, at last, felt a moment of peace.

"Mom." Anakin saw Jacen and Jaina with her and walked with them to a more secluded area of the temple.

"Anakin, are you alright, you look like you've been through a lot." Leia said, emphasizing a pair of scars on his face.

"I'm fine, mom. You know how war is."

"Too well." She said with great concern. Leia continued to hold Anakin by his shoulders and look him over.

"Anakin, I sense much conflict within you, maybe you've spent too much time at the front." Anakin began to smile, hearing his mother talk with her caring tone. After months of fighting, it was like a soothing bath to ease his nerves.

"There is no emotion. There is peace. We are here for a bit to rest and recuperate."

"Then, we must return to the front." Jaina said, almost sternly.

"Jaina, you don't have to. You three have done more than enough for the Republic's cause."

"Did you consider your job done after a few battles mom." Jaina said with the same tone.

"Jaina, mom's just worried about us." Anakin said in her defense.

"This war is about more than just us, Anakin." Jaina's voice began to rise.

"Alright enough, both of you. We're together for the first time in months, let's not bicker." Jacen said as he came in and tried to defuse the tension, though the damage was already done.

"Speaking of which, where's dad?" Anakin asked. Leia took a deep breath.

"He's with the war council." Anakin's expression turned stiff.

"...I see."

"He'll see you tomorrow. It's just right now-" Leia hesitated.

"I get it." Anakin almost growled, much to Leia's concern.

"Dad gets it, there's still a war going on, and he can help save lives." Jaina said again, drawing ire from Anakin.

"I said enough! Please." The four spoke for another hour before Jacen yawned.

"It's getting a bit late, and I haven't seen Tenel yet."

"Yes, go see her, she's doing well." Leia said cheerfully. Anakin looked away, enviously again. His perfect brother, not only a Jedi hero but also married to the heir of the Hapes Consortium.

"I feel like getting a drink." Jaina said.

"Me too." Anakin added.

"Alright, but we should all meet tomorrow. I'll let you know when in the morning." Leia said reluctantly. Still, she watched her younger son with wariness as he left. Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina walked to a speeder pad. However, before Anakin could climb inside, he felt his brother's hand against his shoulder.

"Anakin, can we talk for a moment." Taking a long breath and walked over with him.

"Yes?"

"Anakin, I'm worried about the effect this war is having on you. I can sense a growing frustration inside you, brother."

"I'm fine. It's Jaina and her single-minded approach you have to worry about." Jacen nervously looked back at Jaina for a moment.

"Her too, but a Jedi exposed to conflict for extended periods of time-"

"You've been fighting just as long as me and the others in our team. If you're fine, I'm fine."

"I wouldn't consider myself fine, Anakin." The younger Jedi grit his teeth and fought back resentment.

"Of course you're fine, you're the Jedi coalition's most valuable member."

"Anakin, I-"

"I don't feel like talking right now. I just need a drink." Anakin pulled away and got into the speeder with Jaina. Jacen watched his siblings fly away and exhaled heavily. The Jedi Champion rode a speeder to the Gilded Varactyl Coruscant's most expensive hotel. It was there that the wealthiest individuals and most prestigious dignitaries stayed. Jacen didn't care much for such luxuries and paid little attention to the atmosphere of excess and splendor, walking past fine marble, rare artwork, silk furniture, and guests of similar appearance and lifestyle. Jacen could hear many complaints about how the war had disrupted their lifestyles or how they'd even profited from it.

"There is no emotion." Jacen reminded himself as he rode the elevator up to the hotel's penthouse. Just outside the doorway, a pair of Hapan royal guards stood ready in heavy blue armor with blaster pistols at their sides. One man and one woman, both muscular and beautiful, like all their species. Both stepped aside as Jacen walked into the luxury hotel room and saw his beloved wife looking over a map of the galaxy with Hapan fleet positions on it.

Tenel wore an expensive nightgown made of fine silk and other materials. Her stomach swollen large from a child growing within.

"There you are." She said almost plainly, much to Jacen's amusement.

"Sorry, the last few months of constant fighting kept me away." His sarcasm earned a similar smile from Tenel. The two embraced in a fierce hug followed by a passionate kiss while Jacen lifted his wife up despite the added weight of their child.

Eventually, the two rested beside each other on the couch as Jacen caressed Tenel's stomach.

"How have you been feeling lately."

"I'd do better if my husband were here...But you have a war to fight." She said begrudgingly. Jacen looked at the map Tenel had been working on and continued smiling.

"It looks like even our child can't keep you from contributing."

"I should be out there leading my people against the Sith. This is all your fault."

"I didn't hear you complaining before." Tenel blushed slightly.

"That's beside the point. I can only do so much from here, and once our child is born, I worry I'll be too distracted to lead the Hapes military." Tenel lamented while holding her stomach.

"You think I won't be?" Tenel smiled a little more and gazed out the window at Coruscant.

"Sometimes, I think your mother keeps me here to keep my people on the Republic's side."

"She is a politician." Tenel broke out into a laugh.

"She'd better hope the baby's a girl then. That will ensure Hapan loyalty for another Generation." The two remained locked in each other's arms for a while longer, and Tenel could sense the anxiety in her husband.

"Jacen, are you alright? I can't imagine being at the front for so long ash been easy on you."

"No, it hasn't. But that's not all of it. Anakin is struggling, and Jaina is still distant. Then there's Master Hamner making me a symbol of the war effort."

"What, you don't like being a galactic celebrity?" Tenel continued to laugh. Jacen, however, remained uneasy.

"I never asked for it. I don't enjoy killing Sith. I just have no choice to protect the Republic. Master Hamner wants me to be the Grandmaster someday, but I don't think I want that."

"What do you want then?" Tenel asked cautiously. Anakin tightened his grip around Tenel's stomach.

"I want to raise our child and live peacefully as a true Jedi."

"Well, Jacen, if you didn't want a life of scrutiny and notoriety, you shouldn't have married the heir to the Hapes Consortium." Tenel laughed.

"...Good point." Jacen said before planting another kiss on Tenel's lips.

Anakin and Jaina arrived in the old galactic market. Once Coruscant's most vibrant hub of commerce and trade on the planet. Now, Anakin and Jaina walked through what remained of it. The once lively streets had become run down and filthy. Homeless refugees, gangsters, and drunken soldiers lined the walkways. Anakin watched it with horror, knowing all of the Republic resources were devoted to fighting the Sith, and as such, places like this were allowed to fall into decay. The people Anakin was sworn to protect, forgotten, and left to wallow.

Jaina fought back her emotions as she sensed the agony and lament of those they passed. More than once, she closed her eyes and fought back tears until finally, they reached the Dealer's Den Cantina. Inside, they saw more off-duty soldiers trying to drown their grief in alcohol. But they weren't alone. A dozen or so Mandalorians of Clan Wren also moved about.

Clan Wren was the largest Mandalorian Clan and currently held control over Mandalore itself. It was also the only Clan that formally supported the Republic. The Mandalorians of Clan wren had been the ones who trained and practically created Republic Special forces. Jaina couldn't deny that Special Forces were the only part of the Republic army that was truly effective at its job. Most of the Republic Army was made up of a standardized corps similar to the Rebel army while planetary defense forces and militias augmented the rest. This created serious problems with a lack of cohesion, tactics, and effectiveness.

During some battles, Jaina saw entire platoons of Republic soldiers wiped out by a few squads of Imperial Shock troopers. Special Forces was the most militarized force in the Republic and the only one that could stand a real chance in direct confrontations with the Empire's far superior soldiers. All of their great victories were only possible due to the heroism of the Republic Special Forces along with the Jedi. All of that was due to Clan Wren.

Anakin and Jaina sat down at a table after ordering a few drinks.

"Here you are, a Merenzane Gold and a Fuzzy Tauntaun." The waitress said, handing them the beverages. Both Solos noticed an almost giddish look on the woman's face as she stared at their lightsabers.

"I wanted to thank you both for all you do. May the force be with you." Anakin and Jaina nodded and began drinking. Minutes went by, and neither spoke a word as they stared at each other.

"...Dad should have been there to see us. We've been gone for months." Anakin's voice softened with his expression.

"He has a job to do, Anakin. He's a General, and we're at war."

"We're a family, Jaina. Don't you miss him?"

"Of course I do, I just remember my duties, you should do the same." Anakin gave up and guzzled the rest of his drink.

"I'm getting another." Anakin got up and went back to the bar, but as he walked over, the young Jedi noticed a few more holos of Jacen being displayed.

"Mmm, what I'd give to spend a night with him." Anakin looked over at a few women lustily gazing at his brother's image. One of whom was even a Mandalorian. Anakin tightened his fist as he kept walking, eventually spotting a few other Jedi at a table.

"Tahiri." Anakin's voice softened again as he approached her.

"Tahiri, I didn't know you were back." The blonde Jedi turned to Anakin wearily.

"Oh, Anakin, I thought I sensed you."

"You're looking well. I haven't seen you since Fondor. Have you been in many battles?" Anakin tried to smile, but he could sense the anxiety in Tahiri and her companions.

"Yeah, I guess." She spoke quickly and too the point.

"Tahiri, if you'd like, I've been practicing new meditation techniques, I could-"

"It's fine, Anakin, really, I'm a bit busy." Anakin looked at the holo Tahiri, and the others had been watching, the holo of his brother.

"...I get it." Anakin almost growled. He almost hurled a few credits at the bartender and stormed out.

"Jaina, I'm turning in, good night!" His sister glanced back at him for a moment, and at last, showed a bit of concern. She almost got up before a strong arm wrapped around her. Jaina found herself trapped in a chokehold and began to thrash.

"Come on, is that the best a Jedi can do-" Jaina elbowed her assailant, and using a powerful motion, she flipped her onto the ground. Jaina nearly drew her lightsaber until she saw it was a Mandalorian woman who began laughing.

"That's more like it, you were right, Fel." Jaina looked back up to see Jagged Fel smiling at her.

"Captain?"

"Major now, actually."

"Really?"

"Apparently, the brass saw fit to promote me after Mannan." The Mandalorian woman got up after cracking her neck.

"Don't mind me." She chuckled. The Mandalorian wore Clan Wren's sigil like the others. She appeared to be around her mother's age, perhaps slightly younger and very muscular. The woman had fair skin with brown eyes and black hair done up like most Mandalorian women. She wore no sleeves between her gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons, revealing a tattoo on her right bicep.

Jaina quickly recognized it as a tattoo worn by Rebel soldiers, particularly shock troopers. During the Rebellion, shock troopers faced the most intense and direct action against the Empire, and thus earned a fearsome reputation. However, they also suffered terrible casualties, sometimes even outnumbering Imperial losses. As such, those who survived were considered the most hardened soldiers of the alliance. Yet this woman wore Mandalorian armor, meaning she like so many as of late, was adopted into the Mandalorian clans.

"Jaina, this is Carasynthia Dune of Clan Wren. Cara, this is-"

"I know who you are, Solo's brat. I wonder if you're anything like your parents." She laughed while placing her strong arm around Jaina again.

"I-" Jaina started.

"Nope, let my buy you a drink, your father saved my life once, and I never did buy him a drink afterwords." Together the three sat down and enjoyed another round.

"This is a real war. I'll tell you if Imperial stormtroopers were half as good as the soldiers the Sith have, we'd have never overthrown the Empire." Cara said in a grueling manner.

"We do what we have too." Jaina said as he slowly drank. Jagged watched her carefully with a concerned expression.

"Clan Wren has been vital to the development of Special Forces, I wish all Mandalorians fought by our side." Jagged said warily. Cara downed her drink and smiled.

"Soon, they just might. Sabine is working to establish herself as the official Mandalore, with that, most of the clans will follow her, and all those who sided with the Imps will be seen for what they are, traitors!" Jaina and Jagged could feel the heat and resentment in Cara's voice. From the way she spoke, it sounded almost personal, as if she were speaking about an individual.

"Woah, it's later than I thought. Sorry to cut you short, but I'm needed somewhere. Glad I could meet you in person Solo, I hope you're half as good as Jagged claims." Cara left almost hastily, and Jagged almost felt relieved that he was alone with Jaina.

"Was it a relief to see your family again?"

"I only saw my mother. We've been with Jacen and Anakin."

"I know, but. Wait, General Solo didn't see you."

"He's running the war. That's more important." Jagged's face softened, and he looked down slightly.

"Yes, I just thought you'd be happier seeing your parents after so long." Perhaps it was the alcohol on her mind, but Jaina realized only now that after almost a year of fighting beside Jagged, she hadn't gotten to know much about him or his family. He'd tried to become closer with her, but Jaina had been so focused on the war, that it almost went past her.

"What about your parents?" Jaina saw and felt pain in Jagged's expression.

"My parents are dead." Jaina felt herself harden again.

"Killed by the Sith Empire, this is why we-"

"They weren't killed by the Sith. They were killed by the rebellion." Jaina's expression turned completely around.

"What?" Jagged tried to restrain himself from tearing up and kept his eyes closed.

"My parents were Imperials, my father, a naval officer, and my mother, an intelligence agent. I grew up on Anaxes. The world supported the Empire, and life was good, at least as far as I can remember. The Empire brought peace and stability, Anaxes prospered without crime or suffering. Then one day, we found out the Emperor was dead, and chaos followed. My father was the commanding officer of a light cruiser and disabled a Rebel frigate. He ordered them to surrender, but the rebel Captain ordered his ship to crash into my father's, killing him and all his crew. A few months later, the rebels raided my mother's office, and she was killed in the crossfire." Jaina covered her mouth. She'd grown up on stories of the Rebellion from her parents and so many others. To the Republic, the Rebellion was seen as a just cause and those who fought in it heroes, while the Empire was demonized as a tyrannical force of evil, with everyone who'd been a part of it similarly portrayed.

"If, if that's true, why did you join the Republic?" Jagged took a deep breath.

"The Empire was beaten. There was no point fighting for a lost cause. I know my parents would have wanted me to try and be part of a government that could make a difference. They served to bring peace and stability, and the Empire couldn't do that anymore."

"Jagged, my parents-" Jaina started.

"Don't even think that way. That war is over." Jagged bit down as he drank some more. Jaina never considered things from an Imperial perspective, nor did she think about those in the Empire having families, loved ones. After downing another cup of alcohol, Jaina began to wonder about the Imperials they fought now and even the Sith.

"You think Sith have families?" She asked, speaking quicker.

"I'd assume so. New Sith have to come from somewhere."

"How can anyone who has children be ok with massacring so many children as they did on Mon Cala?"

"The same way those who served on the Death Star did probably. Everyone has a family."

"I suppose." Jaina continued to drink to try and fight off her conflicting emotions.

"Alright, easy there, that's your fourth drink."

"I'm fine. I'm a Jedi." Jaina started to slur a little.

"What are you going to do once this war ends?" Jagged asked.

"Huh?"

"You're always so focused on winning the war, what are your plans if we win?"

"I'm a Jedi. I'll keep fighting for peace."

"A noble goal. But will you do it with the same ferocity?"

"What do you care if I do?" Jaina's face turned harsher.

"Because I've seen what single-minded focus for too long can do to someone. I don't want those serving under me to carry the war with them even if they survive. We've fought beside each other for a long time, Jaina. I care about you and want to see you move on from what happened at Mon Cala." Jaina stood up and appeared ready to maul Jagged.

"Don't talk to me about Mon Cala! You might have been there! But you're not a Jedi!? You didn't feel their fear, their lament, millions of voices crying out in terror, then going silent!" Jaina stumbled for a moment before Jagged helped her stay up.

"Easy there."

"Let go of me!" Jaina pushed Jagged off.

"Don't think I haven't figured out what you're really after, soldier boy."

"Pardon?"

"I'm no fool! You just want to get into bed with me!" Jagged gave a sheepish look as many eyes turned to them from Jaina's staring.

"Jaina, please quiet down."

"I can see right through you, Fel. You've been interested in me from day one, and I don't have time for romance. I'm a Jedi, and I have a duty." Jagged sat Jaina back down and held his face in embarrassment.

"I think many men would be interested in you."

"Ahah! I knew it, look I'm not interested in a relationship, so don't even try anything." Jaina growled while taking another drink.

"Hmp, I wouldn't even bother." Jaina nearly choked when she heard Jagged's harsh tone.

"What?" He stared back at Jaina with a steel gaze.

"I said I wouldn't even bother with you. All you live for is this war, nothing else. You cut out anyone who tries to get close to you, even your own brothers. I'd kill to be in your position, to still have my family." Jaina's eyes narrowed.

"I-"

"I know, I can't feel the force, and I don't know what you endured at Mon Cala. But don't act like you're the only one this war's affected. Unlike you, I talk things out with my men. I help myself by helping them and pardon me for being attracted to a beautiful woman. I haven't forced myself upon you, so don't act like I'm some creep. I've only ever wanted to help someone who clearly needs it, but it's obvious you're lost to the war already, so why even bother." Jagged guzzled down his drink but finally noticed real emotion on Jaina's face. Instead of speaking, she got another drink and drowned out her feelings, much to Jagged's chagrin.

Another hour passed, and Jaina stumbled out of the Cantina, her head spinning.

"Are we back in battle! I'll stop the Sith!" Jaina reached out with the force and knocked over a few trash bins. She also pulled out her lightsaber, frightening a few refugees.

"Alright, enough of that." Jagged snatched Jaina's lightsaber and helped her up.

"I'll hold onto this until you're sober." Jaina rested herself against Jagged's strong arms and began to blush.

"Why are you still helping me? After all, I said inside?" Jagged took a deep breath.

"I still care about you, Jaina. I'd do the same for any of my men."

"You, you care about me."

"I-" Jagged nearly jumped when he felt Jaina's lips against his. The drunk Jedi pulled herself against the Major while passionately kissing him. Jagged could taste the alcohol on Jaina's breath but was so shocked by the act that his speech became muffled. The kiss lasted for an eternity for both of them, but finally, Jagged broke it off and lifted Jaina up in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Jedi Temple."

"Mmmm, no, take me back to your barracks." She giggled while stroking his chest with her finger.

"Let's go."


	7. Boarding Party

Draikor's sparring lightsaber efficiently parried both ends of Jaesa's training lightsaber as she furiously went at her master. The young woman's entire body was soaked in thick sweat that stung her eyes after hours of harsh training. Draikor easily overpowered his apprentice with each block and tossed her aside with a telekinetic force blow.

"Peace." He said.

"Is a lie, there is only passion!" Jaesa cried as she flipped herself up and launched another furious assault on Draikor.

"Through Passion."

"I gain strength!" Jaesa continued while spinning her saber in a continuous attack.

"Through strength." Draikor said while pushing her back.

"I gain power!" Jaesa held her hands out and unleashed a surge of violet force-lightning. Draikor held his hand out and contained the lightning within it.

"Through power." Smiling, the Sith Lord unleashed the lightning back with a bit of his own red version.

"I gain victory!" Jaesa attempted to block the lightning with her lightsaber, but could not and became contained.

"Through victory."

"My chains are broken!" Jaesa roared and unleashed a pulse of force power which freed her of the lightning.

"The force shall set me free!" Jaesa began to pant, and Draikor deactivated his training lightsaber.

"Well done, my apprentice." Jaesa smiled despite the immense number of bruises and welts across her body.

"I can keep going master! I can-"

"That's enough for today. I admire your tenacity, but there are limits to progress before it becomes a hindrance."

"Yes, master." Jaesa respectfully bowed and walked with Draikor to a human servant who handed them both wet towels. Sweat glistened across Draikor's muscular body, and the towel's refreshing sensation came as a pleasant relief.

Jaesa similarly cleaned herself, the sweat shining through her long black hair as she did so. It had been just over a year since Draikor took Jaesa as his apprentice, and her progress was remarkable. Of course, being a former Jedi Padawan, she was already familiar with the force and lightsaber techniques, which made the basics easier. However, she still had to learn the Sith teachings and how to draw upon the dark side. Even so, Jaesa took to it almost naturally and always drove herself to become more powerful.

Outside of formal training, she fought beside Draikor on the front-line, gaining invaluable experience alongside her formal training. The Sith Lord was also impressed with her bloodlust since she became a Sith apprentice. Most importantly, Draikor felt he could truly trust his apprentice. Their relationship was nothing like his with Baras. Draikor wanted to make Jaesa loyal to him, and she respected his guidance. Draikor was confident she could become a powerful Sith Lord in her own right without threatening him.

Her unique ability to see a person's true nature had proven decisive in rooting out Republic spies as well as interrogating prisoners and discovering rivals among fellow Sith. As Jaesa's Sith abilities grew, so did her clarity, it reached the point where she could see someone's true nature just by speaking to them over hologram, similar to being able to force choke them.

Grand Admiral Thrawn found it invaluable on many occasions when she revealed the true essence of the enemy commander they would face. For many, the information she provided would be considered useless, but for Thrawn, he used it as a secret code to deciphering how to defeat them.

"The rest of the day is yours. I'll contact you otherwise." Jaesa bowed again.

"Yes, master." With that, she left for her chamber, and Draikor did the same. He walked through the halls of his new estate, wearing only a pair of trousers and a towel over his torso. Draikor's home was a mixture of military fortifications and proper decor. A strong dark-metal framework with rugs, furniture, and artwork draped over it. Gold, silver, and other treasures lined the hallways to show the spoils of war Draikor had accumulated in his time with the Expeditionary Fleet.

Over the last year, he and Arvidas took part in a dozen decisive victories for the Empire, killing countless enemies, including many Jedi. Both Lord enriched themselves not only from the plunder but from new opportunities. Draikor went back to his old metal scavenging business, finding new contacts on freshly conquered worlds and selling scrap metal collected from battles to worlds starving for resources.

As Draikor walked, his droids and few servants greeted him with a mixture of fear and respect. Similarly, the Purge Troopers stationed around his estate came to attention.

"My Lord." Each said. Draikor walked past a pair of windows and glanced out at the full scope of his estate. It wasn't particularly large with a fortified wall surrounding three main buildings, including a hangar, a barracks for his Purge troopers, and the main estate itself. Draikor's personal banner wasn't anything extravagant. It showed the main Imperial sigil in black with a violet background. Despite his progress, Draikor still hadn't completely escaped from Darth Ravage's meddling. Thus, his business ventures could only grow so large, and his estate rested on Dromund Fel, another planet in the Kaas system.

Luke Dromund Kaas, Fel was a thick rainforest where much lesser Sith Lords named as their home, a good place to avoid the prying eyes of higher-ranked Sith. Even so, Draikor had seen some success.

He saw Pierce promoted to Major with a battalion of Purge troopers under his direct control. Draikor gazed out into the courtyard, where he saw Pierce running the elite soldiers through harsh drills to keep their skills sharp. Draikor smiled warily while looking at his conquests. He'd had come far from where he started, but the Sith Lord's expression hardened. For he knew there was still a long way to go, and he'd achieve the greatness that awaited him there.

Eventually, Draikor reached her bed chamber and heard a soft unintelligible voice. Vette stood over a crip while holding a baby in her arms with a look of pure love and devotion as she held the baby and kissed his cheek. The baby reached out with his hands and used the Force to move the ends of Vette's lekku.

"You are a naughty little Sith! But mommy still loves you!" She spoke in a way that a mother did to her baby. The child, despite being half-twi'lek, looked almost identical to a true Sith. He shared his father's skin, hair, and face structure. While the baby didn't have any tendrils, he did have tiny bone-like appendages on his chin as Draikor did. His eyes, however, were Vette's. When their son was born, Draikor almost chuckled, for he'd heard the stories of Sith genes being strong, much stronger than twi'lek genes as it turned out.

Vette didn't care if her baby didn't look like her, save his eyes. She couldn't love him any more than she already did. In some ways, Vette was almost glad their son appeared to be a pureblooded Sith like his father. Since he'd grow up in the Empire, it would be better for him to be a true Sith or at least be seen as one. Draikor smiled and approached Vette from behind, wrapping his arms around his wife before planting a long kiss on her cheek.

"Uhhg, is that you or Dâmsûr?" She groaned upon smelling Draikor's body-odor. Draikor took a whiff of their son's diaper and smirked.

"Both of us it seems."

"Aww, Dâmsûr, you've been so good lately." Growing up a slave, Vette bad been around many babies and even took care of a few. Her Sith, son, however, proved to be a bit easier. Not crying or soiling himself as often as other species.

"I'll handle this one." Draikor offered while taking Dâmsûr in his arms and placing the baby on a changing table. The Sith Lord used the Force to handle any part what would be otherwise repugnant and placed a clean diaper on Dâmsûr. Draikor shared Vette's love for their son, but also grew eager. Draikor could sense Dâmsûr's natural abilities with the force, and even saw them from time to time. It wasn't uncommon for Sith children to display raw force powers even at such a young age. But the Sith Lord could sense his son's power, and despite only being a hybrid, Dâmsûr's abilities might surpass his own one day.

"I will make you the mightiest Sith Lord who ever lived!" Draikor said with a grin as he held his son up, the baby giggling.

"Alright, Dâmsûr is clean, now do you mind doing the same?" Vette covered her nose and earned a smirk from Draikor.

"Give me a moment." Vette quickly took Dâmsûr back from Draikor and placed him in the crib.

"Jaesa's training is progressing well then."

"Indeed, she's stronger than many Sith already."

"You're a better teacher than Baras was."

"Far better." Draikor's master hadn't taught him much. Often Draikor learned more on his own or by training with other Sith Lords, elite true Sith who knew his father.

"How long before we move out again?" Vette asked nervously as she gazed at their son in his crib.

"A month, according to Thrawn and Malgus." Draikor could sense the fear and anxiety in his wife.

"You don't have to return with us. You could stay here with Dâmsûr." Vette shook her head.

"If something happened to you, Dâmsûr won't get far with a twi'lek mother." The pain and reluctance in Vette's voice cut deep, but Draikor knew she was right. Draikor still had few allies, and almost none he'd truly trust with his son. His family wouldn't accept a half-breed grandchild, even if he did look like them. Vette was skilled, but she could hold no power in the Empire. Their estate would fall, and any hope for Dâmsûr making something of himself with it. Jaesa was still an apprentice and wouldn't have the means, nor could Pierce or Quinn.

The only Sith Draikor truly trusted to look after his son was Arvidas, and Draikor wasn't sure his friend would be open to the task. As such, Vette forced herself to join Draikor at the front and begrudgingly brought Dâmsûr with them in the Korriban Dragon. Despite Jaesa telling her the house servants were trustworthy, Vette didn't like any of them around Dâmsûr. She nursed him herself, bathed him herself, and wouldn't let any servant take her pace.

Finally, the Sith baby fell asleep, and Vette tried to ease herself. She turned around and saw Draikor had disrobed down to his bare skin.

"You wanted me to bathe." Vette checked Dâmsûr again to make sure he was still asleep, then hastily stripped herself before sprinting over to join him. Draikor smirked again as he picked a now naked Vette up bridal style and carried her into their bathing chamber.

The next morning, Draikor woke up and put on gray Sith decelerator robes. Usually, he wore his armor whenever on a campaign, but in his estate, there was little need to. As Draikor got dressed and Vette nursed Dâmsûr, both heard the Imperial News Broadcast going off.

"Darth Malgus and his legendary Expeditionary Fleet continue an unstoppable conquest of the New Republic! From Batonn to Christophsis, the Republic and Jedi tremble before Darth Malgus!" The feed then showed Malgus slaughtering Republic soldiers and three Jedi during the Battle of Christophsis.

Draikor's eyes narrowed as he felt his rage grow. Vette sighed while similarly shaking her head.

"Of course, they forget everyone else who was involved in those battles." Draikor and Arvidas both played key roles in Malgus's campaign, from the battles to the guerilla quagmires Thrawn used to tie up the Republic forces and distract them from the main objective. Despite this, Malgus remained the face and recipient of most glory that came as a result.

Draikor couldn't deny that Malgus was perhaps the fiercest Sith Warrior he'd ever met, and the operations were of his design just as much as Thrawn's. But he and Arvidas both knew that Malgus intentionally kept them in further subordinate positions than they deserved as Sith Lords. He took a deep breath and walked over to stroke Dâmsûr's head.

"After what I pulled on Yavin IV, Malgus made sure we couldn't upstage him again..." Vette put her arm around Draikor's shoulder with a reassuring look.

"You were bold, and if Malgus has kept you down because of that, he's just afraid of you." Draikor laughed.

"I doubt that." Moments later, Draikor heard his holoterminal go off.

"Oh no, is it Malgus? Did he hear me?" Draikor chuckled at his wife's wit and went to check on who was contacting him. It wasn't Malgus, but another Sith Lord reaching out from Ziost. Draikor answered and saw another true Sith projected before them.

The Sith Lord had Malgus's physique with red hair draped over the back of his head and tendrils like Draikor.

"Greetings, Lord Draikor. I'm Lord Kherus, servant of Darth Ikoral. He sends his regards." The Sith Lord's booming voice carried immense power even through the hologram. Draikor's face almost lit up upon hearing the name Darth Ikoral.

"I'm honored to have gained his attention." Draikor's voice turned humble. Darth Ikoral was among the most powerful Sith in the Empire, both in influence and abilities. Like Malgus and his father, Ikoral was considered untouchable by the Dark Council and served Emperor Vowrawn directly. Ikoral was a fierce proponent of Sith purity, and generally attracted some of the strongest and most influential true Sith in the Empire to his Red Reaper.

All of Draikor's family were part of the organization. Even Draikor received training from some of the Red Reaper's Lords. But to earn Darth Ikoral's attention was something else entirely.

"To what do I owe his favor?"

"Your intuition on Yavin IV and suspicions that massassi may have still lived there proved correct." Draikor's eyes lit up, and he basked in the pride and sense of victory.

"How many massassi live?"

"Thousands, however, they are no longer the massassi who served Naga Sadow." Draikor raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The massassi who survived Exar Kun's war hid deep within their temples for thousands of years, evolving into a new species of Sith. They're no longer massive and beast-like as they were before. Now they're more humanoid and closer to our size." Lord Kherus showed an image of the new massassi, and just as he said, the creatures appeared much closer to modern true sith than massassi. However, their faces still bore more resemblance to the massassi than Sith like Draikor and Kherus.

"However, their connection to the dark side and warrior spirits have remained intact. Establishing communications wasn't easy, but now they've agreed to join the Empire. Darth Ikoral and the Red Reaper have taken personal responsibility for training them as Sith proper and assimilating them into the Empire. Thanks to you, a lost species of the true Sith have returned and will join their brethren in glory!"

"It was an honor! Tell Darth Ikoral I'm proud to have served the true Sith."

"I shall, best of fortunes in your future endeavors. Particularly serving a fool like Malgus." Draikor wished he could have agreed. Ikoral and Malgus were bitter rivals, but neither made a move against each other.

After breakfast, Draikor spent the morning going over a few business contacts, managing the estate, running through his forces, and got on to instructing Jaesa. Her training wasn't just sparring. It was discussion Sith philosophy, mastering the dark side, and practicing organization for when she became a Sith Lord one day. Jaesa always took to her training with enthusiasm and a desire to grow in every sense. The more Draikor trained her, the more he began to realize that instructing another Sith also honed his own abilities, a pleasant side benefit.

Vette spent her days caring for Dâmsûr, practicing her combat abilities with Pierce's men, helping Draikor with the business, and tending to their personal Fury Interceptor. She grew quite fond of their estate and her life there, far more than being on the front.

At midday, Draikor sat with Vette and Jaesa in his dining chamber. Vette held Dâmsûr in her arms while three others joined them. Arvidas and Nyrah sat at the table's other end, while another figure who joined them leaned against a wall beside a few of Draikor's Purge Troopers. The man wore Imperial armor, but it was clear from his appearance; he was no soldier. More likely, a mercenary who'd pledged himself to Arvidas.

"Dâmsûr is looking well, his new home agrees with him." Arvidas almost sounded sincere, or as sincere as a Sith Lord could.

"Sith genes are powerful then, quite fortunate for him. He'll fit in among the true Sith." Nyrah added. Vette rolled her eyes but didn't say anything since the insult was directed more at aliens in general rather than her, and she hadn't spoken ill of Dâmsûr.

"I don't suppose you two will be having children any time soon?" Vette retorted with a devious smile. However, much to the twi'lek's disappointment, Nyrah was no longer uncomfortable about such things. Instead, the young true Sith woman planted a kiss on Arvidas's cheek.

"All in good time, when we're properly wed." Arvidas nodded with an eager expression.

"I look forward to the ceremony. I certainly hope we're invited." Draikor chuckled.

"You'd better show up! I'll not have the groom's side of the wedding be so barren against the size of her family." Draikor and Arvidas laughed together.

"I'll show you how to party, Lord Arvidas." The mercenary added with his own amused tone. Draikor glanced back at the man who seemed quite at ease for being in a Sith Lord's estate.

"Andronikos can be rough around the edges, but he's ruthless in a fight." Arvidas said in a way that made the mercenary smirk.

"Best way to fight." A server droid came out with their lunch. Vette had some fruit and crawfish but turned away when she saw what the others ate. Steaming bowls of blood soup were served to the four Sith along with bloody meat for Draikor and Arvidas. Even after years of being with Draikor, Vette nearly gagged when she watched him drink blood soup, a delicacy to true Sith. Jaesa clearly didn't like it, but always ate the soup without hesitation as a way to prove herself a worthy Sith.

"Lord Arvidas, is it true you've mastered a new form of force lightning!?" Jaesa spoke anxiously and without restraint. Arvidas began to smirk again when he saw the passion in her expression.

"Still quite eager, I see. We are away from the front, apprentice Jaesa."

"A Sith is always ready to grow stronger! Right master?" Draikor's expression mirrored Arvidas, and both Sith Lords nodded.

"They are, Nyrah, do you feel confident enough to teach Jaesa this technique?"

"Of course, master, you taught me well."

"Excellent! Of course, if you approve, master." Jaesa quickly added.

"You desire more power, good. I'll allow it if Lord Arvidas demonstrate its power with me." Draikor gave a challenging smile towards Arvidas, who returned the smile.

"Perhaps, my lightsaber skills can always be honed, and I haven't tested the technique on one who's resisted lightning." Vette shook her head.

"This is what you have to look forward too, Dâmsûr." Vette said. Draikor and Arvidas stripped down to trousers and faced each other in the sparring chamber. Vette and Nyrah gazed at their respective muscular bodies with longing desire. At one point, Jaesa would have done the same, but she understood her master wasn't interested in anyone but his wife. By now, she'd accepted it and kept her eyes open for another Sith to make hers.

Jaesa grew more interested in her master's fight with Lord Arvidas. Neither held back and unleashed their full might into the other. Draikor's superior lightsaber skills and direct force abilities kept Arvidas on edge, but Lord Arvidas was no fool with a lightsaber, and his own force powers were more than enough to keep Draikor from gaining an advantage. More than once, Arvidas unleashed a burst or chain of force lightning, but Draikor used the power of the dark side to keep the lightning at bay, though not easily. Arvidas's abilities with force-lightning were inspiring, to say the least.

Unlike her master, who's force lightning and came out in impacts with his fists and feet, Arvidas unleashed it directly, just as Jaesa did. By now, Arvidas's lightning had also turned red like Draikor's whenever he used it. As the fight went on and the Lords' respective companions cheered them on, Draikor and Arvidas sternly reminded their apprentices to spar with each other.

Drawing their training sabers, Jaesa and Nyrah smiled malevolently at each other.

"Be ready, human. I shan't hold back."

"Good." Jaesa said back with a frightening smile. After another clash that drove both Sith Lord's away from each other, Arvidas decided to play his trump card. Raising both hands and channeling the full power of force lightning, he surged with electricity and unleashed it in a storm around Draikor.

The Sith warrior grunted in agony as he endured the sheer power of Arvidas's attack. He could tell his friend wasn't restraining himself, nor should he be.

Vette could hear Dâmsûr begin to cry, and she sympathized. He could obviously sense his father's pain, and Vette too almost had to look away.

"Come on!" She cried. At last, Draikor threw his hands out and drove Arvidas's force storm away, forcing the lightning back into him.

"Gaah!" Arvidas hadn't expected this and grunted in agony. The two Sith Lords now panted while covered in sweat and injuries, which would fade. Despite the rush of emotions both Sith used to draw their power, they smiled with looks of mutual respect before locking hands.

"Another draw, it seems." Arvidas admitted.

"Perhaps, another reason to drive ourselves further."

"Agreed." Arvidas said with a smile. The mutual friendship between Draikor and Arvidas went beyond being simple allies. Both Sith Lords felt a strong connection to each other, like warrior brothers. In many ways, Draikor felt closer to Arvidas than he had his own siblings. For Arvidas, Draikor was like the brother he never had.

Two of Draikor's servants handed them water as they now watched their apprentices spar with each other. Nyrah attempted to use force storm, but as a warrior, it came much harder for her. Still, she performed the technique on Jaesa, who did her best to emulate it. After a while, both apprentices returned to lightsaber combat. Much like their masters, neither held back and cried out in ferocity.

Draikor Dâmsûr from Vette's arms and tried to comfort him after the frightening experience for his son. Now that Draikor wasn't in danger, his son seemed to calm a bit and even appeared at ease watching others fight. Draikor smiled, seeing this. His son was truly a Sith.

"Nyrah is growing powerful."

"Indeed, as is Jaesa. I can see why Malgus was interested in her." Draikor did his best not to grow angry while holding his son.

"I've heard rumors that he's secured another alien alliance for the expeditionary fleet. is this true?" Draikor cautiously asked. Arvidas's expression similarly hardened.

"It is. The Anomid Schism Collective. Apparently, they're masters of technology, another addition to Malgus's growing alien army." Most of the Expeditionary Fleet's formal military forces were still Imperials with some aliens mixed in. The other forces, such as trandoshans, Mandalorians, weequay, and more, followed Malgus's command and his alone.

"I see he's as active as ever, even when away from the front." Draikor said begrudgingly. Vette saw the anger rising in her husband and quickly took Dâmsûr back.

"Let him build up an army of aliens. We can set our sights much higher." Arvidas's face came to life with ambition as Draikor finally felt his smirk return.

"The Dark Council then?"

"Indeed. My influence in the field of Ancient Knowledge is growing, and one day, that seat on the council will be mine." Arvidas spoke with utter surety and the will to back it up.

"From slavery to the hight of power in the Empire, that is quite a story, one that would live on in legends."

"Perhaps one day, you'll sit as the Master of Military Offense, Defense, or Strategy." Draikor, however, didn't appear so certain when he heard Arvidas say this.

"I don't think I want to join the Dark Council." Vette and Draikor now both looked at Draikor with utter shock, though Vette not as much as Arvidas.

"Really, why is that?"

Draikor took a deep breath.

"Perhaps once I did, but after years of serving as Baras's enforcer and seeing how the Dark Council's politics work, I want something more." Vette smiled and sounded a bit relieved that they wouldn't be involved in the same nonsense Baras put Draikor through. Arvidas, however, looked quite interested.

"What exactly do you want then?" Draikor's face filled with the same passion that Arvidas's had.

"I want to drive the Empire forward with conquest. Have my own fleet, army, and loyal Sith followers. To be feared and renowned in the Empire and beyond the Dark Council's reach." Draikor's voice grew bolder and more powerful with each word he spoke. Arvidas, however, cautiously stroked his chin.

"So, you wish to take Malgus's position?" Draikor went silent as he realized that's what it sounded like.

"Draikor, you challenged Malgus once and were fortunate enough to walk away unharmed. Don't tell me you want to supplant him?" Draikor took a deep breath and stroked Dâmsûr's face.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware of what it cost us both during the campaign." Draikor almost sounded remorseful, but Arvidas shook his head.

"He would have kept us in such subordinate positions regardless. After Lord Adraas, he won't risk another Lord trying to take his position. And you said his position avoids politics." Draikor smirked again.

"Not to mention expanding my base of power is nearly impossible with Ravage still bearing down on me. I'd enjoy being a direct servant of the Emperor, but I'd have to prove myself first." Arvidas nodded and slowly began to smile wider.

"A viable goal, however, if you wish to achieve the same power as Malgus, perhaps you should learn from him. Expand your base of power in non-traditional ways."

Four days passed, and Arvidas's words stuck with Draikor as he went through his daily routine. On the fifth morning, Draikor and Vette were getting dressed when Draikor heard his holoterminal go off.

"Who's it this time?" Vette asked while nursing Dâmsûr. Draikor saw it was another signal he'd never seen before. However, this one wasn't Imperial. Upon accepting the transmission, Draikor saw none other than Mando projected before him.

"Mando?" Draikor said with genuine surprise. He'd fought beside the silent Mandalorian since joining the Expeditionary fleet and held respect for his abilities. However, he didn't consider Mando as anything other than an ally. The Sith Lord had stricken a greater friendship with other Mandalorians in the fleet such as Jindo Krey, but Mando always kept to himself and the other Mandalorians. Whenever they did speak, it was always about their missions or upcoming operations.

"Lord Draikor." Mando responded in his subdued tone.

"Has Grand Admiral Thrawn and Darth Malgus recalled us?" Draikor asked with a hint of wariness yet also some excitement. Vette, however, tightened her hold on Dâmsûr as she stared at the Mandalorian intensely.

"No, I need your help." This caught Draikor off-guard, but he was still interested.

"Go on."

"Clan Wren and the Republic have taken a prisoner, someone very important to the Mandalorians. It's vital we free him." Draikor listened more intently and crossed his arms.

"Vital to the Empire, or vital to your clans."

"Both. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll say Grand Admiral Thrawn agrees it's in the best interest for the Empire that this prisoner doesn't reach Mandalore." Draikor pondered this information for a moment. Mando wasn't one to lie, and if Thrawn saw it as important to the Empire, perhaps he should consider helping.

"If this mission is so important to the Empire, why doesn't Thrawn or Malgus prove you with support?"

"Thrawn says the Imperial Navy is stretched thin at the moment until the next batch of ships are completed. He claims to have no available ships in the navy that could accomplish what we need them too. He did, however, say a Sith Lord could provide me with ships. Unfortunately, Malgus is otherwise occupied, and we're running out of time. You and Lord Arvidas are the only Sith Lords with fleets I know well enough to ask, and Lord Arvidas doesn't have an interdictor cruiser."

While the bulk of Imperial ships were officially under the Navy's command, Sith Lords could requisition ships to be used in personal fleets. These fleets and the military forces manning them were still technically part of the Imperial Military and but remained at the disposal of their respective Lords.

Despite Darth Ravage's interference, The Korriban Dragon was now completely his, not just part of the Expeditionary fleet, along with a complement of support ships. One of which was their Empire's version of the Galatic Empire's Interdictor cruiser.

"So, I'm your only option." Draikor said with a smirk.

"If we want to get the job done." Mando didn't sound desperate. In fact, he sounded the same as usual, much to Draikor's disappointment. Still, he wasn't so sure about putting his entire fleet at risk for Mando.

"What's in it for me?"

"The true Mandalorians would owe you a great debt. There are Jedi involved, and I understand you enjoy killing them." Draikor's smile returned.

"I do."

"I can also offer this. I understand you were interested in having one for yourself." Mando revealed a black kyber-crystal in his hand, and Draikor's eyes widened. He examined everything and the fact that Thrawn considered it important to the Empire. But more than anything, gaining influence with the Mandalorians might be worth it in the long run.

"Very well, send your people to Dromund Fel, we'll plan things out here." Mando nodded, and the hologram vanished. Vette took a deep breath and cradled Dâmsûr.

"Looks like we're leaving again, my little Sith Warrior." Draikor came over and placed his hand on Vette's shoulder.

"You don't have to come, Vette, we-"

"We've been over this, I'm coming, and I'm not leaving Dâmsûr with anyone else." Draikor sighed. She was too stubborn to argue with, and he didn't enjoy enforcing his will upon Vette. He didn't care much about doing it to others, but not Vette.

Draikor donned his armor and landed aboard the Korriban Dragon with Pierce, Jaesa, Vette, and Dâmsûr. Two platoons of Draikor's Purge Trooper Battalion also landed aboard while Mandalorian shuttles set down beside them.

Dozens of Mandalorian warriors clad in green, yellow, and red armor came out, each with a sigil on their armor's pauldrons. The sigil seemed to be of a monster's skull with two curved horns coming out of the sides.

"Did he saw how many Jedi there'd be?! Will we engage in a fierce battle!? How long before it happens!?" Jaesa proved more than enthusiastic. She didn't seem arrogant, but ready to prove herself, just as a good Sith should be.

"Soon enough, apprentice. Channel that passion into strength."

"Of course, master."

"Mando's offer came at a good time. The boys were starting to itch for a good fight, my Lord." Pierce sounded similarly eager for some action. As they passed Quinn's quarters on the way to the bridge, they noticed him only just coming out. He looked as crisp as ever, but Draikor and Jaesa could sense a certain haste to his demeanor.

"Ahh, my Lord. The Task Force is preparing for the jump as we speak. Mando and the Mandalorian leader await us on the bridge." The same haste could be heard in his voice, and soon, Draikor saw why. Another figure tried to sneak out of Quinn's quarters. Lieutenant Erica Rescht, one of the TIE Defender pilots. Her skin fair like his own and her hair a thick raven black that extended just to her neck. She was also fully dressed in her flight suit, but almost ran when she noticed Lord Draikor in front of Quinn.

Both the Admiral and Lieutenant did their best not to look bashful and embarrassed, but even Pierce and Vette could see through them. Draikor knew well about Quinn's love affair with Rescht. They'd found her a year before the invasion while on a mission for Darth Baras to hunt down a crime lord supporting one of his rivals.

Rescht had been one of the crime lord's exotic dancers, bound to a life of slavery and use for physical amusement until she outgrew her appeal. However, during the melee, which broke out, she saved herself and the other dancers by disarming a guard and stealing his blaster.

Quinn had become smitten by Erica during the whole ordeal and ensured her freedom. He'd gone a step farther by using his contacts to enroll Erica into an Imperial Flight Academy, claiming that she had the natural instincts of a pilot. From what Draikor saw, Quinn wasn't wrong, Rescht proved to be an excellent pilot and adapted to military life well. As for what went on between her and Quinn in private, he didn't care so long as it never interfered with their duties.

Vette, however, wasn't quite as comfortable with the arrangement. For one thing, Quinn was her superior, and while she never cared much for military discipline or authority, she recognized the power he held over Erica. The fact that he got her into the military didn't help either. Most glaring of all was the age gap. Quinn was in his early forties and Rescht in her mid-twenties. Still, these were only bad feelings she had personally. Vette didn't know the full details of their relationship and also had no intention of intruding in such matters.

As they walked towards the bridge, the Korriban Dragon's crewmen moved to their stations in an exceptionally efficient manner. Quinn seemed to hold a certain amount of pride while watching his men perform their duties like a well-oiled machine. Since being promoted to Rear-Admiral and having multiple ships under his command again, Quinn, in many ways, seemed livelier than Draikor or the others had ever seen him. This made sense to the Sith Lord, for Quinn was now back in his natural environment and doing what he did best.

Eventually, they reached the bridge, where they saw two Purge Troopers standing beside Mando and a young-Mandalorian woman wearing the same sigil on her armor, but with a yellow-colored helmet and plates. The woman appeared roughly Jaesa's age with fair if not somewhat tanned skin, brown eyes, and exceptionally-dark brown hair. Upon closer inspection, Draikor could see hints of Kiffar in the woman's expression, meaning she wasn't completely human. Just by the young woman's look and appearance of her armor, it was clear she held authority among the Mandalorians on Draikor's ship.

"Lord Draikor, I presume." She spoke bolder and with more authority than Mando, but also with more eagerness, similar to Jaesa.

"Indeed, who might you be?" The young-woman smiled full of pride.

"Mirta Gev, leader of clan Fett. I believe you know my companion, Din." Draikor glanced at Mando, who remained silent. He'd never actually heard Mando called anything else. The Mandalorian would often talk with other Mandalorian warriors in the expeditionary fleet, but Draikor didn't eavesdrop.

The fact that this was clan Fett also intrigued the Sith Lord. Clan Fett was the first Mandalorian Clan to oppose Clan Wren and join the Empire. As a result, their previous leader, the fearsome Bounty Hunter Boba Fett, was killed by Clan Wren's leader. However, the fact that clan Fett didn't honor the customs of their people and join Clan Wren, as well as most of the other clans, always drew suspicion on what happened during the duel between clan Wren's Leader and Boba Fett.

"What's this all about then?" Draikor asked with subtle interest. Mirta's expression hardened, but not towards Draikor. She keyed in a datapad to the holoprojector and displayed a Resurgent Class Star Destroyer.

"You may recognize this ship. The Phantasm." Quinn tightened his fist and almost shook in anger. He knew that ship well, as did most high-ranking naval officers.

"That ship's name is the Korriban Flame." Quinn almost growled, much to Mirta's amusement. The Korriban Flame had been the first and only Resurgent Class Star Destroyer built by the Imperial Remnant. Thrawn considered using the Remnant's shipyards at Yaga Minor to build up their own fleet, but only days after the Korriban Flame's completion, Mandalorian pirates from Clan Wren raided the shipyards and stole the ship.

The theft was a disdain on the Sith Navy's prestige and convinced many in the Navy's brass not to allow the Remnant to build anymore. The Resurgent was a symbol of Imperial Power, and having even one stolen by their enemies and used against them was a serious crime, one that needed justice.

"Clan Wren is trying to consolidate their position and unify the other clans in support of the Republic." Mando answered. A dozen or so clans allied themselves to various Imperial leaders, and Clan Wren supported the Republic. But most of the Mandalorian clans still remained neutral. All of them waiting for the true Mandalore's return.

"Recently, they captured another Mandalorian, someone who is the biggest threat to Sabine Wren's bid to become Mandalore. If she gets her hands on him, they might very well unite our people behind the Republic and Jedi. We can't let that happen!" Mirta growled with a growing ferocity, and Draikor could sense an unusual amount of passionate rage. He could tell whatever was truly going on, Mirta had personal stakes in it.

"They captured him here on Ilum and stopped at Coruscant before heading to Mandalore. We need to intercept them here with an interdictor." Mando pointed out. Draikor and Quinn looked over the star map and glanced at each other for a moment.

"What kind of resistance can we expect?"

"The Phantasm, and a few squadrons of Clan Wren fighters, some support ships, and some Republic escorts." Mando laid out exactly what they'd be up against with another datapad. Draikor and Quinn went over the information for a few minutes then nodded.

"Our Task Force should be sufficient." Quinn said confidently.

"Excellent! Once we're aboard, we can rescue him. We'll just need you to deal with the Jedi." Mirta said full of excitement

"Our pleasure!" Jaesa added with a similar passion. Draikor nodded with a growing smile.

"Admiral, get us underway."

"Of course, my Lord."

As the task force got underway, Quinn got to his position on the bridge. Pierce prepared his men for battle, and Vette set Dâmsûr down for a nap before readying her own gear. Draikor and Vette used the time for Sith Meditation, focusing their rage, passion, and hatred for the upcoming battle.

Both meditated in the ship's sparring chamber and did so while a dozen Mandalorians from Clan Fett sparred or prepared their equipment. Draikor allowed them to do this to offer potential distractions for Jaesa, to test her focus. More than once, he saw her glance at Mando as he loaded rockets into his wrist launcher and fuel into the flamethrower.

"Is Mando your enemy?"

"No." Jaesa muttered.

"Then don't focus on him."

"Forgive me, master. It's just his name. I always suspected something before, but when I heard it, I used my ability on him, and I'm now certain who he really is." Draikor's eyes narrowed as he turned to Mando.

"Who might that be?"

Mando continued preparing when Draikor approached him. A large smile on his face as he stared down at the Mandalorian, who remained silent as if the Sith Lord wasn't there.

"Din Djarin." Mando slowly looked over at Draikor, his emotions hidden behind the gray helmet.

"Jaesa recognized you. How exactly does one become the Republic's most wanted criminal?" Mando took a deep breath behind his helmet.

"What does that matter to you?"

"I'm only curious." Draikor almost chuckled. Mando stood up and faced Draikor without fear or hesitation.

"I killed someone very important and did something very bad." Draikor's interest was now peaked.

"Go on." Mando relaxed his shoulders a bit.

"A few years before the invasion started, I worked for a bounty hunter's guild. One job was for an Imperial Remnant faction. They asked me to find something, and I did."

"What exactly?" Mando went silent for a moment as memories and emotion flooded through him.

"A force-sensitive child, an alien species that are exceptionally rare. But I didn't trust the Remnant, so I took him back. Eventually, someone very influential in the New Republic found out and wanted the kid too."

"Who was this individual?"

"A former student of Skywalker who left to build his own Jedi Order, one that would rule the Republic." Draikor chuckled and wondered if the Republic would do better or worse if the Jedi ruled it as the Sith ruled the Empire.

"Continue."

"He wanted the kid as his prized student, but the kid didn't want to go with him. This individual brought the full might of the Republic Army against me, so I did the unthinkable." Draikor's smile widened.

"You went back to the Remnant."

"Moff Gideon was a murderer and a thief." Mando said while stroking the darksaber.

"But he could be useful. I lured him into fighting the Republic forces. But before that, I'd made a deal with one of Gideon's rivals. It was a blood bath, Gideon was killed and an entire New Republic attack force, including the Jedi. Gideon's rival took command of his forces and left as part of our deal. The kid was safe, but I was marked as the Republic's most wanted criminal. I also lost a...Friend." Mando said with genuine pain in his voice.

"What happened to the child?" Mando turned back to Draikor with suspicion, but Draikor raised his hand.

"As long as he's not a Jedi or an enemy of the Empire, I have no reason to hunt him." Mando took a deep breath.

"I kept him safe from the Republic and the Remnant. I found a Togruta woman who knew the Force. She was the Senator of Onderon's wife, I think. The kid seemed to like her, so she took him. That was the last I ever saw of him." There was a definite pain to Mando's words, but well hidden behind his cold demeanor and genuine peace.

"Now, you fight beside your persecutor's enemies." Draikor chuckled. Mando, however, shook his head.

"No, now I fight for my clan. This is the way." Draikor's smile didn't vanish. Instead, he looked at the clan Fett sigil on Mando's pauldron.

"They took you in when no one else would."

"Pretty much, I owe Boba Fett my life. Now I follow his granddaughter."

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a good leader and a true Mandalorian." Mando spoke without hesitation.

"And who exactly is it we're rescuing?"

"Someone Sabine Wren doesn't want opposing her."

Another two hours passed, and Draikor's task force arrived. Quinn began meticulously deploying the ships and fighters in an effective ambush position. The Task Force consisted of the Korriban Flame, four corvettes, light cruisers, and an interdictor cruiser. Clan Fett also brought two cruisers and four gunships of their own alongside a few fighter squadrons.

Everything was ready, and now they simply had to wait. Of course, Quinn knew all too well that nothing ever truly went according to plan. Thus he'd prepared a few contingencies in case the enemy had some surprises for them.

"Sir, hyperspace signatures detected!"

"Shyrack, activate your gravity well now!"

"Yes, sir!" The interdictor's commander cried. The ship lit up with glowing blue rings over its center. Within moments, their enemy came into sight. Just Mando and Mirta described them. The Phantasm emerged first, its once magnificent hull now covered in hideous paint in the colors of Clan Wren. Even from a distance, Quinn could also see a number of other modifications added to it. He tightened his fist and tried to restrain himself. That ship would belong to the Empire again, after this very battle. Half a dozen support ships came out beside it, most of which were Republic.

"Admiral, the enemy is deploying fighters in a screen." Quinn nodded. He suspected they'd be more interested in destroying the interdictor than standing their ground in a straight-up fight. Thus, just as Quinn predicted, the enemy moved in a way that would counter a more defensive posture by his forces. Unfortunately, for Clan Wren, Quinn had a surprise for them.

"All ships move in now!" Quinn's preparations all fell into place. The Task Force and its Mandalorian allies surged in an aggressive posture, which overwhelmed the unprepared Clan Wren fleet.

"Defenders, flank right and cut a path through their squadrons. Cruisers concentrate your fire on the enemy ships. Bombers, prepare to move in on my mark."

"Copy, sir." Lieutenant Rescht's voice called out. She and her Defenders moved like a tidal wave, sweeping over and enveloping any Republic and Mandalorian fighters that got in their way. The Imperial cruisers, including their interdictor, unleashed a full salvo of turbo laser batteries into the Mandalorian ships, ripping them apart.

Quinn had the Korriban Flame brought up against the Phantasm directly and worked hard to focus himself.

"Ion cannons focus on their power generators, turbolasers clear up their weapons." Quinn was careful not to destroy the Resurgent for the prisoner inside, and the ship itself. However, he had to be careful; they weren't destroyed as a result.

Both capital ships unleashed their full fury, and the Korriban Dragon's shields buckled under a full salvo from the Mandalorians. Many of their custom weapons added into the power and terror. However, Quinn only smiled when he saw this.

"Fools." He whispered to himself. Clan Wren added the weapons to make the ship more suitable to them. But they were clearly too arrogant to realize the ship was designed in such a way to optimize its capabilities. By customizing it against its design, they hindered the ship. Soon this became apparent when the customized weapons took too much power and didn't work as well alongside the existing turrets.

While the Korriban Dragon's shields buckled, the Phantasm's began to break up. Piece by piece, turbolaser blasts ripped off entire weapon emplacements.

"Bombers now!" A wing of Defender Type II's surged from their hangers. Unlike Type I's, which were used primarily as interceptors, Type II's served as fast-moving bombers that could also protect themselves from fighters.

The Mandalorians may have stolen a Resurgent, but the Empire truly knew how to use them, as well as their weaknesses. The Defender Type II's swept in fast, pelting the ships with small ion cannon bursts and bombarding more gun positions.

"Ion cannons, mark targets, and fire!" With another well-placed salvo, the Phantasm went limp.

"Sir, the ship's outer defenses are neutralized, boarding parties are clear." Quinn nodded with a growing smile and got on the comm-channel.

"My Lord, you're clear for boarding action."

"Well done, Admiral." Draikor responded. The Korriban Dragon used its tractor beam to pull the Phantasm closer and then attached an umbilical to one of its airlocks.

Draikor stood in front of his men with Jaesa and Pierce on his left and Vette on his right. Two squads of Purge troopers backed them up along with marines, and Mandalorians led by Mando and Mirta.

"We're coming for you." She said in a passionate tone, one Draikor and Vette were all too familiar with, earning a smirk out of them both. After hearing the all-clear from Quinn and seeing the airlock lights turn green, Draikor donned his masked helmet.

Igniting his violet lightsaber, Draikor waited for the doors to open and channeled the force around him before unleashing it into the Phantasm's airlock. A terrible sound of metal breaking apart and screeching through the air carried across a large corridor. Draikor rushed in first while deflecting incoming fire from those inside.

Vette moved in next before anyone else and sprayed the hallway with blaster fire using both her pistols. A storm of bolts flew past them as the boarding party surged in. Opposing them was a mixture of Clan Wren warriors and what appeared to be Republic privateers. Resurgents required massive crews, and it was unlikely that everyone aboard the ship was a Mandalorian warrior.

Those who were, wore the white and yellow colors of clan Wren on their armor. Draikor's force charge landed him at the head of their leading squad with a surge of red lightning enveloping them upon impact. Not wasting a moment, Draikor cut down most of the privateers and one of the Clan Wren warriors. Two more ripped off blaster bolts while a third unleashed her flamethrower.

Moving fast, Draikor deflected each bolt and pushed the flames back. The Mandalorian's cries of pain overwhelmed her before Draikor reached out with the force and snapped her neck. Vette quickly gunned down the last two privateers and then forced one of Draikor's attackers back. Her twin blasters couldn't penetrate the Mandalorian's armor, but it did knock him off balance enough for Vette to fire off a pair of careful shots beneath the armor plates.

The last warrior drew a knife and attempted to grapple Draikor. He was formidable, but no match for the Sith Lord who soon overpowered the warrior and cut him in half.

Jaesa enveloped a few privateers and Mandalorians in force lightning before sweeping through them with her lightsaber.

"What a thrill!" She gleefully cried while cutting down the two Mandalorians.

Pierce, meanwhile, directed his Purgetroopers and Marines forward. Acting as shock-troopers, the elite soldiers overwhelmed the defenders and easily broke whatever cohesion they might have had. Pierce put a burning hole through one of the Mandalorian's visor and felt a bit of satisfaction watching him drop. His companion, however, cried out in grief and flew right at Pierce as blaster bolts struck her armor.

Pierce readied himself and grabbed the woman's arm as she tried to punch him and then redirected her into a wall. The Mandalorian fought with a near-feral tenacity, but Pierce proved stronger and more ruthless. He trapped her in an armbar before smashing his elbow into the woman's shoulder, savoring a sharp snap.

"Ahhhh!" In defiance, the Mandalorian attempted to swing herself around and blast pierce with a flamethrower. This, however, proved fruitless as Pierce hurled the warrior down and curb-stomped her.

"Come on! Let's get fire superiority!" The Major roared to his troops as they advanced.

Mando and Mirta flew in with the warriors of Clan Fett. Mirta blasted two warriors through their visors before crashing her foot into a third warrior's chest, bringing him down. Acting fast, Mirta grappled with the warrior until forcing her wrist blaster beneath his helmet and firing again.

Mando covered his fellow warriors with flames and crashed into a pair of warriors attempting to flank Mirta. Moving fast, he managed to fight off their attacks and drew a knife, slicing between the first man's armor plates again and again until landing a killing blow in the neck.

The second warrior used this moment to seize Mando's blaster arm and flipped him onto the ground. She raised her blaster to finish him, but Mando quickly seized the woman's foot and flipped her onto the ground. With a quick shot from his wrist-blaster on her unprotected lower back, Mando ended it.

He and Mirta got up to see Draikor cutting down another pair of Clan Wren warriors near them.

"I'm going to the bridge. Find your prisoner and meet us there." The Mandalorians nodded before Mirta turned to another of her warriors.

"Shih, take second squad and back up the Imperials."

"No problem." The Mandalorian said as she waved over more Clan Fett warriors to follow Draikor. Their fight through the ship was as intense as any warzone with blaster bolts and explosions ripping apart the Phantasm's interior.

Vette remained close to Draikor, fighting furiously to keep him safe while he did the same with her and Jaesa. Pierce and his men slowly but surely retook the Resurgent section by section as the Clan Fett warriors backed them up.

"Major, we've taken the starboard hangers!"

"Sir, engine control is ours!"

"The main security control center is back in Imperial hands!" Pierce grinned beneath his helmet. Once the bridge was theirs, so would the ship.

Jaesa savored every moment of the battle but began to feel a longing sense of disappointment. Draikor felt it as well. They'd been promised a chance to kill Jedi, but so far they hadn't found any. However, both could sense the presence of four other trained force users onboard and kept a sense of optimism.

"Sir, we've reached the bridge and, wait what's, Ahhhh!"

"Sergeant!" Pierce roared into the comm-channel as it cut off Draikor held his saber up in a defensive position while walking onto the bridge. Inside, he saw a squad of Marines and three Clan Fett warriors all dead, with several of them dismembered.

Standing over the bodies were two more Clan Wren warriors with green lightsabers in hand and the power of the force behind them.

"Mandalorian Jedi, Mando, you don't disappoint." Draikor almost growled in enthusiasm as Jaesa came up beside him.

"We'll take them together." One of the Mandalorians said as his companion nodded.

"Master, may I choose my victim?"

"Yes, apprentice."

"Thank you!" Jaesa reached out and unleashed a blast of force lightning at the second Jedi, who held off the attack with her lightsaber. Draikor charged into the first Jedi and exchanged a fierce melee of lightsaber strikes. Vette and Pierce formed up with the others as they battled any other Clan Wren warriors on the bridge.

Draikor and Jaesa exchanged lightsaber blows with their respective Jedi opponent. While the two had clearly been trained in the Jedi arts, their formed seemed more aggressive and akin to that of their Mandalorian heritage.

Draikor's opponent occasionally unleashed a wrist rocket guided by the force while Jaesa's shot fire and similarly used the force to move it around the Sith apprentice. Draikor thrust his arms out and called forth a force Repulse, which detonated three of the guided rockets at once. The resulting blast knocked his opponent off balance and allowed Draikor to hurl him into a wall with force push.

Draikor charged through the air, ready to crush his enemy, but the Mandalorian hurled his lightsaber up and around Draikor, guiding it to strike his back. At the last moment, Draikor snatched lightsaber and impaled the Jed with it as well as his own.

Jaesa stumbled after nearly being singed by the force guided flamethrower. She snarled in hatred for her opponent as the warrior's lightsaber kept Jaesa on edge.

"I'm going to make you suffer!" Jaesa roared. Channeling the dark side within her, she threw her hands out and unleashed a force storm. The lightning crashed all around the Mandalorian and filled her with a terrible pain. However, the force storm was unsteady, and Jaesa's control over it fading. She broke the attack before losing complete control and came back with a furious series of continuous blows with immense power behind them. Draikor taught her this technique well, and force lightning surged through Jaesa's blade alongside the force which burst with each lightsaber stroke, until finally, Jaesa lopped the Mandalorian Jedi in half.

Draikor and Jaesa basked in their victories and turned to see the bridge was theirs. Vette and Pierce walked past the clan Wren bodies as Vette checked on Draikor, and Pierce took control of the bridge.

"Are you ok?" Vette asked while stroking his arms. Draikor smiled full of pride and nodded.

"That was exquisite." Jaesa almost moaned in pleasure. Vette shook her head, but Draikor chuckled.

"Quinn, we've taken the bridge."

"Outstanding, my Lord! The other enemy vessels are all destroyed, once the ship is clear; I'll send a crew over."

Draikor gazed around at the bridge, basking in yet another reward he received from agreeing to this mission. The Phantasm, no the Korriban Flame was now his as well.

Inside the detention block, Mando and Mirta blew past a squad of Clan Wren warriors with two other Clan Fett warriors beside them.

"We're clear." Mando said as he scanned the area for more enemies.

"Alright we need to find him, Vora, Njaj guard the lift."

"No problem." Vora said as the two warriors stood by the shaft. Mando and Mirta split up to search different cell blocks until she saw him. Mirta sprinted towards the cell and looked at the young man who knelt behind the energy field.

"Hey, wake up! Vacations over!" She roared while pounding on the metal. The young man inside smiled immensely upon seeing Mirta outside the cell.

"Whenever you feel like letting me out." Mirta smirked with a mischievous smile while hovering her finger over the release button.

"What's the password?"

The young man sighed and shook his head.

"I'm Mirta Gev's kath hound."

"That's right!" Mirta almost giggled before opening the cell. The young man now came out and stood tall. He looked perhaps a year or two older than Mirta with tannish/copper skin, black hair dune up in a military-esk buzzcut, and brown eyes. He was roughly Draikor's size and with a similar physique.

Almost immediately upon getting out, he lifted Mirta up in his arms and passionately kissed her while she returned the favor, sliding her tongue inside his mouth while moaning in pleasure.

Mando kept searching when he heard two grunts of pain and ran back to the elevator to find their companions dead. Mando raised his blaster and tried to find Mirta, but a powerful fist struck him first, and he moved fast to recover.

Another Clan Wren warrior revealed herself and furiously began grappling with Mando, grunting and almost snarling as she did so. Both desperately tried to overpower the other and draw their weapons but to no success. After a few moments, they held each other in place while staring at their visors.

"Cara." Mando said, almost softly. The Mandalorian woman roared behind her helmet and forced Mando back.

"Damned traitor! Imperial kath hound!" She fired two shots at Mando, but he rushed back at her and nearly tackled Cara to the ground before she grappled him back into another struggle.

"I did what I had to. Your Republic turned on me. I stayed true to my people."

"Even if your clan joined the invaders!"

"This is the way."

Cara became so enraged that she tried to fire a wrist rocket right into Mando's chest. However, he forced her arm away and continued to struggle into another corridor.

Meanwhile, the young-man set Mirta down and felt her kiss his cheek.

"Come on, Taul, let's go."

"How'd you pull this off?" He chuckled.

"We got some hel-" Mirta yelped as she was hurled into the wall by the force. Taul reached out for her but saw a clan Wren Jedi sprinting towards them with a lightsaber in hand.

Thinking fast, Taul looked around until he saw Mando struggling with another Clan Wren warrior. On his belt sat the darksaber.

"Thank you, Din." Taul held his hand out and using the force, he pulled the darksaber to him.

The Clan Wren Jedi leaped at Mirta only to be hurled back by a force push from Taul. The Jedi leaped back up and clashed with Taul, their lightsabers striking against each other as the force guided the warriors' movements.

Both were quite skilled, but Taul proved superior, and stabbed the Jedi through his chest, ending him. After feeling the man convulse for a moment, Taul let him down and rushed to check on Mirta.

"Are you ok!?" He sounded almost frantic.

"Uhhhg, yeah, I'm fine." She groaned. Back near the lift, Mando buckled under a powerful strike to his stomach from Cara. Despite this, Mando blocked her next blow and freed his offhand to use the flamethrower.

"Gaaahh!" Cara tried to fly backward, but Mando moved fast. With his jetpack enhancing him, Mando slammed his fist into Cara's helmet, cracking the visor and sending her tumbling across the ground. Cara grunted upon impact and saw Mando raise his wrist rocket launcher with hesitation.

"I'll kill you, one day." She said full of pain and blasted a terminal beside her. The blast doors shut between them and Mando took a deep breath.

"Din, nice to see you." Mando slowly turned and saw Taul standing behind him with Mirta.

"Taul." Mando saw the darksaber in his hands and nodded.

"Thanks for getting it back."

"This is the way." Mando answered.

"This is the way." They repeated.

Mando, Mirta, and Taul met with Draikor on the bridge. The Sith Lord looked Taul down and sensed the force within him. He wasn't a Jedi or a Sith, but clearly had training in the force.

"I'm told I have you to thank for my rescue. I appreciate it Lord Draikor." He offered his hand and shook Draikor's.

"So you're the valuable prisoner Clan Wren wants." A rush of anger and hatred filled Taul's eyes.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What's so important about you to Sabine Wren?" Draikor asked. Mirta now smiled mischievously while holding his shoulder.

"Yeah, Kanan, why is that?" Taul's face turned red as he nearly snarled at Mirta.

"Taul! My name is Taul!" He roared, much to Mirta's amusement. After calming down, Taul took a deep breath.

"I'm the biggest threat to my mother being named Mandalore because I oppose her and the New Republic." Draikor and his companions now watched him with peaked interest.

"You're Sabine Wren's son?" More pain and resentment filled Taul's eyes.

"Yeah, and the rightful heir to the true Mandalorian people. She'll destroy our very culture of war and conquest to make us guardians of the Republic, no better than Jedi! Slaves to that corrupt government!" Taul emphasized the dead Mandalorian Jedi before them.

"We are warriors who fight for our people and those we see as worthy! This is the way!"

"This is the way!" Mando echoed with Mirta.

"This is the way!" The other Mandalorians cried. Draikor continued to nod.

"You have my respect, Taul."

"And you have my thanks."

"Many unaligned clans support Taul if he becomes Mandalore they'll all join him."

"And we'll help destroy our true enemy, the Republic, and the Jedi!"

"This is the way!" Mirta cried.

Draikor's smile only continued to grow before Mando handed him the kyber crystal.

"Sith, if you ever need my help, feel free to ask."

"I'll hold you to that."


	8. Dread

Jaina tried to keep her mind clear, but Thule echoed with the dark side in a way she'd never felt before. The Jedi Knight stood in a Republic stealth transport as it carefully guided its way through the lower atmosphere alongside another dozen dropships.

Jaina gazed at Thule's barren landscape, rocky plains, and mountain ranges that were a dark gray rather than the yellow and red of Ossus. Alongside the rock formations sat dark that glowed green and seemed to attract lightning bolts towards them.

Thule felt barren of all life, save the Sith and Imperial forces occupying sections of the planet. Jaina eerily wondered if this was what Mon Cala felt like now, or if anything had survived. However, after a moment, she shook her head and tried to focus on their objective, the Dread Masters.

High-Master Kyle Katarn led her and over two-dozen of the Coalition's finest Jedi Knights on a mission to find and neutralize the Sith Lords. Ideally, they hoped to take them prisoner, but pragmatically, the Jedi were prepared to kill them and destroy their Academy.

Since entering Thule's atmosphere, Jaina sensed growing darkness that felt different from the planet's natural aura, one that seemed to thrive on fear and agony itself.

"The presence of the Dread Masters, no doubt." Jaina growled to herself. The dark side's cold sensation broke when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jagged.

"Jaina, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh, yes I'm, uh, fine." Jaina spoke evasively, trying not to sound flustered. Jaina's Jedi senses allowed her to recall what happened in the old galactic market cantina a few nights prior. Since then, she'd avoided Jagged, too embarrassed to be around him. However, now the Jedi Knight had no choice. Unlike her, Jagged didn't seem embarrassed, nor did he seem hasty. The commando didn't try to push anything after she kissed him while drunk. However, Jaina did notice a slight change in his personality.

"Jagged, whatever happened a few nights ago, I just want to apologize. I'm a Jedi Knight, and what I did was unacceptable, and I feel ashamed about it."

"Don't think about that right now. Your mind should be on the mission." Despite the words he used, Jagged sounded less rigid than usual. It didn't help Jaina feel any less bashful. Jaina couldn't deny that she felt a strong attraction for the commando at their first meeting, but after a year of fight, she'd tried to focus solely on her duties.

But since that night at the cantina, she didn't know what to think anymore. Since the war began, Jagged had been at Jaina's side, fighting alongside the Jedi Knight and her brothers. He was fearless, compassionate, charming, and dedicated to his cause. He could also be single-minded, too focused on what he was currently doing, and often choose his words poorly. However, in a strange way, his flaws only made Jaina more open to him. They revealed his humanity and made him that much more approachable.

Jaina shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. However, she conceded that a more definite decision regarding the matter would need to be made sooner rather than later. A squad of Jagged's commandos stood in the transport with them, along with Jacen, Anakin, and Lowbacca. The Solo sibling's parents were less than enthusiastic about Kyle choosing all three of them for the mission.

Even their aunt and uncle seemed wary, but Kyle insisted that having all of them present would significantly improve their chances of success. Jacen seemed far more focused than usual and extremely determined. She couldn't blame him, Tenel would be due any time now, and he was eager to be present for his child's birth.

Anakin was perhaps the only Jedi among them who showed any signs of excitement. Not necessarily for the mission itself, but rather the fact that he'd been selected for such an important assignment. Jaina noticed her brother's disappointment over his lack of recognition in comparison to Jacen and didn't care for it. Jedi didn't seek praise and admiration, and Jacen certainly didn't bask in his. It was only master Hamner trying to keep the Republic's spirits raised. So far, it proved effective, as Jacen and other Jedi heroes kept recruitment in the army and Jedi Coalition high.

Lowbacca growled and waved Jaina over to the other Jedi.

"Alright, I'm coming." Jaina said, snapping out of her daze. All four Jedi now stood together while gazing at the ancient ruins of Sith cities before them. Cities destroyed by the Old Republic at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. Jacen wondered how things might have been different if the Republic hadn't tried to end the Sith threat completely. Now, they paid for their ancestor's mistakes.

"Look at that!" Anakin almost cried in awe. His siblings, as well as Lowbacca, soon saw it as well. In and around the ancient capital city of Thule sat the remains of a great battle. The remains of countless battle-droids, Separatists tanks, and defensive fortifications lay silent on the desolate planet.

During the early phases of the Clone Wars, a decisive battle was fought here. Count Dooku had apparently attempted to reactivate an ancient Sith Superweapon when a Republic Army lead by Jedi Generals defeated the Count's forces. The weapon itself was reportedly destroyed by none other than Anakin Skywalker himself, the Solo children's maternal grandfather.

For Anakin Solo, this was his great chance to prove himself a Jedi champion just as worthy as Jacen. He'd deliver a decisive victory for the Republic here on Thule, just like his grandfather, whom he was named after.

R4 almost seemed to shiver as she looked around on the planet below. Jacen chuckled and began to stroke the droid's head.

"What's the matter R4, you remember this place." She chirped in response.

"I'll bet it was scary, even with Ovi-Wan beside you. Hopefully, this time it will end sooner and with less bloodshed." Jacen almost choked on his final words. He did hope they could take the Dread Masters alive, but he also knew the death and destruction they could bring to the Republic if they trained hundreds of Sith like them. There was also Tenel. Jacen's face hardened the more he thought about his wife. Nothing would stop him from getting back to her and their child, nothing!

"Jacen, Jacen?" Jaina's voice snapped him out of the trance.

"Huh!"

"Master Katarn is contacting us."

"Right, sorry. Kyle, are you there?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were. Captain Klivian and Rogue Squadron are in position. Now its time to do our part."

"We're ready, Master Katarn!" Anakin almost shouted. Jacen looked back at his younger brother with a stern expression.

"You're far too eager, Anakin. Remain focused on our objective." Jaina said, looking just as serious."

"Jaina's right, this is no time for heroics, Anakin." The youngest Solo child clenched his teeth. Jacen was speaking of no heroics, that was a laugh. Jacen made himself the hero of the Republic, now he was speaking to him in such a way.

"Anakin."

"I heard you." The young-Jedi almost growled. Finally, the Jedi strike force landed on a ridge overlooking their target. A Sith Temple rested within the canyon beneath them. Its black metal exterior rose up like a twisted mountain. Six colossal statues of masked Sith Lords surrounded the and oozed with darkness.

The same sensation of fear and agony surrounded the temple in a storm of the dark side itself. R4 began to shiver again, almost as if she could feel it as well. Jagged immediately went to work organizing his special forces while the Jedi came out.

The Solo siblings watched High-Master Katarn exit his ship with two other Jedi Knights beside him. Kyle and his companions wore the standard resolute guardian armor most Jedi Knights wore into battle. The Solo siblings, however, wore the newer and more flexible Nimble Brawler armor. Save for Lowbacca, all of the other Jedi wore one of these armor variants.

With Kyle were his former students, Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin. Jacen and Jaina had known both Jedi Knights for years and even trained beside them.

"This place reminds me of Korriban." Jaden said in disdain as he looked around.

"You said it, Jaden." Kyle added in a similar tone.

"The dark side strong here, quite strong. Perhaps, I shouldn't have come." Jacen and Jaina could feel the pain and sorrow in Rosh's voice and saw it in his eyes. Rosh was no stronger to the dark side, after being captured by Tavion, he joined her cult out of fear and nearly became one of them. They'd rescued him and brought Rosh back to the praxeum, but it still haunted the Jedi to this day, particularly since the whole ordeal cost him his left arm. Jaden put his hand on Rosh's cybernetic arm with a reassuring look.

"You'll be fine Rosh. We're all in this together." Jaden said more optimistically. Despite his dark history, Rosh proved to a valuable Jedi Knight in the war. He fought alongside Jaden and Kyle in multiple battles, all three performing great acts of heroism that nearly rivaled Jacen's.

"Alright, Jedi on me." Kyle ordered. The Solo siblings formed up with their fellow Jedi and Jagged's officers.

"We all know our main objective, the Dread Masters." The Jedi wanted for holograms of the six Sith Lords to be displayed, but nothing came.

"We have no idea what they look like?" Jaina asked.

"None." Kyle answered begrudgingly.

"We're to take them alive if possible. However, we must also be prepared to end them as well as the Academy itself." Jagged nodded as he began handing out small handheld tracking beacons to each of the Jedi. Jaina could sense the uneasiness in Rosh's aura and saw it in his eyes. He was an accomplished Jedi Knight, but more than almost anyone in the order, he did his best not to kill any Sith he fought. Instead, Rosh always tried to take them in alive if possible, even at greater risk to himself. Much like Jaina's uncle, Rosh wanted to turn as many Sith away from the dark side as possible. A philosophy not all in the Coalition believed would work. Particularly High-Masters Hamner and Morne.

"These are linked to the K-Wings in orbit, activate them once we're ready to destroy the Academy. But not until we neutralize their air support." Jagged said in his more controlled military tone.

"My men will draw out their guards and draw attention to us while you infiltrate the academy."

"Lowie, you Arreon, Kasseth, and Mottel will stay with the special forces in case any Sith come to help them." Kyle added.

The wookie Jedi Knight growled with approval as he went to stand beside the other Jedi who'd remain with Jagged's men.

"The rest of us will use stealth-field generators to sneak inside and find the Dread Masters. However, we must be mindful of their powers and any they've taught to the Sith here. Luckily for us, we have a counter."

Anakin raised his eyebrows in interest. Had he missed that part of the initial briefing?

"All of you have been selected because of your close bonds with at least two of the Jedi among us. Together in groups of three, we'll form force melds to shield each other from their nightmare attacks." With that, Anakin almost went pale. He looked at Jaden and Rosh, who stood close beside Kyle. Then at the other Jedi, who grouped off in threes until it was him, Jaina and Jacen.

The cold hard reality of his situation hit Anakin like falling bricks. He hadn't been chosen because of his abilities and skill as a Jedi Knight. Instead, he was chosen because as Jacen and Jaina's brother, he'd be the best match for a force meld. Once again, Anakin was relegated to nothing more than support for his brother and sister.

He would have felt angrier, but by now, Anakin only signed in disappointment.

"I should have known...Stupid boy, why should I ever think I'll ever be seen as Jacen or Jaina's equal." Anakin scolded himself. Master Hamner's words finally breaking him down.

"Anakin, pay attention." Jaina elbowed him when she saw his eyes staring off. The young Jedi did so in an almost browbeaten manner.

"Once we're inside, we'll split up and find the Dread Masters. Don't engage them alone, only when we're together. Only activate your beacon once we're clear or if something goes wrong. Any questions?"

The Jedi stood silent, and Kyle took a deep breath.

"May the Force be with us." Each Jedi Knight slipped on a stealth field generator before vanishing. Jaina was the last to switch hers on and turned to Jagged for a moment.

"Be careful, and watch out for Lowie." Jagged nodded back.

"May the Force be with you, Jaina." The Jedi Knight did her best not to blush as the sensation of feelings began to slip inside her again. Lowbacca growled, emphasizing he'd keep Jagged safe rather than the other way around. Kyle led his Jedi to the canyon floor and waited. After a few minutes, two shoulder-mounted rockets crashed into a pair of AA turrets situated around the Academy. Both scored a direct hit and disabled the guns.

A loud alert went off from the Academy, and a shield raised over the perimeter. Unfortunately for the Sith, Jagged placed his men inside the shield's radius and began firing mortar blasts onto groups of Imperial soldiers clad in black armor as they rushed out to meet the attackers.

The Imperial soldiers were competent, forming up in pre-positioned defenses and even mounting well-coordinated counter attacks. However, Jagged's special forces squadron proved superior. He'd set up numerous snipers and cannoneers with mortars bearing down on the guards.

Lowie and the other Jedi held off any Imperials that got close enough and used the force to find off enemy mortars. Just as Kyle predicted, four Sith assassins garbed in black robes with masks that made them appear monstrous rushed out to support the Imperial troopers. Fortunately for Jagged's men, the Jedi Knights proved superior and cut down the Sith one by one, though not easily.

Jagged's squadron didn't try to press forward, instead remaining in a more fortified position to keep the Academy's defenses focused on them. Just as Kyle planned, the invisible Jedi Knights now crept in one of the other entrances unseen. Almost immediately upon setting foot inside, Anakin and the other Jedi felt the dark side blow over them like a blizzard wind.

"Remember your training." Kyle said to them through the force rather than out loud. After a moment, they continued through the halls. The Academy's interior was almost entirely black and dimly lit, many wondered how the Sith even saw anything within the building. Demonic statues and Imperial banners lined the halls with a few service droids walking about, unaware of the intruders. Interestingly, the alarm wasn't going off from inside the Academy. The walls seemed to deafen any sounds of battle going on outside.

"Hold." Kyle said through the force again. Anakin looked ahead and soon understood why. Two Sith acolytes moved ahead of them, both human and perhaps in their late teens. The acolytes carried training blades and wore black robes just like those the assassins outside donned, but without the masks.

Anakin swallowed hard. He'd almost completely forgotten that particular detail. Were they really going to kill acolytes still being trained? He'd killed them before, but always when they joined their masters in battle. These acolytes didn't even carry lightsabers? They were students, and nothing more.

Rosh pondered the same thing as Anakin and tried to steady his breathing. Jacen and Jaina, however, didn't see anything wrong with killing Sith acolytes if necessary. They were training to become Sith and dangerous ones at that. Jacen also wouldn't risk dying and leaving Tenel a widow, not now.

Fortunately, the Jedi focused on concealing themselves from being sensed, and neither acolyte picked them up. They simply continued walking as if nothing happened. With a heavy sigh of relief, Kyle continued to lead his Jedi further inside, stopping whenever a group of acolytes or troopers passed. Unlike the students, the Imperial troopers all rushed towards the entrance with their weapons raised.

Many of the Jedi soon began to realize they hadn't encountered any other Sith outside of the acolytes. Even if this was the Dread Masters' Academy, there should have been more fully trained Sith to help them, like the assassins from earlier.

Eventually, they reached a larger chamber that extended out like a training room. Sure enough, they could see an upper area separated by staircases, and the dark side's frightening aura swelled over them more than before. Kyle halted his Jedi and tried to calm them, but this facade ended when almost a dozen figures approached in every direction from the walkway.

Sith sorcerers all clad in black robes, and the demonic masks stared down at the area beneath them. Without a word, these Sith raised their hands and began projecting the dark side in the form of terrible visions and nightmares.

"We know you're there, Jedi. You have come all this way just to die, slowly and painfully." One of the sorcerers hissed in a terrifying voice. The darkness swept over Kyle's Jedi and afflicted them with an agonizing horror upon their minds.

Anakin grunted and stumbled about along with many members of their strike force. Even Jacen and Jaina struggled to maintain their composure.

"Stand together! Use the mind melds!" Kyle cried. Focusing their force aura together, each Jedi trio linked to one another and pushed back the sorcerers' power and stood firm in defiance.

"Kill them!" A sorcerer bellowed out in frustration. Just like that, over a dozen Sith assassins decloaked themselves as more sorcerers and acolytes rushed in to join them. Drawing their lightsabers, the Jedi strike team fought back and engaged in a fierce melee with the Sith forces.

Kyle's mind-meld strategy proved decisive, not only in keeping the Jedi safe from the nightmare attacks but in coordinating with each other. Each Jedi trio fought with incredible coordination, protecting each other's weaknesses and attacking in sync.

One by one, the attacking Sith and acolytes were cut down by the elite Jedi Knights. Their force lightning and crushing darkness kept away by one member of each team while the others went on the offensive. For Anakin, he focused entirely on protecting Jacen and Jaina while they went at the Sith, much to his continued frustration.

Had the Sith been warriors rather than nightmare inquisitors, Kyle's Jedi would have been in a much worse position. Still, sorcerers and assassins could prove just as deadly in an up-close confrontation with Jedi as their warrior counterparts. However, these Sith specialized in nightmares and influencing others with the force from a distance. Their combat abilities weren't terrible, but they paled in comparison to the battle-hardened and well organized Jedi Knights before them. The acolytes proved even less capable.

Rosh focused entirely on protecting Kyle and Jaden when he noticed a trio of Jedi near them get overwhelmed and brought to their knees by force lightning and crushing darkness.

"Go!" Kyle shouted, already knowing what he saw. Rosh leaped into the Sith and pushed them back with a force repulse. Without hesitation, he parried their lightsabers with his green blade and cut down two of the Sith. The last tried to get away but was ended by one of the wounded Jedi, who now got back to her feet.

As the Sith thinned, Kyle and Jaden leaped up onto the second floor, beginning their attack on the sorcerers. Despite immense force lightning unleashed at them, the two Jedi forced the darkness back and cut down the Sith one by one. Jaden spun his double-bladed yellow saber while Kyle slashed hard with his blue blade. The Sith Sorcerers proved decent swordsmen, but nothing compared to the masters who came at them.

The ordeal felt like an eternity, but in truth only lasted a few minutes. Over two dozen sith assassins and sorcerers lay dead with many more acolytes beside them. Anakin had cut down a sorcerer but otherwise protected his siblings as they achieved greater glory.

Rosh closed his eyes and looked as if he might weep while standing over the dead. Jaden put his hand on Rosh's shoulder again and emphasized the three Jedi he saved. Kyle appeared most relieved to see all of his Jedi still alive, though half-a-dozen were wounded.

"Is everyone ok?"

"I could be better." One of the wounded Jedi groaned.

"Hold still." A twi'lek Jedi said as he came over and raised his hand at his injured companions. A yellowish light enveloped his hand and then the Jedi, healing the worst of their injuries.

Jaina took a deep breath and gazed at the bodies around her. Both she and Jacen looked at them with no pride or accomplishment, but rather a sense that they did what needed to be done. Anakin, however, lost the sense of frustration when he saw just how many acolytes lay at their feet. No doubt Hamner would spin this as a heroic victory achieved by Jacen, without any mention of the slaughter they'd been forces to undergo. Or perhaps worse, he'd likely remind Anakin that Jacen brought down the actual Sith while he killed mere acolytes, even though Jacen hadn't killed any and Jacen had.

"Major, we're inside, what's your status?" Kyle asked over the comm-channel.

"We're holding strong, and all of the Jedi are still on their feet. Enemy air defenses are down, so we're just waiting on Rogue Squadron now." Jagged reported.

"Klivian, what about you?" Kyle continued.

"We're ready, Master Katarn. Just signal us when you're clear." Taking a deep breath, Kyle turned to his Jedi full of commitment.

"Now comes the fun part. Split up and find the Dread Masters, do not engage them alone." A shiver of fear entered Anakin's heart as he felt it beat faster. Jacen and Jaina, however, remained steady and focused. Reactivating their stealth-field generators, they carefully moved about the Academy, though after the previous battle, there was little organized resistance. Occasionally they would see an acolyte or sorcerer rushing about but thankfully avoided any confrontations.

"This is Kyle, still no sign of the Dread Masters, but we've found a good place to plant a tracking beacon." Master Katarn reported. If once beacon went off, then the bombers would automatically link to the others as well. Which is why they had to ensure everyone was out safely before activating any of them.

"This is Nesh, we've also found a good spot."

"Korbo, we-. Hold on what's, gaaaahhh!" The Jedi cut out, and a horrific sensation of darkness overtook where the others felt Korbo's team.

"Korbo! Korbo!" Kyle shouted over the mental link. A shiver of fear ran down Anakin's spine as he backed up.

"We should regroup with the others." He almost muttered.

"I agree." Jacen said. Kaina took a deep breath and slowly nodded. Feeling slightly relieved, Anakin now took the lead and moved them down another hallway towards Kyle's position. However, directly ahead of them came a group of acolytes and four assassins. The three Jedi backed up only to see more acolytes approaching from behind.

"Now what? Do we fight?" Anakin nervously asked. Jaina reached for her lightsaber before noticing a room to their right just ahead. The door was open, so the approaching Sith wouldn't suspect anything.

"This way, quickly!" Jaina's brothers quickly followed her inside, and the approaching Sith continued by without noticing. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, but almost saw his breath before him. The Dark Side's aura around them became frigid, worse than anything the siblings had ever suffered before. In their haste, they hadn't realized the chamber they entered was almost like a throne room with six chairs surrounding them and three bodies at their feet.

Jacen knelt down and looked at Korbo's limp face. In his last moment, the Jedi had nothing but pure terror in his eyes. From the looks of the still sizzling hole in his stomach, it almost appeared like he and his companions took their own lives. Without a word, the Solo children backed up, but the door shut behind them.

Anakin's breathing hastened as he heard footsteps around them. From the shadows, six Sith Lords surrounded the Solos. Four men and two women each clad in red and black robes. The Dread Masters each wore a monstrous mask with jagged teeth and black eyes, making them almost indistinguishable from each other save for their body types.

The Sith Lords before them didn't feel like any other Sith they'd faced before. There was an emptiness to them, alack of sensation, or deeper existence. Their very essences were that of fear and agony itself. If Jacen remembered the briefing correctly, they were Lords Raptus, Bestia, Brontes, Calphayus, Styrak, Tyrans.

"More Jedi have fallen into our web of fear." Lord Bestia spoke coldly and with a horrifying-emptiness to it.

"Jedi are so arrogant. They believe that with their feeble skills, fear cannot reach them." Lord Tyrans said with a similar tone.

"Let us show them true fear." Lord Raptus held his hands out and projected sinister terrors through The Dark Side. The other Dread Masters followed his example and unleashed combined nightmare that had brought entire planets to their knees.

The sensation felt similar to the sorcerers from earlier; however, if they had been a strong wave on the beach, the Dread Masters' power came like a tsunami. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin nearly collapsed even as they formed their mind-meld.

"Focus! Resist them!" Jacen howled even as his body seized up.

"There is no emotion, there is peace! There is no chaos there is harmony!" Jaina muttered to her brothers, but to no avail. Anakin couldn't even muster any words, and simply convulsed as the nightmares took him. All six Dread Masters slowly approached their victims and increased the nightmare's intensity.

Jaina's eyes went wide, and she no longer saw herself inside the Sith Temple. Instead, Jaina looked around and realized she floated in the oceans of Mon Cala. The planet's vibrant ecosystem and the thriving population moved about almost carelessly. Mon Cala and Quarren lived their lives as if nothing could reach them. She saw children, families, individuals living out their dreams and passions. Beautiful cities rose up naturally without harming the ecosystem. It was a world she remembered well from her youth and childhood.

"Death." Lord Styrak's words pierced Jaina like a blade. She couldn't see him, but she felt his aura surrounding her like a ghost.

"Death." Lord Brontes added her haunting voice.

Then Jaina saw it. Blue turbo lasers crashed into the ocean's surface and began to boil the water itself. Jaina reached out to the quarren and Mon Cala around her but was helpless to save them.

Mon Cala's oceans, cities, and people burned around Jaina as she began to relive the horrific sensation. The screams of billions flooded her mind in a flood that nearly drowned the Jedi Knight in the sense of helplessness. Or was she helpless? No! She had the bombers! They could bring down the Imperial Fleet and the Dread Masters! Jaina pressed her tracking beacon without her or anyone else even realizing it.

Jacen stumbled on the deck of a Star Destroyer where he looked around and saw Imperial crewmen working as if he weren't there. One figure, however, stood out to Jacen and turned to face him. The being wore a set of black sith armor adorned with a cape. Jacen stumbled when the man looked upon him, and he saw his own face, only his eyes had turned yellow. In the Sith Lord's face, Jacen saw anger and ruthlessness.

"You, you're not real!" Jacen muttered.

"I'm more real than you could ever know." Jacen heard his voice twisted by darkness and hatred. The Sith Lord drew a red lightsaber and walked towards Jacen as the Destroyer Deck around him transformed into an industrial center on Kavan.

"You betrayed us! Your family!" Jacen watched in horror as he saw his Aunt run towards the Sith apparition with her lightsaber drawn.

"Aunt Mara, no!" The Sith Lord struck her down, and Jacen's mouth dropped in horror.

"Jacen, how could you!" His eyes now turned to Ben as he clutched his mother's body.

"No, I couldn't! I wouldn't!"

The Sith Lord reached out to Ben and began to force choke him.

"Stop!" Jacen became paralyzed and helpless to stop the Sith Lord as he killed Ben.

"Weaknesses, all of them." The Sith Lord walked through Coruscant's streets until he found Jacen's parents.

"Please, I'd never do this!"

"Yes, you would." The Sith Lord cut them both down and then appeared back on his Star Destroyer.

"You will purge yourself of weaknesses and unite the Galaxy behind a strong leader, one capable of bringing the galaxy to peace and prosperity, to defeat the Sith Invaders. You will become Darth Caedus, the savior of the Galaxy!"

Jacen's eyes widened as he saw Darth Caedus now face Jaina with tears in her eyes.

"Get out of my way, sister." Darth Caedus growled. Jaina didn't speak. She merely screamed and leaped up at Caedus, ready to cut him down as tears flowed down her cheeks.

In a ruthless manner, Caedus slashed Jaina in half and didn't even turn as she fell to the floor.

"No!" Jacen collapsed onto the floor, unable to move and breathe. This couldn't be true. He'd never be so cruel, and he'd never turn on his family.

"Look at me!" Caedus growled as he lifted Jacen up.

"See who you are, what you were always meant to be! You know the Republic is weak and divided! Even mother and a Sith invasion cannot unite them! Just like Master Hamner said, it needs someone stronger. It needs us!"

Jacen couldn't speak, he could only sit there and tremble before Darth Caedus.

"Jacen, what have you done?" Another familiar voice said. Jacen and Caedus turned to see a horrified Tenel Ka and a small child backing up.

"There you are, my wife and my heir." Tenel cradled the frightened girl in her arms while backing up.

"No! No!" Jacen's cries fell on deaf ears as Caedus approached his family.

"Jacen!" Tenel wailed with tears in her eyes and the little girl's.

"Look at your father, look at who he is!" Jacen went still and narrowed his eyes.

"No. This isn't me." Darth Caedus turned and saw Jacen now on his feet.

"You will become Darth Caedus!" The Sith Lord unleashed a fury of lightning at Jacen only for the Jedi to easily redirect it with his hand.

"I decide who I am and what I will become. I'm Jacen Solo, Jedi Knight of the Republic, and before me, you're nothing!" In response to Jacen's proclamation, Darth Caedus roared and charged at Jacen with his lightsaber drawn. Sith a single stroke, Jacen cut the Sith Lord down and felt his fear vanish.

Anakin held his head so tightly it felt ready to crack. The Jedi Knight was swarmed with visions of demonic Sith flooding past him like a swarm of shyrack. Anakin cried out for help and saw his Jedi team around him, all staring down with apathetic looks.

"Help me! Please!"

"He's dead already." Kyle said before turning and departing.

"Anyone! Help me!" Jaden shook his head.

"If we had to lose anyone, better it's you." Jaden then followed Kyle.

"I'm right here, please!" One by one, the Jedi left until only Jacen and Jaina remained.

"Jacen! Jaina, don't leave me!" Both stared at him with disappointment.

"It's better this way, Anakin. You were only holding our family back." Jacen said.

"Jacen! Jaina!" Tears filled Anakin's eyes until he saw them raised their hands towards him. For a brief moment, Anakin smiled and readied himself to be saved. However, that hope faded into lament when Anakin saw it was his lightsabers that Jacen and Jaina pulled into their hands before leaving him.

Anakin collapsed onto the ground before his siblings as the Dread Masters came ever closer. Jaina continued to watch Mon Cala's oceans burn around her, the screams and agony of billions brought Jaina into a curled up position. She was alone, helpless, her efforts to save the Republic fruitless.

"Jaina, you aren't alone." Jacen's voice pierced the darkness which surrounded her. She opened her eyes and saw Jacen nearby, unaffected by the bombardment.

"Jacen?" She said softly. Her brother offered Jaina his hand with a warm smile. Slowly standing up, Jaina took Jacen's hand and felt his part of the mind meld bolster her. At that moment, he broke through the bulky armor Jaina had worn since Mon Cala. A flood of memories filled Jaina's mind. Her family, her childhood, love, happiness, those who cared for her. Jacen, Anakin, her parents, aunt, uncle, cousin, friends, and Jagged. All of them were with Jaina.

With tears in her eyes, Mon Cala vanished, and Jaina stood up strong before hugging Jacen.

"Thank you." He smiled back with a sun's warmth.

"I'm always with you, Jaina." The Dread Masters were now within arms reach of the Solo siblings and readied the final impact.

"Sith, we're not afraid." Jacen and Jaina drew their lightsabers and slashed around them, cutting down Lords Brontes, Calphayus, Styrak, and Tyrans. Lords Raptus and Bestia threw their hands forward and hurled the Jedi back with telekinetic Force power. The combined blow was powerful enough to make Jace and Jaina lose the grips on their lightsabers. As a result, Raptus and Bestia pulled the Jedis' weapons to them.

Without thinking, Jace and Jaina both pulled one of Anakin's lightsabers to their hands and ignited the blue blades. Jacen went at Lord Bestia while Jaina took Lord Raptus. Unlike the sorcerers from earlier, the Dread Masters' lightsaber skills were on par with some of the greater Sith duelists Jacen and Jaina had fought thus far in the war.

After parrying one of Lord Raptus's blows, Jaina struck back with The Force and knocked his mask off. Jaina's eyes went wide, and she nearly gagged upon seeing his face. Jaina couldn't tell what Raptus was, human, true Sith, or Zabrak. Whatever he'd been born as he was something else now. He appeared no less demonic than his mask. If anything, it made the Sith Lord more appealing.

The battle raged on until Jacen and Jaina cut down the final Dread Masters, ending their menace once and for all. The siblings stumbled for a moment in fatigue as their mind-meld finally ended.

"By The Force!" Jacen cried. Just by killing the Dread Masters, they felt Thule's Dark Side aura diminish significantly. Jaina wiped a tear from her eyes as she hugged Jacen. Something lifted from her after defeating the Dread Masters' Nightmare. A burden she'd carried since Mon Cala. Jaina could at last feel warmth from those she cared about. Feel compassion and-

Jaina and Jacen's eyes widened when they sensed something else. Jaina frantically looked at her tracking beacon and saw it was active.

"No!" The Academy shook as Republic K-Wings strafed it with bombs. Jacen and Jaina reached up to catch pieces of debris as they fell towards them. Unfortunately, the explosions knocked them off balance, and the two barely escaped being crushed.

"Klivian, damn it, call off your bombers!" Jacen roared over the comm-channel. However, the debris interfered, and a signal couldn't be reached.

"Everyone out of the academy now!" Kyle announced through the force. Jacen and Jaina only then realized Anakin was still on the ground, unconscious. Jacen lunged forward to get his brother, but another explosion sent more debris down on them.

Jacen concentrated all his focus and Force power on holding the room together. Jaina frantically moved the debris off Anakin, but another explosion overwhelmed them, and the roof began to cave in. Even together, the Solos couldn't hold it up.

Jacen felt his heart-break, but he grabbed Jaina and pulled her back.

"No! Let go of me!" Jaina shrieked even as debris crashed into where she'd been. The two siblings made a final effort to pull Anakin out, but another explosion hurled them into the hallway.

"Jacen, Jaina, Anakin get out of there the building is coming down!" Kyle roared. Another explosion forced the siblings back, and with tears in his eyes, Jacen grabbed Jaina and pulled her away again.

"No! We have to save him! Anakin! Anakin!" Jaina continued to shriek and did everything in her power to break free. It was only Jacen's pure resolve which saved her from the explosions and falling debris.

Finally, they escaped the Academy and joined the others in the canyon as their dropships flew in.

"There you are! Come on an Imperial Fleet just dropped out of hyperspace. We need to leave the system-" Kyle started before he saw Anakin wasn't with them.

"Where's Anakin!?" Jaden shouted.

"He's still in there! We have to save him!" Rosh's face turned to steel and he came forward.

"Come on. We're not leaving him behind!" Jaina and Rosh nearly sprinted inside before Kyle got in front of them.

"We can't! If we stay here, we'll all die!" Kyle's pain and sorrow drowned the Jedi Master, and all those around him. Even the Republic Commandos went silent. But none carried more pain than Anakin's siblings. The dropships landed, and once again, Jacen was forced to carry Jaina as she tried to get back into the Sith Academy.

As their ships lifted off, the K-Wings finally stopped their bombardment to avoid incoming TIE Phantoms. Jaina continued to thrash until she reached out again, and no longer sensed Anakin's force aura. The entire drop ship force went silent. The Jedi came together to honor their fallen by bowing their heads and communing with the force.

Jagged's Special Forces similarly went into a moment of ceremonial silence while the Major braced himself. He'd lost good men in the war, men and women he'd fought with for years. Even so, this made it no easier. He saw Jaina collapse in her brother's arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. Jacen barely stayed on his own feet, with just as much sorrow and tears coming from his eyes.

Soon he couldn't even hold Jaina and had to be supported by Kyle. Jagged took over for Jacen and held Jaina in his arms. Untilteligable sounds of sorrow and lament escaped Jaina as she sobbed and moistened Jagged's armor.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Kyle tightened his fist and tried to remember Luke's teachings. They'd succeeded and stopped the Dread Masters. But in doing so, he'd lost

Korbo's team and Anakin Solo. This was a pyrrhic victory and nothing more.


	9. Tragedy

Ben Skywalker did his best to keep up with his fellow Padawan Sajar as they sparred in a grassy field outside the Jedi Temple on Tython. Ben glanced at his parents as they watched him spar with the former Sith Lord. As a result of his distraction, Sajar struck Ben's side and made him grunt.

"Focus, Ben." Luke reminded his son. The younger-human padawan grit his teeth with a slightly frustrated expression towards Sajar.

"This isn't fair. You've had decades of experience with lightsaber combat."

"Using the Sith style of rage and fury. Not peace and dedication. Be mindful of your frustration, my friend." Ben took Sajar's words to heart, and after a deep breath, he continued. However, Ben wasn't completely wrong either, while the way Sajar used to force to back his lightsaber techniques were now different, his skill with the weapon itself wasn't diminished. None of this was lost on Luke and Mara. This was just as a trial for both Padawans and when Ben regained his focus and calm demeanor, his performance steadily rose with it.

Luke and Mara obviously trained both padawans in lightsaber combat. But by having them spar with each other, Ben learned from another experienced duelist, and Sajar was, in a way, forced to relearn his techniques from the Light. By becoming another impromptu teacher for Ben, Sajar himself only became more proficient. So far, it seemed to be working, Ben's lightsaber skills surpassed those of most other padawans, and Sajar's connection to the Light was rising exponentially.

After two-hours of sparring, Ben and Sajar bowed respectfully to each other before kneeling down to meditate. With Introspection, a Jedi Knight became intuned to the Force around them and centered on peace. If done correctly, the Jedi could recover their physical strength and heal immediate wounds. Those more proficient in it almost seemed to glow with The Force around them.

Ben's focus, however, was almost lost when R2D2 rolled up beside him and began chirping.

"Thank you, Artoo father says my skills are improving." The droid chirped again.

"Because a Jedi should be humble." Artoo let out a louder chirp before Luke and Mara chuckled.

"Come on, Artoo, let him meditate." Luke said as the astromech droid rolled back over with a disappointed beep. Mara kept her eyes on their son and Sajar. She almost didn't believe it was true when her husband brought a true Sith Lord and Dark Councilmen to become a Jedi. Yet she of all people should appreciate a follower of the Dark Side embracing the Light.

So far, Sajar seemed to be doing well enough. He encountered difficulties, of course, but no more than the average padawan did. Mara had no doubt that in a few years, Sajar would be a great Jedi Knight like so many in their order. Perhaps Luke was right, maybe Sajar was the first of many true Sith who could embrace the ways of the Jedi.

Luke took a moment to take in everything else around him. Tython's temperate and forest-like environment was peaceful, far more than Yavin IV had been. Luke wished he'd discovered Tython earlier, not to mention the hidden Jedi sect that was already there.

Luke's Jedi Temple was built in a valley surrounded by a small mountain range, a few rivers, and grassy fields. Nearby were a few twi'lek settlements, descendants of pilgrims who'd arrived thousands of years ago. So far, the Jedi and local twi'leks had friendly relations, with many having been part of the Jedi sect that remained hidden on Tython. Because of so many years of mingling with the Jedi sect, a large portion of the twi'leks were Force sensitive. As a result, many formally joined the coalition or, at the least, became informal students, becoming unofficial Jedi within their own society.

Luke's connection to the Force was so attuned, he could feel the individual auras from thousands of Jedi padawans and instructors on Tython. Many trained in the grassy fields or courtyards around the massive temple, others inside the structure itself, while the rest did so in smaller retreats located around Tython, including a few of the twi'lek settlements.

Most of the Jedi coalition's padawans were on Tython and Ossus, but even many of the order's battle-hardened Knight also spent a great deal of time there as a way of recuperating after months of combat against the Sith and help instruct the countless students.

"Come on, Ben. Your cousins should arrive soon." Mara said

"Yes, mother." Ben got up, but Sajar turned to Luke.

"Master, may I remain to meditate longer? I feel I'd benefit from it."

"Of course, Sajar." The true Sith bowed his head and resumed his Introspection. Luke walked with his family and Artoo towards the Jedi Temple itself, passing countless students, instructors, training droids, and Republic soldiers garrisoned on Tython.

Luke and Mara could sense eagerness and impatience in far too many of their students. Unlike the old Jedi Order during the Clone Wars, Luke forbid Padawans from taking part in any battles. This frustrated a number of Padawans who'd specifically joined the Jedi Coalition to fight the Sith. However, Luke remembered well Yoda's teachings and his failure back on Dagobah.

Luke wouldn't make the same mistake again. Jedi Padawans weren't ready for the stress of combat, let alone against Sith. Padawans were always at the greatest risk of losing themselves to the dark side; they had power but lacked the discipline to control it and were at the greatest risk of temptation.

So far, Luke's policy was working well. He hadn't heard of any Jedi falling to the Dark Side, as far as he knew that was, and he intended to-

Luke stumbled for a moment, and he sensed a great disturbance in The Force. It was faint but unmistakable. Luke could no longer sense the presence of his nephew, Anakin. In Jaina and Jacen, he sensed immense pain.

Mara looked at her husband with her breath stolen. She, too, felt the disturbance and went pale. Ben held his head. Even as a Padawan, he could sense something was wrong.

"Mom, Dad, what happened to Anakin?" Artoo let out a low beep before they entered the Temple. Near the council chamber, Luke saw Chewbacca with Han and Leia.

His sister nearly collapsed into Han's arms, and never in his life had Luke seen Leia with such fear in her eyes.

"Luke!" She cried. The Jedi Grandmaster took over for Han and held Leia up.

"Luke, what's happened? I can't sense Anakin anymore!" She muttered frantically. Luke tried to remain calm and took a deep breath.

"A number of things could have happened. Jedi are harder to sense when they're on worlds strong in the Dark Side."

Nearby, Jedi High-Masters Solusar, Tionne, Streen, and Hamner emerged from the council chamber. The other high-masters, save Kyle, all sat in their seats via hologram.

"Did you sense it too?" Streen asked cautiously as Mara nodded.

"I still sense Kyle, Jaina, Jacen, and the others. Save a few." Solusar said. Though Hamner didn't say anything, Luke could tell he had little concern for Anakin's disturbing absence. He knew Jacen was safe, and only that mattered to him.

Luke approached the Jedi Master when a series of footsteps approached and a familiar aura along with them.

"Mom! Dad!" Jaina wailed with tears in her eyes. Han caught his daughter before she collapsed. After Mon Cala, she was terrified beyond measure. Now she appeared broken. Sorrow tore through Jaina as nothing had before.

"Jaina, what happened?" Han struggled to make words. He looked at Jacen and Kyle, who shared her lament alongside the other Jedi Knights. Rosh held his eyes shut with a few tears escaping. Jaden similarly had to focus on controlling his emotions but failed.

"The mission was a success. The Dread Masters are no more...But, but we lost Anakin." Jacen choked on his words and began to drown in tears. Leia went pale, her body collapsing only to be caught by Han. However, he too nearly collapsed before Master Streen grabbed them both.

Chewie let out a wail of sorrow, raising his arms in anger before falling into lament. Lowbacca stumbled over and embraced his uncle tightly. Ben felt his breath vanish, and he braced against his mother, who similarly clutched onto him.

Only Luke remained steady, though it took everything he had to not break down like the others. Tears still escaped the Grandmaster's eyes, and he reached out to The Force again, hoping desperately to find his nephew, but there was nothing.

"What happened!? What happened to my son!" Han now got to his feet and roared at Kyle.

"Somehow the bombers came in too soon, Anakin was trapped under debris, and we couldn't get him out with explo-" Jacen started before Han violently grabbed his older son by the collar of his armor.

"You left him behind! You left your brother there to die!" Jacen didn't defend himself, but Hamner grabbed Han and tried to pull him off.

"Ease yourself. I'm sure Jacen did everything in his power to save that boy. It's better he and the others got out-" Han threw a furious punch at Hamner who dodged it with his Force enhanced reflexes. Han continued to throw punches at the Jedi Master but to no success.

"Dad, stop." Jacen moaned. Han did so but immediately turned his fury onto Kyle. The general appeared more furious than most Sith they'd faced in the war.

"You were supposed to protect him! You were supposed to keep him safe!"

"Han, I'm sorry. Anakin was a Jedi Knight, he-"

"You pushed him into the mission! He only went because you asked him too!"

"I agree. He should never have been there." Hamner said. Luke turned his eyes upon the Jedi Master with a hardened look.

"Who are those bomber pilots! I want names!" Han roared.

"My baby, he's gone." Leia moaned. Not even watching Alderaan's destruction could match the pain which now consumed Leia. For the first time in her life, she felt broken.

Jaina continued to sob while Mara took over holding her. Clenching her eyes shut, Jaina muttered softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Where's Tenel?" Han pointed to the temple's private apartment areas, and Jacen almost broke into a dead-sprint. He didn't wait for the Hapan Royal Guards to move aside and pushed them away with The Force. Inside, he saw Tenel in a bed while monitoring Hapan fleet movements. Even when on bed-rest, she wouldn't quit leading her people.

However, Tenel felt Anakin's disappearance, as well as Jacen's pain. She looked over and saw her husband in a state of sorrow she never thought he was capable of.

"Jacen." She said softly. Without a word, Jacen came over and embraced Tenel so hard she almost couldn't breathe.

"Jacen, what happened?"

He pulled back just enough for more tears to dream down his face.

"I left him behind...I failed him."

That night, Jagged stood in a room the Jedi provided for him.

He'd changed out of his armor but still wore the undershirt while speaking to General Madine over a hologram. Madine was a veteran of the Rebel Alliance and currently led the New Republic Special Forces.

"Is that all you have to report, Major?" Jagged did his best to retain proper demeanor despite the pain that ravaged him.

"Yes, sir. It's all in my After Action Report." Madine nodded.

"I'm sorry about Solo. I fought beside his parents for years. This loss strikes me just as hard." Jagged tightened his first for a moment. He doubted that. Jagged had fought beside Anakin since the war began.

"Your performance has been exceptional since the war began. Most of our greatest successes have been overseen by you and Tsunami Squadron."

"We do our part, sir. The Jedi-"

"Don't sell yourself short, Major. You're one of the finest soldiers I've ever seen."

"And a former Imperial." Jagged added. Despite this, Madine smiled.

"From one former Imperial to another, it doesn't matter what you've done. It matters where you go." Madine's comment didn't reach Jagged as he thought it would. Unline Madine, Jagged wasn't ashamed of his time in the Remnant. In many ways, he thought the old Empire was more efficient and effective than the Republic. He also didn't think his parents had been anything but loyal soldiers to a cause they believed in.

"How does Lieutenant Colonel Fel sound?"

"...I'd be honored if you think I'm ready." There was no excitement or life in Jagged's words or expression.

"You are, effective immediately, you're now in command of Tsunami and Storm Squadrons. "

"Yes, sir. What are our new orders?"

"You performed heroically on Thule. Tsunami Squadron will remain on Tython for a few days to rest. You've earned it." Madine vanished, and Jagged sat down. He considered heading to the Temple's cantina for some drinks when he heard a knock on the door. Jagged slowly got up and opened the door to see Jaina standing there.

"Jaina." Tears were still in her eyes as she took one step forward and fell into Jagged's arms.

"Please, I need someone to talk too." She muttered while sobbing.

"Of course." Jagged led Jaina to the bed and sat her down before sitting down in a chair before her. Hours passed, but Jaina didn't look any better. Lament still engulfed her face, but Jagged also saw guilt.

"If you want, we could bring your family-"

"No! I can't tell my family, but I need to tell someone." Jagged gave a cautious look but nodded.

"Alright, what is it?"

Jaina held her head and looked down.

"It's my fault, Anakin is dead because of me."

"Jaina, you did everything you could to save him. The Academy was coming down around you and-"

"I called in the bombing run!" Jagged went still and looked upon Jaina in a position of weakness a Jedi Knight wasn't supposed to have.

"I let the Dread Master's Nightmare drive my actions. My single-mindedness towards the war made me call in the strike just to stop them."

"Jaina." Jagged muttered, not sure what to say next. Jaina collapsed onto the bed and lost herself to sorrow.

"I got my brother killed! You were right! My crusade to avenge Mon Cala made me sacrifice my own brother! This is unforgivable!" Jaina felt Jagged's warm arms around her. He didn't speak, he simply held her there and trying to provide comfort.

"I forgive you, Jaina. Eventually, so will your family, and so will you." Jagged smiled slightly as he wiped away a few of her tears. Jaina looked deeply into Jagged's eyes. The feelings for him she'd suppressed for so long now came flooding in. Without a second thought, Jaina grabbed Jagged by his face, and passionately kissed him.

Jagged was caught off guard but didn't fight it. He closed his eyes with Jaina and held her close while returning the kiss.

Master Hamner sat in his private office while looking over reports from Jedi instructors on Coruscant. His eyes turned to the doorway moments before he heard a knock.

"Master Skywalker, come in." Hamner saw an unusually stern expression in the Grandmaster's eyes as he walked in. Yet he still felt in control and free of emotional direction.

"Kenth, we need to talk about Anakin." Master Hamner almost rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, quite unfortunate. But there is no emotion, there is peace. We should be grateful Jacen is-"

"I know Anakin wasn't the student you hoped he'd be. But that doesn't mean he wasn't trying." Hamner's eyes narrowed.

"That boy was nothing like his brother. Jacen is the greatest Jedi to ever walk this galaxy. Anakin could never measure up to him. He was a flawed student, driven by emotion, envy, and resentment."

"A Jedi Master accepts responsibility for their student's failings. I should never have let you train Anakin."

Hamner almost snorted in response.

"I wish you had. That boy was a waste of my time." Luke turned and was about to walk away when he looked back at Master Hamner one more time.

"It seems I failed as a teacher too."

The debris finally settled as what remained of the Sith Academy barely held its structure together. Anakin slowly opened his eyes and endured overwhelming pain all around his body. His armor torn up, his skin burned and raked by debris, and blood seeped into the fabric under his armor. Anakin tried to get up but was pinned down by rubble all around him.

"Jaina, Jacen." He muttered, barely able to speak. However, Anakin's brother and sister were no longer beside him. He could only feel death. An overwhelming fear took Anakin as he reached out with The Force, hoping beyond hope they were still alive. However, when Anakin did find them, he wasn't relieved.

Jacen and Jaina's presence was weak, distant. They felt unharmed but were moving farther away along with the other Jedi in their strike force. Then, they were gone, out of the system. They'd left him, abandoned him, his own brother and sister forsook him to save themselves. Anakin tried to reach for his lightsabers to cut himself free, but they were gone too. Jacen and Jaina took them. The nightmare he'd seen, it was all true. The Jedi Coalition he'd devoted his life to, the Republic he'd fought to defend, and his own siblings, they all left him to die. Anakin was alone, forsaken, and unloved.

Tears swelled into Anakin's eyes, and he wallowed in his lament. He felt nothing but pain, sorrow, and anger, so much anger. His family neglected him, the Jedi order rejected, and the Republic would never remember his contributions or sacrifice, they'd only ever care about Jacen and Jaina! He hated them! His siblings! Master Hamner! The Jedi! The Republic! Anakin hated them all!

The Dark Side swelled through Anakin as he used his pain and hatred to fuel himself. The debris slowly began to lift off Anakin when he sensed others approaching. Two of the Academy's guards and a Sith Sorcerer sifted through the ruined halls as they searched for survivors.

"I sense something, so much hatred. Perhaps one of the Dread Master's survive-" The Sorcerer started until he saw Anakin pinned beneath rubble.

"Jedi!" Unleashed is channeled rage, Anakin screamed and hurled all of the debris away from him. Both Imperial troopers were crushed, and the Sith Sorcerer tried to blast Anakin with Force Lightning. Anakin threw his hands out and snapped the Sith Sorcerer's wrists with Force grip before doing the same to his neck.

The Sith Sorcerer thrashed about for a few moments but then went limp. Anakin tossed the Sith's body away and pulled the sorcerer's lightsaber to his hand. Anakin walked into the hallway, now numb to the pain he felt earlier.

Another Sith Sorcerer rushed from behind and tried to unleash a thunderous blast, only to be knocked off balance by a telekinetic blow from Anakin. Before the human Sith could recover, Anakin charged through the air and kicked his opponent into a stumble. Moving fast, Anakin seized the scrawny human's hand and forced it away until he could impale the Sith with his stolen lightsaber.

Now wielding two red lightsabers, Anakin went on a warpath, cutting down any Imperial guards or Sith Acolytes in his path. He'd never felt so strong, so powerful, so alive! Anakin screamed like a beast as he sliced through a Sith Assassin's double-bladed lightsaber hilt and then cleaved her in half.

Panting heavily, Anakin looked back up and saw five more figures at the end of the hallway. Four Purge Troopers, including an officer, took position around a Sith Lord. The Lord wore black armor designed to conform naturally to his body with a rounded belt and red shoulder plates that curved around the shoulders. Four spikes extruding from the tops of the shoulders and a red hood covering a helmet/mask. The mask held a black visor in an overall design, not all that different from the legendary mask of Revan.

The Sith Lord waved away at his soldiers and drew a lightsaber. The blade glowed black with a violet aura around it. The lightsaber looked somewhat unusual, unlike a traditional saber, it appeared to be shaped more like an actual blade, while still being as long as a regular saber.

Anakin's rage and hatred drove him to charge at the Sith Lord without a second thought. He attempted to hurl his enemy away with an unhinged Force Repulse. However, the Sith Lord unleashed his own force repulse and swept Anakin away like a fly.

Anakin grunted as he leaped up and unleashed a furry of lightsaber blows. His usual masterful precision replaced with blind rage and power. Unfortunately for Anakin, the Sith Lord had even more rage and passion behind his attacks and possessed the skill to use it properly. Using Soresu, he easily beat Anakin back again and again.

It soon became obvious that Anakin stood no match for the Sith Lord before him, and the Purge Troopers began to look almost entertained as they watched him get hurled around by their Lord.

Finally, the Sith Lord blasted Anakin with a combination of telekinetic Force power and lightning. The blow hurled Anakin's lightsabers away and pinned him against the wall in a force grip that felt like a steel vice. Anakin's feral attempts to get out, proving useless even as he screamed.

The Sith Lord watched Anakin with great interest from behind his mask. Anakin's face was now covered in scars, some burn marks, and his eyes had gone yellow.

"I'll kill you, Sith! All of you!" Anakin snarled while thrashing about.

"How interesting, you're a Jedi, yet you've embraced the Dark Side."

"Jedi! Jedi! The Jedi betrayed me! Them, my family, the Republic!" The Sith Lord grew more intrigued and came slightly closer.

"What's your name?" Breathing heavily, Anakin bore his teeth as a beast would.

"Anakin, Solo!" The Sith Lord deactivated his lightsaber as his Purge Troopers came up around him with their weapons raised.

"My Lord, what are your orders?"

"Major, get a transport down here with a bacta tank. We have a new prisoner."

"Yes, Lord Draikor."


	10. Path of the Sith

Draikor forced away two lightsabers and lashed out with powerful strikes, killing the figures before him. A pair of aliens clad in black armor with the old Galactic Empire's sigil collapsed before Draikor. Nearby, Arvidas parried the spinning lightsabers of another two aliens before unleashing a chained force-lightning that consumed them both.

Both Sith Lords fought back to back in halls of a dark fortress-like laboratory. The Dark Side chilled the planet's very aura and made them feel alive.

Nearby, Mando, and Major Pierce fought alongside a squad of Mandalorians from Clan Saxon and two squads of Purge Troopers. The elite soldiers and warriors fought-off approaching stormtroopers. The stormtroopers were those of the Galactic Empire, only with red armor instead of white.

They also fought with remarkable efficiency and skill. Had they not been facing some of the Sith Empire's most elite hardened fighters, they would have likely made progress at the least. Pierce and Mando kept the Stormtroopers back, dropping a squad each.

With their opponents dead, Draikor and Arvidas turned their fury upon the stormtroopers. Despite a ferocious assault by both Sith Lords, the soldiers showed no fear and continued coming in a fanatical manner. Despite this, Pierce and his men felt inspired by their Lord's action and charged forward.

"Let's go!" Pierce roared as he surged ahead alongside his Purge Troopers.

Mando watched this with the other Mandalorians with interest. One turned to Mando and motioned towards the action.

"We're not going to let them outdo us, are we?"

"No, Xan." Mando said calmly before he flew ahead with the others. After another minute, the red stormtroopers were spent. Draikor and the others walked back as one of Pierce's medics began tending to the wounded soldiers and Mandalorians.

Draikor and Arvidas could still hear blaster fire from below them. They looked down at another corridor where a larger battle took place. Four Sith warriors from the Expeditionary Fleet in red armor and a single red lightsaber in hand each battled two of the lightsaber-wielding aliens. One of the Sith warriors was a true Sith woman, the next a human man. The others were both aliens, a twi'lek, and a mirialan. The expeditionary Fleet was the only place where alien Sith beside Zabrak could be found.

Like Draikor and Arvidas, these Sith Warriors slaughtered their attackers with ease. The old Imperial Inquisitors stood no chance against real Sith.

However, the rest of the Expeditionary forces weren't sharing their success. A squad of marines backed up by various alien allies were slowly pushed back by the red stormtroopers.

"So much for Malgus's deadly aliens." Pierce chuckled as he watched a few Gamorean mercenaries the Sith Lord recruited fall to stormtrooper fire.

"We have an objective." Mando reminded them.

"Right, Sergeant, get down there and help them." Draikor said to one of the Purge Troopers.

"You too." Arvidas said to the Clan Saxon warriors. Xan and his men flew down while the Purge troopers repelled. With their back up, the firefight became stabilized.

"Come on, let's go." Draikor said, taking the lead as Arvidas, Mando, and Pierce followed. The Expeditionary Fleet had been called away from the frontline to deal with a recently discovered threat on the world of Exegol on the edge of Wild Space.

"Do you really think he's here?" Arvidas asked skeptically.

"I hope so, think of the glory we'd achieve if it's true." Draikor almost growled full of passion. Arvidas, however, still looked skeptical

"I suppose Malgus is convinced. He was quite livid when you diverted your forces to Thule."

Draikor smiled.

"The Dread Masters sent out a distress signal that they were under attack, and my Fleet was in range. Was I to ignore a threat to one of our greatest Strategic Resources, ones Thrawn claimed were immeasurable assets." Arvidas now smirked back.

"That might have helped your case had you actually preserved any of the Dread Masters."

"Perhaps, but I did gain something or rather someone quite interesting."

"A job's not a failure if you get something out of it." Mando said while keeping his eyes peeled for more stormtroopers.

"Perhaps." Arvidas said before hearing his comm-channel go off.

"My Lord! Hostile forces have boarded the Fire Drake. We're holding them off, but we can't send anyone else in to back you up." Andronikos reported with blaster-fire in the background.

"Don't let them take the ship. Nyrah, what's your status?"

"I'm fine, my Lord, on the bridge holding off borders." Draikor and Arvidas could hear more blaster fire and lightsaber strikes.

"A few inquisitors too, or rather there were." Nyrah reported with immense satisfaction.

Draikor saw and sensed much anxiety in Arvidas upon hearing this and sensing the danger Nyrah was in.

"You're thinking about her and your unborn child." Draikor said as Arvidas glanced back at him. Just before they set out, Arvidas learned Nyrah was pregnant and almost considered leaving her at his estate.

"Focus on that fear and hatred should something happen to her. Let us fuel your power." Arvidas nodded.

"Yes, you're right."

Eventually, the four entered a more secured area guarded by a shielded doorway.

"That's a problem." Mando walked up to the door controls and opened them up to try and slice. However, Pierce grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled the Mandalorian back. Mando turned back to Pierce, who simply shook his head before pointing to Draikor and Arvidas.

Channeling the Dark Side, both Sith Lords unleashed a telekinetic blow that ripped the surrounding walls apart and allowed the doorway to fall backward.

"That's efficient." Mando said as Pierce chuckled.

On the other side, two more Inquisitors and squad of red stormtroopers waited for them.

Mando fired off two wrist-rockets while Pierce hurled a well-placed grenade, killing the stormtroopers. At the same time, Draikor seized one inquisitor in a powerful force grip and broke his neck within a moment. Arvidas, trapped the other in a cloud of crushing darkness, killing her.

Almost immediately upon entering the room, both Sith felt the Dark Side's aura grow stronger and something else. It was like the presence of another force user, but in more than one place at a time.

"He's here somewhere, let's find him." Draikor growled as they began searching the laboratory. Arvidas followed the aura until he found another doorway. Upon forcing it open, the Sith Lord marveled at what he saw inside. An almost elderly human in a black cloak floated in a liquid of some kind within a tube.

"We found him. Darth Malgus, this is Lord Arvidas, we found the cloning chamber. It appears the Palpatine clones are still in stasis, but there's no sign of the artifact yet."

"Very good, bring me the clones you find but first locate the artifact and destroy Palpatine's spir-" Malgus started before the Dark Side's atmosphere sent a chill around all those inside the room. A shadowy violet aura emerged from an unseen location and enveloped the clone.

Arvidas backed up when he saw the clone's eyes open. The Sith Lord furiously ignited his lightsaber and tried to impale the tank, but was too late. Palpatine reached out with The Force and shattered his container, hurling Arvidas back.

Draikor's headshot over with Mando and Pierce as they saw Palpatine emerge. He looked dry as if he wasn't submerged and laughed.

"You will not stop my return." Palpatine hurled his hands forward and unleashed a storm of blue lightning that sent Arvidas's lightsaber flying. The true Sith Lord now buckled against the unrestrained power of Darth Sidious's force lightning.

Draikor readied himself to charge over and assist his friend but turned just in time to avoid being sliced in half. Two shadow guards in their black armor came at him with lightsaber pikes in hand. Unlike the Inquisitors, the Shadow guards proved to be far more capable opponents, almost as good as the average Sith Warrior. Their command of the Dark Side was also much stronger, as both wielded force lightning alongside their other attacks.

More of the red stormtroopers rushed in, drawing the attention of Mando and Pierce.

Despite his immense pain, Arvidas gathered his hatred and passion through the agony which Palpatine inflicted upon him. He thought back to the years of torment and humiliation under his master, the satisfaction he felt in killing him. Arvidas reached out and used the Force to hold Palpatine's lightning back.

"Your feeble powers are no match for mine!" Palpatine laughed while putting all of his strength into the next surge of lightning. Arvidas grunted while trying to hold it back, but refused to be beaten by a dead Sith pretender!

Lashing out with a force repulse, Arvidas threw Palpatine's hands away and channeled a crushing darkness around him. Palpatine now grunted in pain as the Dark Side bore down on him. The cloned Emperor never had the need to protect himself from such a Dark Side power in his first life, and thus couldn't do anything now.

Arvidas's eyes glowed red for a moment, and he mustered the full power of the Dark Side within him.

"You're nothing but a pretender. Feel a true Sith's rage!" Arvidas brought forth a violet force storm into Palpatine. The elderly man's body twinged and convulsed in horrifying pain before burning away into dust. Arvidas now understood what Draikor meant earlier. He, a former slave, now Sith Lord, just killed the infamous Sith pretender Darth Sidious. Or rather a clone whose power was equal to that of Palpatine at his prime.

However, his pride soon switched to preservation when another door opened, and two more Shadow guards rushed in with their lightsaber pikes drawn. Arvidas quickly pulled his own lightsaber back to his hand and held back their attacks.

Meanwhile, Draikor killed the Shadow Guards opposing him and heard another door shifting. He looked over and saw another Palpatine clone floating in a tank. Unlike the last clone, this one appeared much younger, perhaps in his early thirties. He also wore a black collared jacket making him appear more eminent than mystical. The dark aura shifted from where the first clone was to the second clone.

Just like before, the clone's eyes opened, and Palpatine grinned. He smashed through the glass and blasted Draikor with Force Lightning. The Sith Lord held his hands out and channeled the Dark Side around him in an enraged defense, allowing him to push Palpatine's lightning away.

"You are doomed, now I have decades of power and youth!" The new Palpatine clone pulled two lightsabers to him with The Force and ignited them, revealing their violet blades. Palpatine leaped through the air, spinning as he did so, and came down to slash Draikor from two directions.

The true Sith Lord lashed out with a Force Repulse, knocking Palpatine off balance and allowing him to parry his blades. The two became locked in a fierce melee, which saw neither gaining nor losing an advantage. Occasionally, Palpatine would try to hit his opponent with a burst of Force Lightning, but Draikor's enraged defense allowed him to keep it back every time.

Draikor would also mix in some Force screams and pushes, but in a younger body, Palpatine recovered quickly and leaped up after each one before Draikor could take advantage.

However, when Palpatine tried another blast of Force Lightning, Draikor was ready. Moving first, he unleashed a violet beam of death field, seizing Palpatine's stamina for himself. Palpatine cried out in pain, stumbling backward as his lightning ended.

The true Sith Lord now unleashed his Sith Fury and glowed with a red aura around him. Draikor's renewed assault came like a ferocious terentatek. Even with two lightsabers, Palpatine began to waver under Draikor's tenacity until the power from his blows lifted the human's arms up and allowed him to cleave Palpatine in half.

However, even as Draikor watched Palpatine die, he noticed a faint smile upon his face. He had a good idea of why too. Their intel reported that Palpatine survived his death by binding his soul to an ancient Sith relic years earlier. All the while, he had clones of himself grown here so that if and when he died, he could be transferred from the relic into a new body.

Arvidas finished off the two Shadow Guards while Mando and Pierce did the same to the red stormtroopers. But as this happened, Draikor saw the dark aura return, but this time it moved elsewhere.

"Follow him!" Draikor roared, now fairly certain what the aura was exactly. His party raced through the lab corridors, only stopping to fight off more stormtroopers in their path. Eventually, they lost sight of the aura but continued to follow the hallway until finally reaching another shielded room.

Just like before, Draikor and Arvidas blew the walls open and surged inside. Pierce and Mando shot four stormtroopers ahead of them, and Draikor set his eyes on an inquisitor who was taking something from a vault.

Without hesitation, Draikor lifted the Inquisitor up and snapped her neck in a quick motion, tossing the alien's lifeless body aside. He then slowly approached with the others until they saw it. A small, book-sized, red, and black, pyramid-shaped object rested inside a now opened vault.

The relic emanated with the Dark Side in a similar way to other Sith artifacts Draikor and Arvidas had encountered before. However, it was also very-much unique. Both Sith almost felt like the relic was reaching out to their very souls.

"Darth Malgus, this is Lord Draikor, we've found the relic."

"Excellent, destroy it at once." Draikor's eyes widened from behind his helmet, and he looked back at Arvidas, who was equally confused.

"My Lord, all due respect, should we not bring the relic back for study. There's a great deal we could learn from it." Arvidas said.

"Indeed, the Emperor would certainly-" Draikor started.

"As long as that relic is in one piece, Palpatine will be a threat, end it now! That's an order!" Malgus roared so hard Draikor could sense his presence through The Force even from afar.

Draikor tightened his fist and saw the reluctance on Arvidas's face. Both wanted to bring the relic back, but what if Malgus had a point?

"Look at this way, My Lord. If his majesty is upset, Malgus takes the blame." Pierce chuckled.

"True." Draikor lifted the relic up with The Force and then crushed it into pieces. The dark mechanism which kept it operating now gone. The Force seemed to leave with it, as only broken fragments remained.

Draikor and Arvidas growled in disappointment, but Mando took the Relic and placed it in his pack. He also sifted through the vault's other contents while Pierce wasn't looking. Eventually, he found a schematic file and turned it on for a moment.

"Found it." He whispered to himself before putting it away.

It was only then, Draikor and Arvidas realized that when they broke the relic, neither felt anything. They expected to sense Palpatine's spirit cry out in a final gasp, but the more Draikor and Arvidas thought back, the more both realized they only sensed a faint bit of Palpatine's aura in the relic. How could that be true? Unless.

The Sith Lord looked over at another path where the Inquisitor was clearly trying to go and sprinted down the hallway. Mando and Pierce raced after them trying to keep up.

Finally, they saw a doorway leading to a landing pad as a single individual walked towards it. The figure emanated with a familiar Dark Side Aura and wore a violet version of the collared attire the younger Palpatine clone wore.

Draikor and Arvidas ignited their lightsabers as Mando and Pierce raised their weapons. However, the figure turned around and hurled them back with a Force wave. A powerful ray shield activated, separating the Sith from him.

Despite this, they could still hear an all too familiar sinister laugh. The figure revealed himself as none other than Palpatine in a third clone body. This body looked younger than the first but older than his second, being perhaps forty or so. Not only that, but Draikor and Arvidas felt something else. Somehow Palpatine felt stronger than he had before. Not just that, but in a familiar way.

"You won't escape, pretender." Draikor growled defiantly as he got back up. Palpatine continued to laugh while looking over at a Lamba shuttle behind him.

"I think not."

Mando revealed the broken relic, and Arvidas grinned.

"Perhaps, but now you're vulnerable. You can be killed like anyone else." Palpatine's smile widened.

"I should thank you both, had you not destroyed my other bodies, my power would have been limited to that I had in my original. Now, I have absorbed your strength and brought it to my perfect vessel! I'm now more powerful than I ever was when I ruled the galaxy! I may have lost the relic, but I will find another eventually, and in this body, I am all but invincible!"

Draikor now laughed.

"You're nothing but a pretender who defeated a Jedi Order in decline and Republic both rotted to the core and collapsing in on themselves. Even if you've gained more power, you're nothing before the true Sith, and even less to Emperor Vowrawn."

"Ha ha ha ha! Your arrogance blinds you, I have done what no Sith has before."

"Your Empire is gone. What's left of it serves the Sith. The last remnants of anyone loyal to you are being swept up here." Pierce growled.

"I had less when I brought down the Old Republic. Perhaps it's your Empire I'll take this time. Perhaps one day you'll both kneel before me. Or perhaps not, I don't intend to allow any other Sith to challenge my rule. Your kind will perish as they should have five-thousand years ago."

Draikor reached out with The Dark Side and began choking Palpatine. The reborn Emperor jerked backward and freed himself.

"Insolent fool. You won't goad me into remaining. I have other plans." Palpatine turned to his shuttle and began walking towards it. However, something picked up the Lamba and crushed it. Palpatine stumbled onto the ground as he watched his ship come to pieces around him. Just above the landing pad came an Imperial dropship. Standing on the dropship's ledge was none other than Darth Malgus himself.

The Sith Lord leaped down and sent away the remaining pieces of debris by his sheer impact. Draikor and the others now watched with amused expressions as the reborn Emperor scrambled to his feet. Malgus narrowed his eyes and almost appeared to be smiling behind the metal breathing mask over his mouth.

"Emperor Palpatine, I assume. The Sith Pretender, who destroyed the old Jedi Order." Malgus's metallic voice and imposing figure made Palpatine think of another Sith Lord he once knew.

Palpatine growled with a fierce look and drew his violet lightsaber before hurling himself at Malgus as he had Draikor. Malgus ignited both his lightsaber and slashed forward. Palpatine was hurled back by the slash and resulting telekinetic blow. He hit the ground and saw his lightsaber in pieces before him. Malgus slowly approached while deactivating his lightsabers.

Palpatine rose up again and smiled. His body surged with electricity, and he then unleashed it into a maelstrom of force lightning around Malgus.

"Power! Unlimited power!" Palpatine laughed as he enveloped Malgus in a blinding storm of Force Lightning. The reborn Emperor used all his power, channeling more than he had ever done so in his original body.

Draikor and the others had to look away for a moment from the blinding light. However, both Sith Lords sensed something they never expected to feel from Palpatine, fear.

They looked back and saw Malgus emerge from the Force Storm unharmed. Upon closer inspection, they could see the aura of enraged defense around him. The same technique Draikor used earlier. Malgus's eyes narrowed again.

"Is that it? Is that all Emperor Palpatine can muster?" Malgus laughed. Palpatine stumbled backward, his mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Let me show you, my power, pretender." Malgus threw his hands forward and channeled a torrent of blue Force Lightning into Palpatine. The Sith pretender was hurled against the doorway and lifted into the air by both Malgus's lightning and Force grip.

Horrific wails and screams of pain escaped Palpatine as he thrashed about. His body melting apart from the sheer power of Malgus's force lightning. Malgus formed a barrier of lightning around Palpatine to keep him contained until finally, his body turned to ash. Even so, Draikor and the others could see his spirit still trapped in the lightning. With the relic destroyed, it began to break apart and fade away into nothing. Thus finally ended Darth Sidious once and for all.

Malgus took a deep and satisfying breath before waving his hand at the door controls and deactivated the shields. Reluctantly, Draikor fell to one knee, followed by the others. Malgus grinned behind his respirator upon seeing this, particularly from Draikor.

"Rise, and let us bask in our glorious victory!"

The four did so as a squad of expeditionary marines landed behind Malgus and formed up around him. Mando came forward and offered Malgus the relic's fragments.

"A shame to lose something so powerful, but we could not risk Palpatine surviving in any form. Well done."

"Yes, Darth Malgus." Draikor said with as much respect as he could muster.

"Come, we're not done just yet." Malgus said as he walked inside with his Marines following.

Aboard the Korriban Dragon Quinn stood alongside Vette and a few squads of the ship's marines as they defended the hangar from a boarding party of red stormtroopers. Quinn had donned Imperial Marine armor and fought with just as much skill as any of them.

Vette added to their effectiveness as she helped the infantry and their Admiral gun down stormtrooper after stormtrooper with ruthless proficiency. Nearby Jaesa cut down a few stormtroopers herself and blasted two Inquisitors with Force Lightning.

"I'm going to make you suffer!" She growled while coming at them with both ends of her lightsaber, eventually cutting the Inquisitors down mercilessly. Shortly after she did so, Quinn directed two squads of his marines to outflank the remaining stormtroopers, ending the boarding party.

"That was close, better check to see if I still have all my parts." Vette said as she got up.

"My Lord, the ship is secure. All boarders have been eliminated." Quinn reported over his communicator.

"Well done, Vette are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine. I take it everything went well for you?"

"You could say that. Jaesa, your status?"

"Outstanding master, though I do wish those Inquisitors had proved a greater challenge."

"And our prisoner?" Jaesa's grin returned in a way that frightened Vette and Quinn.

"I ensured he was well protected, master. By your leave, I can continue examing his mind."

"Do so. I want to know everything about him."

"Yes, master." Jaesa turned to the others with her smile remaining.

"If you need me, I'll be in the med-bay."

Vette shivered as she watched Jaesa depart.

"I'm not so sure about leaving that Jedi alone with her." For once, Quinn actually agreed with Vette. They both remembered well the looks Jaesa gave the Jedi as Lord Draikor brought him aboard.

"Indeed."

Jaesa came to the med-bay and stood in front of a bacta-tank that had four Purge Troopers guarding it. The soldiers came to attention when she entered the chamber.

"You've done your duty, leave us." The Purge Troopers departed, and Jaesa approached the bacta tank. She stared at the young-Jedi who lay unconscious in the healing liquid with a breathing mask over his mouth.

"His condition?" Jaesa asked the medical droid beside her.

"He's still stable, no serious changes in his condition, and we've kept him sedated as requested." Jaesa nodded. She placed her hand on the tank while staring meticulously at Anakin's body. The bacta healed all of his injuries, though a number of scars remained across his body and face, including a few burn marks.

Despite this, he still retained a relatively handsome look to match his muscular body. If anything, the scars only made him more appealing to Jaesa. When her master brought Anakin aboard, she personally took the liberty to strip and place him in the tank herself and enjoyed every moment of it.

She then spent hours using her ability to search his mind and soul, finding out everything she could about Anakin. Seeing him suspended in bacta completely naked was just a perk. Jaesa knelt down and began examining Anakin's true being again. She saw loyalty, commitment, resolve, and devotion, all hallmarks of the Jedi. However, she also saw envy, resentment, and pain. Those feelings had been buried for years, perhaps throughout his entire life, but only recently came out like a bursting dam.

Jaesa had no doubt it was this that made him give in to the Dark Side. While the initial surge of rage was over, Jaesa could feel that hatred and resentment still in control of Anakin. She smiled and began to nod. In time, if all went well, her master would teach Jacen to control that hatred rather than being controlled by it.

Jaesa pressed harder into Anakin, hoping to find out as much as she could for her master to use. Not only that but for her own interests. Finally, she saw it, Anakin's deepest secrets, pains, and longings. In just a matter of hours, Jaesa's ability allowed her to know Anakin better than perhaps even his own siblings.

"Get out of my mind!" Anakin's eyes opened and revealed their yellow color and the same hatred Jaesa's master saw in him. Jaesa nearly yelped when she felt Anakin push her backward with The Force.

"Impossible, he was sedated." The droid said while trying to administer more.

"No! Leave him!" Jaesa ordered as she saw Anakin continue to stare at her. The Sith apprentice smiled back with a malevolent and lascivious expression.

Back on Exegol, Draikor and the others were joined by Grand Admiral Thrawn as they entered a massive chamber filled with thousands of tubes similar to those Palpatine's clones were held.

"How many?" Malgus asked one of his anomid technicians who worked at the main terminal.

"An army, my Lord. The clones are apparently programmed to be loyal to Palpatine, as well as the Shadow Guards. There are at least five-hundred of those."

"It would seem Palpatine was trying to rebuild an army from here. Strange, he never made use of such instruments when he was in power." Thrawn said while gazing out at the army of red-armored stormtroopers and Shadow Guard in their containers.

"From how you described him, Palpatine did many things for his hubris and paranoia rather than lasting strategy." Malgus said. Thrawn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Indeed." The Grand Admiral clearly had less than fond memories of his former Emperor.

"In either case, Emperor Vowrawn is aware of our success, he wishes to formally congratulate you for your success. The Empire as a whole knows as well, Darth Malgus, the slayer of the False Emperor." Malgus reveled in these honors Thrawn reported. Draikor, however, tightened his fist.

He and Arvidas were just as responsible for success as Malgus, yet once again, they'd be overlooked. Still, both Sith Lord enjoyed the knowledge that they had each managed to kill Palpatine too.

"These stormtroopers and Shadow Guard will make excellent additions to the Expeditionary Fleet." Malgus said.

"My Lord, I'm sure the Emperor will want this technology for himself." Draikor said poignantly. Malgus turned his harsh eyes onto Draikor, but he didn't flinch.

"Indeed. His majesty is expecting the cloning technology."

"Of course. But the army itself will go to the Expeditionary Fleet." Malgus growled.

"The Emperor would approve of that." Thrawn said

"Reprogram those clones' loyalties."

"To the Empire." Draikor said as Malgus nearly stepped forward. However, instead, he gave a fierce glance to the anomid who clearly understood his instructions.

"Of course." Malgus said. Despite knowing what happened, Draikor finally broke off his challenging stance. Arvidas had grown numb to Draikor's actions towards Malgus, so far he hadn't crossed the line yet, but he always remained in dangerous waters.

"I can assume the Emperor will know of our contributions as well?" Draikor asked Thrawn specifically.

"He'll know all you did here and all the detours you took." Malgus said to the younger Sith. Draikor and Arvidas bowed with Pierce before departing.

"You saw what he did to Palpatine, and yet you still challenge him."

"That wasn't a challenge. Had he attacked me for trying to uphold the Emperor's will in front of Thrawn, Malgus would find himself provoking someone much more powerful."

Arvidas smirked.

"Perhaps, but a smart Lord doesn't take unnecessary risks, my friend. Particularly one with a child." Draikor looked back at Thrawn with a growing smile.

"They're not unnecessary."

Malgus's focus became fixed on the stormtroopers and Shadow Guard, who now marched into his transports. Mando quietly handed Thrawn the schematics he recovered. Thrawn looked them over and nodded.

"Well done."

Back aboard, the Korriban Dragon Draikor held Dâmsûr in his arms and gave the baby a short kiss on the cheek.

"Your father killed the False Emperor." Draikor boasted full of pride. Vette chuckled while playing the Imperial holonet recording.

"According to the Imperial Broadcast, Malgus did that."

"He killed the last clone. I still killed one."

"Yes, and I'll never forget that." Vette wrapped her arms around Draikor and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Draikor, what are your plans for that Jedi you found." Draikor carefully set Dâmsûr back in his crib while smiling.

"That is no mere Jedi. He's Anakin Solo. Nephew of the Jedi Coalition's Grandmaster, and son of the Republic First Senator."

"Really!"

"There's more. Evidently, his brother is one of their order's greatest War Heros who's won many battles and killed just as many Sith Lords, including Darth Charnus, and is married to the Hapes Consortium's heir."

Vette's mouth dropped.

"Wow."

Draikor felt a twinge of hatred for Jacen Solo. He reminded him of Malgus and his own brother a bit.

"Let me guess. You want to make him your apprentice."

Draikor's smile widened.

"Exactly, inside Solo, I felt pure hatred and the possibility for him to become a masterful Sith Warrior. By helping him reach his true potential, I can further my own strength and abilities." Vette couldn't deny her husband had become remarkably stronger since he began training Jaesa. If he had two students, she couldn't imagine how powerful he'd become. Not to mention the advantage of having a Solo as his apprentice.

However, Vette couldn't deny that Draikor never treated Jaesa like a mere asset. He genuinely wanted her to become a powerful Sith in her own right, unlike his relationship with Baras. It was likely Draikor wanted the same for Anakin. He wanted to free him with the Dark Side. Like his code said, to break Anakin's chains.

Vette stayed with Dâmsûr while Draikor walked to the command deck with Pierce. There, they met Quinn in a conference room with two other men there via hologram. Both wore Imperial Uniforms, but of the Imperial Remnant rather than the Sith Empire.

One man wore the rank of general, while the other had a Moff's markings on his tunic as well as his personal symbol.

"Moff, Geist." Draikor said.

"Lord, Draikor. It is an honor and privilege to speak with a Sith Lord of your caliber." Pierce rolled his eyes while Draikor similarly hardened his expression.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Geist. I set up this meeting because we can both benefit from each other." The Imperial Warlord tugged at his tunic's collar while Pierce chuckled. Even Quinn got some amusement out of it. The Moff was middle-aged with dark skin and short black hair. He was very well groomed and his appearance model for an officer. The general beside him had fair skin, blonde hair, and a similar demeanor.

"My Lord, I appreciate you reaching out to me. With Grand Admiral Thrawn pushing us to contribute more, many Moffs see opportunity in the Republic's overextended lines." Officially, the Imperial Remnant's head of state was Grand Moff Natasi Daala with Grand Admiral Paelleon as her supreme commander. In reality, the Remnant existed in an almost feudal structure, with various Moffs each controlling a number of systems and the military forces they could muster. While these Moffs swore loyalty to Daala, her direct authority over them was limited.

Many of the Moffs used their part in the war to expand their own domains. So long as they didn't interfere with the Empire's strategy, Thrawn and the Emperor didn't object.

"You want to increase your base of power. But you haven't been able to acquire military advisors from our Empire like your rivals." Geist took a deep breath and nodded.

"Indeed, my Lord. I have a great number of troops under my command, and there are many New Republic worlds cut off that I could invade. It would, of course, benefit the Empire by further overextending the Republic's forces. However, my soldiers' combat abilities, leave a bit to be desired." The general looked just as weary while nodding.

"They need competent training, something the old Imperial doctrine severely lacks."

"You could say that." Pierce chuckled.

"Purge Troopers are among the Empire's most elite soldiers, and my battalion is battle-hardened."

"They don't come better than us." Pierce boasted.

"Yes! In truth, my Lord. I envision the return of many Elite stormtrooper units. Shadow troopers, Shock troopers, Jumptroopers, Evo-troopers, and Death Troopers. But they need proper instructors." Draikor looked over at Pierce. The Major clasped his hands and looked at the two Imperials for a moment.

"My boys can get yours up to elite status. It will just take time."

"As much as you need." The general said.

"I will allow my Purge Troopers to train your forces if I receive a return on my investment." Moff Geist nodded cautiously, and his general entered in some information.

"Will this suffice." Draikor turned to Pierce and Quinn, who looked over the numbers and then nodded. Draikor also looked closely at the Moff's offer, and with his officers' recommendation, Draikor made his decision.

"We have a deal. Pierce, ready a team of combat instructors."

"On it, my Lord."

"Thank you, Lord Draikor." The holograms vanished, and Draikor stood up.

"If you need me, I'll be with Jaesa speaking with our Jedi prisoner."

"Going to get yourself another apprentice, My Lord?" Pierce said with a smirk. Draikor grinned slightly.

"Yes."

Draikor got out his communicator while he walked through the halls.

"Jaesa, I'm on my way. Prepare Solo."

"Yes, my Lord." Draikor sensed a bit of hesitation in his apprentice's voice.

"Jaesa, is there something wrong?"

"Master, may I speak with him first. I know him well from my abilities. I believe I can draw him the Sith, master. Let this be a test of my Sith knowledge." Draikor took a deep breath.

"Very well. I'll leave you to it until I arrive. But don't do anything else with him." Jaesa chuckled, though, with a little disappointment.

"That can wait until after he's pledged himself to you, my Lord."

Back inside the medical bay, Jaesa brought Anakin out of his tank and placed restraining bolts on his hands before kneeling him down before her. She still hadn't let him put any clothes on, and Anakin kept his head down, though not in shame or fear.

"Anakin Solo, nephew of Grandmaster Skywalker, son of First Senator Solo, and younger brother of the legendary Jacen and Jaina Solo." Jaesa's words struck a vein, and Anakin's head shot up full of rage.

"I know you know who I am, I felt you peering inside me, Sith!" Anakin almost snarled. Jaesa chuckled with a lustful smile.

"Did you enjoy it?" Anakin appeared ready to maul Jaesa as a few pieces of medical equipment began to shift around him.

"I did use my unique ability on you. However, that's not how I know who you are."

"Even Sith know my family." Anakin growled.

"We do, but I wasn't always a Sith." Anakin looked back at Jaesa with slight interest.

"I was once a Jedi Padawan, like you, a slave to the Jedi Code. No more."

Anakin looked down again.

"I see through your words. You wish to make me a Sith like you." Jaesa's smile widened.

"You're disillusioned with the Jedi Coalition. I see you've already fallen to the Dark Side." Anakin raised his head again with narrowed eyes.

"I'm done with the Jedi, but that doesn't mean I'll become a slave to the Sith like I was to the Coalition and Republic."

"Do I look like a slave to you?" Jaesa asked. The heat in her words rising.

"You're a slave to your master. He's a slave to the Dark Council, who are slaves to your Emperor. I serve no one but myself now."

Jaesa sat back slightly but kept her eyes on Anakin's.

"What is your plan then, if you managed to escape us?"

Anakin raked his brain. He had no idea what to do now. He certainly wasn't going back to the Republic or Jedi Coalition. But Anakin's heart cried out for revenge. Did that mean killing his family and old comrades? Even if he didn't, Anakin would make his own way and achieve his own power. But how would he do that?

"I'll forge my own destiny." Jaesa's smile returned.

"That is why I became a Sith. There are some Lords within the Empire who use others as mere tools, but Lord Draikor isn't one of them. His master was a Sith like that. He wants me to achieve my own greatness alongside him."

"Huh, you believe that."

"I know it. I can see him for who he truly is. Just like I saw who you truly are."

Anakin looked back up at Jaesa again.

"Anakin Solo. You grew up the nephew and son the Rebellion's heroes. The nephew of a Jedi legend. Your brother and sister excelled in the force while you struggled. Even after they left to begin their training, your father seemed to miss them more than attending to you. Your mother stayed in politics, helping the galaxy more than her son." Anakin's rage began to rise steadily.

"Stop it."

"It was your tenth birthday when Jacen and Jaina returned home, getting more of your parents' attention."

"I said, stop!" Anakin growled.

"Master Hamner trained your brother. He was his prized student, but then you came along. He wanted you to be just like him, but you weren't, and he hated you for it."

"Stop talking!" A few tanks began to break apart from Anakin's rage. Jaesa could taste the Dark Side as it bathed around Anakin, and she savored it.

"When this war began, your father lost himself to his duties along with your mother. Jacen and Jaina became war heroes earning praise and recognition thanks to Master Hamner. Your contributions were ignored, Tahiri Veila only had eyes for your brother, and then they left you for dead, stealing your lightsabers."

Jaesa was lifted up and backward by Anakin's Force power. He tried to stand up but was brought right back down by a burst of Force Lightning from Jaesa. Anakin grunted in pain as Jaesa grinned full of desire.

"You are powerful, but you require focus and discipline." She sat back down in front of Anakin as he breathed slowly.

"Believe it or not, my master and I both understand your life. Do you know where I'm from?"

"Why should I care?"

"New Alderaan." Anakin looked back at Jaesa with interest.

"My parents were part of the refugees collected by the rebellion. They were only teenagers when Alderaan was destroyed. However, before its destruction, both my parents lived as servants to house Organa, tending to the needs of nobles, the only ones who truly mattered on Alderaan. I grew up on new Alderaan, and despite our civilization supposedly starting over, nothing really changed. The old nobles established themselves, speaking on behalf of those they ruled without really knowing what we thought."

Anakin now felt rage and resentment growing in Jaesa very similar to his own.

"I wanted more out of life than just being a handmaiden to a spoiled noblewoman who was already chosen to be our new Senator one day. I remember asking my parents about her needing to be elected, and they merely sighed." Jaesa stopped for a moment as Anakin began to sense deep pain and hatred inside her as she prepared to speak again.

"Then, when I matured, we entered another noble's service. He was twice my age, fat, and lecherous. He, he took advantage of me more than once." Anakin's eyes widened as a tear fell from Jaesa's eyes.

"I was powerless to change my destiny, until one day, a visiting Jedi discovered my force sensitivity and unique abilities. She told me I could become a great Jedi and use my ability to help others." Jaesa gave an almost innocent smile.

"For the first time in my life, I felt free. Like I could escape the shackles of servitude, that was until I arrived on Yavin IV. My new master treated me and my abilities as a fine piece of art he didn't want to be damaged. Every time I tried to show what I was truly capable of, he'd hound me. Our teachings kept us as servants to the Republic and the Code. But then, Lord Draikor showed me the truth." Life and enthusiasm began to shine in Jaesa's aura.

"He showed me the ways of the Sith, and for the first time, I was allowed to forge my own destiny. Achieve power for myself! Unlock my true potential! My passions made me strong, that strength gave me power, that power brought me victories, and through those victories, my chains were broken, at last, The Force set me free!" Jaesa almost roared.

Anakin couldn't deny that since embracing the Dark Side, he no longer felt the same shackles as earlier. But now, it was as if the rage had taken control. That was what the Jedi Code taught, that emotions and hate blinded a Force user and held them as a slave.

But from what he saw in Jaesa and the Sith Lord who took him, the rage didn't seem to be in control. Rather they seemed in control of it. The more Anakin thought back to his time fighting the Sith, the more he realized every Sith he'd fought seemed that way. Was there truth to what Jaesa was saying.

Jaesa placed her hand on Anakin's cheek. He expected her to feel cold, but she was warm. Only now did he realize just how beautiful she was. Anakin's eyes remained yellow, but the rage in his expression softened, at least towards Jaesa.

"My master can free you, just as he freed me."

"I, I don't know." Anakin's hardened resolve from earlier began to waver. Jaesa stood up with her malevolent smile widening.

"If I can't convince you, perhaps my master can." Anakin felt the room get colder as the Dark Side's power grew immensely. Lord Draikor walked in from behind Jaesa. His armor still over him, but the hood now lowered and helmet off, revealing the Sith Lord as a true Sith.

Jaesa bowed her head and stepped aside while Draikor came forward and stared at Anakin, particularly his lack of clothes. The Sith Lord glanced back at his apprentice, who giggled mischievously. Draikor shook his head, but not angrily. Instead, he pulled over a pair of trousers used for patients and tossed it to Anakin.

"On your feet, Solo." Anakin stood up and faced the Sith Lord. He tried to regain his defiant anger, though Jaesa's influence did its work, and the true Sith Lord before him was far more intimidating.

"Jaesa has seen exactly who you are. Don't even try to lie." Anakin's rage finally came back.

"I never lie! I hate those who deceive!" Draikor smiled a bit.

"Like your Jedi Coalition and Republic." Anakin grunted.

"Sith deceive too."

"Perhaps, but that is only the way of some Sith, like my former master. I do not deceive. I bring truth and freedom." Anakin remained still and tried to retain his composure before Draikor.

"I know you're envious of your brother and sister. Of their accomplishments and feats, for their recognition."

"Jacen was Hamner's prized student. He's the most recognized War hero and celebrity and is married to the Hapes Consortium's heir. You may know, but you will never understand!" Anakin snarled.

Draikor hardened his expression.

"Do you know who my brother is?" Anakin looked a bit confused.

"Your brother?" Anakin asked. He'd always seen the Sith as enemies and threats. He never thought about them having families, even though they obviously did.

"My older brother is Darth Skageps." Just hearing the name sent a shiver down Anakin's spine. Few Jedi didn't know about Darth Skageps, the butcher of Taroon. Many claimed the Sith lord had slain no less than a hundred Jedi so far in the war and won more than a dozen victories with his fleet and army.

"My brother, like yours, is quite well known for his prowess in the war. Five star systems are under his direct control as well as the 11th Fleet. On top of that, Skageps is married to one of Emperor Vowrawn's daughters."

Anakin went silent and watched Lord Draikor's expression carefully. The Sith Lord seemed firm but not envious.

"Then there's my sister, Lord Drachie." Lord Drachie was similarly well known for her abilities as a Sith Assassin. She'd personally been responsible for the deaths of many high-ranking Republic allies and destabilized entire coalition forces. Many Jedi Shadows had pursued her, only to fall before the Sith Lord.

"She also rules her own system and is married to a prominent member of the Red Reaper. Do you believe I had no foregone conclusions drawn on me throughout my life?"

"...I suppose not."

"When I slew my master, I was left with nothing, so I joined Malgus's Expeditionary Fleet."

"Darth Malgus! You serve Darth Malgus!" That name sent a bigger fright down Anakin's spine than either of the previously mentioned Sith Lords.

"Indeed. He has earned his reputation but isn't one for sharing it either." Anakin soon understood what Draikor meant and nodded.

"You must hate them."

"Skageps and Drachie are my family. I will always care for them. Neither they nor Malgus cheated their way into power or stole the glory from others like my former Master. I do hate Malgus, but not for envy, because I know I can become stronger than him one day, and he knows it too."

Draikor held his hands out and emphasized the ship they stood in and Jaesa.

"Envy is a tool of hate, but used incorrectly, and it will get you nowhere. I didn't stand around loathing Malgus because he had power I didn't. I drove myself and achieved greatness of my own. Now I have a fleet, an apprentice, and a growing army. I don't plan on stopping there either."

Draikor's passion almost inspired Anakin. He no longer looked at Draikor with fear and mistrust, but wonder and amazement.

"If you want to escape your brother's shadow. You must be willing to take what is yours and strive for that greatness. As a Jedi, you will forever be bound to servitude to a corrupt Republic who will only value you when it suits them. The Sith, or at least real Sith, fight to become greater than we were before. As our power grows, so does the Empire's and its people. By serving ourselves, we serve those we rule. This strive for greatness is why the Sith Empire will win the war and transform the galaxy into what it was always meant to be!"

The Force began to flow around Draikor as he spoke. Jaesa lost herself in her master's speech and nearly clapped. Anakin was similarly swayed and did his best not to tremble as Draikor stared into his eyes with an intense gaze.

"I can show you the ways of the Sith, Anakin Solo. As my apprentice, you will be forged into a real Sith Warrior. Serve me, and I will see us both achieve our true potential. You, me, and Jaesa will seize power for ourselves and become who we were always meant to be."

Anakin looked inside himself for a moment. He thought about everything he'd ever been taught as a Jedi. All his memories with his family, his master, and serving the Republic. The stories of his grandfather who betrayed the Jedi and became a Sith. The Grandfather he was named after. Master Hamner was sure to remind him of this many times and warned Anakin that he'd be just like him. But that wasn't true, Anakin wasn't Darth Vader. He was his own man, and he was no longer bound to anyone but those he saw worthy!

Without any hesitation or reservation, Anakin fell to one knee before Lord Draikor.

"I pledge myself to you, my master. I swear to serve you loyally and to become a Sith worthy of the Empire!" Jaesa's face lit up with excitement. She looked upon Anakin with her ability and saw his commitment to what he said.

Draikor grinned and waved his hands over Anakin's shackles, breaking them.

"Rise, my apprentice."

Aboard the Chimera II, Grand Admiral Thrawn stood alone in his conference room as he activated a hologram projector and then fell to one knee.

"My liege." He said with the utmost respect.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, rise." The Chiss did so carefully took out the schematics Mando gave him.

"We recovered the Eclipse's designs, your majesty. All traces of Palpatine and his power have now been erased from existence. The cloning technology is on its way to your fortress."

"Good. What of Malgus?"

Thrawn carefully prepared his next words.

"He continues to grow his power, my liege. But remains as committed to the war effort."

"Continue to watch him."

"Of course, sire."

"One more thing."

"Yes, my liege?"

"Tell me your thoughts on Lord Draikor."


	11. Dark Plans

Anakin Solo knelt on a hard steel floor. Before him lay the components of two disassembled lightsabers. With his eyes closed, Anakin reached out to the Dark Side and channeled its power through his anger and hatred.

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion." He said as the components began to lift up.

"Through passion, I gain strength." The components started to come together, and Anakin's words grew more intense.

"Through strength, I gain power! Through power, I gain victory! Through victory, my chains are broken!" Anakin stood up and ignited two red lightsabers.

"The force shall set me free." He deactivated his lightsabers for a moment before looking up with an intense expression. The Sith apprentice thrust his hand forward and forced Jaesa back as she came at him with a training saber.

Anakin drew two training sabers to him and began parrying Jaesa's blows one after the other. His fellow apprentice came at him with a tenacious assault with an expression that matched her ferocity. Anakin, however, matched this enthusiasm and came back with a thunderous ataru assault. Each of his blows carried a telekinetic weight behind it similar to Lord Draikor's, though not nearly as powerful.

Their dance continued with neither able to gain an edge. Jaesa reached out and blasted Anakin with a torrent of force lightning. Anakin grunted and did his best to absorb it, but training lightsabers offered no protection from Force Lightning. Which, of course, was all part of Lord Draikor's methodology. He claimed that relying on Lightsabers do protect yourself from Force Lightning ultimately made you vulnerable.

He, like many great Sith Warriors and Jedi Knights, found ways of protecting themselves with only the Force. Anakin focused on his master's teachings and channeled an enraged defense. Thrusting his hands out, Anakin pushed the Force Lightning away and even knocked Jaesa off balance for a moment. He smiled with Jaesa before going back at each other for minute after minute. Sweat drenched over them, but the Force kept both Sith apprentices sustained even as their muscles ached.

Anakin and Jaesa felt as if they could go on for days of constant fighting. Yet after almost an hour, the apprentices stopped for a moment and caught their breaths.

"Your lightning is getting stronger."

"I'm glad you noticed. Yours is still quite weak." She giggled.

Anakin's eyes narrowed, and he channeled the Dark Side before slamming his fist into the ground. A surge of blue force lightning spread around Anakin and towards Jaesa. However, his fellow apprentice was quite prepared and forced it back, similar to how he had. The resulting blow forced Anakin to stumble onto the ground while Jaesa giggled.

She knelt down over him while placing her hands around his head.

"A valiant effort, but not enough." She pulled Anakin in for a long and passionate kiss. It had now been a year since Anakin became Lord Draikor's apprentice, and his physical appearance had changed much.

As a Jedi, Anakin was sleeker with an athletic body, but now he'd become bigger, with more bulk muscle like Jacen and his new master. Neither were as big as Pierce, but still intimidating. Anakin had also acquired a new series of scars across his muscular body and one on his neck. His thick hair was now in a military-esk buzzcut as well.

When Jaesa withdrew her kiss, the two continued smiling at each other full of lust and passion. However, they sprung to their feet with weapons raised upon sensing something else. Both apprentices were knocked off their feet when Lord Draikor slammed into the ground in front of them. With his sparring blade raised, the true Sith Lord took a defensive stance.

Jaesa and Anakin came at him everything they had. Lightsaber furries, Force Lightning, and telekinetics. However, Draikor remained standing and pushed back each attack with horrifying efficiency. Lord Draikor had already been immensely powerful when Anakin first met him. But in the year of training and fighting under Draikor, he wasn't the only one getting stronger. The Sith Lord had grown far more powerful in his own right, perhaps even stronger than Jacen.

Draikor continued to fight off both apprentices until he unleashed his own counteroffensive. Anakin and Jaesa struggled to brace against his attack until they were hurled back by a Force Repulse.

"You're both strong, but you could be stronger." Draikor said sternly.

"Yes, master." They said back.

"Again." Draikor continued to spar with both his apprentices for another few hours. Anakin's transition from Jedi Knight to Sith Warrior came easier than Draikor originally thought it would. Like Jaesa, he already had a good understanding of the force and Lightsaber techniques before embracing the Dark Side. It was simply a matter of molding those skills to the Sith philosophy.

Also, like Jaesa, he took to the Dark Side well. For many acolytes at the academy, particularly aliens, the Dark Side came less naturally and would often be more difficult. Draikor had seen some aliens utilize the Dark Side as well as humans and even true Sith. But these were much rarer, and Malgus had a knack for finding them.

It had only been a year, and Anakin was well above most Sith apprentices in terms of skill and power. In fact, Draikor was confident that both his students were more powerful than many Lords in the Empire. Anakin also proved his loyalty in at least three battles against the Republic. Draikor and Jaesa watched as Anakin killed his first Jedi without hesitation. Since then, Anakin had killed at least four more.

Anakin was truly a Sith Warrior now, and Draikor would see him become a powerful Sith Lord.

Finally, after almost four hours of sparring, Anakin couldn't see through his sweat and panted like a beast.

"Your progress is impressive, my apprentices. But never let that make you feel comfortable. Our power is only as limited as we make it."

"Yes, master." Draikor could hear the enthusiasm in their voices and savored it.

"That's enough for today, attend to your other duties." Both apprentices bowed before turning to each other.

"Let's get you cleaned up first." Jaesa said seductively while stroking Anakin's chest. That night, Anakin and Jaesa lay cuddled up against each other naked in their chamber. Jaesa rested her head against Anakin's chest while his hands stroker her backside.

Jaesa raised her head slightly and kissed Anakin again before noticing a look of deep thought on his face. She could also sense a great amount of self-reflection within him.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Anakin took a deep breath.

"I've just been thinking about something. Jaesa, I know you were only a padawan before joining our master. But was your first battle difficult, fighting the Republic and Jedi you'd been a part of?"

"Not at all, I'd become a Sith, and committed to destroying the Jedi who tried to enslave me. Why?" Jaesa asked with an almost cautious expression as she looked into Anakin's eyes.

"Because I thought it would be difficult. In the battle of Elrood, when I was first sent to fight Republic Soldiers and Jedi, I'd imagined I would hesitate or feel remorse after having fought beside the Republic and Jedi for so long. But I didn't, killing those soldiers and that first Jedi felt almost natural. I didn't see him as a former companion but as an instrument of those who used me." Jaesa's smile widened, and she grabbed Anakin by the face before passionately kissing him again.

"As you should have, Anakin! This proves you don't have any reservations or doubts about freeing yourself!" Anakin smiled slightly.

"One thought did remain, though. I wondered if any of those Jedi would recognize me, what they'd think, what they'd tell my family if any escaped." Jaesa's expression hardened again.

"You don't miss them, do you?" Now Anakin's face filled with hate.

"No, I don't miss Jacen, Jaina, or my father. They never needed me. I don't need them. I have myself, and more importantly, you." Jaesa giggled as Anakin kissed her back.

"You don't miss your parents, then?" Jaesa shook her head.

"They were more than willing to let me fall into the same life of servitude as them. Or even using me to escape it." Anakin looked closer at her.

"What do you mean?" Jaesa's face filled with hatred.

"They knew about the way our nobleman treated me. What he did to me, but they recieved special treatment as a result. I hate my parents, if I ever see them again, I'd make them suffer."

Anakin chuckled.

"My mother was an Alderannian princess, in a way they're getting what they want."

"Are you offering to marry me!?" She said half-joking.

"One day, perhaps." The two kissed again before Jaesa rested her head back against Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, when you mentioned your family, you didn't talk about your mother." Anakin took a deep breath, and Jaesa felt his hatred soften.

"My mother, she was the only person who truly cared about me. The only one I miss at all." Jaesa started to look slightly fearful again.

"If you saw her now?" Anakin held his head for a moment.

"I'd try to explain why I'm a Sith. Why I'll never return, and that she should stay out of our way." Jaesa smirked slightly.

"Alright."

Meanwhile, Draikor and Vette lay in their bed-chamber in a similar position. Dâmsûr lay fast asleep in an adjoining room as Vette had her arms wrapped tightly around Draikor's muscular body. Draikor caressed his wife's bare backside when he sensed her thoughts lingering on Dâmsûr.

"I can sense everything going on in there, he's fine. Besides, Dâmsûr is over a year old, and it's better for his development that he has his own room by now."

"A part of me thinks you're doing this just so we can have more private time." Draikor smirked at her comment before planting a long kiss on Vette's lips.

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago." With that, Vette gave a bashful look and rested her head back against Draikor's chest. Vette always appreciated their time back at the estate. She didn't have to worry about Draikor or herself being killed in battle or Dâmsûr being in harm's way.

They'd been back for two weeks as the Sith offensive began to bog down. Vette didn't care much about the success or failure of the Sith Empire as a whole. She was invested in her husband and son. Their successes meant everything to the twi'lek.

Despite them leaving the front again and their advance ground to a halt, Draikor seemed almost excited about something lately. He'd been spending more time speaking with Moff Geist, Mando, Lord Kherus, Pierce, and Quinn lately. Not that he shirked training Jaesa and Anakin or his family. It was like he was preparing for something big, something he hadn't shared with her yet.

"Draikor, is something going on?" Vette asked cautiously.

"What do mean?"

"You've been busier lately and have seemed quite excited, not to mention more enthusiastic in all things." She said in a certain appreciative manner before giving her husband a short kiss. Draikor took a deep breath and stroked one of Vette's lekku.

"I didn't want to tell you because you'd worry. But I do have something planned."

"What?" She asked cautiously before Draikor explained it. Vette's eyes widened.

"Draikor, that's very bold and risky."

"A Sith Lord must do such things to achieve greatness."

"But what about Dâmsûr?

"I'll hardly be in less danger than I usually am." Vette's eyes narrowed.

"That's not true."

"Vette, I've grown powerful, and I'm ready for this. If we succeed, the rewards will be greater than anything we've achieved before." Vette took a deep breath and looked at the passion in Draikor's eyes.

"If you say so, I have faith in you." Vette hugged him tightly as he returned the favor.

The next day, Pierce walked through Lord Draikor's estate in his Purge Trooper armor. Colonel's ranks now adorned his pauldron, and each Purge Trooper he passed came to attention.

"Colonel."

"At ease." He said smiling. Despite another year of hard fighting, Lord Draikor's ranks of Purge Troopers only swelled. He now had an entire regiment of them under his command, and Pierce savored leading them. He approached Quinn's chambers and saw the Admiral coming out in uniform.

Pierce, too, had been offered a room in the main estate but preferred to remain the barracks with his men. However, when Pierce looked closer, he noticed someone else with Quinn. Lieutenant Commander Erica Rescht, or rather Erica Quinn now. The young woman held a baby girl in her arms and kissed Quinn before going back inside.

"Enjoying married life are we, Quinn!" Pierce laughed as he slapped his hand onto Quinn's shoulder. The Admiral jumped glared at Pierce.

"I told you to stop doing that. I'm a full Admiral again. You could at least show me some proper respect, Colonel." Pierce continued to laugh.

"When you make Grand Admiral, I will." Quinn almost smirked when he heard that.

"Perhaps one day. My career has been put back on track." The two walked towards the estate's main planning room as Quinn noticed Pierce's smug grin still on his face.

"Will you stop that?"

"Why, I'm still happy for you, marrying her. I would have thought that would break some kind of protocol."

"No." Quinn said quietly as he took a deep and almost shameful breath. Erica was never just an item of pleasure for Malavai. He truly cared and loved her, but worried marrying a much younger officer would reflect poorly on any decisions he made with her. But not long after Anakin joined them, she came to him in tears, revealing her pregnancy.

Quinn didn't hesitate and immediately married Erica. Lord Draikor didn't seem bothered by the arrangement as his performance as an Admiral wasn't hindered.

"I still can't believe you actually did that."

"It was the right thing, what would you have done in my situation?"

"Would have? How about have done." Pierce laughed. Quinn's eyes widened as he realized what Pierce meant.

"You have no honor."

"Don't have time to be a dad; I have an Empire to serve." Quinn took a deep breath and continued.

"You hear the news on Mandalore?" Pierce asked.

"Indeed, Taul killed his mother and Jedi father in a duel for the position of Mandalore."

"From what I hear, his Jedi daddy used The Force to interfere and had done the same in Wren's duel with Fett. Serves them right." Pierce laughed.

"It's a victory for the Empire." Quinn said. Clen Wren still served the Republic but was forced to flee Mandalore. The neutral clans all swore themselves to Taul, now known as Mandalore the Worthy, who officially declared himself an ally of Emperor Vowrawn.

Eventually, they reached the planning room where Lord Draikor, Vette with Dâmsûr, Anakin, and Jaesa.

"Admiral, Colonel." Draikor said as they bowed their heads. Both sat down near the apprentices and glanced at them. Quinn and Pierce had grown relatively fond of Anakin. Like Jaesa, he was eager to prove himself and performed exceptionally on the battlefield so far. The intelligence he provided on their enemies was also greatly appreciated.

With everyone there, one of Draikor's technicians activated the main hologram projector. Within moments several holograms appeared before them. Two of the figures were none other than Darth Malgus and Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Moff Geist, Mando, and Arvidas were among them, as well as another figure who kept himself intentionally concealed.

"Lord Draikor, you requested this meeting. What praytell do you have for us?" Malgus asked with a hint of suspicion and impatience.

"I wish to discuss the current state of the war and how our offensive has grounded to a halt." Malgus and Thrawn now looked a bit more intrigued.

Despite losing the Dread Masters a year earlier, the Expeditionary Fleet had continued to prove itself against the Republic and its allies. Similarly, Darth Arkous, Decimus, and Hadra of the Darth Council also achieved immense success.

Darth Hadra, in particular. Since she and her former apprentice, Darth Soverus, took command of 5th Fleet under Fleet Admiral Faro, they'd all but broken the Republic's back in the outer rim, conquering over a dozen vital systems and smashing ever Republic Force sent to stop them. Only Thrawn had a better track record than Faro now, and she was quickly closing the distance.

However, the Empire had suffered losses of their own and didn't have the reserve of manpower the Republic did. The Smuggler's alliance had begun finding ways to circumvent their hyperspace blockages. This allowed more manpower and supplies to be moved from systems the Empire cut off rather than invade.

The Republic had also begun using the Empire's strategy of spreading its forces thin against them. Renegade Squadron, a group of non-traditional military forces from the Rebellion, began traveling to countless worlds cut off by the Empire to form a new militaristic force against the Empire known as the Resistance.

This rebellion-like-army attempted to bog down Imperial Forces and give the Republic time to breathe. So far, Thrawn only committed the Imperial Remnant's military to deal with the Resistance, but even they had been used in his strategy for destroying the Republic.

The initial plan for surgical precision to destroy the Republic's infrastructure was beginning to come apart, and many feared it would become a slog. With Empire's forces now deprived of the Remnant military, and mounting losses, Thrawn's ability to continue his strategy was strained.

"We're well aware of the situation, Lord Draikor." Malgus growled.

"I came to offer a proposal, one that could allow our offensive to continue." Many, Malgus, Arvidas, and Thrawn looked at him with continued intrigue.

"Do tell, Lord Draikor." Thrawn said.

Draikor mustered his courage and gazed at those around him. Staring back at Malgus and Thrawn, he gave a bold look.

"I intend to invade Scarif." Malgus and Arvidas's eyes widened, but Thrawn simply watched Draikor's face and body motion carefully.

"Fascinating." Thrawn said, stroking his chin. Scarif rested on the edge of the mi rim. Because of its strategic position, it acted as a gateway from the outer rim to the mid rim. It was considered a valuable target.

"We don't have the means to invade Scarif at this time. Not with the Resistance and Republic counter-attacks against us." Malgus growled.

"I'm not asking the Expeditionary fleet to invade. I intend to Invade Scarif with my own forces." Arvidas shook his head at Draikor like a brother would while trying to protect him.

"I always knew you were arrogant, but now I realize you're just suicidal." Malgus sneered.

"Darth Malgus is correct, you have mustered considerable forces under you, my Lord. But Scarif is a fortress world. Intelligence reports there is even a Jedi academy there overseen by their Coalition's Battlemaster." Thrawn said. Individual Sith Lord using their own forces to invade a planet, was nothing new. Such Sith achieved many of their Empire's most significant victories.

However, most of those Sith either had much larger forces than Draikor or were after much less defended worlds.

"My personal Fleet is large enough to be considered a standard fleet. You promoted Quinn to full Admiral for just that." Thrawn slowly nodded.

"Perhaps, but your Fleet will still be considerably outnumbered. Not to mention you only have a regiment of Purge Troopers under your command."

"And two apprentices." Malgus added with disdain. Anakin and Jaesa narrowed their eyes at Malgus but turned away before he could look.

"All due respect, sir. My men are the best troops in the Empire. Each of them is worth ten Republic soldiers." Pierce boasted.

"They also won't be alone." Draikor said as he emphasized Moff Geist who bowed before Malgus.

"My Lord, Lord Draikor's Purge Troopers transformed my army into a fighting force rivaling the Sith Empire's. The Resistance has crumbled before is in every battle. As part of our arrangement, I shall provide him with additional troops: a regiment of Shadow Troopers, a regiment of Shock Troopers, Jump Troopers, Evo Troopers, Death Troopers, and a Brigade of Shoretroopers."

"Mandalore the Worthy is also contributing Three Clans to support the invasion." Mando said.

"Even so, the Republic army will still outnumber you ten-to-one, not to mention the Jedi-" Malgus started.

"Malgus, always so hasty, never realizing all of your enemy's capabilities." Another powerful voice said. Malgus almost seemed to shiver when he heard the voice and turned to the concealed hologram, which only now came in. The hologram displayed a true Sith Lord Roughly Pieces size wearing blue armored robes.

Even through a hologram, the other Sith could feel his sheer presence and eminence.

"Darth Ikoral." Malgus tried to keep up his intense demeanor, but it was clear Ikoral had shaken him.

"Indeed, Lord Draikor's plan has interested the Red Reaper. Just as Lord Draikor himself has interested us since his discovery of the Massassi on Yavin IV."

Only now did Draikor see Draikor's sigil had been redone to be black and red, the hallmark for those in the Red Reaper. Draikor and Arvidas were accepted recently but kept it a secret from Malgus.

"The Red Reaper is also committing a Regiment of Sith purifiers and a force of true Sith to join him. Including many of the Massassi who have joined their brethren in our ways." Malgus narrowed his eyes upon seeing Ikoral's satisfied expression.

"You still need a proper general."

"Oh, the Red Reaper has taken care of that as well." Another hologram of a true Sith appeared. He was roughly Pierce's size. However, he wore the uniform of an Imperial General.

"General of the Armies, Krannus will act as commanding General of Lord Draikor's invasion army."

"I assure you, their advantage in numbers will be irrelevant." Krannus spoke with immense power behind him, despite lacking force-sensitivity; in fact, he sounded almost similar to Thrawn.

"Krannus, perhaps this invasion does show promise." Thrawn said more optimistically. Draikor and Krannus exchanged glances in a less than friendly but not openly hostile manner. Vette, of course, knew why. Krannus was one of the Empire's top military commanders. He'd never lost a battle against an army, even when outnumbered as much as twelve-to-one.

As a true Sith, he was granted a position in the Red Reaper, and for his outstanding performance, Emperor Vowrarn gave him the honorary rank of General of the Armies. As such, he was roughly Thrawn's equivalent for the Imperial Army. He was also Lord Drachie's husband and Draikor's brother in law.

"I have the means to take Scarif. By doing so, I'll give us an accessway into the Mid Rim and allow the Empire's offensive to continue. I merely need to know if this invasion will contradict any of your strategies." Draikor said more to Thrawn than Malgus.

"Has the Emperor sanctioned this invasion?" Thrawn asked.

"He has." Ikoral answered.

"If you succeed, it will allow our advance to resume. However, we cannot supply any additional forces."

"I understand."

"May fortune favor you, Lord Draikor." Thrawn said respectfully. Draikor and Malgus exchanged intense gazes for a minute, but the younger Sith Lord didn't flinch.

"Once again, you strive with too much ambition. This time it will cost you everything." Malgus said not just to Draikor but Ikoral as well.

"We'll see." Draikor said without fear. Malgus vanished, and excitement was ready to burst through Piece, Jaesa, and even Anakin.

"Finally! Our chance at true glory!" Jaesa shouted.

"Indeed. I'm ready to prove myself, master!" Anakin roared.

"Good, I'll need you both at your best."

"I shall have the troops sent to your fleet, my Lord." Moff Geist said bowing.

"May The Force Serve you well. Show them the power of the true Sith." Ikoral said before leaving.

"May I have a moment alone." Arvidas said. The others left Arvidas with Draikor, and the two stood up.

"Quite the ambitious plan, my friend."

"You may still join me. Your Fleet and army would be most helpful." Arvidas smiled but shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The spoils should go to only a single Sith Lord. I also cannot risk myself in such a way. Not when I have other plans." Draikor smiled as he saw the same ambition on his friend's face.

"You're really going to do it then?"

"You were right; having children doesn't curb your ambition. It enhances it. Since Tilba was born, I feel ready to take my spot on the Dark Council. Darth Thanaton will fall to me, and I must be ready." Draikor nodded.

"I understand, and have no doubt you'll succeed."

"Yes, but I must be focused on that objective."

"Speaking of Tilba. Vette wonders if they'll ever join our houses." Both Sith Lord smirked together.

"Nyrah might be uneasy about that."

"Because my son is only half-Sith." Draikor said in a playfully aggressive way.

"Nyrah, not me, and let's not kid anyone. Vette may be a twi'lek, but your son is a true Sith."

"Yes, he is, and I will give him Scarif."

"May The Force serve you, my friend."

"And you."

In their chamber, Jaesa, and Anakin readied themselves to leave. Anakin looked at his red and black Veda Aegis armor while Jaesa packed her exalted armor-robes.

"This is truly exciting, my love! We've been part of battles before, but now we'll be at the forefront! Who knows if all goes well, we might even be made Lords!" Anakin chuckled.

"Perhaps, but only a Darth can elevate us. Our master's success will be ours as well."

"Indeed!" Jaesa jumped onto Anakin with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Both had savage bloodlust in their eyes as they thought about the upcoming battle, and the Jedi they'd crush.

"I just realized something else, Scarif is New Alderaan! My home and our people! This is our chance to prove our true strength and resolve!" Anakin only now came to this same realization. He'd be fighting the last remnants of his mother's people. A civilization which barely survived the only Empire, and was now poised to be reborn greater than ever before. He'd be fighting Evaan Verlaine, his mother's dear friend, a hero of the Rebellion, a Hero of this war, and the Jedi Battlemaster.

Anakin's eyes narrowed, and he lifted Jaesa up with pure ruthless passion in his eyes.

"Yes, we will!" Anakin roared before kissing Jaesa again.


	12. Burden

Jaina struggled to hold the controls of her E-Wing steady as she banked hard against a maelstrom of cannon fire.

"Hold on R6!" She cried as more fire began to overwhelm her ship's shields. Jaina grit her teeth as she felt the lasers' heats begin to emanate inside the cockpit.

"It's no good. I can hold it!"

"Hold on Rogue 4, we-" Klivian started before Jaina's wingman was blown apart.

Jaina closed her eyes for a moment and mourned her companion. But within moments, she pushed ahead and opened up. Her fire overwhelmed the shields and brought down two TIE Phantoms in Rogue Squadron's path.

A massive space battle consumed Jakku's orbit as Fleet Admiral Ackbar leading a coalition force of Republic, Hapan, and allied ships against the Sith Empire's 5th Fleet.

Despite their attempted Ambush, the coalition fleet now struggled just to stand against the Sith.

"Jaina, where are our reinforcements!?" Jacen's voice cried out over the comm channel.

"We're trying to get through!" She grunted while staring at the Imperial Flagship. Jacen and the first half of their boarding party managed to land aboard.

Their objective was to capture or kill Darth Hadra and Fleet Admiral Faro while the 5th Fleet was stalled near Jakku. However, everything fell apart almost immediately as they sprung their ambush. Darth Hadra's battle Meditation and Admiral Faro's leadership proved a lethal combination, something many Republic Fleets learned too late.

Even Ackbar was struggling to hold against the Sith forces. So far, they'd lost dozens of fighters and half a dozen cruisers to only light Imperial casualties.

"Jagged, are your men ready!?" Jaina shouted while looking at an MC80 Mon Calamari cruiser, remaining mostly hidden from the battle.

"Tsunami and Storm Squadrons are standing by, just clear us a path."

Jaina and Rogue Squadron went back at the Flagship as two more E-Wings came up beside her. Channeling The Force, Jaina breathed in and closed her eyes.

"Wurth, Malik, are you ready?"

"Always ready, Jaina!" Wurth shouted.

"May The Force be with us." Malik added. Jaina linked with her Jedi companions in a mind-meld. Working in synch, the Jedi pilots burned a path through a group of TIE Defenders, though with great difficulty and at the cost of four Rogue pilots.

"Alright, Jagged move in." Jaina then felt the Dark Side's aura get intense. Wurth and Malik sensed it too. Someone was upon them.

"Rogue Squadron let's give them some cover-" Klivian started before he saw it. An Advanced Fury-Interceptor blew apart three members of Rogue Squadron within moments, followed by another group of Defenders.

"Scatter!" Klivian shouted.

Jaina and her Jedi companions broke for the Sith Fury, sensing an overwhelming dark aura onboard. Undoubtedly a Sith Lord, and a damn good pilot. Jaina did her best not to feel frustrated as she, Wurth, and Malik pursued him for what felt like hours.

"Hold still!" Wurth grunted. Even with their mind-meld, the Jedi couldn't lock in or even stop the Sith Lord from destroying a group of K-Wings moving by.

R6 beeped frantically, and Jaina also sensed them.

"Move!" Jaina shouted. She and the other Jedi got away just in time to avoid four incoming TIE Defenders. However, that wasn't the end of it. Jaina saw the Fury now pursue Klivian.

"He's on my tail! I can't shake him!" Klivian shouted with immense fear dripping through him.

"I'm coming captain, I-" Rogue ten started before one of the Sith Lord's wingmen blew him up.

"Damn it, get this Imp off my back!" Klivian shouted with more dread in his voice.

"Hold, on we're almost there!" Jaina pressed her ship harder and heard R6 screeching in fear.

"I know R6, but-"

"Gahhh!" Klivian cried out one last time before he went up in plasma. All Rogue Squadron went silent.

Jaina lost her breath and felt herself go still. Before losing Anakin, Jaina might have pressed on, but now she thought back to all her memories with Klivian. He was a hero of the Rebellion, a friend of her parents, and, most of all, her friend.

Jaina teared up but regained her composure for now. That was until she sensed something else and looked back at their own Flagship. With much of Rogue Squadron cleared up, a series of Imperial boarding craft hit the Mediator Capital ship.

"This is the Hope of Mon Cala! We've been boarded, I repeat, we've been boarded! Imperial marines and Sith Warriors are moving towards the bridge!" Admiral Ackbar cried.

"Jaina! What's the plan?!" Wurth shouted. Despite everything going on around her, Jaina focused herself and came to peace. She looked back at the Imperial Flagship and took a long breath.

"Jacen, get off that ship. This isn't going to work. We need to save Ackbar."

"Jaina." He said back, almost passive-aggressively.

"It's not going to work Jacen, not without losing Ackbar and the entire Fleet. There won't be any escape then! Please, Jacen." The comm went silent, and the twins shared a moment of solace.

"Alright, take Jagged's men and save Ackbar." Jaina breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her fellow Jedi.

"Lieutenant Sammen, make sure they can escape that Resurgent. Malik, Wurth, let's go! Jagged, get your men aboard our Flagship, we need to save the Admiral!"

"Copy, Tsunami, and Storm Squadrons on our way." Jagged carried a great amount of disappointment that they were essentially abandoning the main objective.

Onboard the Sith Flagship, Jacen and Tenel Ka fought off a pair of Sith warriors coming at them. Tenel's turquoise lightsaber had a rancor's tooth around it.

All around them were dozens of Hapan royal commandos and Mandalorians from Clan Wren. All of them fought off an ever-increasing flow of marines, security droids, and navy troopers.

Tenel did her best against the Sith Warrior's blade, but the dark-skinned human was very skilled. He backhanded Tenel and nearly shattered her composure with a force scream. As the warrior came in for a final blow, Tenel threw her hands forward and unleashed a force repulse, which hurled him back.

Before the warrior could recover, Tenel reached out and used The Force to projected several crates at him. The Sith Warrior similarly used The Force to hurl them away. But with his attention taken, Tenel was able to pierce the man's mind with a crushing force blow. The Sith Warrior stumbled for a moment as Tenel's power bore down on him. Taking a deep breath, the Hapan princess channeled her telekinetics and unleashed it in a storm like wave which carried her opponent into a ship and embedded him through its hull, killing him.

Jacen parried his opponent's blade for a few moments and then slashed the human Sith Warrior from her shoulder to hip, burning through the woman's red armor. Jacen still wielded Anakin's Lightsaber, and always would. He'd honor his brother's legacy by continuing the fight as if he were by his side.

Nearby, two Hapan Knights and two Mandalorian Jedi fought off four more Sith Warriors and Assassins. The Hapan Knights were force sensitive royal guardsmen trained as Jedi Knights in Luke's Coalition.

Before Jacen could say anything, one of Mandalorian Jedi and Hapan Knights were killed by two Sith and then attempted to aid their companions. Without a word, Jacen and Tenel raced over and intercepted them.

The Jedi husband and wife fought in masterful synchronization. Jacen's lightsaber skills kept back the Siths' blades while Tenel kept their Force Lightning at bay. After a few more successful parries, Jacen unleashed a force repulse, hurling the Sith back. As they struggled to get up, Tenel held her hands out and unleashed a powerful Forcequake around them.

Both Sith stagged and buckled against Tenel's Force power, helpless as Jacen leaped in and cut them down.

The last two Sith were finally brought down by their Jedi adversaries as Cara Dune unloaded wrist-rockets and blaster fire from above. She grunted as two bolts struck her armor and forced the Mandalorian to the hanger floor.

"Where the hell is Jaina with Fel and his special forces!?" Care roared in frustration. Jacen and Tenel took a deep breath before looking back with begrudging looks.

"They had to protect Ackbar. We're pulling out." Jacen sounded pained just to speak.

"What!? You can't be serious! The entire point of this ambush was to eliminate Hadra and Faro! Those two and Soverus have killed millions in their campaign! This could be our only chance to do it!" Cara growled.

"If we stay here, we'll all die. We live to fight another day and-" Tenel started before both Jedi felt the Dark Side swell around them like a flood. They slowly looked back and saw a Fury Interceptor that now landed. The ramp lowered, and nine figures emerged from the Fury.

The first was tall and incredibly muscular true Sith Lord with a bald head and a few bone-like appendages on his chin. The Sith Lord wore grey-armor with a red cloak around it and was flanked by a team of Purge Troopers. Their leader wore an officer's pauldron, and his armor's colors were inverted, being mostly red, with a black visor. Not notable about the Purge Trooper were a series of ornamentations across his arm plates. Mandalorian beskar symbols, wookie claws, Republic Special Forces markings, and more.

"Major Bellator, wipe these scum from our ship."

"With pleasure, Darth Soverus." The red-armored Purge Trooper almost hissed.

At the same time, several more squads of Imperial Marines rushed in. Unlike the other marines, their armor was red and black with a more efficient and ruthless design. Anakin had seen them before, Imperial Marine Special Forces. Not far behind these Marines came several Imperial allied Mandalorians.

The Mandalorian and Hapan Jedi ignited their lightsabers before rushing at Darth Soverus.

"No!" Jacen cried, but it was too late. Darth Soverus ignited two black lightsabers with red auras around them cut down the Mandalorian Jedi after two strikes. He then knocked the Hapan Jedi aside and swiftly killed her with a force grip.

The true Sith's eyes lingered on Jacen, and he began to smile with intense satisfaction.

"Solo, and the Hapan princess. Quite the prizes. I'm going to enjoy this!" Soverus charged into the Jedi and unleashed a terrifying barrage of lightsaber blows. Jacen tried to draw his attention so Tenel could unleash her telekinetics of mind crush, but Soverus was relentless. He kept both Jedi on the defensive and pushed them back further and further. Jacen had to channel every bit of his training just to keep up with the Sith Lord. He'd never faced an opponent so powerful or skilled. Now it wasn't just his life at risk, but his wife's. If they died, their child would be left without them.

Focusing on this, Anakin fought with a greater purpose and pushed himself against Soverus, eventually drawing the Sith Lord's blows to only himself.

Meanwhile, Cara watched in horror as her fellow warriors from Clan Wren, and the Hapan commandos were ruthlessly gunned down by the Purge Troopers and Elite Imperial marines.

Cara fought back intensely, killing three of the marines before a powerful bolt nearly burned through her helmet's visor. Cara ripped it off as the heat almost burned her skin. Cara looked over and saw Major Bellator across from her.

The Purge Trooper officer fired again, and Cara narrowly ducked down to avoid the attack. However, her relief faded immediately when she saw he'd hit and killed another Clan Wren warrior behind her.

"Ahhh!" Cara roared as she fired off a wrist-rocket at Bellator. The Purge Trooper dove forward and blasted Cara again, striking her chest plate and dropping the Mandalorian Warrior onto her back. He continued firing as Cara held her bracers up to try and fight back only for her wrist launcher to get hit and disabled.

Cara felt her frustration boil over inside her, and she flew around Bellator, launching a grappled around his arm. However, the Purge Trooper revealed he too, had a jet pack, and jerked himself backward. Cara yelped as she was pulled to the ground and her back disabled upon impact.

Using her great strength, Cara yanked the cable and tried to pull Bellator in. But to her shock, he proved far stronger than he appeared and instead nearly flipped Cara around as he pulled in response.

The Purge Trooper took out two electro-staff batons and ran at Cara, who unsheathed a pair of blades. A fierce melee broke out between them similar to that which went on nearby.

Cara grunted in agony as she was struck again and again. The electricity and impact continuing through her armor. She couldn't even land a single blow on Bellator and began to curse before spitting in his face. Unfortunately, his visor protected him, and he crashed his left baton across Cara's face.

The Mandalorian stumbled away while spitting up blood and a tooth. She felt her senses go dizzy as Bellator came forward. She tried to move, but the Purge trooper delivered a powerful kick that sent Cara onto her back. In a final act of defiance, Cara grabbed his leg and tried to flip the Purge Trooper. In response, Bellator kicked her head again, and she nearly lost consciousness.

Cara gasped out for breath and saw the faint image of a boot raised over her head. Bellator savored the wet cracking noise as he buried his foot into the Mandalorian's face and felt her spasm for a moment before going still.

Jacen managed to hold Darth Soverus in place as Tenel unleashed a telekinetic blow into him. The Sith Lord was finally pushed back, and Jacen soon aided his wife by adding his power to the blow.

Soverus slid back across the hangar while remaining on his feet. The Jedi couple looked around to see Cara dead and the last of their boarding party being killed.

"Time to go." Tenel said as Jacen nodded. They sprinted to their fights and leaped in even as Soverus tried to reach out to them with The Force.

"R4!" Jacen screamed. The astromech droid put everything into their thrusters, and they burst away. Soverus growled in disappointment that his prey escaped, but gained some satisfaction seeing the Hapan and Clan Wren forces decimated.

The other Mandalorians immediately began stripping the Clan Wren warriors of their armor while Soverus laughed.

"Isn't that disrespectful to your fellow Mandalorian?" He asked one.

The Mandalorian almost jerked the helmet off a Clan Wren body and revealed a Republic Army tattoo across the man's face.

"These aren't real Mandalorians. They're Republic sympathizers that traitor Sabine Wren used to make her clan larger than any other and dilute our culture with those loyal to the Republic. But now we're unified behind Taul. This is the way."

Bellator stood over Cara's body and removed a beskar marking on her shoulder, one in the shape of the Rebellion's sigil. He placed took a small welder and added it along his left arm with the others.

Jaina landed aboard the Hope of Mon Cala with Wurth and Malik. The human and Cathar Jedi flanked Jaina as transports from Jagged's special forces landed around them.

Jagged himself sprinted out beside Tsunami and Storm Squadrons. Storm Squadron wore identical armor to Tsunami, only with green markings instead of blue.

"Come on! We need to save the Admiral!" Jaina cried.

"Tsunami Squadron, flank left and get to the main reactor before the boarders can! Storm Squadron, we back up the Jedi and secure the bridge!" Jagged barked out.

"Yes, sir!"

As they surged forward, Jaina ignited her lightsaber as it lit the hallways with blue light. Like Jacen, she also used one of Anakin's lightsabers, as a reminder of what she did and a way to remember him.

Wurth ignited two green lightsabers while Malik did the same with his double-bladed blue saber. They entered the ship's corridors and saw the Imperial boarding party's path of destruction. The hallways were torn up by explosions and blaster marks with Republic troopers and crewmen's' bodies littering the floors.

"This is Admiral Ackbar! All security teams to the bridge! They've nearly taken the command deck! We need reinforcements!" Jaina could sense the fear and angst in Ackbar's voice and hastened her pace.

"Ahhhhh!"

"No please!" They heard ahead as a squad of Republic troopers were ruthlessly gunned down by Imperial Marines. Jaina thrust her hands forward and hurled the Marines against a wall before Jagged's men dispatched them.

Moving quickly, Jagged deployed his men into the command deck. They engaged most of the Imperial Marines who'd boarded but were too late to save the Republic forces on the command deck.

Two Sith Warriors stood outside the bridge as Jaina heard lightsabers clashing on the other side.

"Go, we've got this!" Wurth shouted as he and Malik engaged the Sith Warriors. Jagged similarly took up position with his men to keep back squads of approaching marines. He nodded at Jaina, who dashed into the bridge.

Inside, she saw the entire bridge crew was dead, all except Ackbar, who lay against his command seat in pain. A Nautolan Jedi battled a dark-skinned human Sith Lord near Ackbar, with the Sith Lord clearly winning.

The Nautolan was Shudos, their fleet's battle meditation practitioner. He desperately parried the Sith Lord's double-bladed orange lightsaber with his yellow saber only to have it knocked aside enough for his opponent to blast him against the wall with force lightning.

"Sith!" Jaina cried. The Sith Lord was tall with very short black hair and some thin red face paint. He turned to Jaina with an all too eager expression.

"Jaina Solo! Yes, Emperor Vowrawn will make me a Darth for this!" Lord Vanithrast roared full of enthusiasm.

Vanithrast unleashed a series of spinning lightsaber blows, which Jaina did her best to parry effectively. The Sith Lord held his hand out and blasted lightning into Jaina, only for the Jedi to redirect it with her hand. She smiled slightly, as that particular skill had taken a long time to master, and it felt gratifying to do it more easily.

Jaina now moved onto the offensive and pushed Vanithrast back. However, the Sith Lord was far from beaten. He forced Jaina's blade far enough away to deliver a powerful kick against her stomach. Jaina felt her muscles tighten, but she endured the blow and performed a backflip.

Reaching out again, she blasted Vanithrast with a Force Push and hurled him into the wall. Jaina prepared to leap into him, but he vanished. Now it was only the matter of finding the Sith Lord. Jaina concentrated on the living Force around her, coming to peace and serenity.

Opening her eyes, Jaina blocked Vanithrast's lightsaber and delivered two powerful counterstrikes that lead to a clean stab through his chest.

Vanithrast spasmed for a moment and looked down.

"No, it is impossible. I had a destiny." With those words, Vanithrast collapsed onto the floor.

"Admiral! Shudos!" She cried. The Nautolan Jedi grunted in pain as he got up, but stood tall.

"I'm alright." Shudos said. Wurth, Malik, and Jagged rushed in with a medic close behind.

"Ship secure, Admiral." Jagged said in relief when he saw Ackbar still alive.

"Well done, Colonel." Jaina knelt beside the Mon Calamari as Jagged's Medic began working on him.

"Thank you, Jaina." She smiled slightly and took Ackbar's hand.

"I couldn't let you die."

"Jaina, Tenel and I are clear of the enemy fleet." Jacen reported.

Ackbar took a deep breath as he looked at the ship's display.

"Admiral, we can't win this fight. We must retreat while we still can." Ackbar tightened his fist, and reluctantly nodded. With Jaina and the Medic's help, Ackbar got to the communications terminal and took a deep breath.

"All ships retreat! Retreat!" Within a minute, the Republic Fleet jumped away, leaving 5th Fleet over Jakku with only minimal losses.

Jacen sat back against his E-Wing's seat and wiped away from sweat. A mixture of emotions ran through the Jedi Champion. He felt great sorrow for their failure and those who'd died but was still grateful that most of them escaped alive. Particularly Jaina and Tenel. More than anything, he wanted to get back and hold his daughter again.

R4 chirped.

"I know R4. We'll try to plan it out better next time."

On Coruscant, Leia gazed at the endless city around her from the First Senator's office. She sensed the collective emotions of over a trillion lives across Coruscant with more arriving and leaving every day. Since the war began, a flood of refugees enveloped the planet but also a great deal of recruitment.

Her old friend Garm Bel Iblis had launched a massive campaign to recruit many of the refugees, appealing to their emotion. As of late, the survivors of Lira San arrived on Coruscant after their planet was devastated by Darth Hadra and her 5th Fleet. The cataclysm for the lasat was almost as bad as that which occurred on their adopted world of Lasan.

The recent defeat was also particularly tough for Leia as it led to the deaths of two Republic Generals. Garazeb Orrelios or Zeb, and Alexsandr Kallus, both former Rebel leaders and friends of Leia. Kallus's death was particularly brutal, as he had been a former ISB agent before defecting. Thus, the Sith handed him over to the Remnant, who had Kallus beheaded over the holonet by a former stormtrooper that Kallus thought he killed for incompetence years earlier.

Thankfully the Imperial offensive had been halted for the moment but at great cost. The Resistance had been Leia's project more than the military's. She had brought Col Serra in to organize them against the Sith. Unfortunately, the Imperial Remnant was clearly wiser than the old Empire. Col Serra and the Resistance tried to use the same tactics from the rebellion, but they simply didn't work. The Resistance was taking unacceptable casualties, causing more destruction, escalating the war in places it had stayed clear of, and in the end, only drew the Remnant's attention rather than the Sith.

As a result, many in the Senate, even those in favor of keeping up the fight, were beginning to oppose the Resistance entirely. Leia closed her eyes for a moment and tried to find peace. Ever since she lost Anakin, Leia had turned her attention to the war, but more importantly, preserving her family. Jacen and Jaina were now both trying to defeat Darth Hadra alongside Ackbar.

Leia's heart pounded intensely ever since they left, and she could sense a disturbance in The Force. However, she still felt Jacen and Jaina's aura and remained strong. She also had someone else now, Allana Solo, her first grandchild.

Leia and Han visited her daily, and she always remained on their minds. Leia could never replace Anakin in her heart, but that didn't mean there wasn't room for someone new as well.

"First Senator, you have a transmission from Fleet Admiral Ackbar." 3P0 said as he stood behind her.

"Yes, put him through." She said anxiously. However, that angst vanished almost entirely when she saw holos of Jacen and Jaina beside the Mon Calamari.

"Jacen! Jaina! Thank The Force you're safe, is Tenel alright?" Leia could still sense her daughter by law, but still wanted more information.

"Yes, mother. We're all fine...Well, not all of us." Jacen said as he gripped himself against Cara's death.

"The ambush was a complete failure. We lost seven cruisers and five squadrons, the enemy lost two fighter squadrons at most and a few ships damaged." Ackbar spoke with great lament and shame.

"I'm sure you did everything in your power too-" Leia started.

"That won't bring back the dead, Leia, nor will it stop more destruction at the hands of Darth Hadra."

"He's right, mother. We must stop the Imperial Fleets before they begin their offensive again." Jaina said, though not in the cold manner she used to. It was clear the losses they suffered weighed down on Jaina, yet she was still optimistic enough to keep her stance strong.

"Indeed, when I return, I'll begin planning another operation. Tell Garm I'd like his input."

"Of course. Jacen, Jaina don't run off, I'd like to see you both."

"You needn't worry, mother. We're not going anywhere." Jacen said before the holos vanished.

Later that evening, Tenel held a baby girl in her arms inside her and Jacen's hotel suite. Han, Leia, Chewie, Jacen, and Jaina stood around the baby, each taking a turn with her.

Jagged sat just outside the family circle, trying not to feel uncomfortable as he stood among the Solo family.

Tenel took a deep breath as she watched Jaina holding her daughter.

"She has your eyes, Tenel." Jaina said while smiling warmly. Tenel's expression, however, held more weariness.

"It's strange, ever since I got pregnant, all I could think about was getting back to the fight and leading my people. Now that I can, all I think about is Allana and being away from her." Leia almost laughed.

"Welcome to motherhood, my dear. The war with the Empire wasn't over when Jacen and Jaina were born."

"Sometimes, I worry I'll fail as a mother even if Jacen and I succeed as generals."

"Jaina and I turned out fine, and those two never stopped the fight." Jacen chuckled as Han nodded with Chewie.

"You're doing fine, Allana will be fine." Han said.

"So long as we make it back alive." Tenel said anxiously as she took her child back and held her closely. The Solo family's expression soon mirrored Tenels as Jacen embraced his wife and daughter. Anakin lingered on all of their minds, but none more so than Jaina.

She still hadn't told anyone but Jagged the truth and looked back at him. He could see the conflict in her eyes and gave Jaina a look of support. Despite this, Jaina remained silent.

Later that night, Jaina and Jagged opened the door to an apartment inside a large tower near the senate building. The apartment wasn't large or extravagant but ideal for efficient living. Jaina's family suspect something was going on between her and Jagged, but none of them knew they were living together.

R6 rolled in and shut the door behind them as Jaina ran her hands through her hair. She walked to the kitchen and began scrummaging around while Jagged smirked.

"You're still hungry? Tenel's royal chefs made a sizable dinner."

"I'm getting some Correllian wine. Do you want any?" Jagged's face only got more amused. They'd also been served very exquisite Hapan wine while at dinner, and Correllian wine was better known for the effects rather than its delicacy.

"If this is about Anakin, drowning out your feelings with alcohol isn't going to help." Jaina paused for a moment as she tried to pour a glass. After a deep breath, she poured a modest glass for both of them and walked back to the living room.

Jaina cuddled up against Jagged's muscular body while resting her head against his shoulder.

"Jaina, you felt much better after telling me about what happened. If guilt is still on your mind, we can tell your family toge-"

"That's not it, Jagged." He looked closer at Jaina and saw her expression wasn't that of guilt, but fear as she stared at Anakin's lightsaber.

"What's wrong, then?"

"For almost a year, I've sensed something. A darkness growing somewhere in the galaxy. I can feel its anger, hatred, and passion. Lately, Anakin's lightsaber has amplified it, almost as if it's trying to tell me something."

Jagged never truly understood The Force, but did his best to sympathize with Jaina.

"Alright, what do you think it means?" Jaina's expression hardened as she clenched the lightsaber.

"I don't know. It almost feels as if Anakin is trying to warm me of an approaching threat. Like he's calling out through the force."

"You said Jedi become one with The Force when they die. Maybe he is."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure...I want to ask other Jedi for guidance, but..." Jaina choked on her words. Jagged repositioned himself and took Jaina's hands as he gazed into her eyes full of passion.

"Jaina, you can't keep living with this burden. What happened wasn't your fault, the Dread Masters made you do it. Your family won't stop loving you, and I'll be right by your side." Jaina wiped away a tear before kissing Jagged.

That night, Jaina lay beside Jagged with her arms wrapped around him. She savored the feeling of his warm skin against her bare body and stroked his chest.

Perhaps Jagged was right. Maybe this was Anakin telling her to find peace. She'd tell her family, with Jagged beside her.


End file.
